


This Moment Right Now Feels Like A Dream (Because I'm With You)

by solivagrant, tripletrhythm



Category: Day6 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Sirens, Slow Burn, Slowest fuckin burn, Some Depiction Of Blood, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, a temporary tag but: pls check the intro notes for clarification about temp character death !, realizing the sungbri parts can make up a standalone [rest], realizing this is 112+k also [rest], so slow you'll ask if there's a chance that the stove isn't even on burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 118,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solivagrant/pseuds/solivagrant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripletrhythm/pseuds/tripletrhythm
Summary: Kim Namjoon is a siren researcher down on his luck, but the tides change when he gets a grant from a mysterious donor. Namjoon joins the eclectic crew of the Smelrado, lead by the charismatic captain Kim Jin and his beleaguered first-mate Min Yoongi, to journey to a supposed siren den.Jungkook is a siren prince who finds himself patrolling a group of humans who crashed on an island near his home, and perhaps his curiosity gets the best of him as night after night, he finds himself absolutely fascinated by the one human who always looks up at the stars.And maybe they meet, and maybe, just maybe, they fall in love.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 53
Kudos: 91
Collections: Cupid's Fic Fest 2020





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> (temporary) EDIT 160820:
> 
> ok so it's come to my attention that [redacted] are also apparently main characters alongside namjoon and jungkook, and neither authors were informed of this decision despite working on this for five months
> 
> we genuinely did not intend nor expect that the other characters besides namkook might be interpreted as main characters; we had made sure with our beta too, who agreed. regardless, we will put a clear warning here that some people from the main crew may pass away.
> 
> however! the main story -- namkook -- is concluded in these fourteen chapters, with the epilogue being a supplementary.
> 
> if you are uncomfortable with that, you are absolutely allowed to put down this fic.
> 
> please let me know on twitter at @seokjinsugar if you think i've missed something else and i'll be more than happy to talk and edit it ~
> 
> ===
> 
> hello it's me, kas, back again with this monster of a fic, lovingly and agonizingly written with marii, aka solivagrant. we do not know how it became this long, but we hope that you love and enjoy the fic ~
> 
> the fic is complete with 14 chapters, but we also have an epilogue in the works that we'll upload as chapter 15 so please look out for that ^^
> 
> thanks to elles for betaing this fic for us <3
> 
> and thanks to cupid fic fest for hosting !! this fic probably wouldn't have existed for a Hot Minute if it weren't for y'all, so thanks for the push ~
> 
> title is from day6's time of our life -w-

"Ma’am, just listen, I think it would be really integral towards my contribution to siren studies! All I need is just some extra funding towards the Sirens Department and-" The door closes on Namjoon's face, cutting his sentence in half and letting the words clatter to the floor. He stares at the nondescript wooden door to the head chair of Magical Creature Studies. He suddenly has half a mind to barge in anyways and demand that he gets funding for his research, but his department is already teetering on the verge of being completely defunded. As in, he's on the verge of being defunded. He's literally the only person studying sirens. He is the entire Siren Studies department.

“Cool, that’s fine,” Namjoon says to himself as he steps away from the unyielding door. “Who cares what the siren researcher has to say?” He wanders back down the hallway towards his office, arms flopping by his side as he mentally calculates how much funding he has left and realizes depressedly that it’s not that much, probably just enough to last him the rest of the semester.

And then he’ll have to apply for funding again. To what avail.

With a sigh, he heads back to his small research office. It’s not so much a real office as it is a tiny closet adjoined on the peripheries of the Deep Sea Research department, but at least he has it all to himself. It’s strewn with papers, books and notes, and he’s a little put out everytime he realizes that all the useful information he’s gleaned out of them can be summarized in a few pages. He notes idly, as he does every day, that he really needs to organize it all in a way that doesn’t necessitate some gentle gymnastics to get through the precariously piled papers, but honestly it’s about the only exercise he gets on a daily basis, and trying to organize it all now would probably create more mess than it’s worth. He knows how to navigate his office, and surely that’s all that really matters. 

Namjoon looks over at the yellowing map pinned up on one wall, little red dots marked in various spots on the ocean to where sirens are assumed to live - lagoons, atolls, maybe underwater caves. Most of his time has been spent interviewing sailors and seafarers and honestly anybody who seemed to have any information, and assessing how much they were trying to bullshit him. There was never enough concrete evidence and Namjoon desperately wanted something solid to connect to sirens, not just tall tales from drunk sailors. 

The fact that sirens didn't trust humans was the only thing consistent throughout their history, lending to their frustrating elusiveness, and though Namjoon doesn’t consider himself a great researcher, he does consider it a sort of miracle that he’s managed over his fledgling career to parse enough evidence to figure out a vague area of where they might reside. Of course, though, it’s in one of the most dangerous, uncharted areas of the ocean, and of course his funding had dried up the exact moment he had enough information to consider a voyage.

Funny how life works that way.

_One day_ , Namjoon thinks as he sweeps up some wayward pages and places them in a less precarious stack, _one day, I'll find sirens and I'll study them and I'll show the world the marvelous beauty and genius of them!_

In perfect honesty, the university has already been very generous in even funding Namjoon for his research. It took a very detailed prospectus (considering how much information Namjoon had to work with) and a lot of wheedling before they agreed to give him a stipend every semester to put towards his research. Unfortunately, Namjoon had only belatedly realized how much of that money tends to go to waste because of how hard it is to find new books and the rest of it was allocated to travel away from the city to try and see if other university libraries might glean more information. He couldn’t really blame them for balking at his request for more funding. 

“Why does everything have to cost money?” Namjoon gripes, shelving a few books so they don’t finally fly away. “It’s not my fault that siren research is kind of a niche subject! I’m doing this so it _isn’t_ a niche subject!”

“You should take up deep sea monsters like the rest of us,” a new voice says, and Namjoon accidentally knocks over an empty mug in his haste to turn around. Grinning at the open doorway is Kim Inseong, a researcher from the sea equestrian (which neither live in the deep sea or are classified as ‘monsters’) department. 

“You don’t even study deep sea monsters,” Namjoon retorts, reaching over to right the fallen cup. He really should wash it. 

“I may not, but Youngbin does and,” here, Inseong rubs his fingers together in the universal gesture of ‘money.’ “His budget and funding has already been approved for next semester.”

“Are you here to brag about Youngbin?”

Inseong’s foxy grin widens. “As a matter of fact… No.” He lifts his other hand, holding a cream and gold envelope that Namjoon didn’t notice initially. “Someone wants this delivered to you.” Inseong turns the envelope between his hands, his smile from earlier shifted into a baffled little pout. “Don’t know why he didn’t just leave it at the front office to be delivered to you, but this butler guy literally grabbed my arm as I was passing by and asked me to give this to you.”

Namjoon frowns in confusion as he walks over to Inseong, who dutifully hands him the envelope. It’s made of thick textured paper and, when he turns it over, is sealed with shiny gold wax. The seal is of an unfamiliar logo. “Do you know who this is?” He asks Inseong, showing him the stamp.

Inseong squints before shaking his head. “Whoever it is, they must be loaded,” he comments. “The envelope material, the audacity to spend extra money for gold wax?”

Namjoon heads back to his desk to rustle up a letter opener from beneath the paper pile and makes quick work sliding it under the flap and breaking the seal. “Don’t you have silver wax?” he asks casually.

“That’s neither here nor there,” Inseong scoffs as Namjoon unfolds the letter inside. The paper is also thick, embossed along the edges. Namjoon has no idea it was possible for a single sheet of paper to feel expensive, but here he is.

_To: Kim Namjoon, siren researcher,_

_My name is Yang, and I have heard much about your siren studies. I would like to aid you in your research on the mysterious siren folk. Please come to the Black Pearl Villa (number 396) at 19:00 this coming Friday to discuss these matters further._

_I look forward to your visit._

_Signed,_

Namjoon reads the curt letter with its nearly incomprehensibly curling signature once, twice, and then aloud for the curious Inseong who asks. “Do you know who that is?” Namjoon asks.

“No idea,” Inseong replies. “But that address is definitely on the swanky part of town, the cliff side villas that overlook the ocean behind their wrought iron fences.”

It’s definitely a scam, says the rational part of Namjoon’s brain. He toys nervously with the letter in his hands. At best it's a scam and he's going to show up to this house and get booted into the ocean by security for his trouble, and at worst it's a highly targeted organ trafficking scheme, but.

But. 

_What the hell_ , he thinks, _maybe somebody actually cares about my research_. That thought alone is almost worth potentially getting his kidneys harvested.

“Hey, Namjoon?” Inseong looks a little worried, waving a hand in front of Namjoon’s face, “you okay buddy?”

“Never better.” Namjoon refolds the letter and slides it back into the envelope.

“You’re not… seriously considering going there,” Inseong says, his expression still concerned. “Don’t you think it’s a little suspicious?”

“Maybe so,” Namjoon trails off, and his fingers are playing a nervous little beat on the letter now.

Inseong just stares at him quizzically, but it’s gone in the next moment, replaced by the mischievous look he usually wears. 

“Well, maybe we’re both wrong and this ends up working out for you. And if you end up missing, I'll know where to direct the authorities at least.”

“Thanks for your vote of confidence,” deadpans Namjoon. He turns the envelope between his hands again, the nervous energy still thrumming through him. It’s only Tuesday, and the next three days feel like three years in his mind. He figures he should use that time to prepare, to compile his research into something organized, maybe legible to people who aren’t just Namjoon, to show this mysterious benefactor. If he’s being honest, it isn’t that much and that only serves to heighten the little alarms in the back of his mind because who in their right mind would want to help him. Why now.

Inseong glances at his watch and huffs. “Fuck, I have to go lecture now,” he sighs. He turns around, about to walk out when he pauses and glances back over his shoulder to Namjoon. “Be careful, alright?” he says, a note of genuine concern in those three words.

Namjoon smiles. “Yeah, of course.”

Inseong nods and walks off, but not before calling out, “We don’t want to lose our only siren researcher to a black market organ trafficker!”

===

Friday arrives, all clear skies and a gentle ocean breeze filling the town, and Namjoon is currently the walking embodiment of anxiety. He wakes up with his heart in his throat, threatening to peek from beneath his gritted teeth as he tries to calm down. 

“...Namjoon!”

Namjoon jumps and drops his folder of compiled siren research. He stares in dismay at the papers at his feet but someone bends down first to scoop them back up. It’s Inseong. 

“Did you not hear me?” Inseong questions, standing up again with all the papers in hand. He doesn’t immediately hand them back to Namjoon, instead thumbing through them and moving some pages around — it takes him a moment to realize that Inseong is reorganizing the file back in order. 

“No, I didn’t,” Namjoon admits sheepishly, accepting the file back once Inseong finishes. “Thank you.”

“You’re that worried, huh? The meeting is today, right?” 

“Yup.” Namjoon has no idea how to speak more than three words at a time apparently. 

Inseong clasps one hand onto Namjoon’s shoulder, giving him a little squeeze. “If anything happens, I have the address memorized so we know where to start a police investigation,” Inseong says, faux seriousness in his voice, and it brings a little sardonic smile to Namjoon’s lips. 

“Thanks,” he says again. He’s thrumming with nervous energy, torn between wanting to continue the conversation because of social etiquette and bidding Inseong an abrupt goodbye so he can hole up in his office and scream silently into the pillow he keeps there for naps. Inseong tilts his head again, eyeing Namjoon up and down.

“Oh, off you go,” Inseong says with a dramatic sigh. “I’m keeping you from silently screaming into a pillow or something of the sorts.” He flaps his hand in a shooing motion, smiling. “Do you want some tea or something? I can get Seokwoo to bring you some from the canteen?”

“No, that’s alright,” reassures Namjoon. “I haven’t really had much of an appetite, honestly.”

“You should have something to eat before you go to your meeting! Your stomach growling halfway through won’t make for a good first impression, y’know.” 

Namjoon knows this but despite Inseong’s playful warning, he still can’t bring himself to eat anything more than a few saltines he found in his desk drawers. They’re dry and flaky and they will have to suffice, because time has crawled and flew and it’s six o’clock now. Namjoon double, triple, quadruple checks his bag to make sure his file folder and research papers are nestled carefully within. He slings it over his head, makes sure it doesn’t send his bow tie askew, checks his reflection in a mirror and his hair is combed neat and perfect. He looks neat and perfect, fragile like heated glass. He’s pretty sure he’ll shatter the second something goes awry.

The sun is lazily dipping behind him, not a care in the air, as Namjoon makes his way through the town and towards the seaside cliff villas. Most of the houses have iron gates, perfect arches that are polished to reflect Namjoon’s mounting anxiety. The road narrows, and so does his vision -- he ticks off the houses’ numbers until his feet stop when his eyes land on 396.

He’s here.

Namjoon glances back over his shoulder and he is shocked at how far he’s walked. He’s pretty much at the very end of the road, the ritziest houses high up on the cliff for the best view of the endless ocean. Only the most elite (and unreachable) of society can take in such scenery without the harsh realities of the ocean on their doorsteps. Perhaps Inseong was onto something, the rich looking out at the sea from behind their protective iron fences. They didn’t have to worry about heavy waves from storms bursting at their doorsteps, or the pervasive odor of rotting fish, or sand getting tracked everywhere and ending up in all your belongings. He takes a deep breath of salty air and tries to quell his anxiety.

There’s a little doorbell hanging by the gate, so he pulls it with some trepidation. There’s a single resounding _“gong!”_ and a tall man appears from seemingly thin air. He’s dressed in all black, a menacing sword at his hip, and he glares at Namjoon from behind the gate. 

“State your presence,” says the guard bluntly. His fingers drum on the hilt on his sword, and Namjoon starts fumbling. The envelope is right at the front of his bag, but the couple seconds it takes for him to snatch it feels like an eternity and a half. He pulls it out and offers it towards the guard, who grabs it from between the bars. He tries not to stare at the guard’s sword as the guard inspects his letter for any falsities. “Kim Namjoon?”

Namjoon straightens his back and squares his shoulders and his legs feel like jelly. “Yes?”

The gates swing open silently. “You may enter.” The guard hands Namjoon the letter as he passes, and closes the gate with a clang that makes Namjoon jump. He doesn’t turn back around, just in case, like, the guard feels to be in a stabby mood. He hurries up the winding walkway, up a short flight of stairs, and then he’s at the front door of a grand villa. He tucks the letter back into his bag, nervously pats at his hair and clothes, and takes another deep breath.

“Okay, Namjoon,” he mutters to himself. “You’ve made it this far. Think of the sirens. Think of all the future studies your study will create. This will be a historical chapter in oceanic research!” With a nod, Namjoon reaches out to knock on the door, but he doesn’t quite manage to accomplish it before it swings open. There is a young woman at the frame, dressed in simple beige colors. “Hello,” she says politely. “You must be Kim Namjoon?”

“Y-yes.”

She smiles faintly and steps aside. “Please come in,” she says. “My name is Yera, and I am the master’s housekeeper. Please, let me take your coat.” There’s a moment of awkwardness as Namjoon, in his haste to take off his jacket, forgets that his bag is slung on top of said jacket, and thus ensues him trying to detangle the stubborn strap from the twist of cloth. Yera watches on, and Namjoon spares a thought at how foolish he must look to the housekeeper -- he can’t be like this when he meets the mysterious benefactor. He finally wrestles his bag free from his jacket and sheepishly offers it to her. She takes it, gives it a swipe or two with her hand, and hangs it on a very ornate coat rack by the door. It’s made from some dark, glossy wood and it screams expensive. It absolutely costs more than his jacket is worth.

Yera gestures to the right. “Please, follow me to the east wing sitting room,” she says. “He will be with you shortly.” Her heels click primly on the polish wooden floors, echoing loudly in the arched hallways decorated with framed paintings. Most of them are of the ocean -- which doesn’t make any sense, considering the house overlooks said ocean from every direction -- but there are a fair collection of paintings of various sea creatures and sea monsters. Namjoon spies a painting of hippocampi, the artist managing to capture the shimmer of their iridescent fins and manes, but the ethereal aspect is offset by the fact that the hippocampi are being chased by a ship, hunters wielding harpoons with the same silver gleam. Namjoon swallows dryly and hurries to catch up with Yera.

They stop in front of beautiful frosted glass double doors, and Yera pushes them open. “Please make yourself comfortable,” she says as Namjoon steps into the room. He almost doesn’t hear the soft click of the doors closing behind him as he takes in the sheer expanse of a _sitting room_. His office and the tiny apartment offered to him by the university combined would probably fit into less than half of it.

Opposite of the doors are perfectly polished floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the ocean. The sky is already muddled navy blue and dripping orange, a backdrop framed by heavy maroon curtains on either side of the windows. On one end of the room, a large fireplace with a few comfortable armchairs encircling it. At the other end, a small mahogany dining table with matching chairs. Untouched silverware that probably costs more than Namjoon’s funding rests atop the table, gleaming coolly beneath the lamp lights.

Namjoon has no idea where to go, where to sit. What if he gets a stain on the expensive furniture somehow? What if he breaks something? What if he accidentally gets dust onto something? What if--

The doors swing open before Namjoon can figure out what to do with himself, and in strides an older gentleman in a simple suit. His salt and pepper hair is trimmed short, parted neat, and he gives Namjoon a warm smile that reveals light crow’s feet around his eyes. “Hello,” he says kindly. “You must be Namjoon.”

“Yes,” Namjoon replies, offering his hand out to shake. “And you must be Mr. Yang?”

“Oh, oh no,” laughs the man. “I am his butler, Park Hyunshin. Master Yang was the one who invited you, but I’m afraid he cannot make tonight’s meeting. He has unfortunately taken ill, and has chosen to stay in his quarters; however, he did not want this meeting to go to waste.” He accepts the handshake, giving the cursory squeeze, up, down, let go. “Please, have a seat by the fireplace.” He leads Namjoon over to the fireplace, where he stokes the dying coals as Namjoon gingerly sits at the edge of one of the armchairs. The cloth material is very silky and soft, truly the height of luxury. The flames begin to leap up merrily again and Hyunshin sets the poker back into the vase next to the fireplace. 

“Namjoon, you study sirens, am I correct?” asks Hyunshin. He doesn’t sit down, chooses to stand silhouetted by the ochre glow. Namjoon shifts in his seat, wondering briefly if he should stand as well or if that would be impertinent, before realizing that the butler is waiting for a very obvious answer.

“Y-yes! Yes I do, I have spent the last three years researching sirens! Or,” Namjoon ducks his gaze, looking at their shoes instead. His nicest casual dress shoes are scuffed and dusty from his walk to the villa, a complete offset from the polished gleam of Hyunshin’s sensible black shoes. “At least, I’ve tried to research them. They are proven to be incredibly elusive.” 

“Yes, my master is very fond of sirens as well, but his casual research has brought him little information to scratch his curiosity… which is why we have called you here this evening. “ Hyunshin’s smile grows a little wider. “We have heard about your research studies, and we would love to sponsor you.”

Namjoon blinks and shakes his head a bit. “Pardon?” he asks dumbly, unsure if he heard that correctly. 

“Sponsor you! You know, grant you as much funds as you need to travel as far and wide as you want, buy all the supplies that you want, hire ships and crews that you want!” 

Namjoon leans back in his seat, head still spinning. “You’re… serious?” If he thought his eloquence from earlier with Inseong would get better, he was wrong.

Hyunshin nods. “Very much so,” he says.

Namjoon doesn’t exactly want to ask why, but it’s still the first thing that pops into his head. Sure he’s published a few papers, but they’ve mostly just been reviews, and none of them are anything close to what might be called well circulated. “There must be a catch,” Namjoon mumbles to himself, but Hyunshin hears regardless. Perhaps butlers all have really good hearing for their butler-y duties.

“Master Yang has read your research, he was most impressed with your knowledge of the sirens,” Hyunshin says. “My master, though I don’t like to speak of it, is growing older and spends most of his time occupied with deep sea creatures. He has been a great fan of sirens since childhood, and was very excited to realize that the Kim Namjoon whose papers he had been reading so diligently lived so close by. Hence why he decided that he would like to sponsor your research. He was quite devastated at not being able to see you today, but I had to insist on it for his health.”

“Oh.” Namjoon says dumbly, “I-I’m honoured, genuinely. Thank you.”

Hyunshin waves him off dismissively. “I know it must seem out of the blue, but I assure you Master Yang is sincere in his wish to fund you. All we ask are updates on your travels and research.”

“You really… Do you really think I can find them?” Namjoon does not know why he’s trying to talk them out of funding his research when he was _just_ complaining about the university planning to cut his funds, but it feels off to be given such a lucrative offer on something that, even Namjoon admits, is far-fetched.

“Yes! Master Yang is aware of how little money academics get, he would just like to help you on your quest to find sirens.” 

Oh.

A quest.

“A quest,” Namjoon repeats. He kind of likes the sound of that.

“It sounds much more adventurous than the term research trip,” agrees Hyunshin. “Perhaps it’d be a good selling point when looking for someone to hire?”

Namjoon nods, slowly at first but then with more certainty. “Yeah,” he says. Hyunshin continues to smile, and Namjoon lifts his bag, a thought occurring suddenly. “Don’t you want to read over my papers?” he asks. Hyunshin waves him off.

“No need,” he replies easily. “Master Yang already owns copies sent over to him by various marine university departments,” Hyunshin laughs but not in a mocking way, “There’s only so much siren research out there, as I’m sure you’re aware.”

“Ah, that’s true.” If the benefactor can fund Namjoon’s research without batting an eye, he probably already got his hands on all the available siren data regardless of price or distance. The unsettled queasiness of his stomach lessens, steadily replaced by the flutter of excitement. He bounces up from the armchair and holds his hand out to shake. “Thank you so much for this opportunity! I really don’t know what to say.”

Hyunshin accepts his hand warmly. “Of course,” he says, smiling. “Please do not forget to write to us any and all updates of your quest.”

“Oh, I won’t! I promise!” Namjoon lets go of Hyunshin’s hand, moving to grip at the strap of his bag to have something to do with his hands. “Do you have anyone in mind for a crew? Any particular details you would like to know about?”

“No, we are leaving all the decisions up to you. Oh!” Hyunshin pulls open his blazer and withdraws a folded sheet of paper from an inside pocket. A pen is quick to follow suit, and he leads Namjoon over to the sitting table. “Just a small contract, acknowledging everything we’ve discussed tonight and that in exchange for limitless funds, you will inform us of any new information and that you will lead us to the sirens’ den once you find it.” Hyunshin hands Namjoon the pen -- a heavy engraved fountain pen because _of course_ , what else would it be -- to sign the contract with. It all feels very final, this beginning, and the ink gleams wetly beneath the flickering lamplight when Namjoon finishes signing. He sets the pen down with a clunk, wincing at how heavy-handed he is, but Hyunshin doesn’t notice. The butler picks up the contract, blows on it briefly, before refolding it and tucking it away.

“Let me walk you out,” he says, heading towards the frosted doors. Namjoon nods, thrumming with a new nervous energy. His quest… _his quest_ … is about to start! “When you’re ready to travel, just stop on by and we’ll supply you with any amount you require.”

“Any amount?” Namjoon repeats, uncertain.

Hyunshin nods, faux gravely, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “Any amount,” he reiterates as they walk down the hall. “My master is a generous man.” 

A flicker of silver catches Namjoon’s eye- it’s the hippocampi painting again, illuminated by lamplight now. Hyunshin sees Namjoon’s pause and asks, “Isn’t it nice? It was a commission done by Kim Jaekyung, one of the best painters money can buy.”

“My colleague studies sea equestrians,” Namjoon says. “I bet he would appreciate it more if it, uh, didn’t have them being hunted.”

“The manes and hooves of a hippocampus can fetch a high price on the market,” Hyunshin comments idly. “It’s the iridescence- I have heard that they are almost impossible to look away from. An ideal centerpiece in a home.”

“Oh… Interesting.” Namjoon doesn’t think Inseong would like to hear that the hippocampi that he studies so diligently are illegally hunted for decoration. He gives the paintings another furtive glance and his heart settles a bit when he finds there are no other paintings done in the same manner. It’s a little off-putting, but maybe it’s an art collector idiosyncrasy. 

Yera is standing by the entrance, Namjoon’s coat already in hand. Hyunshin watches as Namjoon tugs his jacket back on, and opens the door for him as well. “We eagerly await your return,” he says happily. “This is a historic day, you know, Mr. Kim.”

“It is?”

“Oh yes! It’s the first day where a future renowned siren researcher takes his first steps on his quest! Beginnings are always very simple and humble, but so very historic. People sometimes tend to overlook day one in favor of day thirty, you know? The ending is very important, but so are beginnings. And what a beginning this is, don’t you think?”

“O-oh, yes! It is! I sincerely can’t thank you enough,” Namjoon says gratefully. Excitement and hope fires up in his chest, and he thinks he might shatter on the spot from delight. 

“Please take this for a start.” Hyunshin steps aside, and Yera presents a wrapped parcel for Namjoon. “A… Down payment of sorts? A starting fund? It’s one thousand gold.”

“One… What.” It’s heavy in his hands, and Namjoon has never held such a vast amount in his hands before. Hell, he never dreamed he could even be given such an amount without a lot of reason and research, and even then it would only be something considered, not given, not like this. Namjoon thinks he’s floating.

“So you can buy anything you need for your trip.” Hyunshin nods. “It’s all yours.”

“Wow, this is… a lot.”

“Of course, we realize how much preparation needs to go into these events. When you negotiate a ship passage, we will of course sponsor that then.”

Namjoon’s head spins a little. This isn’t even all the funding he’s going to get?

“Thank you so much,” He carefully tucks the parcel next to his untouched papers. “And please, give my most sincere thanks to Mr. Yang as well.”

“Of course, Namjoon. Have a wonderful night, and please walk home safely.” Hyunshin steps back and Yera gives Namjoon a little nod goodbye before closing the door.

Holy shit.

He stands on the porch for a moment, composing himself. The ocean crashes rhythmically in the distance, beckoning, calling for him. The sun has almost drowned in the black-blue horizon, the last swatch of ochre brushing against the edge of the landscape. A cricket chirps somewhere, and Namjoon lifts his head, squares his shoulders, adjusts the straps of his now-heavy bag.

“Holy shit,” he says out loud.

He bounces down the steps of Yang’s villa, rejuvenated. He still can’t wrap his head around the fact that Yang really, truly is interested in funding his research. It feels a little too good to be true, if he’s being honest with himself; but who is he to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially one that trots up to him in a time where his research funding is threatened. He waves cheerfully to the guard that pushes the gate open for him, no longer unsettled by his stoic expression. 

He makes his way back towards the town, mindful of the sloping, winding pathway -- if he trips and falls, he probably won’t stop rolling until he reaches the very bottom. Namjoon can see the stretch of seaside bars from his vantage and decides, while on his optimistic high, he’ll go into them tonight to see if he can hire anyone to take him on his siren quest. 

Namjoon likes that word now: quest. Hyunshin is right, it does feel more adventurous. He has a good choice in words. As he reaches the end of the path, the sun long sunken into the sea behind him, he wonders if it’ll be a more enticing proposition to prospecting seafarers. He can hear the noisy night time chatter from afar, golden lights melding with shadows, and he makes his way towards the taverns, spirits afloat on a sea of hope.

However, the first bar he ducks into, Seven Four Seven, he comes up empty-handed and is practically laughed out of the building by his absurd request (he even phrased it as a quest, but when he brings up the area, people dismiss him, sometimes gently, sometimes harshly, but always firmly before he can even get out the subject of payment). "Try again elsewhere," says the bartender, Jinyoung, with an apologetic smile. "I don't think you'll find anyone here. Good luck.”

The next bar, and the next bar, and the tavern after that all results in the same answer: nope, no way, sorry, try somewhere else. Some are accompanied with a dry, apologetic smile. The rest are draped in raucous laughter for a researcher on such a seemingly fruitless quest. Pirates, sailors, solo traveling seafarers, none of them will spare him the time for his quest. His effervescent hopes are threatening to pop after so much consecutive rejection but he can’t just quit now.

"Last place," Namjoon tells himself, standing outside Sea Path. "Last place and if no one takes you, then it's time to call it quits for the night and try again tomorrow. New day, new people!" With a nod, he pulls open the door to the bar. 

Sea Path is situated a little differently than the other bars, considering that it opens out to the ocean. People can actually dock their boats there, and waltz straight in after a voyage. He can see a few boats bobbing today, as well as one or two abandoned ones by the very edges of the pier.

He approaches a group of pirates at the table nearest to the entrance and clears his throat. They stop their chatter and look over at him - the one with the eyepatch and one hell of a nose gives Namjoon a quizzical grin. "May we help you?" he asks.

"Uh yeah. I'm Kim Namjoon, a siren researcher, and-"

"Oh, you," interrupts another pirate with sandy blonde hair and high cheekbones. "You're looking for someone to take you on their ship so you can search for sirens. In the middle of the deadliest parts of the ocean."

"Wait, how'd you know-"

"Word travels fast, buddy," says a third pirate. "One professor looking dude going into all these seedy bars asking the same question over and over makes for interesting gossip." He gives Namjoon a smile that could rival a shark's.

"...Does that mean you could help me?" Is his luck about to change again?

"Oh not us," interrupts a fourth pirate, interlacing his ring-adorned tan fingers and cradling his face. He peeps up at Namjoon, amusement in his eyes. "But Jin might be able to."

“Jin?” Two more pirates approach the table, holding drinks and food. The one with sleepy eyes sets down the tray of food and gives Namjoon an inquisitive look. “Are you looking for Jin?”

“I don’t even-”

“Jin is really… something else,” says the final pirate, gazing thoughtfully at Namjoon with sharp cat-like eyes. “You’re that siren research guy, right? If there’s anyone crazy enough to take you up on your request, it’s him.”

Namjoon wants to retort that his request isn’t crazy, thank you very much, but he figures he’ll just get interrupted again and just stays quiet. Of course, now the six pirates are all staring at him, waiting for him to speak. It’s kind of disconcerting. 

“Uh, where would I be able to find him?”

"Last I saw, he was at the bar," says the sleepy eyed pirate, waving vaguely towards said bar. "His crew was there just a few minutes ago for sure."

"Oh, uh, alright. Thanks."

"No problem," says the eyepatch pirate with a grin. "Good luck!" Namjoon waves goodbye and makes his way to the bar. It's completely packed, and he has no idea which person might be the Jin in question. He should probably have asked the pirates more about him.

As he approaches the bar, a handsome young man suddenly shouts "deal!" in the face of another man and, as Namjoon watches in gobsmacked awe, picks up a noxious looking bottle from the counter and downs it. With a whoop, he slams it back down and leaps towards the docks, leaving behind an empty seat in the otherwise very full bar. Namjoon sidles into the seat next to a raven-haired and very pale looking young man who looks like he’s failing in staving off a headache.

"Uh, hi," Namjoon says. The young man looks over at him, looks him up and down, then raises his brows in a gesture for Namjoon to continue. "I'm wondering... Where I could find a... Jin?"

To his surprise, the young man laughs. "Jin? Kim Seokjin, I'm presuming?" he asks, and it’s hard to miss the derisive scorn in his tone. He proceeds to point outside where the previous occupant of Namjoon’s seat disappeared off to. "Why, you just missed him." 

Well, certainly seems to fit the crazy descriptor, at least. Namjoon attempts to peer out to see him but there are multiple people outside, occluding his view. They seem to be clustered around one of the rickety ships, holding lamps and cheering loudly. What is going on.

"What is he... doing?"

"Fuck if I know," grumbles the young man, more to himself than to Namjoon, "someone bet him a hundred gold that he couldn't scale the ship to grab the flag at the top after taking a shot of this shit,” the man prods balefully at the empty bottle which, after a cursory sniff that causes him to start hacking for breath with blurring vision, Namjoon is fairly certain is the closest thing to pure ethanol any establishment is allowed to serve. The man beside him, clearly too wrapped up in his own personal grievances to notice, continues unfettered, “Seokjin said he could do it in two minutes, then proceeded to up the stakes to two hundred gold - gold which we don't fucking even _have_ , by the way - and downed the damn bottle." This statement is punctuated by the man sighing, and throwing back his glass of something amber. 

Namjoon thinks this is a very bad time to ask if the guy works with Jin and whether or not it was possible to be taken along so he can start his research (quest! His brain supplies, because he needs to sell this) into the elusive sirens. Nodding slowly, he asks the bartender to also pour him a glass of whiskey and he turns to survey whatever chaos is reigning at the docks.

"Stupid fuck is going to get himself killed," mutters the young man, and Namjoon glances back to see him fiddling with a ring on a long silver chain around his neck.

Namjoon turns back around and finds himself watching the tiny silhouette of a man scaling up the masts with surprising ease and ripping the flag from the very top with a victorious shout that carries all the way to where he is seated. He watches with bated breath as Jin clambers back down, the group of people erupting into cheers as he does a theatrical flip off the boat and lands perfectly on the dock.

"He did it," Namjoon says in awe.

"Stupid fuck," reiterates the young man, but there's a note of relief in his voice now. He turns to Namjoon as if seeing him for the first time, “Who are you?”

"I'm Kim Namjoon, I'm a researcher. That's why I'm here asking for Jin...or Seokjin? Do you not like him or something?"

"Jin. Can't stand him."

"Is... Is he a bad guy?"

"The worst."

Namjoon suddenly can't seem to swallow. Doubt builds in his throat and he wonders maybe if it's a bad idea to ask this Jin character. Perhaps it is. Should he try for someone less reckless? Maybe he needs that sort of reckless abandon to help him on his siren research. But maybe there's such a thing as too much recklessness. Okay, he should totally leave before Jin returns, and oh, shit, nope.

"Hey there friend," A very friendly arm slings around Namjoon's shoulder and nearly pitches him face first onto the shiny counter. "You sure took my seat in a hurry." He turns his head and is met with the handsome man up close. He’s wearing a cocky grin, dark hair pushed up by a bandana, and his eyes are alight with something wild. Namjoon suddenly isn't sure if he wants to find out what specifically.

"Uhhh... Sorry, I'll be going now..." Namjoon moves to get up but the pirate's arm keeps him anchored. Jin tosses a small coin bag onto the counter. The man beside Namjoon silently opens it and hands the bartender most of the money inside. 

"Did you want something? Jaehwannie said someone named Namjoon was looking for me. Didn't say why, though, got caught up trying to make Wonshik pay his tab, as if Wonshik would ever say no to him-"

Namjoon has no clue who Jaehwannie or Wonshik are so he says, "I have a proposition for you."

"Real cute of you to come all this way for my handsome face, but marriage isn't really on the cards for me." 

Namjoon immediately blushes, and flustered, tries to clarify himself, "That's not- That's not what I meant..."

"So what do you mean, hm?" Jin pins him in place with sharp, bright eyes. He is surprisingly articulate for someone who should probably be dead of alcohol poisoning. 

Namjoon wonders if continuing to speak with Jin will just constantly feel like a rug is being pulled out from underneath him. Once he realizes there's no way to escape, considering that Jin is still draped over him, he figures that there isn’t really anything to lose and introduces himself for what he hopes will be the final time, "I'm Kim Namjoon, a siren researcher at the nearby university, and if I pay you... Would you help me in my quest of locating a sirens' den?"

A curious expression flashes across Jin's face, and momentarily his gaze flits over to the guy behind Namjoon, an almost imperceptible shift in his stance; whatever the hell goes on there happens in just seconds, because he turns around only to find that guy just staring straight into his empty glass. Namjoon isn’t sure that he’s ready to get hurt with rejection once again, but with a grin, Jin replies, "Sounds fun, I'm in! Hell, I'll even do it for free!"

"No, you won’t. I’m drawing the line," The man looks up at Jin like he’s trying to glare a hole through his skull before affixing Namjoon with a watered down scowl. "No, he will not. Supplies aren't paying for themselves here. How much are you offering, anyways."

"We?" Namjoon asks in bewilderment.

The man grimaces, an expression at odds with Jin’s bright demeanor. "I'm Min Yoongi, first mate to this buffoon." He jerks his thumb towards Jin, who nods cheerfully.

"I thought you said you hated him!" Namjoon blurts before slapping his hands over his mouth in a panic. 

"I do," Yoongi agrees, expression unchanged, but his gaze shifts over Namjoon’s shoulder at Jin. Again, Namjoon gets the impression that there’s a mental conversation that starts and finishes by the time he can jerk his head around to look at the other one.

"You're so mean to me," Jin pouts, but he doesn't look hurt. "But Yoongi does have a point. I suppose, try as I like, even I can’t run a ship on the simple zest for adventure. So what's your offer?"

"Two thousand?" He suggests meekly. Maybe he should have done more research on ship fares, because Yoongi frowns.

“You’re proposing a wild goose chase, buddy. You can do better than two thousand silver.” Yoongi scoffs.

“I meant gold.”

The two men look taken aback momentarily. Honestly, even Namjoon himself is taken aback at having that kind of money to offer.

"Make it three and we'll take you," Yoongi says, recovering valiantly. Namjoon almost balks at that, but...Hyunshin did say the funding was not an issue.

"Two and a half!" The captain is met again with Yoongi’s withering glare.

"Why are you negotiating for him, Jin."

"Well, you're standing there looking very intimidating-" 

“That is the entire point-”

“-and I just want to give him a fighting chance-”

“-you _promised_ me no more charity cases-”

"Three thousand is fine with me," Namjoon interrupts before the captain and first mate can quarrel any further. "Honestly, no one else wants to take me so... I'm kinda desperate at this point."

"Well, guess that settles it," says Jin, and he actually pinches Namjoon's cheek before finally straightening up, removing his deadweight off of Namjoon's shoulder. "It might be sudden for you, but we're planning to leave tomorrow at midday so you better be at the docks by then, okay? I'll have someone come meet you."

"O-okay," stammers Namjoon. "That's great. Thank you for... Taking me on."

“Sure thing,” Jin smiles kindly, head tilted to the side. "Honestly, it looks like you really need a break. You've been at this for a long time, haven't you? Siren research?"

"Or lack thereof." Namjoon lets out a weak laugh, a little surprised at the accurate statement. "Never enough information and no one to take me out to seek sirens."

"Well, looks like you got yourself a whole crew to help you out now!" Jin smacks him jovially on the back, incidentally sending the wind out of his lungs. "C'mon Yoongi, let's head back to the ship. Where are the little shits at?"

"Oh you know. Somewhere." Yoongi waves vaguely in the direction of the docks. "They'll reappear eventually, as always."

Namjoon mouths 'little shits' silently to himself. Jin nods. 

"We'll see you tomorrow, Namjoon," Yoongi continues, glancing over at him. "Don't be late."

"I-I won't." Yoongi nods and slides off the barstool. Jin is quick to wrap one arm around Yoongi's waist only to whine and pull away when he gets a pinch in the side for his trouble but they don't part very far, shoulders brushing one another as they exit Sea Path.

"What a strange captain-first mate dynamic..." Namjoon muses to himself as he finishes off the last dredges of his whiskey before paying (with his own money) and leaving the bar. He realizes belatedly that they never asked him where he wanted to go, but maybe the rumours had already reached them too. What matters is that they agreed. The salty night air hits him in the face as he exits, and he stares upwards at the glittering stars, an endless constant to the ever changing world. With an increasing sense of happiness, he wonders what new stars he might encounter on his travels.

A shooting star flits across the sky as Namjoon makes his way back home, a wish come true.

Further away, walking in the opposite direction, the two adventurers are also looking skyward on their way home.

“I don't have a good feeling about this,” Yoongi mutters eventually. There’s a noncommittal hum from somewhere beside him. They lapse into silence again for a few moments. “Feels like we're going right into the maw of death for a look.”

“How is it different from any other voyage then?” His laugh is soft in the night breeze.

“Still. I hate it.” A shoulder knocks into his comfortingly, a lost battle. Yoongi sighs, “This is the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.”

“What, the rickety ship? Cause we both know I’ve done worse for a free drink.”

“Don’t start with me, Seokjin.”

There’s a pause, and then an arm slides over Yoongi’s shoulder, pulling him closer without protest this time.

“Sorry,” says Seokjin easily, “but I’m curious too.”

“The gold certainly doesn’t hurt.” Yoongi eventually and grumpily acquiesces. Seokjin hums again, and they continue the rest of their trek in silence.


	2. two

Namjoon wakes up early the next morning to pack his meager belongings. He packs a few changes of clothes and, most importantly, his money before he goes to the university to fetch his books and journals. After a moment of hesitation, he packs his small telescope as well.

The stop by the Dean's office is brief, only to inform her that he was leaving on a siren expedition. He isn't sure if she even hears him but Namjoon really couldn't care less at this point. She signs off on his leave of absence with a flourish, sets his paper aside, and Namjoon exits the office without another word.

“Namjoon! Hey!” Inseong’s voice rings out behind him and he turns to see Inseong hurrying up to him, with fellow researcher Youngbin by his side. “Did you get your funds approved?”

“No, actually.” Namjoon waves his leave of absence, pride and excitement swelling inside him. “I’m taking a leave of absence from the university to pursue my siren quest!”

“Siren quest?” Youngbin asks, eyes wide.

“Siren quest? Fun term for research.” Inseong tilts his head at him. “This is a bit sudden though, isn’t it?”

“You remember the benefactor who sent that letter, right?” Namjoon says. “Turns out he wants to _sponsor_ me! He’s very interested in sirens as well and wants to invest in helping me research them!”

Youngbin, somehow, manages to look even more surprised. He looks like a startled rabbit. “You really got someone to sponsor you outside the university?” he questions, impressed. “How’d you do that?”

“I… I don’t know,” admits Namjoon, hands working at the straps of his bag. “He sought me out, actually. Apparently he’s read my papers, and liked them enough to make me an offer.”

“Makes sense.” Inseong nods a bit. “So, you’re off now? You found a crew?”

“I did! They’re waiting for me at the docks at noon, and I still have to make a stop to Yang’s villa to pick up my funding.”

“Don’t get robbed,” Youngbin says, half-jokingly. “I hear there are some nasty pirates out at sea. And on land. Kind of… anywhere, honestly. Be careful, okay, Namjoon? We don’t want to hear something happened to you a thousand miles away from here.”

Namjoon gives his two colleagues a reassuring smile. “Thanks, guys,” he says. “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

“Cool.” Inseong clasps one hand on Namjoon’s shoulder and gives him a reassuring squeeze. “Send us a letter once in a while, alright? So we know you’re alive and didn’t get thrown overboard into the sea by, like, rogue pirates or something.”

“Don’t you have something more encouraging?” Inseong gives him one last pat before he lets go and steps back.

“What’s the world going to do without their one and only siren researcher if he gets chucked into the ocean by some evil pirates?”

“Ahaha,” Namjoon deadpans as he starts to walk away.

“It’s a very legitimate concern, Kim Namjoon!” shouts Inseong, playfully affronted. “I am not wrong!” Youngbin just laughs next to him as he waves goodbye to Namjoon, calling out bright well-wishes.

Namjoon has a couple hours to hurry to the villa and return to the docks before noon. His pace is unconsciously hasty, and he doesn’t realize how fast he’s walking until he’s dodging and weaving between people towards his journey the stretch of cliffside villas. The sun is warm against the back of his neck, almost uncomfortably so, by the time he reaches Yang’s. The guard opens the gate the moment Namjoon rings the bell, and he pointedly doesn’t make eye contact. The guard has a gun today, the cold glint of the barrel shining from gaps in the leather holster.

Namjoon rings the doorbell, and Yera answers it once again, a pleasant smile on her face. “Good morning, Namjoon,” she says, stepping aside. “May I take your jacket?”

“It’s alright,” he says, waving her off as politely as possible. “I won’t be staying for long. Is-”

“Namjoon! Good morning!” Hyunshin appears from one of the hallways, effectively cutting off Namjoon’s inquiry for the man in question. “Oh, I see you’re packed. I take it you have already succeeded in finding a ship?”

“Yes! They have agreed to take me on my quest!” Namjoon beams.

“Magnificent! Please, come with me. My master is having a late breakfast in the west wing sitting room. Would you like something as well? I can have Yera bring it for you.”

“No, I’m not hungry, but thank you.” Namjoon’s stomach is tossing and turning from excitement, how each step is one literal step closer to him sailing off into the vast ocean to search for sirens. He still cannot believe this is real, that perhaps if he pinches himself right now he’ll wake up in his office, drooling on old siren notes strewn across his desk. Namjoon covertly pinches his hand.

It’s not a dream.

Hyunshin pushes open the door to the west wing, announcing, “Master Yang, this is Kim Namjoon.”

“Hello!” A middle aged man stands up from a sleek hardwood dining table, several plates set in front of him. He’s younger than how Hyunshin’s description had made him seem, but maybe that’s on Namjoon’s imagination. Yang grins at Namjoon, hurrying up to shake his hand. Namjoon is quick to hide a grimace as he feels a strange, oily slickness along his fingers. He glances back at the plates and, oh, it must be from the hashbrowns and eggs and heavily buttered toast. The silverware appears untouched, and there’s a crumpled cloth napkin tossed to the side. 

Namjoon uses all his willpower to not immediately wipe his hand on his pants when the benefactor lets go.

“Come, sit! You can call me Yang.” He returns to his seat before Namjoon can even take two steps, and picks up a slice of toast. He smears it into the eggs before lifting it to his mouth. “Would you like something to eat?”

“No, thank you very much. I’m not hungry.”

“Oh, but I bet you are… hungry for adventure!” Yang grins at Namjoon through a mouthful of food. “Come, sit,” he repeats, insistent. “Let’s talk!”

“I… thank you,” Namjoon says, pulling out a chair and sitting down. He surreptitiously manages to close his hand around a cloth napkin by him. “I just wanted to let you all know I’ve managed to secure a ship. I have to meet them at noon.”

“Oh, you’re an eager one! I like it,” Yang smiles at him, before picking up a piece of hash brown. “Before you go though, I just wanted to go over some things.”

“Yes, of course.”

“First, you have to write to us once you reach the first port from this town, and in that letter you’ll have to let us know what ports you’ll be traveling to so we can send you stuff if necessary. Second, send us any sort of information you do come across. Always keep us informed.” Yang pauses here to take another mouthful of food. “And once you find the sirens, you report back immediately so we can set sail to see them. I’m sure Hyunshin covered this with you in the contract last night, but I wanted to give you a personal reminder.” For the first time during the whole breakfast, Yang picks up the knife and sinks the tip delicately into the remaining fragile yolk. It spills from the sharp point, oozing outwards as Yang smiles at Namjoon.

Namjoon nods, affirmative. “Of course, I will do all that,” he says sincerely.

“Wonderful.” Yang sets the knife down once the egg is fully pierced and picks up another slice of toast. “I truly cannot wait to see sirens in all their glory. I hear they are beautiful beyond words, and their singing can captivate even the most stubborn man.” Yang sighs wistfully as he dips the toast into the runny yolk.

“Yes, there’s actually a running theory that this was developed as a hunting mechanism to entrance prey underwater, but the effect apparently extends to humans as well.” Namjoon feels excitement thrum through his veins again at meeting another lover of sirens, but stops himself before he can set off on an excited rant. He has a boat to catch after all. “I really cannot thank you enough for this opportunity, Mr. Yang. I can’t even begin to think about how I can repay you.”

“Our quest will be one for the books indeed,” Yang agrees, chomping down on the bread. “And no need for thanks! Once you bring me to the sirens, that will be payment enough.”

Namjoon grins and nods, shifting to push back his chair, ready to say goodbye and make his departure. The movement causes him to fall in line with something glinting in the late morning light from across the room, and he squints towards the object. He can’t make out much from behind the polished glass, but it looks to be a display of some sort, one of many lined up against the far wall.

“Oh, those? Would you like to take a look?” Yang grabs at the cloth napkin, wipes briefly at his fingers, before tossing it back onto his now empty plate, and waves off Namjoon’s apology. “No, I’m always excited to show off. This is my deep sea collection.” He walks Namjoon over to the display cases, each of varying sizes to comfortably display whatever was inside. “This here is the beak of a kraken. And this, this is the braided mane of a hippocampus! And ooh, I love this one, this one is a carapace that once belonged to a kappa.” 

The kraken, a creature that is included in Youngbin’s deep sea research, is very elusive. The beak looks to be made of some kind of slate, cracked and scratched everywhere probably for authenticity. The kappa carapace is similarly weatherworn, and the braided mane’s iridescent colors glimmer dully. It doesn’t match the ethereal description told by Hyunshin from the night before, but he can’t help the sudden trepidation he feels. “These aren’t real, are they?” Namjoon hedges.

“Oh, of course not, dear boy,” Yang says, waving his hand magnanimously. “They are merely replicas.” He smiles at Namjoon, careful and reassuring. “But they are excellent conversation pieces, regardless of authenticity. I do love these sort of mysterious creatures, they are so fascinating to learn about.” 

Namjoon breathes a silent sigh of relief. “They really are,” he agrees happily. “In fact, two of my colleagues study hippocampi and krakens, respectively. If you're interested, you could contact them at the university for a few of their publications. I can vouch for their dedication as researchers.”

Yang grins. “I will take that into consideration,” he says, walking Namjoon back towards the double doors. “Shall we part ways here? Just tell Hyunshin how much you need, and he’ll bring it to you right away.”

“Yes… Thank you again.” Namjoon holds his hand out to shake, ignoring the lingering feeling of grease still on Yang’s hand. “This really means so much to me.”

“It’s no problem,” Yang says. “I look forward to your letters, Namjoon. Safe travels!” He gives Namjoon’s hand a little squeeze before letting go, and Hyunshin is there to walk Namjoon back to the front doors as the frosted doors close behind them.

“How much do you need?” Hyunshin prompts once they’re in the entrance hall.

“Um… Three thousand gold, for the passage,” Namjoon says, thinking about the fee bestowed on him by the first mate. He still has the one thousand gold from last night, and if he's smart about it he can probably get it to last him several months of voyage. Judging by Hyunshin’s reaction though, Namjoon may not have let himself get swindled as badly on the fare as he previously thought. 

“Most reasonable.” Hyunshin nods before walking up a flight of stairs to their left. He’s only away for a few minutes, and returns with two neatly wrapped parcels. “This one is for the ship’s fee,” he says, handing Namjoon a navy blue bag. “And this one is for supplies.” A forest green bag is pressed into Namjoon’s hands despite his protests. “If you need more, don’t hesitate to write to us and we’ll have someone waiting for you at the next town to deliver the money.”

Namjoon hesitates, then carefully tucks the parcels into his travel bag. “Thank you,” he says again, suddenly unable to stop a smile from appearing on his face. This is really, truly happening. He’s really, truly about to set sail to find sirens, perhaps even becoming the first researcher to ever encounter them in person. He pinches his hand behind his back. Still real.

“Safe travels, Namjoon. We look forward to hearing from you.” Hyunshin opens the door for Namjoon and waves goodbye to him. Once outside the gates, Namjoon barely hears the metal clanging shut as he sprints to the edge of the cliffside, stopping and staring reverently out at the vast ocean. The sun is hot on his face, demanding his attention to the time, and Namjoon brushes off the blistering concern to take a deep breath, a deep breath of the salty, hopeful ocean breeze. He exhales, smiles, and turns back towards the road.

If he runs, he’ll make it to the port by noon.

  
  


===

Namjoon is not entirely unfit, if you consider his existence as an academic, but his lungs are protesting something fierce by the time he reaches the docks. He takes a deep breath, wipes awkwardly at the sweat at his nape, and checks his pocket watch. It’s just a few minutes before twelve- he’s made it.

"Hi! You're Kim Namjoon, right?" As if on cue, a voice surprises Namjoon and he turns to see two young men perched atop some crates. The smaller of the two waves at him while the taller gives Namjoon a blank stare. They don't particularly look like any sort of seafaring crew - in fact, they look like they're about to go to some gala. The shorter one's black hair is combed neatly and he's dressed in a nice flowy white shirt tucked into fitted black pants, the whole ensemble completed with a black jacket with tiny jewels along the collar and cuffs. The taller's wavy black hair, maroon poet blouse and odd flared navy dress pants should clash but they don’t and Namjoon has no idea how he does it.

Must be the ridiculously handsome face.

"Yes... Are you part of Jin's crew?" he asks, finally finding his voice.

"That we are! I'm Jimin, and this is Taehyung!" Jimin hops off and grabs Namjoon's hand in a tight handshake. Taehyung follows the motion just a little more slowly, giving Namjoon a clasp on the shoulder and a nod before letting go.

"Does Taehyung not... talk?"

"Oh, he does. He lost a bet this morning so now he can't speak for the rest of the day." Taehyung proceeds to give Jimin the middle finger, which he ignores entirely. “He really thought he was going to win at cards during breakfast but alas, I remain undefeated.”

"Mmmf," Taehyung grumbles, shaking his middle finger towards Jimin, who just pushes it down with a laugh.

"Shush." Jimin gives Namjoon a winning smile. "Anyways, we have to run a quick errand before we go back aboard. Wanna tag along? It won't take long."

"Uh, sure that's no problem for me. What's the errand?"

“We just gotta deliver this to the buyer!” Jimin reaches to the side of the crates, revealing something rectangular inside a canvas bag that Namjoon missed upon arrival. Carefully, he pulls out a beautiful painting of an ocean sunset, the vibrant reds and oranges and pinks blending out into the navy blue sea and sky. A cliff is silhouetted in the background.

“Wow, it’s beautiful.”

"It's a Monet," Jimin informs him.

Namjoon squints. "No it's not," he says tentatively. "I've read up on Monet, he doesn't have a painting like that."

"It's freshly discovered."

"Don't you mean freshly painted? The colors are too bright."

"Just restored."

"Jimin, you painted this didn't you."

"In the interest of honesty, Taehyung did. Hoseok and I sold it with the story that it was found in Monet's basement among a bunch of unfinished works and this was the only one that wasn't damaged by pests."

"Isn't that art forgery?" Namjoon asks.

Jimin shakes his head. "It's more like... the story is forged," he says delicately. "The art is very much not forged because technically Monet didn't paint it to begin with."

"I'm pretty sure that's still art forgery."

"Well, call it what you like but it's how we make a profit around here.” Jimin grins. “ And besides, these rich cats don't really give a shit about fine arts -- they fall for our paintings because they like the idea that they're well-cultured despite never leaving their cushy mansions." Jimin tucks the painting back into the bag. "Now c'mon, Morals, let's get this delivered."

"Did you just call me 'Morals'?"

"Did you just call Taehyung's beautiful painting 'art forgery'?" Jimin gives Namjoon a wink as he hoists the bag and starts making his way up the pier, towards the cluster of seaside mansions. Jimin marches ahead, Taehyung a step behind, and Namjoon at rear.

"Okay, Taehyung you may speak only to the buyer," Jimin instructs when they reach the ornate front door of one of the mansions. "Any funny business and you get no dessert."

Taehyung sneers but knocks on the door. Namjoon waits a few paces behind them, trying not to look too out of place as he hears the locks click and clack before the door opens. A middle aged woman stands there in the most horrifically gaudy bright yellow sundress and matching sunhat. Namjoon doesn’t really get the point of the hat, considering there’s plenty of shade provided by the roof she’s under, but maybe it’s a fashion thing.

"Is that my painting?" she asks, pointing to the bag in Jimin's hand, bypassing formalities entirely.

"Yes it is, ma'am," Taehyung answers as he reaches in to pull out the painting, and his voice deep and smooth. Namjoon blinks in surprise, which goes wholly unnoticed by everyone around him.

"A whole Monet," she says, voice braggadocious. "Wait here." She bustles back in, not even bothering to invite them inside. Namjoon is kind of shocked that she accepted it so easily, no checking credentials or examining the painting. Jimin and Taehyung exchange a look, with Taehyung rolling his eyes before schooling his features back into a serene smile as she reappears, a coin bag in hand. "Here's the money."

Jimin accepts it, giving her a darling smile. "Thank you," he says sweetly as she practically tugs the painting out of Taehyung's hands. "Where do you plan on hanging it?"

"Probably my bathroom," she answers. "Certainly a lovely talking point for guests!"

"Better than a basement," agrees Taehyung, nodding genially. "It was lovely doing business with you."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." She steps back and closes the door unceremoniously. Taehyung raises his brows, keeps them raised until they're all at the end of the pathway before he turns to face the two of them, "Jimin, take away my desserts because holy shit she's putting my painting! In the bathroom!"

Jimin doesn't even chastise him - clearly the punishment is short-lived. "Well, when the painting starts melting and cracking from the steam and humidity, she'll learn," he placates.

"But it doesn't stop the fact that one of my paintings, my own literal child I created with my own two hands, is being disrespected like this!" To Namjoon's surprise, Taehyung proceeds to flop onto Jimin, bodily hanging off the other's shoulders. Jimin wheezes but braces his legs and holds himself in a way that shows this is not the first nor the last time Taehyung will do that to him. "Let's rob her, Jiminnie. She's the type to think because she has six locks on her front door she only needs one on the back door."

"Taehyungie, as wonderfully tempting as that sounds, we need to get back to the ship before Jin leaves us." Jimin pauses. "Again."

"He's left you guys before?" Namjoon asks in mild horror.

"Yeah, but never for long... Usually that's because Hoseok threatens him with throwing Yoongi overboard, but then Jin says he would throw Yoongi overboard himself for less-"

"Somehow I feel we should take offense to that," interjects Taehyung, arms crossed.

"-and while they bicker, Yoongi comes back for us."

Namjoon nods, a little at a loss for words when Jimin grabs his hand. Taehyung grabs Namjoon's other hand and says cheekily, "So I guess this means we better hurry, hm?" And with a whoop, Namjoon finds himself yanked down the roads, weaving through carts and shop owners, dodging kids and other sailors, until they're near where Sea Path is. The rickety ship is still there, but there's another ship next to it, one that Namjoon didn't notice the night before. It’s on the smaller side for a deep sea vessel, but it has an indomitable aura about it. _A loved ship_ , he thinks, incomprehensibly. He’s pretty sure “loved” is not a real metric of ship quality and, even if it were, Namjoon is no authority on passing judgement on naval vessels. There's someone waiting by the loading ramps, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"There you guys are!" he shouts. "Thought you gave up for the pirate life to be the cute trophy husbands for some rich cat."

"I would make a lovely trophy husband," Taehyung proclaims, using the hand he's holding Namjoon with to point with, Namjoon's arm pulled unwillingly along. "Alas, you'd miss us too much if we did."

"I would," he agrees, lips pulled into a pout. "So, is this Namjoon? Hey man, welcome to the SS Smelrado! I'm Jung Hoseok, the navigator of this here queen." He sticks his hand out to shake and Namjoon finds himself lifting Jimin's hand along with his own, the other not letting go. "Jimin."

Jimin sticks his tongue out but releases Namjoon's hand. He shakes Hoseok's hand, the skin warm and calloused in Namjoon's university softened one, before his hand is reclaimed by Jimin's smaller hand again. "Nice to meet you," Namjoon says sincerely. "Please take care of me."

"Oh, of course,” Hoseok beams at him, “How good is your swimming?"

"Uh, pretty good? Why?"

"Off chance on the fact you may go overboard during storms. Or Seokjin accidentally knocks you off. It's fine, come aboard!" Hoseok starts walking, and Namjoon finds himself led by Taehyung and followed up by Jimin up the ramp and onto the ship. "Have you ever been on a ship?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I mean, for extended periods of time. Not a day trip to the next city over."

"Oh... Then no."

Hoseok's smile widens. "Oh, this will be fun," he says. "I love watching newbies get their sea legs. Taehyung was stuck in the cabins for two weeks until he was used to the waters."

"Don't remind me," whines Taehyung.

"I will constantly remind you," teases Hoseok. "Ah, there's Jin!"

"Namjoon, you made it!" Jin greets, striding over. "Jimin, Taehyung, you two can let go now."

"Must we?" Jimin asks.

"I can't feel my hands," Namjoon adds helpfully and the two release his hands with a noisy huff. "Thank you so much again for bringing me along."

Jin waves off his thanks. "It's really no problem," he replies. "Come down to the galley, we'll plan on what to do. Hoseok?"

"Got it captain," Hoseok says immediately and he gestures towards the two. "Jimin, the anchor! Taehyung, unfurl the sails please." He starts walking towards where Namjoon assumes the bridge is.

"Yep!" Jimin beelines off towards the stern and Taehyung heads towards one of the nearest masts. Namjoon feels Jin catch him by the elbow and steer him towards a door.

"Smelrado is a smaller ship," Jin says apologetically. "There's only three cabins in total, so you'll be sharing with Hoseok, in the interest of an even split. It shouldn't be too bad since he's very organized and clean, but I wouldn't advise leaving things strewn about if you're in any way keen to keep them in your possession and out of the kitchen stove. "

"That's fine," Namjoon replies. He doesn't really have enough belongings to create a mess in the first place, and he can definitely be more conscientious for his roommate. "Is there anything I can do to help out?"

"Can you cook?"

Namjoon thinks about all the times he's burnt various dishes and decides he definitely should not go anywhere near fire aboard a wooden ship. He shakes his head and Jin nods thoughtfully. "For now, you can help Hoseok navigate. He's the best navigator out here, y'know." He lowers his voice dramatically, eyes widening. "He worked for the Queen's navy until he went rogue."

"He didn't go rogue, he quit," someone interrupts and Namjoon sees Yoongi leaning against the door frame to where he presumes is the galley.

"Ah, Yoongi!" Jin says delightedly. "You look very seductive when you do the ‘silently sneak up and coolly interrupt conversations to correct me’ bit. Don't tell me you're planning to leave me for Namjoon's charming dimples!"

"Keep it up and maybe I will," Yoongi retorts as he pushes off the frame. He strides up to Namjoon and sticks out his hand. "The money?"

"It's in my bag," Namjoon answers, hefting said bag. Entering the galley, he places the navy blue coin bag onto the table. Yoongi places a wicked sharp knife next to the money. Namjoon is not sure where it was procured from. He thinks this is what's referred to in the business world as a subtle threat.

"Have a seat!" Jin invites cheerfully, as if his first mate didn't just set a dagger on the table. Or maybe because he has done so. Namjoon gingerly slides into a seat next to Jin, Yoongi sits on his other side and starts counting. "So, Joonie, let’s get the elephant out of the room first, how in the fathoms deep hell did you come across this much money?”

Namjoon tells them everything he can about Yang while he pulls out the letter that changed his entire life. 

Jin scans the page quickly, “So what’s the deal? You’re gonna write a report for him?"

“Yeah, that’s the plan. Plus, I have to provide him updates from any coastal towns we might stop by in. I think he’s pretty influential so they’ll probably mail them out fairly quickly.”

“And he’s doing this out of what, the goodness of his heart?” Jin’s admittedly handsome side profile is still focused curiously on the letter.

“Honestly, I was suspicious about that too, but that really does seem to be the case. He said he’d been in love with sirens his whole life, so I guess he just wants to know more like I do.”

Jin hums, expression still placid. “Well Joon, I trust you. Where are we heading?”

Namjoon scrambles for his bag and wrestles out a map folded within. Laying it out between him and Jin, he points to a spot that is admittedly quite literally in the middle of the uncharted ocean. "I've been collecting data and rumors, okay, mostly rumors about where the sirens' nest is and a lot of the more legitimate ones seem to suggest that they're situated in the middle of the open sea. That's the most common and consistent rumor,” Namjoon trails off a little, but Jin doesn’t really give him a reaction, and he tries to elaborate more, “There’s a bunch of uninhabited islands, but this part of the ocean is admittedly pretty uncharted. Predisposed to bad weather apparently, somehow it tends to be that big vessels can’t get through. It could just be coincidence, but it could also be some pretty powerful sea magic. I also have some intel on other spots in the ocean but this one seems the most promising."

"They live on the islands?" asks Jin.

"No, they don't actually. There's apparently an unmapped, uncharted rocky beach formation sprung around there. They live in underwater caves there and come out onto the beach to sun themselves. The rockiness might be remains of an atoll, really."

"Interesting. So where is this nearest to?"

"Here." Namjoon points to a nearby coastal town. "It looks to be about 250 nautical miles East. The waters can get a bit rough around the area, hence not many people wanting to take me."

"So you're telling me we're going to be sailing to basically the middle of the ocean looking for remains of an atoll?" All amusement is gone from Jin’s face now, and though it could just be that he’s concentrating on the information Namjoon is giving him, without a smile he looks cold. Dangerous. Namjoon wonders how fast he can book it out the room before anyone considers picking up the knife.

Yoongi glances up from counting out coins as Namjoon squeaks, "...Yes?"

Jin blinks slowly once, twice, before his lips twitch and he laughs, smacking on the table, "Oh this is going to be fun!" he says. "Gosh, you know what, I've never done this before."

"...Look for sirens?"

"Have a plan, Joonie!" Jin’s grin widens. "You located the nearest port? You have a map?! You know what an atoll is!"

"...I'm pretty sure atolls are common knowledge."

Namjoon lets out a distressed noise when Jin slings his weight onto him again, arm around his shoulder. He seems to really be particular about this position. "There are people who don't know the difference between an inlet and a fjord, okay? Just what are they teaching kids in school these days?"

"How to plan accordingly," Yoongi deadpans as he finishes scooping up the counted money and gets up from the table. "Money’s all here. I'm going to lock this in our cabin, okay?" As Yoongi ambles out, Namjoon realizes why Jin’s wide grin looks eerily familiar.

It's the same wild, delighted smile he had right after he downed a bottle and right before he scaled up the crow's nest of a broken-down ship. Fearless and absolutely nothing to lose. Namjoon realizes that he has no idea who he’s signed up with, but he has a feeling it's already much more exciting than anything he could have imagined while stuck behind his stuffy desk back at the university.

"C'mon," Jin says, getting up as well. "Let me show you to your cabin." Namjoon follows him out the galley and down a narrow hallway until they reach three doors. "This one is mine and Yoongi's." He points to the first door which is also the furthest from the other two. "This middle one is now yours along with Hobi, and that last one is Taehyung and Jimin's. I wouldn't go inside unless strictly necessary."

"Why?"

Jin raises his brows. "Do you truly want to know?"

He feels a spike of fear. "Uh, perhaps not?"

Jin breaks out into another bright smile, clasping Namjoon on the shoulder. "Naaah, it's just they have a pillow fort set up in there and if you open the door wrong, it will topple. Very delicate structural integrity.”

Baffled, Namjoon just lets Jin lead him onward until they stop at his new room. "You can leave your stuff in here - don't worry, no one is going to loot it. Well. I know Hoseok won't. I wouldn't hold your breath for Taehyung and Jimin, but they'll probably give you back whatever they pilfer. Probably."

Namjoon is a little speechless by this point but he can't really do much except follow Jin’s gesture to leave his things in the cabin. It's small, just a touch shy of uncomfortably so. Bunk beds are built into the walls, and there’s a small window beside them letting light in. Namjoon's head just barely brushes the ceiling as he walks towards the bed.

"Hoseok sleeps on the bottom," the captain supplies helpfully.

"Ah, thanks." Namjoon pushes his bag onto the top bunk and he just knows he's going to crack his skull on the ceiling whenever he wakes up. There's already a fitted sheet, a blanket, and a rather fluffy looking pillow waiting for him.

"Done? If you are, you can come back up and learn the ropes of the ship so you can help out. Never hurts to have an extra pair of hands to help with the ropes and the rigs. Also I think we're far enough from land so you can see how magnificent the ocean truly is. Bask in her beauty, Joon, because she can also kill you in an instant if she so pleases."

"That's... optimistic," he says meekly. Jin grins.

"Wait til her cradling gets to you; I think Hoseok might have told you about it, if I know anything about him."

When they come back onto the deck, Namjoon forgets everything and is enraptured by the vast expanse of the ocean, how crisp the air smells and how the seemingly endless chatter of the town is gone, replaced by the gentle white noise of waves. He had never felt so at peace. However, true to Hoseok’s words, Namjoon enjoys the view of the endless blue horizon and refreshing sea air for approximately an hour before his body starts protesting. He's half-led, half-carried back below decks by the captain, whining half-heartedly when the other lets him fall unceremoniously into the lumpy mattress (the comfortable looking sheets were a lie). Jin pats his head sympathetically.

“You know, I wonder sometimes why they call it ocean sickness,” the captain begins, sounding pensive, “when they could have just gone with nausea.”

Namjoon groans while Jin cackles.

“Geddit? Cause it has sea in-”

“The man is already sick, must he also have to suffer your terrible jokes?” Yoongi, who never seems to follow too far behind the captain, retorts.

"You're so mean to me." Jin juts his lips out petulantly, but he never stops looking amused. “Or should I say, _Min_ to me?”

Without an iota of change to his expression, Yoongi deadpans, “You're lucky I don't o-shun you entirely, captain.” 

“God.” Namjoon thinks he liked it better when Yoongi was threatening him with a knife.

“We should stop, Yoongi, it seems like Namjoon is sick and tide of our jokes.”

“Are you guys almost out of bad puns?”

The corner of Yoongi’s mouth twitches, Jin grins, and Namjoon truly could never have been emotionally prepared for them to simultaneously reply-

“Nope, not atoll.”

He stares balefully as they both struggle against and then fail to hold in their laughter, Yoongi breaking out into a surprisingly sunny smile, Jin slapping his knee in mirth, and momentarily considers giving up his research and just going back home. 

“God, you old coots flirt in the worst possible way.” Taehyung’s voice floats in disdainfully from somewhere. Namjoon attempts to nod in agreement, but that makes his head swim and another wave of nausea hits him. He hangs his head off the edge of his mattress, groaning pitifully.

"Tae, get him the bucket," Jin instructs, serious again. "Yoongi, I think we might have some dried ginger somewhere in the stores, could you make him a cup of tea?"

"Yeah, no problem." Namjoon hears Yoongi walk off before he feels a cool hand sweep at his sweaty bangs.

"I'll be right back, okay? I'll bring you a cold cloth. Try not to be sick, or there'll be hell to pay at Hoseok’s hands."

"W-wh-" Namjoon doesn't get to finish his sentence before he's clamping down on his tongue to fight back the bile rising in his throat. Jin pats him again before he too leaves. A moment later, he hears footsteps approach again and something clunks by his head. "Bucket?"

"Yep," Taehyung whispers. "Please aim here. It's the bucket I used when I was getting my sea legs, now bestowed onto you."

"Thanks..."

Yoongi and Jin both return almost at the same time, and Namjoon struggles to sit up to take a few tentative sips of warm tea. The smell is somewhat comforting despite the sharp taste, and he lays back down after finishing about half. A cool cloth is set on his forehead and a hand smooths back his hair.

"Rest, okay? Yoongi will be in the galley if you need anything. Just make some noise, he'll hear you. He hears everything!" Namjoon nods and he feels one more friendly pat before footsteps retreat. He's left alone with the turmoil in his stomach but he feels oddly at ease despite the discomfort.

Frankly, it's been a long time since he's been doted on so gently, so carefully, and it seems especially strange coming from some people he’s just met. But, he has to admit, that it feels sort of nice. It seems like this wild gamble isn't as crazy as he expected.

He only gets to smile to himself for a moment before a particularly strong lurch of the waves sends him dry heaving.

He really could do without this.

It takes about two hellish days for Namjoon to be able to stand without immediately wanting to lie back down onto the floor and let death claim him, and another half to feel hunger for something aside from the thin broth Hoseok kindly yet terrifyingly forced him to down twice a day. 

"How unfair," Taehyung complains when Namjoon finally wobbles to the dining area for lunch. "How come you got over it so fast?"

"Did you want him to suffer?" Jimin asks, patting the area beside him to indicate where Namjoon should sit down.

"Well... No... But it seems kind of unfair that I was the only one who was sick for two weeks."

"Them's the breaks, Tae," Hoseok says, setting down a bowl of rice in front of Taehyung.

"Curse this beautiful body, the flaw keeps me humble." Taehyung sighs and gracelessly shovels a huge spoonful of rice into his mouth as Yoongi snorts. There's a steamed fish on the middle of the table and Namjoon’s mouth immediately waters despite his aversion to seafood. Hoseok passes him a bowl, and at first bite Namjoon feels himself a changed man.

"Did you guys just catch this?" He’s nearly incomprehensible through the mouthful, but receives nods of assent anyway. “This is the best fish I’ve ever had!”

"Jin did," Jimin says happily. "He's got a real knack for fishing."

"S'just luck," Jin replies modestly, scooping out a piece of fish with his spoon.

"No, really Seokjin’s amazing at this kind of stuff. I once saw him catch five yellowfin tuna in the span of like three minutes.”

"Jimin, don’t exaggerate." Jin’s embarrassment is easy to see, and Yoongi silently and with more than a modicum of malicious glee points out the captain’s steadily reddening ears to Namjoon, Jimin and Taehyung seated opposite him.

“He’s not exaggerating!” Now Taehyung is grinning too, and Namjoon feels like he’s being let in on an inside joke, though he doesn’t really know what it is yet, “Plus, he’s the best cook too! The days where it’s his turn to make the food are worth every single instance of him threatening to throw me and Jimin off the ship.”

“I only threaten you because you bicker so much,” Jin mutters, looking anywhere but in their direction. His ears are now brick red.

“He never means it though,” Hoseok interjects. “Under this handsome face is a really caring person.”

“Yup, I sure am handsome.” Jin states weakly. “The handsomest.”

“Exactly!” Hoseok barrels on, “Do you know Namjoon, I’ve never seen him look less than picturesque even on days where we’ve barely survived a storm.” Namjoon watches in something akin to fascination as Jin looks progressively more flustered as the crew showers him with more compliments, looking around wildly, and in desperation makes eye contact with Namjoon as if to beseech for help. Namjoon thinks he gets it now.

“You know, captain,” he says, beginning pensively. “I also think that you’re very kind.”

Jin flushes completely crimson and then burying his head in his hands to the great delight of the crew, gripes, “all of you are terrible.”

Namjoon can’t stop himself from bursting out into laughter with the rest of them, and the captain’s embarrassment is short-lived, as he seems back to being his usual self post lunch, assigning orders as they all pick up their utensils. Namjoon is quietly impressed by how he can switch from playful to authoritative so quickly. If he wasn’t a sailor he could probably have had a great career in politics. Jin finishes speaking to Taehyung and Jimin, who nod and disappear quickly together, and then turns to Namjoon.

"Joon, since you're back up on your feet, you can help Hoseok and Yoongi with navigation on the bridge using your maps. We'll have to stock up at the next few towns before we can make the long journey from the last stop before your siren's den. That, and we have a couple of errands to run.” This statement is accompanied by a roguish grin that Namjoon takes as a hint of the errands consisting of being up to no good. 

===

“Welcome to port Jekyll!” Namjoon jumps back as a child, no older than eight or nine, leaps towards him, hands filled with seashell jewelry. “Would you like to buy a necklace? It’s a port Jekyll guarantee, made from the shells found along our beaches!”

Jin saunters past Namjoon, eyeballing the kid with an amused grin. “Well, Joon? Didn’t you hear the kid? A Jekyll guarantee!”

“Uh… Alright.” There’s a glint in the kid’s eyes now the moment Namjoon hesitates, and he fishes out a gold piece. It’s technically more than he’s supposed to pay for it, but he figures he can afford to be more generous now. “Can I have that one?” He points to one of the necklaces, made with lots of offbeat pearls and ending with a single spiral shell speckled brown and white. The kid carefully untangles the necklace and hands it to Namjoon, beaming sunnily after pocketing the money.

“Thank you for your business, mister!” the kid chirrups before bouncing away, jewelry bouncing between his hands. Namjoon stares at the necklace in his hand before carefully slipping it into his pocket. Jin is lurking a few feet away, a mischievous but otherwise unreadable look on his face. 

“What?” Namjoon asks.

“Have you ever visited Jekyll?” Jin asks instead.

“Uh, no. I’ve heard of it.”

“Well, kid wasn’t wrong -- Jekyll is known for their seashell jewelry, but let me tell ya, folks not from around here like to call the citizens ‘Hyde,’ for the fact that if you don’t buy their stuff, they’ll drop that sunny smile and stab you.”

The necklace suddenly feels like twenty pounds in his pocket. “What.”

Jin cackles again and slugs Namjoon on the arm. “I’m just fuckin’ with you, Joonie,” he says. “Don’t look so worried!”

Namjoon wonders if he’s ever going to get used to Jin telling outlandish stories to mess with him, or if he’s doomed to fall hook, line and sinker every time. 

“Jin, leave the poor sucker alone,” Yoongi says, appearing behind Jin and pinching his side. Jin whines and smacks at Yoongi, who deftly steps out of the way with weary, practiced ease. “Namjoon, don’t you have something to do?”

“Oh! Yes! Uh, where’s the post office?” 

“Turn left at that weird winged-man statue and go straight down. It’ll be towards the end of those shops.”

Namjoon grins. “Thanks, Yoongi,” he says, waving goodbye to the pair.

“Meet us back here by three!” Jin calls. “Yoongi and I have an errand of our own to run!”

“Where did the others go?” Namjoon asks, but only gets a mysterious little smile from Jin before the captain turns away, tugging at Yoongi’s arm and dragging the poor first mate in the opposite direction. 

Along the way to the post office, Namjoon ducks into one of the bars -- aptly named Hyde -- and beelines to the bartender to ask if he’s heard any tales of sirens. If there’s anything he’s learned while bar hopping, it’s that bartenders hear all and know all. Everyone has something to say to a bartender and a bottle of beer.

“Sirens, huh?” hums the bartender, rubbing at a glass. “Nah, none around Jekyll. If anything, we’re known for some myths of winged men up on the mountains. Why?”

“Oh,” Namjoon deflates a bit. “I’m a siren researcher, and I’m on a quest to find sirens.”

“And how’s that going for you?”

“Slow… Are you sure you haven’t heard anything? Any bits of gossip?”

The bartender shakes his head. “Nah, most folks ‘round here aren’t sailors. We have the port to sell and buy goods, but people of Jekyll are more so mountainfolk than seafolk.”

“I see… Well, thanks anyways.” 

“No problem; good luck on your quest!”

As Namjoon leaves, he passes a framed portrait by the door. One of the guys in the picture, wearing an eyepatch and ridiculously large hat, seems oddly familiar. He shrugs, and continues on his way. At the post office, Namjoon stands off to the side at the counter to hastily pen a letter.

_Dear Mr. Yang,_

_We’ve reached port Jekyll! We haven’t really gone that far, but that’s no surprise. We’re planning to make a stop at each of these ports (in order):_

_Port Eclipse_

_Port Moonlight_

_Port Nirvana_

_Port Breakthrough_

_The last port before we go to search the atolls will be port Awake. I’ll send my updates at each of these ports, as well as any needs for funds. Right now, we’re doing well._

_Unfortunately, I have not come across any sailor tales or rumors of sirens; hopefully, there will be more luck at the next stop._

_Hope you are well,_

_Kim Namjoon_

It’s brief, and Namjoon feels a bit bad about the lack of seaside gossip, but what can he do? Yang did reassure him that having no significant update was alright as well, so with that in mind, Namjoon requests an envelope, carefully writes Yang’s address down from the initial envelope, the envelope that started it all, and hands it to the worker who seals and stamps it. Namjoon hands over a few pieces of gold for the delivery fee before heading back out the shop.

“Oh, I’m so sorry sir!” Ahead of him, two men collide on the sidewalk. The smaller one, apologizing profusely, braces the other, who is complaining loudly about his expensive suit being wrinkled. Namjoon squints as the smaller man, still apologizing, dusts the other man off and parts ways. 

Oh dear lords.

“Hey Joonie,” Jimin grins, perfectly charming.

“What have you done?” Namjoon says immediately.

“Just a little accident, is all,” Jimin pouts.

“Did you pickpocket him.”

“Absolutely not.”

“You pickpocketed him.”

“I didn’t, honest.” Jimin shows Joon his empty pockets, and huffs, “honestly! You’d think we’d have developed some trust!”

“I’m sorry, Jimin.” Namjoon feels ashamed at having so quickly jumped to conclusions.

“As you should be,” Jimin says haughtily, looping an arm around Namjoon’s neck to swing him and points out the man he had just bumped into, “I would never rob him.”

“I’m sorry for thinking you woul-”

“Quick question, Joon, what would be the merit of bumping into a man like that on purpose? One who would be smart enough never to have his valuables be located in any old back pocket?” Jimin may be nearly a head shorter than him, but the steel of his glare is enough to cause Namjoon to shrink under it.

“You’re right, I was wrong to doubt you-”

“Ah, I’m just messing with you.” Jimin grins cutely, and Namjoon smiles back, relieved for a moment until Jimin continues. “It’s because he’d be the kind of man who’s so meticulous he’d immediately pat his inner chest pocket and give away that that’s where his money is.”

“What.”

“It’s my turn to be bait this time,” Jimin’s eyes are mischievous again, and just before he’s swung around by the smaller man Namjoon thinks he spots another familiar face headed the man’s way. Jimin starts heading nonchalantly back towards where their boat is docked, “I would never rob him because that’s Tae’s job. Now come on, Morals, before we get caught.”

They’re nearly back at the square when Namjoon feels another person throw an arm around his neck. He jumps reflexively, relaxing when he meets a familiar boxy grin.

“Miss me?” Taehyung wiggles his eyebrows at the two of them.

“Depends.” Jimin pretends to ponder, smiling teasingly. “Did you get the stuff?”

“Have you ever known me to disappoint?” Taehyung grins and tosses a small bag at Jimin, who plucks it out of the air easily. 

Namjoon knows his opinion on the morality and ethics of stealing would be lost and so chooses to keep his mouth shut.

“Ooooo, hefty.” Jimin high-fives Taehyung before pocketing the bag, “where's Hobi?”

“Should be somewhere around here. He was just going to drop off one of the paintings.”

“You know, I think you could sell them under your own name and people would still buy them.” Namjoon thinks of the hours Taehyung whiles away on his paintings, replicating styles of artists with almost unnerving accuracy. It seems almost unfair to have the recognition go to someone else even if they are committing art fraud.

Strange how one can get used to anything.

===

Several streets away, in a decidedly shadier area of town, Yoongi is swearing under his breath as he struggles to catch up with Seokjin.

“Slow down, you bastard!”

“Hm?” Seokjin, snapped out of his thoughts, stops and turns suddenly at the sound; this causes Yoongi’s momentum to propel him directly into the captain, his nose crushing itself neatly against Seokjin’s collarbone.

“Ah, fuck!”

“Sorry,” Seokjin pries Yoongi’s reflexive hands away from his face to inspect the damage, but he still looks half distracted.

“I’m fine. What’s got you running off like a bullet anyways?” Yoongi grumbles, rubbing at his smarting nose.

“Just distracted.” Seokjin pulls a face. “Not a fan of fortune tellers.”

Yoongi knows, scoffs anyway. “Most all of them are hacks or hacks in denial.”

“True enough...” Seokjin trails off.

“It’s just the ones who aren’t, I know,” Yoongi finishes for him, and knowing he won’t be taken up on the offer, “I can just drop the package off myself, it’s hardly a big deal.”

“It’s just the screaming was a bit much. And also, leave you alone with her?” Seokjin shudders. “Even worse.”

“Don’t be chivalrous. She’s not going to eat me, Seokjin.”

The _she_ in question is a young woman who owns the shop that Seokjin and Yoongi are now standing outside of.

“You never know. That necklace of hers is definitely made out of real human hand bones. You’re too pretty to end up a decorative piece for a witch.”

“I’ll be fine.” Yoongi gives him a small pat on the head before sliding the package out of his hands and entering the shop. Seokjin stares after him for a second, and then grits his teeth and follows him in. He doesn’t like fortune tellers, but he’ll be damned if he’s going to let himself be intimidated by one.

To her credit, she doesn’t scream at seeing him this time.

“Greetings, cursed one.” She affixes him with a black eyed stare from behind her counter.

“Hello to you too, exceedingly polite lady.” Seokjin raises an eyebrow at her, refusing to look away first, but he doesn’t approach further, letting Yoongi continue at the counter.

“There’s about three pounds of silver Thalassia testudinum in there,” Yoongi, ignoring the two, unwraps the bundle to show her the dried plants. 

“Some of these are rotten,” her long fingers dance unsettlingly as she picks some out of the pile.

“Lady,” Yoongi says exasperatedly, “I don’t know how you expect a deep sea plant to remain in perfect condition, especially owing as to how it’s not native to your area.”

“Why shouldn’t I expect it regardless?” It’s a ridiculous question, but there’s a strange intensity in her quiet voice that causes even Yoongi to balk.

“Either way, you’re not going to get better than us.” Yoongi clears his throat, “otherwise you wouldn’t have sought us out.”

That much is true. The last time they’d been in Jekyll, they had been minding their own business at the local bar when Yoongi had been approached by the raven-haired, pale woman seeking a crew to extract some rare plant that grew on the sea in the middle of absolutely nowhere. It had been no easy task to have been proposed, and Yoongi had been in the middle of asking her for details when Seokjin had walked back to their table with drinks. She had taken a single look at their captain before letting out an ear-splitting shriek that still rings in his head if he thinks about it. With a shaking hand, she had pointed to Seokjin, rambling something about a spectre of death. 

It certainly had been a scene to smooth over, but Yoongi found fifty percent advance payment to have been very smoothing indeed. 

“Pleasure doing business with you,” he says when she silently brings out the rest of the money. He counts it out quickly and is in the process of placing it all back in the coin pouch when her icy cold hand grabs his wrist in a death grip. 

“The shadow draws ever closer to him,” her voice is barely a whisper, but she's staring directly at Seokjin, who's politely pretending to be preoccupied by the pattern in the dusty floor carpet. “He has been promised destruction at sea.”

Yoongi just stares at her coolly for a moment before gently prying her fingers off him. 

“We know.”

“You will sign your doom by proximity to him.”

“Thanks for the tip.” Yoongi finishes gathering his coins and, quietly seething at the way Seokjin’s mouth is drawn into a tight line, doesn't waste a second more in getting the hell out of there. 

===

“Why are we running from the police?!” Namjoon shrieks. He hears Jimin’s giddy laugh beside him. 

“Just a small misunderstanding, Namjoon,” Hoseok says, and pulls him down an alleyway. “Ah, shit.”

The alleyway is blocked off by a wooden fence. 

In simpler terms, it’s a dead end. Which means he’s a dead man.

Taehyung and Jimin, still running full speed, scale it without having to think twice, disappearing instantly to the other side. Hoseok meanwhile looks at Namjoon with a glance that he understands to mean “ _you can’t climb this fence, can you?_ ”

Namjoon makes a face that he hopes conveys his answer of “ _NO, I CANNOT_ ”, which, seeing Hoseok wince as if taking psychic damage, maybe it does a tad too strongly. The distinct clamour of law enforcement grows ever closer to their spot, and Hoseok looks around wildly as if searching for an alternate route of escape, but Namjoon figures they both know the fence is the only way out. No sense in both of them being caught like sitting ducks.

“It’s okay,” Namjoon whispers, “you can go without me.”

Hoseok steels his gaze. “Sorry about this, Joon.”

“I understan-” Before Namjoon can finish or even feel sad about being left behind by his friends, he finds himself being shoved into one of the large garbage cans lining the walls.

“Wait here a little,” Hoseok whispers as he closes the lid. Namjoon is squished a little by the weight as Hoseok clambers atop it.

“Hey!” The sounds of police turn down their alleyway. 

“Catch me if you can!” Judging by the sound of ringing metal, Hoseok does a mocking little jig before leaping off.

“He went over the fence!” 

“Follow them!” And the sounds recede the way they came. 

Namjoon still waits a while in complete silence before daring to stick his head out. The alleyway is completely empty, save for a black cat that stares up from its half-eaten dinner at him with eyes full of judgement.

“Oh, like _you’ve_ never been in a garbage can before,” he mutters to the feline as he clambers ungracefully out of the bin. Miraculously, there was nothing too wet in there with him, but despite dusting himself off to the best of his abilities, he balefully realizes that there’s not much else he can do about looking like he had just been tossed into the garbage. “Ugh.”

At least they didn’t abandon him, and Namjoon feels fonder about it than he probably should. He figures that going along the back streets to get to the ship is probably his best bet, but being about three minutes into that process finds himself being pulled into another black alley. Three figures surround him almost immediately. Hell.

“I have no money, please don’t kill me,” he says reflexively. Two of the men start cackling.

“Namjoon, it’s us,” Hoseok says kindly, smacking both Jimin and Taehyung upside the head simultaneously.

“Yeah, we were coming to find you,” Jimin says, rubbing his head. He pauses a little, then continues apologetically. “Sorry for laughing, I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Sorry for leaving,” Taehyung adds sheepishly. “We forgot to think about if you could also make the jump.”

“No hard feelings,” Namjoon says. “I really need to work on my athleticism.”

“You’ll have plenty of opportunity aboard the ship,” Hoseok says. “Speaking of, we should probably head back quickly. You know how annoyed Seokjin gets about the time.”

“Yeah, he’s probably up on the bridge scowling out at the town right now.”

However, as they walk back to the docks, it’s Yoongi who greets them. “What took you guys so long?”

“Had a tiny disagreement with the authorities,” Jimin replies.

“Great, anything else totally novel happen?”

“My fault this time,” says Hoseok, and Yoongi raises his eyebrows. “Apparently, standing around looking bored is enough to get fined for loitering if the police quota for the day isn’t met.”

“Fair enough.”

“We saw him harassing Hoseok, so we did what any good law abiding citizens do. We threw sand in his face and ran.”

“I did also steal his wallet,” Taehyung supplies.

Yoongi sighs. “Of course.”

“Where’s Jin?” Namjoon asks, noting the absence of the captain.

“Up sulking in the crow’s nest like any real adult human.” At this they can hear a faint, “I can hear you!” in reply. Jin however, does not surface.

“Why?” asks Namjoon, at the same time Jimin pipes up indignantly, “we’re not even that late!”

“It’s not that.” Yoongi seems like he’s about to elaborate but he ends up sighing tiredly. “Let’s just get out of here, this place is giving me a headache.”


	3. three

Namjoon falling into an easy routine aboard the Smelrado comes as a surprise, greater to no one more than himself, since he’s done nearly nothing but be a sore thumb his entire life, but unexpectedly the crew take him into their fold immediately. It doesn’t feel like months have passed by, with the ocean as both a constant and a change, always presenting him with something new everyday. He experiences so many things that are both beautiful and terrifying in nature, like whale pods that dwarf their entire ship, sending him reeling into existential crises about his infinitesimal place in the universe, which the crew entertains surprisingly well.

Sometimes there's dolphins who swim alongside the ship for a while, chattering up to Jin, who replies as if he understands them. Namjoon never quite knows how to react to these situations but Yoongi always finds them amusing, watching from the bridge with his arms crossed like he doesn’t have a gummy smile on his face.

Every morning, Namjoon wakes up when he hears the captain knocking on the cabin door and then proceeds to knock his head against the low ceiling. This repeated motion can't be good for him and, as he's rubbing his sore head, he waits for Hoseok to shuffle to the other end of the room so he can slide off the bunk without accidentally hitting him.

(They learned the hard way the first night Namjoon slept on the top bunk and tried to get down at the same time as Hoseok tried to get up. After several weeks, it becomes natural for Namjoon to pause first before clambering off the bunk.)

Breakfast is a drowsy affair, Jimin and Taehyung usually still half-asleep and slumped against one another. Jin and Yoongi lay out the itinerary for the day, assigning chores and various ship maintenance. Hoseok and Namjoon usually spend the first half of the morning on the bridge, making sure they're on course in the right direction to the next town, with Yoongi in the crow's nest doubling as both a navigator and a look out. Below them, Jimin and Taehyung mop the deck and clean up around the cabins and galley once they've finished adjusting the sails. Jin usually works on Smelrado herself, repairing any weakened wooden parts and replacing ropes that have worn out.

Sometimes, Namjoon sees Jin lean against one of Smelrado's masts, head pressed against the wood, as if he's listening to the ship. He probably is, Namjoon wouldn't put it past him.

When chores are finished, Jimin and Taehyung usually play cards beneath the shade of the sails. Namjoon learns that Jimin does cheat at cards and it pains him to see Taehyung lose so many times in a row. When asked why he doesn't cheat himself, Taehyung replies, "Because I plan to beat Jimin fair and square. Imagine the look on his face when I win against him and his hidden cards." 

Sometimes Hoseok joins them in a game and the already noisy affair becomes even louder, Hoseok's bright laughter carrying out over the waters (once, Namjoon thinks he hears the dolphins laugh in return but turns out it to just be Jin watching them from the crow’s nest). He's not sure if Hoseok cheats but he miraculously wins half the games he plays against Jimin and Taehyung. Or maybe he's just incredibly good at cards. Namjoon has yet to come to a conclusion.

Yoongi plays occasionally, but only in the evening. Most of the time, he's either lurking beneath whatever little shade is offered on the deck or in the bridge, away from the sun, and when questioned on his apparent heliophobia, only retorts-

"Not all of us are so lucky as to get gently kissed by the sun each morning as our shithead captain." A dramatic sigh. "Such is life." He glares at Jin, who just happened to call out at that moment, "Yoongi~ don't you want to come over and play?" The four of them were sitting right in the sun.

"Do you want me to die?!"

"You turn red, Yoongi. You're not going to die."

"Easy for you to say, you fucker. I'm perfectly happy where I am!" He proceeds to shout out Jin’s hand, having the perfect vantage to see all of the captain's cards and tank all his games.

_ Namjoon, _

__ _ I hope this letter reaches you at port Moonlight. Enclosed is an extra one grand, just in case you don’t have enough right now to last. You will get your requested 2,500 at port Nirvana. Safe travels, I eagerly anticipate your next update on your quest! _

__ _ Regards, _

__ _ Yang _

_ Dear Mr. Yang, _

__ _ Thank you very much! The crew and I were able to use the extra funds to buy additional canvas for the sails. We’ve reached port Moonlight safely. _

__ _ There are few rumors of sirens from the people of Moonlight, but they are more well-known for mysterious children born with elemental powers. The rumors are nothing new, unfortunately, just the same tales of them living in hidden coves/atolls. Perhaps port Nirvana will yield something further. _

__ _ Wish me luck! _

__ _ Kim Namjoon _

It’s nothing short of a sweet chaos aboard the Smeraldo, but Namjoon thinks it’s perfect. 

Well, mostly. If not for his burgeoning suspicion that the ship might be haunted. 

It’s innocuous enough, but about three weeks into their voyage, lying half-awake, cursing his constantly churning mind, finally used enough to the frankly back-breaking labour required on a ship to not immediately sink into an exhausted sleep whenever off duty, he hears it for the first time. 

A hum, echoing and distant and distinctly otherworldly from somewhere on deck. It seems to sink into him, covering him like a warm blanket. He listens, in the hazy state between dream and reality, limbs languid and heavy, and lets it drift him gently to sleep.

He doesn’t remember it in the morning, but he wakes up feeling more rested than he has in years.

The second instance occurs in similar circumstances, but such a long passage of time has passed, he had almost forgotten entirely. Namjoon is lying awake in bed, mind running a hundred different incomprehensible, indiscernible directions (a good chunk worrying about Yang), when he hears it again. 

Again, there is the strange sensation of being blanketed, of his limbs relaxing, his breathing evening out, when he realizes he's felt it before. He sits up suddenly, knocking his head against the ceiling in his haste, but it serves to wake him up a little. The voice is definitely real. He looks at Hoseok to see if he's been awoken but the navigator looks pretty deeply asleep from the light cast by the moon. Namjoon figures he probably shouldn't wake him up. 

The echo is louder as he steps out gingerly into the hallway, and after a cursory glance into the cabin beside his, notes Jimin and Taehyung’s sleeping figures (squashed into one bed, oddly enough), continues the trek down towards the remaining cabin. 

He only peeks his head in, wary of invading privacy. Jin and Yoongi’s cabin is slightly bigger than the rest, with a desk bolted to the floor and two larger beds built into opposite walls rather than bunks. Both are empty. 

Something about that makes Namjoon’s blood run cold. That probably means the two are up on deck, where the voice is coming from. He makes his way a little more hurriedly towards the stairs leading to the deck. He's nearly all the way up when a deathly white face appears into his view. 

He screams, loses his grip, and starts to topple backward when an equally pale arm shoots out and grabs him by the front of his shirt. 

“Namjoon,” says Yoongi, glowing pallid in the moonlight, “what the hell.”

“Ghost!”

“What.”

“What?” Jin’s voice floats in beside Yoongi. Namjoon looks frantically between the captain and the first mate, and seeing them look genuinely confused but otherwise alright, tries to get his heart rate back within the stratosphere. 

“I heard a voice! On the deck!”

The two men look at each other, and then back at Namjoon. 

“You heard us talking from your cabin?” Jin raises a quizzical eyebrow. 

“No, it wasn't you! It was someone singing! Well, not singing but more like. Humming? Vocalizing?”

Again the casting of askance glances before they turn back to him. 

“We didn't hear anything, Joon.” Yoongi says gently. 

“But it-”

“The ocean can mess with you sometimes,” Jin says, “especially if you're not used to being on a ship. Maybe you were asleep?”

“Nuh-uh,” Namjoon insists, “I was awake! I heard it after I got out of bed too!”

“I mean. Jimin once had a thing where he started seeing demonic faces in the floorboards,” Jin replies consolingly, “he ended up just being really sleep deprived though.”

“You haven't been sleeping well for the past week either, right?” Yoongi asks.

“Well, no. But-”

“Maybe you should take tomorrow off and rest up.” Jin says, “I don't want your health to suffer before we’ve even set sail for your atoll.”

“Thanks for worrying about us though.” Yoongi gives him a small smile and Namjoon wordlessly lets himself be led below deck and back to his cabin, where he proceeds to not sleep at all until the first rays of the sun start to light up everything around him. Below him, he hears Hoseok stir awake. 

“Morning, Namjoon,” Hoseok yawns, shuffling over to the other side of the room as usual.

“Hoseok.”

“Hmm?”

“Is the ship haunted?”

“What?”

“Last night I heard a weird sounding voice from the deck, but Yoongi and Jin were up there and they both said they didn't hear anything.”

“Huh,” Hoseok, stretching sleepily, seems blasé about this revelation, “honestly Joon, when you're on the sea as long as I am you experience a whole bunch of weird shit you can't explain. You'll get used to it.”

Namjoon says nothing, and Hoseok, now in the middle of dressing himself, possibly sensing his silent distress, continues, “nothing’s ever tried to kill us that hasn't been ultimately killable in turn, if that helps.” 

Strangely enough, it does not. 

“Well, except the ocean itself.”

“...”

“And storms.”

“...”

“Actually, I'm not sure that we ever killed that weird kraken looking thing per se, but we made it out alive and that's what counts in the end.”

“Hoseok.”

“Yeah, Joon?”

“Please stop talking.”

“That's fair. Jin give you the day off?”

Namjoon nods. Hoseok gently pats him goodbye on the cheek before he leaves, and despite having experienced that terrifying pep talk Namjoon does eventually manage to go to sleep. He wakes up around what he judges to be midday, and eventually makes his way up to the deck where Hoseok and Taehyung are sitting cross-legged near the wheel. The navigator is idly sewing a tear in his coat, and Taehyung is leaning against him, wielding his own needle and thread with laser focus, his tongue sticking out with the effort, midway into embroidering an impressive looking rose on a shirt. He breaks out into a radiant smile when Namjoon compliments him on it.

“Thanks, I’ve been practicing lately! This one is for Jimin!”

“Oh, I have one too!” Hoseok turns his sleeve so that Namjoon can see a sun made out of a blend of yellow and orange, “It’s like having fancy rich people designer clothing. Seokjin has a few with whales that he adores.”

“It’s not  _ that  _ good,” Taehyung laughs, but preens at the compliment regardless, “I dunno. It just seems nicer to make something pretty out of a ripped shirt.”

“As expected of our resident artist.” Hoseok coos.

“Yeah, but your stitching is so neat. You can’t even tell the thing was ever ripped in the first place,” Taehyung points out where Hoseok was working on his coat.

“Honestly, I’m a little jealous of both of you,” Namjoon says, “everytime I try to fix a piece of clothing it ends up all wonky or I stab myself too badly or both.” He gestures to the side of his shirt, with uneven stitching piecing a rip together.

“Pass it over,” Taehyung says, making a gimme gesture. “How do you feel about vines?”

So Namjoon finds himself in his undershirt, being taught the basics of sewing by Hoseok as Taehyung works on his shirt. They’re distracted momentarily by the sounds of swearing and Jimin’s raucous laughter as further up on deck, Jin accidentally drops the cloth he had been polishing the rails with over the edge. They watch him gently thump his head against the wood a few times while Jimin cackles beside him, accidentally sending his own cloth flying into the sea as well without realizing. The captain sighs and stalks off, presumably in search of more cleaning cloth. 

"I'm guessing this ship means the world to him, huh?" Namjoon says.

"To him and Yoongi," corrects Hoseok. "It's basically home for them. They've been with her for years before the rest of us even entered the picture."

All at once, Namjoon suddenly feels awful that he's risking Jin and Yoongi's ship. Who knows what perils they might go through and might not come out of in one piece. No one has no idea what lives, what lurks that far out from any sign of human civilization. Hoseok must have sensed Namjoon faltering because he pats his shoulder reassuringly, "Joon, listen, you haven't jeopardized anything asking us for help. If it really was too impractical or risky, then Seokjin would have denied you outright. If Yoongi's on board with the decision, that's like a double stamp of approval." He gives Namjoon’s shoulder a squeeze, and Taehyung wordlessly nods his agreement. "Don't overthink it, okay? We want you here, we want to help you, and if we didn't you would have been spiked overboard long ago."

Namjoon laughs a little, feeling some of the worry leave. Taehyung hands him back his repaired shirt, now with a lovely vine pattern along the side, which only serves to make him feel even better. 

“Woah,” he runs his fingers along the stitching admiringly, “Taehyung, you're better than those motor powered sewing machines. Thank you!”

“Any time!” Taehyung flashes him a boxy grin before getting back to Jimin’s rose. 

"Now, c'mon Joon, where are we headed?" Hoseok, having finished his task, gets up with a groan, drumming his fingers along the handles of the wheel and gives him a smile. Returning the smile, Namjoon calculates between now and the last port they stopped at three days prior. His fingers trail across the paper and he freezes when he realizes the next town up is the last one right before their voyage to the middle of the ocean. He lifts his head to tell Hoseok when he notices the navigator is staring out over the railings of the bridge, all tense lines and fingers gripping the handles.

"Wh-" Namjoon tries to ask when there's a loud explosion and the whole ship rocks starboard, sending him flying into the wall as he loses his balance. He barely manages to catch himself before he smacks his head. "What was that?!"

"They shot us!" Hoseok shrieks, not answering Namjoon's question.

"Who?!"

"Pirates!" Taehyung, who had managed to hang on to the floor without getting thrown anywhere, scrambles up with a shout, shirt abandoned by his feet. 

"What- pirates?!" Namjoon staggers towards the rails and, it's true, a ship is looming in the distance, a cannon pointed in their direction. "Is the ship damaged?" 

"It was a warning shot," Hoseok grits out. "It clipped our bow, but not enough to break the hull. We're still good."

Namjoon can see the tattered sails and broken railings now, with several people on desk holding guns and swords. Someone is holding a torch and that makes him leery. 

"What do we do?"

"We invite them aboard," Taehyung replies. "And see what they want. C'mon." The three of them hurry off the bridge to join Jin and Jimin on deck.

Jimin catches Namjoon's arm as he passes by. "Joon, don't look so frightened," he whispers. "This isn't our first tangle with pirates."

Jin, standing at the front of their inadvertent V formation, gives him a reassuring smile, and straightens his shoulders as he watches a plank smack against their ship and several pirates fearlessly make their way across it. They jump onto the ship and Jin doesn't even flinch when a gun is leveled directly at his chest. 

"Heeeello friends, to what do I owe this lovely visit?"

"Give us all your food and supplies!" snarls the captain, bypassing formalities entirely.

"And if we don't?"

The pirate captain cocks his gun.

"Oh, right, right, you'll shoot. Ugh. How passé.”

“Excuse me?” The pirate looks entirely bemused.

“Very well, I excuse you. Never been one to hold a grudge anyway. Too heavy for our light little boat.”

“What are you on about?!” The pirate’s whole face twitches with rage, and Namjoon flinches at the way he tilts his gun up into Jin’s unaffected face. His captain merely shrugs. 

“Oh, come on now, there's no need for violence. I'll be happy to tell you there's nothing for you here. We're a tiny ship and our rations are low, you would well and truly expend more energy trying to pillage us than you would gain from our frankly abysmal stores.”

Namjoon’s entire mind is screaming. What on Earth is Jin doing, goading a merciless pirate? Is he trying to get them all killed?! His rambling train of thought causes him to miss the next little bit of conversation but when he realizes that they've still not been brutally murdered at sea his focus turns back to his captain. 

“We want your resources.”

“And I'm telling you they're not worth bothering with. If you want to invade my ship for some rotting oranges and the rats that plague my nights, you would honestly be doing me a favour. I'm just thinking of you out here. Where else could you claim to meet a man looking out for your best interests even as you've got the barrel of a gun pointed at his very handsome skull?”

“Then we'll take you prisoner! And sell you as slaves on the next port.”

Jin looks pensive, as if he's actually seriously considering that option, but then shakes his head in disagreement.

“You'd have to sustain us since no one wants a wisp of a man on his farm. Think of the five extra mouths you'd have to feed, that too with the closest port at least a month’s voyage here on out. Your men wouldn't like that.”

“Then we'll take you prisoner for our own enjoyment!”

Namjoon’s blood runs cold. More terrifying than the prospect of death, now looms the possibility of torture abroad a pirate ship. 

“No, to be honest with you, my men are a scraggly lot. Taehyung here probably has a couple of flesh eating diseases on his own.”

Taehyung simply nods in affirmation.

Jimin raises a small hand, “And my mother said I wasn't allowed to fall victim to any depraved sexcapades.”

“And Jimin’s mother said he wasn't allowed to fall victim to any depraved sexcapades.” Jin relays dutifully, shrugs in a  _ “what can you do”  _ manner, and then continues conspiratorially, “worst of all is Namjoon though, yeah the bookish looking scholar there. Don't let him fool you, he's the right scum of the earth, he'd probably enjoy it.”

Any other situation would warrant Namjoon rising to defend his honour, but alas, he finds himself peculiarly frozen with fear. Jin gets to have this one. 

“Why then I should just have my crew blow all of you up sky high!”

“Don't be silly,” Jin lets out an exasperated sigh, as if he's chiding a child and not facing down a man who by all means has them outmanned and outgunned, “and waste your precious munitions?” The pirate begins to say something, but Jin waves a dismissive hand to silence him. Namjoon notices belatedly and with surprise that the man has unknowingly lowered his arm, “Look, killing us is all well and fine, saints know that most of us deserve to be at the bottom of the sea, but just think. If you waste your cannonballs here, what will you do when you come across a better stocked ship with less depraved and clinically healthier crew? You would simply have to watch them pass by. All for the momentary pleasure for sinking an insignificant vessel, no, no, I cannot allow you to do this.”

“What should I do then?” The pirate leader scratches his head, seeming lost. Namjoon, oddly enough, can relate. Jin just pats him on the back reassuringly. 

“Well, my friend, I think what's best is that you just get back on your ship and wait for a bigger fish to fry.”

And then, muttering in the affirmative, as if it makes perfect sense, the pirate captain allows himself and his crew to be led off the ship by a serenely smiling Seokjin, who then has the audacity to stand at the rails and wave them goodbye. He turns around as the other ship begins moving away from them.

“Hoseok,” he says, with all the banality of a man dictating their daily chores list, the benign expression on his face utterly unchanged, “get us the hell out of here.”

“Already on it, captain.”

What... just happened? 

“Yoongi, you can come out now.” 

“Fucking pirates.” Yoongi’s rasp sounds from somewhere below Namjoon’s feet, and he scrambles aside hastily as he watches the first mate crawl out from a hidden floorboard. “Why do I always have to be stuck below deck to light up the explosives?”

Explosives?!

“You're the smallest one,” Jimin says, “the rest of us won't fit.”

“We are literally the same height.”

“True, but Jiminie’s a better actor, sweetheart. You can't get the  _ we've-got-our-ship-rigged-with-explosives-and-will-blow-all-of-us-up-if-you-test-me _ glare off your face.” Jin, busy with dusting off his pants, moves without looking to avoid Yoongi’s attempt to pinch him.

Explosives. 

“Yeah, that look doesn't do well with conflict de-escalation,” Taehyung adds. “Plus, Jiminie’s definitely a better fighter.”

“Exactly.” Jimin, smiling angelically at the compliments directed his way, ignores Yoongi sticking his tongue out at him. 

“Fine, fine,” Yoongi says, “it's gotten dusty as fuck down there though.”

“I'll make sure to sweep it once we get to port.” Jin’s smile is easy, teasing as he leads Yoongi towards the deck. 

“Don't patronize me, you broad shouldered bastard.”

“Wouldn't dream of it, my dearest dickhead.”

Namjoon wanders off in a daze. So the ship is lined with explosives. Okay. On the bright side, ghosts really are the last thing he has to worry about. 

He gently makes his way back into the cabin and lies down for another nap. 

===

_ Namjoon, _

__ _ I hope you receive this letter safely. Such long gaps of time between our letters, I can only imagine what adventures you must be having! And to imagine meeting sirens… Ah, I cannot let myself get too far ahead. Please do not hesitate to ask for anything you cannot obtain at the ports, and I’ll gladly send it to either port Breakthrough or port Awake. _

__ _ Hopefully you’ll have found some more information on sirens by this letter. _

__ _ Regards, _

__ _ Yang _

Jin hums as he reads the letter over Namjoon’s shoulder. They’ve reached the next port with no further accostings from rogue pirates, to Namjoon’s relief. “He’s very eager about these sirens, isn’t he,” he comments idly.

Namjoon shrugs as he unfolds a piece of paper to reply to Yang. “I mean, I’m just as excited,” Namjoon says. “I really can’t blame him… This would be a groundbreaking academic achievement!”

Jin hums again.

_ Dear Mr. Yang, _

__ _ Thank you again for your sponsorship! We’ve arrived at port Nirvana safely. This little seaside town truly lives up to its name. Unfortunately, despite such warm welcomes and delicious food, there is very little information on sirens. It is the same story retold through different mouths, to my chagrin. _

__ _ However, I do feel that perhaps by port Breakthrough, we’ll have more luck! Since it’s closer to where sirens are rumored to live (bar, of course, port Awake), I’m sure there are more tales to regale.  _

__ _ I look forward to your response. I appreciate your generosity, but are good on the funds, we don’t require anything else except your well wishes on this quest! _

__ _ Thank you, _

__ _ Kim Namjoon _

===

Though it’s infrequent, Namjoon even gets used to the strange humming. After the dismissal from the rest of the crew, Namjoon has no choice but to believe them when they say it’s the ocean playing tricks on him. As far as tricks go, it’s not the worst thing to hear a song floating the edges of his consciousness ready to carry him off to sleep. He always wakes up feeling more refreshed, always has peaceful dreams. Well, except just the one time.

The dream is strange. He wakes up feeling frozen through in the middle of the night. He sits up, shuddering, realizing that he’d somehow managed to kick his blanket off, when he hears the song again, echoing through the ship. It’s different though, this time, somehow. While before it had always sounded peaceful, gently drifting Namjoon away, there’s an odd... edge to it this time, like it  _ wants  _ Namjoon to be asleep now. Strange.

He feels drowsy, but the cold is enough to keep him alert. There is definitely something wrong this time. He fights back a wave of drowsiness with mounted panic, rolling off the bed. He’s standing in his bedclothes, barefoot, but he doesn’t attempt to dress himself further, figuring the cold will help him stay awake. Hoseok is soundly asleep in his bed, and Namjoon exits the cabin. The song is louder in the hall, and he has to slap himself in the face to stay awake as he shuffles through. On the stairs leading up to the deck, he can see Yoongi walking, a candle in hand. Yoongi passes his hand over the flame, jerks back into alertness.

The two of them walk onto the deck, and though the cold is sharper, the song surrounds them, feeling like a thick fog in Namjoon’s veins, and his head feels heavy. Though there is no moon, and no stars lighting up the night, he realizes he can see. The ocean around them is alight with a blue-green bioluminesce, seeming to concentrate towards the port side of the ship, where Namjoon can see a figure standing on the railings, swaying slightly. It’s Jin, his eyes opened but glassy, glowing with the same blue-green of the open sea. There is a gentle sloshing of water against the ship, reaching, Namjoon knows, for Jin. Yoongi is ahead of Namjoon now, reaching with his pale hand to grab the captain, but Namjoon’s heavy eyelids now refuse to open. In the blackness, there is Jin’s voice.

“That hasn’t happened in a long time.”

Namjoon shoots up in bed, heart racing. Daylight is streaming through their window, but he rushes out of the cabin haphazardly, still unable to differentiate dream from reality. Jin was in danger. He nearly barrels into Taehyung, who mercifully is empty-handed.

“Yah!” Taehyung grabs him by the shoulders and looks at him, worry on his face deepening when he catches sight of Namjoon, “what’s wrong?

“Where’s Jin?”

“He’s just up on deck, talking with Hobi, why?” Taehyung replies, and then pats Namjoon’s face, “hey, Joon, are you feeling okay?” He follows after Namjoon, calling his name as he rushes up the stairs without a reply. They crash together a second time as Namjoon stops abruptly at the top of the stairs. He can see Jin and Hoseok chatting up on the deck, out of earshot. 

Jin’s safe.

It was just a dream. The relief he feels gives way to the sudden feeling of his head swimming. Sea-sickness. He sways back onto Taehyung, who grabs him more firmly this time and leads him back down the stairs down to the dining area. Namjoon doesn’t exactly sit down as much as he collapses onto the seat.

“I’m just feeling light-headed is all,” he says, hoping to drive some of the worry in Taehyung’s face.

“Will you be fine here for a little bit?” Taehyung asks worriedly, “I’m- I’m gonna get Jimin, I’ll be right back.”

“Yeah, it’s no big deal, Tae, really.” But Taehyung is already rushing off. Jimin appears moments later, checking him for fever, asking him questions about how he’s feeling. Though still woozy, he’s started to feel better since he’s sat down, and feels bad about worrying them. He tries to wave them off, but can’t bring them to tell him about his weird dream, fearing they’ll think he’s really going crazy and send him back home. Despite no one finding anything wrong with him, he’s still put on bed rest, told to get some sleep.

He doesn’t sleep. Not for several days, straining his ears for the singing.

But it doesn’t come again.

===

_ Namjoon, _

__ _ I’ve enclosed an additional two thousand in this letter. I know you said you didn’t need any, but I’ve told you, there is no price set for a quest to find sirens! Perhaps you could offer some of the locals at port Breakthrough a little extra pocket money in return for siren information?  _

__ _ I look forward to hearing any new information, Namjoon.  _

__ _ Regards, _

__ _ Yang _

Namjoon hands Yoongi the bundle of gold, and Yoongi whistles. “He just gave this? No questions asked?” asks the first mate.

He fidgets. The extra money isn’t exactly going to much use, more so gathering dust and weighing down Namjoon’s bag. “I feel kind of bad,” Namjoon says. “I didn’t ask, but he keeps giving me all this extra money anyways. I have no way to even guarantee I’ll find new information on sirens.” Namjoon rereads the short letter, each word weighing heavily on him. “I know he’s rich, but surely it’s a lot to give… What if this quest is bust?”

Yoongi tosses the money into his little shoulder bag. “Then the quest is bust,” he says. “Don’t let the money he sends guilt trip you, Joon. You’re the one doing all the sailing and sunburning, while he’s sitting back at that cushy mansion of his.”

Namjoon cracks a little smile at that. “Actually, you’re the only one getting sunburnt.”

“God. Hurry up and write your letter.”

_ Dear Mr. Yang, _

__ _ Thank you for the money. It was incredibly unexpected. _

__ _ Port Breakthrough does bring a little bit of new information -- the town’s people are quite superstitious, apparently there are legends of mysterious women who only appear at night, and are capable of hypnosis allegedly with just a look. While they’re clearly not sirens, the similarity of hypnosis is interesting. In addition, at last, more concrete evidence of a siren clan’s den. Many of the people I spoke to agreed that the atoll we are sailing to is where most sailors claim to have seen sirens. Everyone seemed assured by this. _

__ _ We really don’t need any more money, we are good for the rest of the trip. _

__ _ Wish us well, _

__ _ Kim Namjoon _

Namjoon does his best to shake the guilt from his gut as he folds up the letter and slides it into an envelope. Yoongi taps his foot impatiently as Namjoon carefully addresses it to Yang and hands it to the worker at the post office.

“You sure you trust this guy?” Yoongi asks as they leave the shop.

Namjoon blinks. “Why wouldn’t I? He’s the one who gave me the break I needed to even be here.”

“I mean, you probably could have gotten a grant from your university eventually.”

“Would I have?” Namjoon says skeptically. Yoongi sucks on his teeth, a sharp harsh sound.

“Maybe not,” Yoongi acquises. “But it feels like he’s kind of holding the money over your head.”

“He’s just generous!”

Yoongi hums. “If you say so, Joonie. C’mon, Jin should be done haggling by now, if he’s done it right.” A pause. “So, what I mean to say is Jimin should be done haggling and Jin should be done paying.”

Namjoon laughs loudly, feeling the tension leave his shoulders. “Yeah, something like that.”

===

Namjoon finds Jin staring unblinkingly off into the horizon, but cannot see anything when he tries to follow the captain’s line of sight. The day is unremarkably clear and blue, with nothing but ocean and sky as far as the eye (or at least, Namjoon’s eye) can see. “What are you looking at?”

“Seems we’re due for an inspection.” Jin says in reply, still affixed to an indiscernible spot on the skyline, then blinks and suddenly begins to busy himself with picking up any errant objects lying about on deck while Namjoon momentarily amuses himself with the thought of a health inspector on a boat out at sea, demanding to check ship kitchens for compliance, “thank God we cleaned early this morning.”

“What do you mean by that?” The captain doesn’t seem nervous, exactly, but it’s the closest Namjoon has seen him get.

“Captain Yongsun always gets this silently judgemental look if everything isn’t perfectly organized, and it makes me feel bad,” Jin mutters, and now having gathered all the mess up into his arms begins to walk away below decks, shouting as he does so, “Tae, clean up your canvases, Jimin and Yoongi if there’s anything lying about and we don’t need it, just throw it overboard!”

Namjoon blinks after him, wondering where he’s heard the name Captain Yongsun before, and turns back onto the horizon. There is indeed a small speck now visible approximately where Jin had been staring, and as Namjoon watches, he can see the black flags waving in the distance. His knees immediately turn to jelly at the realization of familiarity.

Kim Yongsun. Also known as the outlaw Solar.

The Pirate Queen.

Surely, Jin cannot mean that Captain Yongsun. Surely not the leader of the pirate armada notorious for a streak of cruelty relayed in hysterics by the sole survivors that she allows to live, that, even being read on paper, causes Namjoon to break out into fearful goosebumps, and a military sharp mind that he has a sinking inkling cannot be influenced by Jin’s charming nonsense. No, surely it isn’t the crew of the  _ Destiny _ headed towards them, because if it is, then they’re screwed. Maybe they’ll just pass them by, like Jin said, the Smeraldo is a small ship, not worth the effort it takes to plunder.

But still.

Namjoon can’t comprehend why exactly they’re not running, can’t comprehend the easy calm aboard the ship. In fact, not only are they not running, he realizes wildly, they’ve seemed to stop entirely. Hoseok is leaning, relaxed, against the wheel, and it can’t be because he doesn’t see the warship that more than dwarfs the Smeraldo headed towards them with unilateral doom spelled in the many cannons pointed their way, because he’s looking the same direction as Namjoon is. Is Namjoon hallucinating? Is that what’s happening? Jin has walked back on deck to stand beside him, and Namjoon nearly breaks into hysterics at the look of casual calm on his face.

What the hell is going on. 

“Why aren’t we trying to escape?”

“Huh?” Jin looks genuinely surprised by the question, “I mean, there’s no point trying to outrun a ship of that size at this distance, but why would we?”

“So we don’t die a slow, torturous death, maybe?!”

“What on earth are you talking about?” Jin’s eyebrows furrow, genuinely baffled at what Namjoon’s said. Looking at the similarly placid expressions on the rest of the crew’s faces, who have all gathered on the bridge as well, he realizes with some incredulity that the captain has no idea about the reputation of the pirate crew approaching them at breakneck speeds.

“Captain Yongsun is the pirate Solar,” Namjoon explains, almost frantic, “you know, excessive cruelty, feeding men to sharks, setting merchant ships alight?”

“Yeah,” Jin says, with the same baffled look, “but you know we’re not traffickers?”

Before Namjoon can ask exactly what Jin is talking about, the warship has pulled level with them, and his voice dies in his throat. Ropes shoot out from the ship, landing on the Smeraldo’s deck, and with a terrifying speed, around a dozen pirates rappel down.

The first one to land is a woman dressed in a military officer’s outfit, differing only in its pitch navy colour, a scabbard around her hip. Her hair is black and sleek, and she has a similar colour streaked around her eyes, looking for all the world like a spectre of death. Namjoon can taste doom on his tongue.

Jin smiles. “Byuli!” The woman turns to the captain, the severity of her glare broken momentarily by a smile, and Namjoon realizes that she’s a lot shorter than he realized. “Where’s the captain?”

“Busy,” She grins sharply, and then turns to Namjoon, icy look returning, “who’s the newbie?”

“This is Namjoon,” Jin says, as if he’s introducing two of his friends, and Namjoon realizes belatedly that of course, it might be exactly what he’s doing, “Namjoon, this is Moonbyul,  _ Destiny _ ’s Quartermaster.”

Moonbyul just continues to stare at him, and Namjoon realizes she’s expecting him to state his credentials, “uh. I’m Kim Namjoon, I’m a siren researcher?”

“Researcher?” Moonbyul raises an eyebrow, and deadpans, “didn’t realize you’d started up academic excursions, Jinnie.”

Jin just shrugs, “Namjoon’s cool.”

Moonbyul affixes Namjoon with a look that clearly states that she doesn’t quite think so, but shrugs, phrasing what’s clearly not a choice as a question, “Wanna come aboard?”

The rest of the crew bound towards a rope each, and giving it a tug are pulled upwards towards the ship of doom. Namjoon, heart thudding in his throat, makes to do the same before Moonbyul stops him. “What are you doing?”

“Uh, going to your ship?” Namjoon says meekly. As much as he would prefer not to, he also doesn’t want to come face to face with whatever’s in that scabbard.

“It’s going to slip out of your hands and you’re going to fall directly into the water if you try it like that,” Moonbyul points at his grip on the rope, and adjusts it so it loops around his hands, “hold tight, then pull.”

“Ah, okay, thank you.” Namjoon says, and she just continues looking at him unimpressed as he yanks on it, and then feels himself being pulled upwards, faster than he really would have preferred. The Smeraldo becomes smaller and smaller under his feet, and he begins to feel oddly dizzy.

“Namjoon!” There’s five pairs of hands grabbing at him as soon as they can reach, pulling him more steadily, up on the deck. He just shudders for a little bit, and the crew of the Smeraldo gather worriedly around him, chorusing a bunch of “you okay?”

“Fine,” he says, embarrassed, “it’s just really high up-”

“Yeah, it is,” Hoseok says sympathetically, Taehyung pats his back in reassurance, and there’s no other people aside from the crew of the Smeraldo that Namjoon would rather be stuck on the ship of a vicious pirate with. Moonbyul appears moments later, with substantially more grace than Namjoon, and barely casts them a backwards glance before setting off down the bridge.

“Let’s go.”

There are dozens of sailors, mostly women, working on the bridge, and Namjoon thinks about their small skeleton crew of five. The scale difference of the ships was truly massive. As they walk, Jimin and Taehyung fall away from the group, yelling for someone apparently named Hyejin, but nobody seems to react to that so Namjoon figures it's fine. He falls into step with Yoongi, bringing up the rear, and watching Jin and Moonbyul chatting at the front, whispers furtively, “are we not in danger right now?”

“Depends,” says Yoongi, shrugging.

“On what?” Namjoon hisses.

“Well, if you keep acting this suspiciously, Byul might just throw you over the edge,” Namjoon gulps and straightens up, and Yoongi huffs, “just relax, Joon. We’re doing nothing wrong, they’ll let us go as soon as they search the ship.”

“But we don’t have anything of value. Won’t they take us prisoner for that or something?”

Yoongi furrows his eyebrows, the same confused look that Jin had gotten when Namjoon had tried speaking to him earlier, like the two of them are talking about entirely different people. 

“Are they not looting us?” Namjoon whispers.

“No?” Yoongi replies, “what are you on about? They’re going through our ship to check that we’re not trafficking people.” 

“...Why?” Namjoon can’t exactly imagine a bunch of pirates, least of all the most allegedly bloodthirsty of all, would work on a moral ground.

“That’s Captain Yongsun’s whole modus operandi,” Yoongi says, “where have you been living?”

Namjoon tells him about the rumours on land, and Yoongi’s eyebrows climb higher and higher, until Namjoon finishes, and Smeraldo’s first mate lets out a low whistle. “Damn, never underestimate the power of bad press.” He nods, almost to himself, “the cruel punishment part is true enough, but you’re missing an integral part of the story, which is that all these ships are guilty of human trafficking.”

Namjoon feels bamboozled. “How do you know?”

Yoongi shrugs, “Me and Jin have worked with them a couple of times back in the day.  _ Destiny _ ’s crew aren’t so much pirates as they are vigilantes.”

“Oh,” says Namjoon, attempting to digest this bit of information, and then a thought strikes him, “if they know you so well, shouldn’t they know you’re not slavers?”

Yoongi shrugs again, “trust is difficult to come by in this line of trade. We’re fine with being searched, they’re kind enough to let us on board and shoot the shit while their sailors look. It’s close enough to friendship.”

Namjoon silently mulls this new aspect to piracy over until they’re brought to a stop outside a cabin, which owing to the size can only be the captain’s quarters. Moonbyul gestures them through, “She’s in there, let’s go.”

Namjoon doesn’t exactly know what he expects when they’re led through the cabin, but it’s definitely not what he lays eyes on. The cabin is well organized, neat, like an office. The entire ship, now that he thinks about it, seems incredibly well kept, but the floors and walls of dark wood shine like they’ve been freshly polished. There are cases built into walls, and Namjoon has a feeling that they function akin to filing cabinets. Glass lanterns line the corners, casting the entire room in light, and in the centre, behind an intricately carved wooden desk sits a blonde woman. Captain Solar is definitely not what Namjoon was expecting; she has a round, friendly looking face, that’s intently scanning a letter as they enter, and as she smiles, and rising from the desk to greet them, he realizes she barely reaches his shoulder. Namjoon has never been one for stereotyping, but he finds it hard to reconcile this woman with the infamous and ruthless killer.

“Smeraldo, it’s been a while,” she smiles at them collectively, before facing Namjoon, “who are you, new face?” She reaches over, almost absent mindedly, to adjust Namjoon’s flipped out collar. Namjoon looks at Jin, expecting the captain to introduce him like he did to Moonbyul, but the captain just makes a face that suggests Namjoon has to handle himself. Okay, cool. He tentatively puts a hand out for her to shake.

“I’m Kim Namjoon, I’m a siren researcher and I’m travelling with Smeraldo’s crew,” he tries not to wince at the strength in her calloused handshake.

“Oh really?” She looks curiously at him, then at Jin, “you’re taking up charity cases again?”

“He actually paid us in full.” Jin replies, and she raises an eyebrow at that.

  
“Where does a siren researcher get that sort of money?” Her gaze is sharp suddenly, and Namjoon gulps.

“There’s not much funding from my university, true, but I was sponsored by someone. He’s an old man who was also interested in magical sea creatures, and he was kind enough to fund me…” Namjoon trails off, not really sure what to say at the sudden tension in the room, “I think I might have one of his letters on me right now, um, as proof. I’m not a thief.”

“You can trust him.” Yoongi’s voice is quiet, but it’s easily heard over the silence as Namjoon rummages in his pockets for the first letter, encased with the gold wax. He hands it over wordlessly, suddenly feeling increasing nervousness with every passing moment. If anything, he can prove himself innocent with the other letters that disclose the amounts deposited to him, right?

She scans it once, and then to Namjoon’s sinking dismay, her eyes narrow further, and her voice is cold when she says, “you’re working for Yang?”

Namjoon wants to explain himself, that yes, he really is getting that money from honest means, but-

“Yang?” Moonbyul growls, and suddenly and all too quickly, there’s the glint of a sword in her hands making its way unerringly for Namjoon’s throat. 

When Namjoon finally opens his eyes again, he finds himself backed up against the wall, with a stinging pain in his right ear, and a trickling feeling of warm blood running down his neck. Jin is standing, half covering Namjoon, his left hand wrapped around Moonbyul’s blade, altering its course, saving Namjoon’s life. He’s bleeding, running lines of red down his forearm and into his sleeve, but his other hand is firmly around Yoongi’s, preventing the other from drawing his own knife.

“Let go.” Moonbyul grits out, glaring murderously at Namjoon. He doesn’t understand why this is happening. Surely the letter is proof enough?

“No,” Jin says calmly, “I have no idea why Namjoon is being attacked, you’ll forgive me for wanting to ensure my crew member’s safety until we’re all on the same page.” He's not looking at Moonbyul, but at Captain Solar. 

“Byuli.” At her captain’s voice, Moonbyul relaxes her stance. She sheathes her sword slowly, all the while staring at Namjoon like she's willing lightning to smite him. 

“Didn’t expect you of all people to be working with such scum, Jin.” Moonbyul says eventually. 

“I have no idea what you're accusing Namjoon of right now,” Jin frowns, looking back and forth between the two pirates, hardly seeming to notice Yoongi rushing over to bandage his hand with a handkerchief. 

“I didn't steal anything!” Namjoon interjects. “Why won't you believe me!”

Captain Solar, who has been observing these events with a curious expression, lets out a huff of laughter. “You really don't know.”

“What...don't I know?” 

“Yang,” Captain Solar says slowly, “is a scourge. He pays mercenaries to capture things for his collections. Men. Women. Mythical creatures. Anyone or anything that strikes his fancy.”

“That… you must be thinking of someone else.”

Captain Solar lets out a derisive laugh, and from her desk pulls out another envelope, the seal matching the one on Namjoon’s exactly. “Care to explain the similarities between yours and this one from a ship of mercenaries blown sky high? I know exactly who I’m talking about. Are you sure you can say that about yourself?” 

Namjoon flinches like she’s slapped him. This can't be true, it can't. Yang had been so friendly the entire time and yet something flashes through his mind. 

Silver reflecting off the weapons hunting hippocampi. A hippocampi mane, its colours faded, but a trophy nonetheless. Yang had said it was fake, but of course it wasn’t. Why would anyone have funded him if they weren’t hoping to get something out of it? How can he not have seen this all along? He’s so stupid. He is so, so stupid. It's been staring him in the face all along, and he simply disregarded it, caught up in the euphoria of his research. 

“Oh my god.” He whispers, and finds he’s somehow slid onto the floor. 

He would have led Yang straight to the sirens, if he had managed to find them. The creatures he's loved his entire life, dedicated his entire academic career to, and he would have been all too happy to hand in a report pinpointing their location to evil incarnate. He's almost glad they're going to kill him. 

“You really didn't know.” Moonbyul says, looking from one shocked face to the next. Her anger has softened into something sympathetic. “My god…” 

“Namjoon would never have done this on purpose.” Jin manages to say finally, “I- right, Namjoon?”

Namjoon doesn't reply. There's no point in trying to talk about intention, nothing can change the fact that he worked, eagerly, with such a man. He's more than guilty by association, more than deserving of punishment. 

“I believe you,” says Captain Yongsun, and quirks an eyebrow when Namjoon looks up at her, “you're free to go.”

“...Why?” Namjoon asks dejectedly. 

“Well, I believe in your innocence, for one,” she says, and then smiles a gentle, slightly mischievous smile, gently shaking Namjoon’s letter, “and you’ve given me his address. I'm sure Bae Joohyun would love to have this.”

Namjoon registers her dimly as the captain of the  _ Red Velvet _ , another pirate leader who by all means is the closest thing Solar has to a rival in terms of command. 

“We've been trying to negotiate a treaty for months now, pool our resources, considering we have similar ideas about… shipping regulations,” her mouth quirks up slightly, like a private joke she shares only with herself, “this is exactly the sort of olive branch I need to seal it.” She drifts off for a moment, before looking back at them, “So, you get to go. Take it as an expensive lesson about where you place your trust. Byuli, do you mind getting them treated? I’m going to get this blood off my floor before it dries.”

Moonbyul shrugs, and walks out of the cabin. Namjoon never really registers Hoseok helping him up off the floor, and he’s led in a hazy daze after the rest of the crew. Moonbyul and Jin are chatting again, the only indication that they’d been in conflict is Jin’s bloody sleeve. He thinks Hoseok is saying something to him, but his mind is still reeling and he can’t seem to process anything. They walk below deck, on and on, until they reach what must be the medical bay. It’s noisy, even from a distance; Jimin and Taehyung are visible from afar, Jimin looking like he’s lecturing Taehyung, and two other women with, one bandaging the other’s arm.

“Really, Hyejin, you do know the meaning of friendly duel conditions, right?” The one bandaging says with a frown, looking between her and Taehyung, “you too, Tae.”

Hyejin grins. “Of course I do. But I keep having to find excuses, since I know how much you miss me.”

“I’ll just let you bleed out next time.” the medic deadpans, and Hyejin just grins wider.

“Even you know that’s a lie, Jung Wheein.”

“Quit flirting,” Tae whines beside them, and when he turns there’s a bandage stuck between his neck and his shoulder, “I’m injured too.”

“I took care of you first, you big baby.” Wheein retorts.

“Yeah, not our fault Jimin lectures you instead.” Hyejin sticks her tongue out at them, and then laughs when Jimin glares at her.

“What’s with you ex-farm kids and dueling to the death? We’re lucky neither of you has put an eye out yet.” Jimin has his arms crossed.

Hyejin shrugs, “We’ll always have our medics to save us. Plus, Tae’s the only one who can sort of keep up with me, we gotta have fun sometime.”

“Sort of keep up? Excuse you,” Tae looks affronted, “it was a draw.”

“You scratched my arm, but I could’ve sliced your carotid artery open if I wanted,” Hyejin raises an eyebrow, “yes, sort of keep up.”

“Because it’s a friendly duel. I could’ve taken your sword arm out before you went for that strike in the first place!”

Jimin and Wheein roll their eyes simultaneously. “You’re both excellent fighters, leave it alone.” Jimin says.

“Wheein.” Moonbyul interrupts them, and the four of them jerk up at the sound of her voice, not having seemed to notice them enter and walk their way at all, “Got a couple more for you.” Jin flashes them a peace sign with his injured hand.

“Jeez,” Wheein replies, looking from Jin’s hand to Namjoon’s ear, “what happened?”

“Small misunderstanding,” Jin says smoothly, “I’m fine, but Namjoon probably needs some disinfectant.”

Namjoon lets Hoseok lead him to a small bench so Wheein can clean out his cut. Jimin and Taehyung crowd around him worriedly, but Hoseok pulls them both back. He hardly notices her work, and only manages a whispered thanks when she finishes up. Despite his protests, she also insists on looking at Jin’s cut, only to find it has stopped bleeding by this point.

“Just a scratch, I told you,” he smiles, and, taking the cloth in her hand almost hurriedly, wipes his blood-stained arm down himself. As he does so, another pirate, one who had landed on their ship initially, walks up to Moonbyul and whispers something to her. Moonbyul nods.

“You’re free to go.”

Namjoon has no idea how he gets back on the boat, but he definitely is on the Smeraldo with the rest of the crew surrounding him worriedly when Jin gently pats him on the shoulder.

“How are you feeling, Namjoon?” 

Like he’s been thrown headlong into the sea. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do now. He can’t write this report, he can’t take back his contract with Yang, he can’t even go home, because he’s in the middle of the ocean. He’s headed towards the location he’s dreamed about for years, but he isn’t sure he wants to go there anymore, isn’t sure if he  _ deserves _ to go there anymore. He put the crew, who had been so welcoming of him, in danger. He has fucked up in every single way possible. They’re probably going to abandon him at the next port, because they’re merciful and won’t throw him overboard like he deserves. He’s crying, he realizes belatedly, on Jin’s shoulder of all places. Jin, who had stood up for Namjoon, who had risked his life for Namjoon and gotten injured on his behalf, while all the time Namjoon had been guilty as sin. This just makes him cry harder, and the captain pats his back comfortingly.

“You didn’t know.” Jin says consolingly, “Namjoon, none of us are blaming you.”

“Why not?” he sniffs, muffled by Jin’s broad shoulder.

“Because we know you,” Jin puts his hands on Namjoon’s shoulders and looks him firmly in the eye, “and because you’re our friend. Friends support each other.”

“What am I even going to do?” Namjoon wipes at his eyes, and hates the way his voice is wobbling, “I can’t. I can’t tell him what I find now, but how can I go back?” 

“You’re not going to go back, dummy,” Yoongi interjects, “this is your dream. You’ve paid us in full with legitimate money, we’re going to get to you to that atoll.”

“But-”

“But what? You’ll write a report, and regardless of what happens, you’ll tell him you found nothing. Sucks for him.”

“What if he hurts Namjoon?” Hoseok asks worriedly.

“That won’t happen.” Jin answers immediately, eyes flashing steel, “I promise you that on my life.” That statement feels weighted, and Namjoon doesn’t deserve Jin risking himself for him.

“Me too,” Yoongi adds, determined. There’s a chorus of agreement.

“You have us now,” Taehyung says, “we’re in this together, and this Yang asshole will have to deal with all of us if he wants to get a piece of you.”

“I-I don’t know what to say.” Namjoon feels tears threatening to spill again.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Jimin replies, and his voice sounds wobbly too.

“Jimin, are you crying?” 

“I’m a sympathetic crier, shut  _ up _ Hoseok.” 

The somber mood dispels a little at that, and Jin smiles at him.

“Come on, Joon. Let’s go find some sirens.”

===

"Where's Yoongi?" Namjoon asks, heaving another crate of non-perishable food up to Taehyung, who then passes it off to Hoseok, who secures it on the ship. They're at the tiny port of Awake right before their long voyage into the middle of the ocean, following rumors and hoping for payout. Barrels of water have already been rolled aboard, along with more than enough food to last them a round trip. Namjoon wipes his sweaty palms on his pants again before lifting the second to last crate up to Taehyung, ignoring the coil of anxiety tightening in his gut as he wonders, not for the first time since their tangle with  _ Destiny _ , if this is a good idea.

Jin, standing nearby and packing the final crate with some oranges, rolls his eyes as he seals the lid. "Negotiating," he replies.

"Negotiating... What?"

"Ship supplies. They're overselling rope to us because they know they're the last port before the open ocean." Jin nudges the crate towards Namjoon with one foot. He picks it up and hands it to Taehyung. "I should go check on him before he pulls a knife on the shopkeep." A pause. "Again." Jin looks up to the ship. "Hobi, you're in charge! Make sure everything is secure and get Jimin and Taehyung to do inventory, please."

"Got it, captain," Hoseok calls back, accepting the final fruit crate from Taehyung.

"Come with me, Joonie," Jin says amicably, shoving his hands into his pockets and strolling away. Namjoon blinks after him for a moment, but seeing that Jin is neither slowing down nor checking back, he hurries to catch up. Once they're in stride with one another, Jin asks, "So, what's got you so worked up, hm?"

Namjoon starts. "I'm not worked up," he bluffs. Jin raises his eyebrows in an unimpressed way that is incredibly reminiscent of Yoongi. Namjoon falters and Jin’s expression turns a little softer. 

"Joon, I think I know when something is up with one of my crew members." Jin bumps his shoulder with his own. "Spill."

"I'm just worried," Namjoon says finally.

"Yang?"

"About this whole voyage. What if it's just a bust and I wasted your time and resources chasing a dead end? What if Yang comes after us when I say we didn’t find anything? What if we should quit while we’re ahead?" 

"Well, for the first question, if it’s a bust, then it's a bust. Nothing wrong with, Joon. It just confirms some rumors are false, and now you know that these coordinates lead to nowhere." Jin clasps Namjoon's shoulder. "Don't get too discouraged if we don't find anything, okay? There’s entire seas left to explore. And as for Yang, I’ll deal with him if Captain Solar doesn’t first." Knuckles knock against his head, and Namjoon whines. "Don't overthink in that big ol' brain of yours, kid."

Namjoon laughs a little, swatting Jin’s hand away from his head. "I'll try not to," he says, swallowing his uncertainties, "Thank you." 

"It's my pleasure. Ah, there's my first mate." Jin points towards a shop, where Yoongi is proudly trotting down the steps overladen with coils of rope. "Please tell me he got more than just rope."

"Hey Jin, Namjoon," greets Yoongi, not wasting a second to deposit the armful of rope into Namjoon's unsuspecting arms. He staggers for a moment before straightening. "We had a lovely chat and not only did I get a great discount on the ropes, I got us more caulk, gunpowder, cloths, and a bunch of nails and shit."

"I’m sure you used your loveliest words to sweet talk your way into that deal.” The corner of Jin’s mouth twitches against his seemingly sincere statement. 

"I said if they didn't cut me a deal, you'd come down and kick their ass. I told them you were seven and a half feet tall, with a glass eye, a beard that is always smoking, and no less than ten knives on your person at any given moment."

"One truth and it's not really a lie," Jin and Yoongi say almost simultaneously, and Namjoon has no idea what kind of telepathy he just witnessed. "So is the rest of the stuff inside?"

"Yep. Just lie and say you're one of the grease monkeys."

"Glamorous, I've been demoted."

Yoongi gives Jin a sly smile. "Means you gotta listen to me now, no usurping authority or else."

"Or else what, ya going to punish me?" returns Jin with an equally coy grin.

"I'm just going to take this back to the ship," Namjoon announces, already walking away.

Jin and Yoongi return with two surprisingly large boxes of ship supplies, and Yoongi just about keels over when he's back on board, leaving Jimin to move the box below deck. 

“Namjoon?” Jin says, “aren't you forgetting something?”

“Don't you have to send out a letter?” Yoongi adds, when Namjoon faces them both with a blank look. 

Oh shit. Right. Namjoon rushes back to his bunks, grabs a pen and some paper, and heads to the galley to write the last letter, where he has to pretend that nothing is wrong. Like Yang isn’t using him.

Pen tip to paper, he writes,

_ Dear Mr. Yang, _

__ _ We’ve safely arrived at port Awake. This is our last stop before sailing out to the atolls. I’ve enclosed a rough map of how far we plan to sail out from port Awake -- we estimate it to be a two to three week voyage. We’ve packed the ship to the gills with supplies, and I pray for smooth sailing. _

__ _ I will write to you immediately once we return to port, but it will take time before we return. Please expect a minimum of three months and maybe a maximum of six months. I ask for your patience on the last stretch of this quest! _

__ _ Thank you again for your generosity. _

__ _ Kim Namjoon _

Namjoon rereads the letter, once, twice, before carefully folding it and slipping it into his pocket. He hurries off the Smelrado and back to the post office that he absentmindedly passed by. 

“Oh, you’re Namjoon?” the worker asks after Namjoon fills out Yang’s address and adds his name on the back of the envelope. “I have a letter for you!” She digs around under the counter before withdrawing the familiar heavy parchment envelope. Namjoon rips it open inelegantly and unfolds the letter inside.

_ Namjoon, _

__ _ This is the final leg of your quest. I can’t wait to meet the sirens you will undoubtedly find. _

__ _ Do not let me down. _

__ _ Regards, _

__ _ Yang _

Namjoon feels his entire being recoil from the words. Can’t wait to meet the sirens, yes, and put them up in his trophy room. His hands are shaking a little as he refolds the letter and tucks it back into the torn envelope, thanking the worker as he exits the little shop. When he boards the ship, Jin catches onto his arm as he tries to shuffle past the bustling crew to go back into his cabin. They’ve bought more supplies and foodstuff while he was at the office, and they’ve almost finished moving it down into the hold.

“Ah, Joonie, are you trying to get out of ship loading duties?” Jin teases, but his smile doesn’t match the tone. “Come, grab that crate and follow me.” Namjoon dutifully grabs the crate in question and heads down into the hold with the captain. “Alright, what’s up now?” 

“Noth--”

“Don’t say ‘nothing’ or I’ll throw you off this ship and that'll be the end of your quest.” Jin takes the crate from Namjoon and sets it down. 

“Yang sent me something in advance.” He pulls out the letter and shows it to Jin, the three short sentences burning a hole through the parchment. Jin reads it and makes a funny little scoffing sound.

“Fuck him.” Jin tosses the letter back at Namjoon. 

“Yeah, well.” Namjoon gestures sort of uselessly, letting the page flutter sort of uselessly to the floor. His thoughts are churning again, so muddled that he can’t manage to understand any.

“Listen, Joon, don’t feel indebted to this guy. He’s the one who sought you out, not vice versa. If he tries anything, I’ll shoot him.”

“Yang’s pretty rich and powerful, I’m pretty sure you can’t just shoot him.”

“Sure I can! I’m the rogue captain of a pirate ship! I have a reputation to uphold.”

“That requires having a reputation to begin with,” a new voice says, and Namjoon looks up to see Yoongi descending into the hold. Jin mock gasps, hand clutching his chest. “What’s the fuss down here?”

Jin points at Namjoon with his other hand. “The child is anxious.”

“Over Yang, I’m guessing?” Yoongi tsks, and he manages to make it sound both concerned and disdainful. “Namjoon, we’re going to find those sirens. And if we don’t, then it’s fine. We’ll just take his money and go search elsewhere, and keep him in the dark.” Yoongi cuts Namjoon a sharp smile. “If he tries anything, then I’ll shoot him -- I am the one with the reputation, after all.”

“Your reputation is blowing people up. Jimin’s the shooter, technically.”

“Semantics. Anyways, what I’m,  _ we’re _ , trying to say is don’t let this guy guilt and bring you down. We finally made it to port Awake, didn’t we? And now we’re about to set sail to hopefully find sirens. It’s a once-in-a-lifetime journey, Joon. Chin up, yeah? We’re here for you.” Yoongi places his hands on Namjoon’s shoulders and gives him a little motivational shake.

Namjoon smiles at them, but he isn’t sure he even wants to find a siren anymore. But that’s ridiculous, he’s wanted to find sirens his whole life.

Jin reaches over and knocks lightly on his head with his knuckles, reminiscent of hours earlier. “Earth to Joonie,” he says. “C’mon, we left the three of them up on deck by themselves for two minutes too long- if something isn’t broken, missing or on fire, I’m counting that as proof of a contemporary miracle.”

When they get back up onto the bridge, it turns out that Taehyung has accidentally dropped the crate with the eggs inside. Namjoon cannot help but laugh at the combination of sheer absurd predictability and Jin’s weary expression.

“Sorry, Jin,” Taehyung says sheepishly. “Should I run and buy more?”

“Nah, it’s fine, we have plenty of food as is. Get the rest down safely, please.”

“Yep!” Taehyung makes a show of carefully lifting the next egg crate, and Jin rolls his eyes. 

Namjoon feels the knot in his chest unravel slightly as he watches Jin reach over to help Taehyung carry the crate into the cargo hold, as Hoseok calls out to Yoongi that he’s going to get ready to hoist the anchor, as Jimin bounces up to him with a gleeful grin.

“Joonie, are you ready to find those sirens?” Jimin asks happily. “This is it, isn’t it? This is so exciting!”

Namjoon returns the contagious grin. “I still can’t believe it’s happening.”

“Well, you better start believing,” Jin says, reaching down to grab the last crate. “Hoseok!”

“On it, captain!” Hoseok waves from where the anchor is dropped. 

“Jiminie?”

“Of course, captain!” Jimin bounces to the plank and begins to hoist it back aboard. At the same time, Hoseok starts to haul the anchor back up. Yoongi is leaning along the rails by the ship’s steering wheel, patiently waiting. Once everything is lifted and stored away, Yoongi carefully navigates the ship away from port Awake, and it doesn’t take long for the tiny port to vanish, replaced by the endless expanse of the ocean. Hoseok switches with Yoongi at the wheel, and Yoongi moves to skulk under the given shade on the deck. It's all just one cascading gradient, but Hoseok seems confident in the direction they're heading. By him is the map Namjoon had sketched out a few nights prior, using the ship's maps and the maps from his research, to roughly estimate how far seaward they have to sail until they reach the rumored siren coordinates.

Jimin plonks himself atop an empty crate and stretches his arms above his head. Taehyung joins him, another torn shirt in hand, and sits by Jimin’s feet as he starts stitching the fabric. Jimin wrinkles his nose as he surveys the ship, arms slowly coming back down. "It's a shame they don't have a ship repairing area there," he says. "You'd think they'd invest in one since they are the last stop for a bunch of voyagers."

"The ship is fine, but hopefully the weather holds," Hoseok calls from the bridge.

"Also, not many people come out here to begin with," adds Taehyung. "So it wouldn't be the best profit either. They make up revenue by overselling."

"Overselling is being generous," snorts Yoongi. "It was a damn scam." Jin pats Yoongi on the back, except it's overly aggressive and nearly pitches the first mate over the rails.

"Now, now, that's all in the past,” Jin placates.

"Are you still mad that I threatened to tie you up after you talked back to me at the shop? You know it was all part of the ruse, Jin."

Namjoon and Taehyung cross unimpressed glances. Taehyung rolls his eyes and pretends to gag. Namjoon snorts in response. Yoongi and Jin continue unfettered. 

"Oh, no that. You just never answered my question if that was a threat or a promise, and instead kicked my shin." Jin leans close. "So what is it, first mate Yoongi? Am I not Jin, the rigging monkey, at your beck and call? Or," He again, smiling serenely. "Or do you want me to tie you up for kicking your captain's shin earlier?"

Yoongi blinks once, twice, then proceeds to shove hard at Jin, sending the captain overboard. Namjoon shrieks. Jimin laughs in delight, running to the rails. 

“It has been  _ so long _ since Yoongi pushed you off the ship!” Jimin cackles as he peers down at the captain. "Catch a fish while you're down there!” 

Namjoon has absolutely no idea why everyone looks calm -- Yoongi, burning red, has walked away, Jimin and Taehyung are shouting at the fallen captain, and though Hoseok has slowed sailing, he looks very unimpressed.

Namjoon rushes to the railing, half expecting Jin to be injured from such a high fall, or overwhelmed by the wake of the ship. Instead, he finds himself staring at the captain idly doing a backstroke, uncaring that he just got pushed overboard.

"Hi, Joonie!" Jin calls up, barely flinching at the water washing over his face. "Don't look so worried, Yoongi's getting the rope ladder as we speak."

Yoongi pops up next to Namjoon, scowling. "I'm not, actually," he shouts. "Where the fuck did you leave it?"

"Me?!" Jin shrieks. "Excuse me, you're the one who packs it up because you're the reason I'm even in this situation."

"Well, it's not in storage so I don't know what to tell you."

"Check again!"

Yoongi gives Jin the middle finger but walks off, presumably to find said rope ladder. He beckons to Taehyung, and the younger follows him immediately. It still leaves Namjoon in awe at how well they can communicate with one another without saying a word. For a moment, he wonders if he'll reach that level of closeness with them before shaking his head. His livelihood is researching sirens and the university, not with this eclectic ragtag crew.

Though it is a nice thought.

After another fifteen minutes, Yoongi returns holding a rope ladder -- "It was in the goddamn crow's nest, who the hell put that there?" "Oh, yeah, I didn't want to climb up with the ropes anymore, so I put it there. Sorry!" "See if I give you the ladder now, Jin." -- and eventually tosses it to the captain waiting below. Namjoon watches in fascination as Jin scales the ladder, seemingly unbothered by his waterlogged clothes. Easily slinging himself over the rails and back on board, Jin beams as he drips seawater onto the deck. He doesn’t look the least bit exhausted despite having to swim alongside the ship for nearly twenty minutes. Namjoon has no idea what to make of this; maybe it’s a sailor thing.

"Welcome back," Yoongi says, already rolling the ladder back up.

"I missed you down there," Jin coos, as if he didn't just get thrown overboard. "The water was nice."

"We all can't be so lucky to swim as well as our  _ lovely  _ captain." The dry remark barely leaves the first mate’s mouth before Jin pounces on Yoongi, back hugging him tightly. "Fuck! You're soaking wet! Let me go!"

"If you won't join me in the water, then I'll just bring the water to you!" Jin rubs his cheek against Yoongi's, ignoring the other's wails. "C'mon, Yoongi!" Without letting go, he steers Yoongi towards the cabins. "Joon, can you please mop up the deck? We don't want too much salt water damage."

"Aye, aye," Namjoon says faintly, watching as Jin and Yoongi totter into the cabins before heading below deck to fetch the cleaning bucket and mop. What a strange pair, he thinks, not for the first time and most certainly not for the last.

===

Jin is dangling upside down rather ominously over the railings, a couple weeks later, and Namjoon worries he's passed out, or perhaps Yoongi knocked him out and left him there for fate to deal with. When he gets closer, he realizes a dolphin is swimming away, a flash of gray disappearing back into the nautical blue. Jin straightens and catches sight of Namjoon. "What's up, Joonie?"

"Uh, wondering what you're doing," Namjoon responds. "You talk to dolphins?"

"They have a lot to say," Jin answers simply. He walks past Namjoon, giving him a squeeze on the arm before heading to the bridge. Namjoon blinks, slightly surprised he didn't get a grander answer. When he turns back to see if he can catch a glimpse of any other dolphins hanging around, he sees a smudge of gray in the distance, separating sea from sky. He wonders if it's some kind of land mass, but it's too soon to be reaching the rumored atoll - they still have another week or two of sailing, at the very least.

"Jimin!" Jin calls, startling Namjoon. "Secure the mast for me?"

Jimin, up in the crow's nest, nods and hops out of it, slides down the ropes with an unusual look of concentration. Taehyung is already on the move, not even prompted, and Namjoon realizes it’s storm protocol -- it’s been a while since they’ve run into one. He heads up to the bridge where Hoseok and Jin are standing. Hoseok's lips are downturned and Seokjin looks uncharacteristically serious.

"Is something the matter?" Namjoon asks. It’s just another storm, right?” Jin jumps, not noticing Namjoon's entrance.

"Just another storm, nothing unusual," Jin says. "Hopefully, we'll be out of its range." There's a lack of confidence in his words even as he gives Namjoon a placating smile. "Don't worry, we'll get you to that atoll in one piece."

A couple hours pass and the sky has gone dark, heavy clouds rolling over their ship. Jimin and Taehyung keep looking up worriedly as they tighten the ropes around their mast. Hoseok is gripping the wheel so hard, his knuckles have gone white. Jin sits in the crow's nest, chewing on something. Yoongi has gone below deck to check if their cargo is secured, and Namjoon is unsettled by the tense silence. It's even more ominous by the lack of squawking gulls or the chatter of marine mammals swimming by. The water has gotten choppier, making walking a challenge of not getting accidentally pitched overboard. The wind has picked up significantly; Jimin and Taehyung have already rolled up the sails to lessen how far they'll inevitably get blown off course. The air smells heavy, electric and metallic and cold, and Namjoon wonders what kind of a storm they’re in for. Jin watches the sky, expression more serious now than with any storm they’ve sailed through yet.

The first fat cold droplets splatter on his skin and a near simultaneous crack of thunder scares the absolute life out of Namjoon while he sits on deck with Jimin and Taehyung. The droplets become a torrent in seconds, and the deathly still silence of the past few hours suddenly dissolves into pure discord when Namjoon hears a thud somewhere to his left where Jin all but jumps from the crow's nest and lands on deck, surprisingly without adverse effect.

"Namjoon, Jimin, Taehyung! Go below deck with Yoongi, it's safer!" Jin shouts over the roar of rain on wood. "I'm going to help Hoseok!" Jin sprints towards the bridge as Namjoon feels Taehyung's warm, rain slicked hand grab onto his own.

"C'mon!" Taehyung yells over another clap of thunder. Lightning flashes over the sky as they sprint towards the door. There's a harrowing moment where a particularly rough wave pitches the ship to the side and sends Jimin sprawling onto the slippery deck, but thankfully he’s back up on his feet before Namjoon can even get a reactionary word out, and nearly crashes into Yoongi running up the stairs, eyes wild.

"Where are you going?" Taehyung asks, trying to grab Yoongi only for him to dart under his arm. "Seokjin said to wait below deck!"

"Like hell I'm gonna wait down here!" Yoongi spits. "You three hold on tight, okay? It'll be fine." With a terse smile, Yoongi bursts back onto the deck, presumably towards the bridge. Namjoon shivers, finally feeling the cold sink into his bones from his soaked clothes. Jimin sneezes.

"Should we light a lamp?" asks Namjoon. Jimin shakes his head.

"Don't want to lose hold of it and set the ship ablaze," he answers. He shuffles towards the far end of the room. "I think there's some blankets and dry clothes around here. Let's get changed."

A change of clothes later - made increasingly difficult as the ship rocks violently back and forth, sending them to the ground more than once - the three of them are huddled beneath a blanket as they listen to the storm rage above them. Rain leaks down into the hold, and Namjoon has buckets to catch the water, keeping their supplies relatively dry.

"I've never seen a storm this bad," Taehyung says quietly, pulling at a thread. Another wave rocks the ship, making Namjoon bump heads with Taehyung. Wincing, he continues, "I hope they're okay up there."

"They're okay," Jimin says, quivering confidence in his voice. "We have Jin. We're going to come out of this okay."

They lapse into silence for a while, the storm continuing without any sign of stopping, when there's a particularly strong jolt to the ship that sends the three of them sprawling to the floor. No sooner does Jimin yelp, "What the fuck?!" there's an ominous creak from above that's almost immediately followed by a thunderous crash that shakes the whole boat. There's a terrifying crack that resonates throughout, something akin to cannonfire, and fear grips at Namjoon's throat.

"What-" Exchanging horrified glances, Namjoon, Taehyung and Jimin all sprint back onto the deck. A terrified cry rises and chokes out in Namjoon’s throat.

One of the masts has snapped in half, landing on deck and breaking part of the railings on the bridge. Cracks spread out across the wood, and Namjoon realizes in horror that if the wood collapses, all their provisions will be damaged.

"Get back!" screams Jin. Namjoon realizes Taehyung is no longer with him and Jimin, instead beelining towards the broken mast. "Taehyung, it's not safe!"

"But you need help!" bellows Taehyung, halting uncertainly. "You can't move it on your own!"

A hint of a familiar, roguish smile crosses Jin’s face. "Don't underestimate your old captain," he calls. "Please, Tae. I don't want you to get crushed under it if it rolls towards you."

Taehyung falters before finally stepping back. "What can we do?"

"See if you can try and reinforce the wood from below! Use caulk or try and stack some empty crates beneath it. We need the deck stabilized."

"Aye, aye!" Jimin and Taehyung disappear back below deck, and Namjoon hesitates, catches a glimpse of Jin approaching the broken mast with a grim expression. On the bridge, Hoseok's face is contorted in a snarl as he desperately yanks at the wheel, Yoongi helping him with a similar expression on his face. A flash of lightning jolts Namjoon back to his senses and he rushes below to help.

Water is leaking every which way now, and Jimin looks increasingly harried. "I don't think we can reinforce it with caulk, since it'll just get washed away before it seals," he says through gritted teeth.

"Maybe we can stack some of the crates under it?" Taehyung suggests. "So if it weakens further, the crates might support it?"

"It's the best plan we got," Namjoon says grimly, already opening one of the crates. "Let's move as much stuff into the other crates as possible." As they pile now empty crates beneath the cracking wood, there's a worrisome groan from above and the three of them skitter away from the worst of the damage. There's a pause before a loud grinding noise begins shaking the ship - it sounds like the mast is rolling across the deck. Namjoon goes to the stairs to peek out, and through the sheet of rain, he can just make out a figure slowly, but surely, pushing the broken mast across the deck towards the damaged railing.

Namjoon ducks back under to help finish stacking the last crates. There's a good couple inches of water in storage now, but they've stacked the food atop crates filled with ship supplies. Jimin sits down on one of the crates and wraps his hands together in a silent prayer. Taehyung rubs his Jimin’s neck comfortingly, but his own lips are downturned worriedly. The storm doesn't seem to be letting up and a particularly hard lurch sends the three of them staggering starboard. Namjoon's heart falls out of his chest as a scream pierces the din of the storm, followed by loud rolling and the harsh sounds of wood splintering.

"Seokjin!" Taehyung screams, and Namjoon realizes the mast must have rolled in the opposite direction of where he saw Jin pushing it. Taehyung bounds up the steps, Namjoon and Jimin hot on his heels, and Namjoon blinks in horror as he realizes that the rails on the starboard side of their ship are completely obliterated. The mast is nowhere to be seen, and neither is Jin.

"Seokjin!" It's Yoongi who's shouting at the top of his lungs, standing on the deck, eyes wide with horror. "SEOKJIN!"

"You don't think-" Jimin breathes, words nearly lost among the loud pattering of rain on wood.

"He went overboard!" Hoseok screams, pointing to where the broken rails are. "I think he managed to outrun the mast."

"We got to help him!" Namjoon runs back down into the hold and finds the rope ladder. Sprinting back up, he staggers again as the waves send the ship leaning port now. Yoongi runs to Namjoon and grabs the ladder from him. Namjoon resists. "Wait, it's too dangerous to go alone! There are no railings now!"

"I'm not going to risk you guys!" Yoongi shouts, blinking the rain from his eyes. His lips are pale from the cold rain, but his eyes are alight with furious determination.

"Yoongi!" Jimin steps up, holding a coil of rope in his hands. Namjoon has no idea when he went to get that. "Tie this around your waist and we'll tie it around the mast. We can't lose both our captain and first mate."

Yoongi blinks at the rope before giving Jimin a small smile. Accepting it, he ties it securely around his waist, knotting it multiple times as Jimin carefully makes his way to the remaining unbroken mast. He expertly knots it, giving it a few strong tugs. "Namjoon," Namjoon straightens at Yoongi's call. " go help Hoseok steer. Jimin and Tae got me." Taehyung is already holding the rope with grim determination.

"Aye," Namjoon says. "Good luck." Yoongi nods and smiles before picking up the rope ladder and gingerly making his way across the deck to the broken rails. Namjoon hurries up to the deck, bursting into the still dry bridge. Hoseok has all but draped himself over the wheel, trying to keep it from spinning wildly out of control.

"Joon!" Hoseok says, relief evident in his voice. "I'm glad to see you're not injured."

"Just wet as fuck," Namjoon says with a hollow laugh as he grips the handles of the wheel. He can feel the wheel protest beneath his hands, and he leans his weight in the same direction as Hoseok. "Did- Did you see what happened?"

Hoseok's expression darkens. "Ship went starboard from a strong wave, mast went rolling, Seokjin went running and I saw him jump overboard right before the mast crashed through. Hopefully he jumped far enough out."

"Why?"

Hoseok cuts Namjoon a worried look. "Falling debris in water is like quicksand. You get sucked down with it, and it's hard to fight through. Considering a whole mast sunk..." Hoseok exhales. "But let's not think like that! I'm sure Seokjin's fine... He's been in stickier situations..."

Namjoon nods, turning his attention to the blurry figures of Jimin and Taehyung, and the moving blurry figure of Yoongi struggling to not lose balance among the broken wood. Namjoon can see the rope ladder being tossed over the side.

Hoseok shouts suddenly, scaring Namjoon, and he turns to ask what's wrong when he immediately sees what's wrong: a huge wave coming up from the other side of the ship. Namjoon doesn't get a chance to brace himself when the wave crashes against them, hard, and he finds himself weightless. For a split second, there is a haunting, echoing, familiar singing again, cutting through the noise of the storm, before the back of his head slams into something. There’s a moment of white, radiating pain, then everything goes black.


	4. four

Warm.

Almost uncomfortably so.

"He's coming to."

A soft palm touches his cheek and he feels pats. Pat, pat, pat.

"Wake up, Namjoon."

Namjoon struggles to open his eyes but when he does, he's hit with bright light. "What," he mumbles, through a mouth that feels full of sand, and tries to sit up only to have someone gently push him back down. Probably a good idea, he can feel the world spinning on its axis.

"Don't move too fast." That's Yoongi's voice. Yoongi's okay. That, or the both of them are dead. "Your head took one hell of a hit."

"Yoongi?" Namjoon asks, squinting and trying to focus on the silhouette. After a moment, Yoongi, looking like he’s been through a deadly sea storm, comes into view. His hair is caked through with salt, and there’s a nasty cut along his cheekbone, but he looks alive enough.

"Welcome back." Namjoon turns his head and winces as his skull throbs. He’s pretty sure being dead would not hurt this much. He took a real beating, but he has to be alive.

"You should see the other guy," a familiar voice says, and Namjoon realizes he actually spoke out loud. "You left a dent in the wall."

"Jin?" Namjoon shoots up, and though his head swims, Yoongi’s arms are supporting him before he can fall over. He blinks a few times and, yep, there seems to be somebody shaped vaguely like the captain, sitting cross-legged a few feet away and looking no worse for wear save for a few scratches on his arms and face. "You’re here.”

Jin laughs. "In the flesh, Joon. It's going to take more than a storm to take me out," he says, brushing back his hair. Yoongi looks over, a mix of exasperation and concern on his face. There's something else there, but Namjoon can't put his finger on it, not when his skull is still pulsating angrily. Is his brain supposed to have a heartbeat? Brainbeat? Ow. He wants to close his eyes and rest again.

"Try not to go back to sleep," Yoongi says, as if he read Namjoon’s thoughts, and pokes at his cheek. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"Yeah, I can feel it. Can I sit up?" With Yoongi’s help, Namjoon properly manages to sit up. They're all sitting on the bridge and it takes a moment to click, but Namjoon slowly realizes the familiar rocking of the boat is gone and they’re unnaturally still. "Did... Did we crash?"

Jin nods. "We're on some island. Not sure how far off course we are."

"How long have I been out?"

"Couple hours," Yoongi says. "Jin suggested leaving you in the sunlight to see if you'd wake up from the brightness."

"And it worked!" Jin looks pleased as punch, and Namjoon can’t help but smile.

"It did," Namjoon agrees, remembering the uncomfortable warmth that prickled at his face. He straightens up gingerly, realizing that he’s dry, and remembers having been soaked through before when he ran up on deck, when Jin and the mast both went overboard. "Fuck, what even happened? How'd you get back, Jin?"

Jin gestures to Yoongi. "Trusty first mate. He managed to get the rope ladder to me, held on with all his strength even after that wave nearly sent Jimin overboard as well. Kid managed to grab onto the rope as he was skidding away. We’re all here and accounted for, mercifully."

"You didn't get sucked in by the falling debris?" Namjoon questions, thinking back to what Hoseok told him.

"Only people are allowed to suck me," Jin says with a wink. Yoongi groans and covers his face but Namjoon has never been so glad to see the captain back to being himself.

"That's... Good to know..." Something else occurs to Namjoon. "Wait, so how badly damaged are we...?"

Yoongi and Jin exchange a look Namjoon can't read. "Besides the broken mast and the rails on the starboard? The hull is intact and that's all we can ask for. Two of the sails unfurled on the other mast from the winds and one tore off completely, so we need to repair those. Smelrado took a hell of a beating, but she's resilient."

"Can we sail with only one intact mast?" Namjoon asks.

"Well, it's not exactly... recommended, per se, but it's manageable. We'll be back out on the seas in a few days after we patch up the sails and rope off the sides."

"Uh." Taehyung is standing at the entrance, one hand poised to knock against the frame to announce his arrival. "About that, captain..."

"What's wrong, Tae?"

"It's the rudder, Jin. We must have crashed along the shallows before landing, cause it’s broken. We can't steer."

"Oh fucking hell," Yoongi groans. Jin stays quiet, one hand rubbing at his mouth, and Yoongi looks at him. "We're fucked. No one knows we're here."

Jin glances at Yoongi. "You're right about one of those things," he says. "No one knows we're here, but we're not necessarily fucked. Have some hope in not just me, Yoongi. It'll do you some good." Jin pushes himself up and off the floor, and offers his hand to Namjoon. "Can you walk? We didn't want to risk moving you to your bunk, lest we accidentally jostle something."

"I think so..." Namjoon grabs Jin hand and slowly stands up. The world wobbles under his feet for a moment, his head still aches, but he doesn't feel like collapsing. At least, not yet.

The four of them make their way out of the bridge and off the ship. The sun is almost too harsh, a jarring difference from the steel gray cold of the storm clouds and rain from just hours earlier. Namjoon squints against the brightness as they slosh through the shallow waters to the back of the ship, to where the rudder is.

It’s broken, as Taehyung said, but not completely. Jin walks closer, one hand pressed against the wood. His eyes are dark, intense, as he surveys the damage. Namjoon starts to feel sick again, and doesn’t think it’s because of the hit his head took.

Jin blinks and the playfulness is back.

"It looks grim but I think we can fix it. We'll have to cut down some of the trees here to use the wood but it's not impossible. It's definitely going to take more time than I thought, though."

"How long?" Taehyung asks, and Namjoon, focusing on him properly for the first time since waking up, almost winces at the sight. The ocean water has dried into cracking patches on his face, contrasting starkly with his tired eyes, and his hands are red and raw-looking, probably from rope burn. If Taehyung of all people looks weather beaten, Namjoon is glad he can’t see himself right now.

Jin is silent for a few moments, and the smile he gives them never gets past looking a little wry, “If we still have the luck to spare? Two months.”

Namjoon sways suddenly, nearly toppling backwards into the water. Taehyung catches him by the shoulders. "Whoa, Joon," says Taehyung, concerned. "You alright?"

Nausea rolls in his stomach. Two months. On a deserted island in the middle of nowhere. This might as well be a death sentence. They wouldn’t even be here if Namjoon had just charted their course better. He should have known better than-

“He looks like he’s trying to find a way to blame himself for this,” Taehyung announces, still holding Namjoon up.

"Did you summon the storm, Namjoon?" Jin scoffs, flicking him gently with water.

"No? But it’s storm season and-"

"Then you’re not to blame," Jin interrupts, coolly as ever. "You are hereby pardoned from whatever verdict you were about to impose on yourself.”

“It was just bad luck that we hit the storm,” Yoongi adds, “we've hit plenty of storms long before we met you.”

“Voyaging is always a gamble with danger, Namjoonie,” Taehyung says, as he rights Namjoon and pats him reassuringly on the shoulder, “we've just had a bad turn, is all. It’s not even the worst one we’ve ever had.”

“For future reference, unless I tell you explicitly that something is your fault." Jin steps close and Namjoon sinks back a little even though he's the taller one. "It. Is. Not. Your. Fucking. Fault. You'd think getting your head cracked like that would knock some sense into ya." Jin leans back. "Come on lads, let's get back to Hobi and Jimin." With that, he walks off and doesn't look back to see if the three of them are following. Probably because he knows they already are.

Jimin and Hoseok are on the beach, surveying the small cluster of trees behind them. "At least we have a saw," Hoseok says brightly as they approach.

"Joon, you’re awake!" Jimin says delightedly when he spots them, and Namjoon lets Jimin crash into him with a hug as Hoseok beams at him. The two of them look similarly banged up, but there’s something about them all being together that makes Namjoon feel a lot better. "We checked, and besides some of Tae's canvases getting wet and some damaged fruit, all the supplies escaped relatively unscathed."

"Small graces," Jin chuckles. "Alright, since we literally just went to hell and back with that storm, we're going to make something to eat and take it easy tonight. Recover our energy. We're lucky to have our lives and have come out of that with mostly unscathed. We'll start repairs tomorrow, starting with cutting down trees for the rudder."

"Aye, aye," they all chorus. After the chaos of the storm, it feels nice to finally have some direction even if they're stranded in the middle of absolutely nowhere. As they head back to the ship, Namjoon realizes someone isn't with them. He glances back to see Jin has drifted back to standing in the shallow waters. Yoongi is there with him. Confused, he starts to walk back and when he gets closer, Namjoon realizes all the warm confidence is gone from Jin’s face, replaced with something frighteningly blank. They don't seem to notice him; Yoongi's back is turned to him and, their foreheads almost touching, Seokjin is focused entirely on Yoongi, like a drowning man grasping on to a lifeline. Namjoon wants to ask after him, but feels like it would be too intrusive. Uncertainly following after the others, he makes up his mind to ask later.

===

"Yoongi," Seokjin says, and his voice is heartbreaking. Scared. "Yoongi, I really thought..."

Yoongi holds one of Seokjin’s hands between both of his own, and his voice is barely a whisper, a mixture of fear and stubbornness. "Not on my watch you aren't."

"But it-"

"So what?” Yoongi interrupts, his grip on Seokjin’s hand tight and desperate, “You’re going to accept your fate every time the ship rocks a little too hard? We’ve been through so many storms, what made this one so special? It’s not the first time you’ve gone overboard.”

“The fortune teller.” Seokjin's reply is quiet when it finally comes, his head drooping to look at the water between them.

“So what?” He cranes his head to look Jin in the eye, defiant enough for the both of them.

“She’s not wrong.” 

Yoongi is so tired suddenly. He can't do this argument again, the only real argument they ever have, not after such a close call.

“You’re not getting rid of me, idiot,” he says instead, hoping his tone conveys the finality. Seokjin, mercifully, doesn't argue, and he continues, “You have two choices, Seokjin. Are you going to live your life in fear or out of spite?”

Seokjin falters for a moment. "...Spite," he says finally, lifting his head. 

“Good answer.”

"I live to please you," A small smile, the familiar warmth returning, “when it suits me, of course.”

"There you are,” Yoongi can never help smiling back, but fear is still clawing at him, “Never bring back the utter jackass who really considered not grabbing the ladder because he was afraid I was going to fall in." Yoongi can’t let go of Seokjin’s hand, doesn’t know who is anchoring who. "You know I'm made of tougher stuff than that. And you know I’m going to be here to pull you back every time, you may as well accept it." 

“Careful, you’re starting to sound real romantic there, pal.” Seokjin grins, but his voice is low, placating, his free hand playing gently with the hair at the nape of Yoongi's neck. The space between them has grown infinitesimal, and Yoongi doesn’t even have to move much to press his lips to a collarbone, to the warm silver of a chain that matches his own. Seokjin exhales, “I’m not getting out of this with just a joke, am I?”

“No.” Yoongi says from the crook of Seokjin’s shoulder, the captain letting out a low laugh that rumbles in his chest, and Yoongi looks at him with steel in his eyes, “There’s not a chance in hell I'm going to let some shitty prophecy take you away from me. I know your fate is sealed, but I'll be damned if I don't fight it every step of the way. And I'll be damned if you don't fight either.”

“Guess I have no choice, if you’re putting it that way.”

“No, you don’t.” A pause. "Don't ever scare me like that ever again, or I'll do you in myself."

Seokjin lets out an amused scoff. “Clearly.”

“I’m serious.” Yoongi’s voice falters just momentarily, and Seokjin knocks their foreheads together gently. 

“I’m sorry. You're right, Yoongi,” he murmurs immediately. "Of course you are. I'm sorry for frightening you like that." Yoongi's hand comes up to softly cup Seokjin's cheek, and he leans his face into the touch. Yoongi clears his throat, then huffs.

"Of course I am. When am I ever wrong?"

“Are we sure we want to get into that?” Seokjin laughs when Yoongi immediately pushes at him, lets gravity sink him into the water without a fight because after all, Yoongi is still holding his hand. He grins up, entirely unperturbed, when Yoongi sulkily mimes kicking water at him. "C'mon, let's get back on board -- gotta help Hobi cook before one of the terrible twins asks to help. I can repair a rudder, but my supernatural abilities don’t encapsulate undoing devastating damage entailed by cooking fire."

"Let’s get going then,” Yoongi says, but neither of them move. There’s the gentle whisper of wind, the quietest murmur of water burbling around them, and in that moment, it feels like they’re the only two people in the world.

“Maybe we can wait just a moment,” Seokjin gently pulls him down, closing the distance once again, and as always, Yoongi follows like it’s the easiest thing in the world.

  
  


===

The next morning, Jin starts listing out chores as usual. It feels both familiar and foreign; his carefree delivery tone of choice is the same but the list is radically different than the usual 'mop the decks' or 'check inventory.'

"Hobi, I want you to help me cut down a tree to help remake our rudder," Jin announces. "Tae, Jimin, please reinforce the deck from below." He pauses. "Also please refrain from doing anything scandalous until  _ after _ the task is accomplished."

"Can't guarantee that, captain," Taehyung replies gravely. Jin sighs but doesn't press the issue.

"Yoongi and Namjoon, I want you two to explore the island. Roughly map it out, see if there's any resources here we could use. Find some fresh water, buried treasure, I dunno." He waves a vague hand for emphasis on the not knowing. “Make sure to have fun and be yourselves.”

"Awww, why do they get to explore the island?" Jimin whines. "We wanna go too!" He gestures to him, Taehyung and Hoseok, and the other two nod enthusiastically as if on cue.

Jin raises his brows, unimpressed. "Chim, you and Tae can't even guarantee me you two won't cause mayhem below deck while doing repairs. What makes you think I'm gonna send you three off alone into the wild?"

"How dare you make such an accusation! I’ve never done anything wrong in my life ever." Jimin props his boots on the table and leans back in his chair, innocent expression alight on his cherubic face. Jin promptly kicks the chair out from beneath him and sends him crashing to the floor. Ignoring Jimin cursing out his entire bloodline, Jin claps his hands together with a bright smile. "Alright, that'll be all! Yoongi, Joonie, make sure to take a couple of flares with your supplies. Be safe, and be back before sundown, okay? The last thing I need is to be searching through a jungle in the dark."

“Alright, father,” Yoongi rolls his eyes.

Jin immediately pulls a face. “You of all people absolutely shouldn’t call me that.”

Yoongi cackles, which is an unexpected sound, not least because Namjoon had hitherto thought him and Yoongi in solidarity of solely being on the receiving end of this kind of laughter. “Yeah, we’ll be back before sundown,” Yoongi finishes the last bite of rice and pushes his chair back so he can stand. "Come on, Namjoon."

"Y-Yep!" Namjoon shovels the last few spoonfuls of food into his mouth and hurries to join Yoongi, who's holding the door open for him. They pack in relative silence, Yoongi placing the flares and matches into a rucksack alongside some water that Namjoon packed. Once they're ready, they bid goodbye to the rowdy crew who have already set off on their respective tasks, and make their way into the tiny forest.

The trees are mostly hardy tropical palms, swaying lazily in the sea breeze. Namjoon wants to appreciate the prettiness of it all, but Yoongi is staring off into the distance in a way Namjoon assumes would be bothered if he started talking. He opens his mouth occasionally, only to rethink and fall back into silence.

On his own end, Yoongi doesn't say much, just occasionally warning Namjoon of hidden roots. After a bit, Yoongi looks over at Namjoon and asks, "Do you want to make small talk?"

"W-what?"

"You keep looking in my direction instead of paying attention to that root there." He barely finishes speaking before Namjoon trips over said root and falls over. Yoongi huffs a little in laughter before offering Namjoon his hand and helping him up. "Joon, why are you being weird?"

"Am I...? I mean, I don’t know.” Yoongi looks confused so Namjoon feels obliged to elaborate, “I don’t want to bother you..."

“Me?” Yoongi blinks at him in surprise.

“I know I can talk a lot, so I don’t want to annoy you.”

“Huh?”

“I also feel like you were maybe not as on board with this quest as Jin, and then I nearly got us killed by actual pirates slash vigilantes and now we’re stuck on a desert island, so I feel like you would have reason not to really want to be around me right now.” Namjoon can’t help thinking how reluctantly Yoongi had seemed to acquiesce to the trip back when they first met.

Yoongi stares at him wordlessly for a few moments. “You know Namjoon, you really would think getting your head cracked would have been enough to knock some sense into you. I like you just fine, have since the beginning, you wouldn’t have been on the ship if I didn’t.”

“Jin didn’t force you to let me come?”

Yoongi bats his hand in the air. Namjoon knows he's going for a dismissive action but he kind of looks like a cat. "Let’s get this straight," Yoongi says, "Firstly, Jin can’t force me to do shit." 

“But he’s the captain?” 

Yoongi pats at Namjoon's arm, a little awkward but caring all the same. "Titles don’t really mean anything to us, Joon. Jin might be captain but that doesn’t really mean much when we’re a crew as small as us- at the end of the day we're all just guys out at sea trying to get by with the least amount of catastrophe."

"Oh.” Namjoon, feeling a little stupid amongst feeling relieved, gestures vaguely around him, “I guess this is pretty catastrophic though.”

"Catastrophic is when our ship got struck by lightning and caught fire during a storm," Yoongi deflects. "This is a setback, nothing Jin and Hobi can't fix in a few weeks. Relax, Joon."

There's something about the inflection of the reassurance that reminds Namjoon of Jin, and he wonders how long they've been sailing together to have developed similar speech patterns. With a smile, Namjoon murmurs his agreement and Yoongi claps him on the back. "Good lad, now, let's see what's on the other side of the island."

They reach the other side in another half an hour, and the beach is similarly barren except-

"There’s a raft," Namjoon says in surprise.

"A lifeboat," Yoongi appends, walking over to inspect it. "Huh, it’s old as hell, but there’s no holes and not too much wear, save for some scratches." He looks back at Namjoon. "Wanna see if it still floats?"

They look at each other for a few moments, until Yoongi finally raises an eyebrow and Namjoon realizes that when Yoongi says ' _ wanna see if it still floats? _ ' what he actually means is ' _ Namjoon, get in the boat and I'll watch from shore and we’ll see what happens _ .' Fair. Acquiescent, Namjoon pushes the boat out until it's no longer scraping along the sand and hops inside. It rocks a little but ultimately holds up. 

"It floats!" Namjoon calls, waving delightedly to Yoongi. "Oh no." He realizes there's no way to actually steer the boat now slowly drifting further away from the shore. "Yoongi!"

"Coming." Yoongi launches himself into the water without a second thought and easily swims up to Namjoon, hands braced against the wood. "We’ll grab the spare oars from the Smelrado to paddle. It’ll be good to go offshore and fish with this thing." Yoongi pushes Namjoon back towards the beach, and Namjoon hops out uncertainly once it hits the sand again. Together, they haul it far enough so the tides won’t sweep it away.

Namjoon looks at the boat. "You think someone came onshore with this? Maybe they're living here?"

"Doubtful," Yoongi replies. "If someone was here, they would probably have rushed us already. Plus, look how old this thing looks,” Yoongi knocks his hand against the hull, “Probably detached off someone's ship and washed up during a storm," He pauses. "If someone was on this thing when it landed, they're likely already dead, but I've yet to find a skeleton. Come on, let's report back to Seokjin." And on that incredibly cheery note, they walk along the beach this time, though Yoongi sticks close to the shade of the trees to stay out of the sun.

It isn’t too long before they can see the others again, clustered around a tree.

"Timber!" Hoseok’s yell carries easily towards them, and Taehyung leaps out of the way as the tree tumbles towards the sand. It lands with a muffled thud, spraying sand upwards in a cloud of shimmery dust. Jin claps his hands delightedly.

"Oh, you're back!" Jimin notices them first, and waves enthusiastically.

"Small island," Yoongi replies.

"Find anything useful?" Jin asks.

"Lifeboat on the other side. It'll be good to fish from."

"Any freshwater sources?" Yoongi shakes his head in the negative and Jin sighs. "Well, never hurts to hope I guess." 

“We can always just boil the seawater down to something drinkable,” Hoseok says, “our pots and pans are a little banged up but they’re still functional.”

Jin nods in agreement, staring at the fallen tree pensively for a bit before looking up at Yoongi. "Where's the boat?"

Yoongi waves vaguely in the direction where they just walked from, and Jin glances back at Hoseok as he starts walking. "Hobi?"

"I got this! Tae and I will start etching out the shape."

"Thank you! Jimin, can you prepare dinner?"

"If I cook on the beach, then can I set small things on fire?"

"...Fine." Jimin whoops in delight, running back towards the ship. "Have Namjoon help!" Jin calls after him, and then turns to Namjoon, "Jimin can get a little carried away in the pyromania, please make sure he doesn’t set anything too big on fire. Or our supplies on fire. If he sets himself on fire, it's fine."

"Is it?"

"Sure is!" Jin’s voice rings loudly as he walks back where they had just come from, Yoongi silently falling into step next to him. Namjoon watches them until they round the bend and disappear from sight before he turns around to see Jimin has already dug a crude fire pit, filled it with branches, and is now holding a match with a look in his eyes that makes Namjoon incredibly nervous. He fearfully watches Jimin step far too close for comfort to the already roaring flames with a branch, and wonders just how impossible a task Jin has left him with. 

There’s a nefarious cackle followed by the loud crack of burning wood. 

“Jimin!” Namjoon starts running, “Jimin! Not the whole tree!”

===

It turns out that life on the island isn't actually too different from life on Smeraldo. A little sandier, maybe. More swimming, if anything.

They still have their usual chores to keep Smelrado clean, though now Yoongi works on repairing the broken railing while Hoseok and Jin continue to repair the rudder. Taehyung and Jimin work to patch up the sails with neat stitches, except they work in short intervals, sweating beneath the heavy canvas draped over their laps. Once they have their fill in repairs, they launch themselves into the surf to swim in the cool waters. The crew passes the time with harmless pranks and their same easy camaraderie, and if he squints, he can almost pretend that the six of them are just on this island on vacation. No matter what’s happened there's always a veiled silver lining of sorts even in an objectively disastrous situation.

Amazing how it took being shipwrecked in the middle of the ocean for him to understand that.

Jin is quieter now, occupying a worrying amount of time in carving wood. Even Hoseok doesn't work tirelessly, often joining Jimin and Taehyung in their frolicking and ending up in some weird tangle of limbs, often dragging Namjoon into it as well, but the captain just sits in the relative shade and works silently until sundown when one of them calls him over to eat. Yoongi sticks by his side more often than not now, especially when the sun is high in the sky, citing an already expressed disdain with looking like a boiled crab. Watching Yoongi wordlessly start to gently fan Jin whenever he starts looking a little overworked, Namjoon is beginning to get the feeling there’s a little more to it than that.

He mentions it off-handedly to Hoseok one day, holding a measuring stick up for the navigator to work with, but Hoseok just looks at him like he has grown another head.

“I’m serious!” Namjoon says defensively, “I know they’re really close but it just seems like there’s something more to it.”

“It  _ seems _ like there’s something more.” Hoseok seems to be trying very hard not to laugh.

“There wouldn’t be anything wrong with it,” Namjoon narrows his eyes, “I think they’d make each other really happy.”

Hoseok starts laughing so hard that he has to stop marking, and eventually rises and cups Namjoon’s face in his hands, shaking with mirth. “Namjoonie, you precious, lovely, absent minded soul.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Hoseok, still cackling, wipes a tear from his eye. “Joonie, I love you, but I’m gonna let you figure this one out yourself.” This leaves Namjoon very confused, but he gets back to work without further protest.

Though he tries to help the others out with theirs when he can, Namjoon's own new chore doesn't start until nighttime. Once the sun sets and the stars come out to wink down on them, Namjoon sets off towards the lifeboat with an oar and his bag filled with navigational tools. Bobbing in the ocean, Namjoon thinks about when Jin told him how the dolphins had a lot to say if you listened. The same could be said for the stars, he thinks, neck craned upwards to figure out the patterns and to calculate where they may be.

Sometimes, Namjoon forgets that he's trying to chart where they are located, and just sits there, watching the beautiful sky. Sometimes a comet flits on by, silver tail streaking after it, and Namjoon makes a wish. It's an almost child-like notion, but it's also familiar. When it's just Namjoon, the ocean, the moon and the stars, sometimes he forgets about what's happened and lets himself sink into the endless navy blue, finding comfort in the loving solitude.

Though Namjoon doesn't think he's alone out here.

Sometimes he hears a distant splash, as if something is diving, but when he turns there's nothing there. The first few times he sits and waits for whatever marine creature to resurface, but it never does, and he brushes it off as a sea turtle sinking back under the waves. It’s harder to explain when it keeps happening, and it also doesn't explain how it feels like someone is watching him. 

He whips around again, at the eyes boring into the back of his skull, only to be met with a beautiful panoramic view of absolutely nothing amiss. “You’re losing it, Namjoon,” he mutters to himself, and diligently ignores the feeling of being watched moments after he turns around.

He really does believe he’s going crazy until a couple of days later when he and Jin are returning from fishing duty. It isn’t exactly a two person job, especially considering as most of their time is spent just existing in comfortable silence together, but Namjoon figures Yoongi sticks Jin with fishing as a method of relaxation, and sticks Namjoon with Jin so that Yoongi can interrogate him later about if the captain is actually relaxing.

“So you have a little admirer, huh?”

“Huh?” Namjoon replies intelligently, his brain hitherto having been occupied with dragging the raft back up the beach.

“Your friend in the water?” Jin, unperturbed by the weight of the raft in one hand and net full of fish in the other, cocks his head curiously at Namjoon, whose mouth had dropped open in shock, “You haven’t noticed? I could feel that thing glaring a hole in the back of my skull. Threw me off my entire rhythm. It was wholly disconcerting.” 

“I just thought I was being paranoid!” Namjoon tries to reign in his surprise, both at the legitimacy of his submarine stalker and at the fact that Jin is capable of finding anything disconcerting, “What is it, do you think?”

Jin hums for a moment before replying, “Dunno exactly. Isn’t that fun?” And with an enigmatic smile, he walks off before Namjoon can realize that he’s left him to carry the raft by himself.


	5. five

Jungkook ducks back into the water after the broad-shouldered human winks at him, heart racing fit to kill him. Maybe it was a trick of the light, because the other one  _ definitely  _ did not notice him. The other one being the human who stares at the night sky as if it held all the answers in the world. There are no additional reactions from the humans, and his heartbeat calms a little. It’s definitely a coincidence then, and the broad-shouldered human simply happened to blink in his direction.

A close call, but nothing that warrants reporting. He starts swimming back to the colony, spear slung carelessly over his shoulder, and already it feels routine. 

Routine that humans washed ashore on the island closest to their home. 

_ What terrible luck!  _

...is what everyone else has been saying all day, everyday, for the past several days. His parents fret that the humans might try to hunt them, hurt them, capture them. General Sunmi had been about ready to launch an attack on them since the veritable moment they washed up, but everyone balks at the idea of actually interacting with humans. “ _ Who knows what sort of weapons they might have _ .” Jungkook recalls some of them mentioning a strange weapon that shoots rocks of varying sizes at their enemies, but he thinks that’s probably just a tall tale. Surely no human is capable of throwing something hard enough to inflict lasting damage on someone -- they aren’t even good swimmers, what makes them think that they could hurl something at speeds unfathomable? Jungkook chuckles to himself.

Amid the discussion, Sunmi had eventually acquiesced and suggested that they should send a scout out first, and Jungkook was first to volunteer. He pretended to not notice his brother’s unimpressed stare boring into his back as he did so, but since no one else volunteered, Jungkook got the position with little fanfare. And what is there to be afraid of? He’s confident that he can outswim any boat, and the humans look so soft bodied, so easily dispatched with a spear or trident thrown with deft precision. Weapons or not, they are merely humans, and Jungkook is a siren.

Not that Jungkook wants to kill a human, no, in fact he would  _ much  _ rather meet one in person, but the fuss that would arise… he shudders at the thought, but his mind still wanders. Maybe he could meet in secret. Perhaps at night, when the rest of the humans retire to their ship, and there is only one human adrift in the open ocean, head tilted up at the stars. He would periodically look down at something Jungkook couldn’t quite make out. Other times, he would lift something strange and cylindrical to his eye and look up. Jungkook wants to so desperately ask what that tool is. Some would criticize him for being too curious, but Jungkook personally thinks he’s got a healthy enough curiosity. Still, the many stories he’s heard growing up about human evil still cause him to hesitate against making contact. Well that, and the fact that Sungjin would probably die of heart failure.

He spies a shape swimming rapidly in his direction.

Speak of the devil. Jungkook tries not to roll his eyes when his brother swims up to him, a frown already on his face. “Jungkook!”

“Sungjin!” Jungkook parrots back. “What brings you here?”

“You’re late,” Sungjin says simply. “You know they wanted you back earlier today.”

Jungkook absolutely does not know, but Sungjin doesn’t have to know that. “Oh… Right,” he says slowly. “I… Lost track of the time.”

“You forgot,” Sungjin sighs, and Jungkook gives him an apologetic smile. There’s a sudden rippling in the ocean around them, something large heading towards them and displacing the water in its path. “Give me your spear.” Jungkook slings the spear back around and hands it to Sungjin just as a school of tuna appears in their line of sight. His brother grips the spear, aims, and hurls it at a passing tuna. It skewers straight through the fish with ease, and Sungjin swims through the frantic school to grab his catch. “Here, tell them you went hunting,” he says, passing the whole affair to Jungkook. 

“Thank you, brother dearest,” Jungkook grins, one part cheeky and two parts sincere. Sungjin rolls his eyes and gestures to the distant blob that is their colony. 

“Let’s just go,” Sungjin huffs. Jungkook beams and follows Sungjin back home, hauling the heavy tuna. “You do remember why you had to be home early, right?”

“Absolutely not.” 

Sungjin groans, and slows his swimming so he can keep pace by Jungkook. “The Argentum clan is coming to visit us tomorrow. We have to be briefed about it.” Sungjin hesitates, and Jungkook is immediately on edge. “Fair warning, they might ask you to step down from your scouting duties.”

Jungkook stops swimming. “What?” he demands. “Why?”

“They want you to be around to help show the visiting clan our colony.” Sungjin waves his hand vaguely. “Like how good princes should.”

“Okay, but that’s why they have you,” Jungkook replies. “You’re next in line.”

“And you’re after me, so.” Jungkook sulks at Sungjin’s sardonic reply, and his brother sighs. “Okay, how about a compromise?”

“What is it?”

“I’ll back you up to mom and dad about being able to continue scouting, if,” he faces Jungkook to make sure he listens to the next bit, “if you promise to attend to whatever duties they have us do. I’m sure you can scout from sunset to moon high instead of sun high to moon high, since you’ve reported the humans seem harmless for now.”

Jungkook sweeps his tail back and forth, contemplative. “You are very good at negotiations,” he acquiesces. “As expected of the next crown.”

“I’ve been honing my skills for years with a very annoying little brother,” Sungjin deadpans, but smiles at Jungkook before he starts swimming again. “Do we have a deal?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jungkook grins as they approach the entrance to the atoll. He bows his head at passing sirenfolk, who all murmur in familiar greetings, hello Prince Sungjin, hello Prince Jungkook, hello young princes, hello, hello, hello crown princes. 

They swim to the royal cove, where their parents are already waiting for them in the plaza. The head general, Sunmi, is with them, and so is Sungjin’s aide (and their cousin), Jae, albeit he’s floating at the edge of the group with the other aides. There’s an obvious look of relief on his face when they appear that he quickly schools back into something neutral.

“Jungkook, you’re late,” their mother says, not unkind but he can hear the underlying dismay. 

“I thought maybe I would go hunting for a bit,” Jungkook says easily. “I lost track of time trying to follow a tuna school.” His parents’ eyes dart to Sungjin, who nods, easily backing up the story he’s made up in the first place. Jungkook offers the tuna towards his parents. “See?”

“Ah, well, excellent catch Jungkook,” their father says, a note of praise in his voice. There’s a twinge of guilt in Jungkook’s gut from the compliment, considering it’s technically Sungjin’s catch. He smiles widely in response, not trusting his words in this moment. “Jaehyung, can you please take that down to the butchers?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Jae bows his head. He takes the tuna from Jungkook, exchanges a quick, knowing look with Sungjin before swimming hurriedly from the cove. 

“Now, sons, you do know that the neighboring Argentum clan is visiting tomorrow,” their mother says. “So we want you two here in the colony to help show them around, have meals with them, get to know our allies.”

“Which means Jungkook,” their father looks meaningfully at him here. “Will have to pause on his scouting duties for the time being.”

Jungkook feigns surprise. “Wait, why?” he whines, swishing his tail in predictable irritability. “Can’t I do both?”

“We’d much prefer it if you stayed home, dear.”

“What if I just went from sunset to moon high?” hedges Jungkook. “Instead of sun high to moon high?”

“We can just send another scout,” she rebuffs. “You did report the humans seem harmless for now.” 

“Which is why I think it’s fine for Jungkook to go from sunset to moon high,” Sungjin pipes up. “It would reflect well on us, don’t you think? A prince willing to go on something as mundane as scouting duties? It’ll show the Argentum clan that despite our royal bloodline, no task is below us.”

His father looks pensive. “Sungjin does have a point,” he says to their mother. She turns to Sunmi. “What do you think?”

Sunmi smiles at Jungkook. The head general, at first glance, doesn’t look the part. Her lips are always painted bright red, her eyes are kind, her hair and jewelry always impeccable. Even her fins, a lovely shade of teal that billow out around her, are quite different from the usual spiny fins of most siren soldiers. However, she is rarely seen without her ornate trident, heavy and devastating, and her shark jaw crown that perches elegantly and threateningly atop her head cannot belie her role as military leader. “I think it’s a fine compromise,” she agrees. “If the humans aren’t a threat, as Jungkook has reported in the last few days, then a shorter scout time will work just as well.” Jungkook bows politely at her support, and grins to himself.

“Well, if Sunmi agrees,” their mother hums. “Then I think it'll be alright. Okay, Jungkook, as long you promise to help with the clan tomorrow, you may continue your scouting duties.” She has her ‘undisputed ruler’ voice on now, and Jungkook remains in his bow. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Sungjin bow next to him. “Sungjin, Jungkook, please be up at sunrise tomorrow to help with the preparations. Do not be late.” The last part is directed at Jungkook, and he does his best not to roll his eyes. 

“Thank you,” he and Sungjin say before they straighten up. Their mother smiles at them, swims over to sweep Jungkook’s long hair behind his ear, tucks it carefully before repeating the gentle gesture with Sungjin.

“Get something to eat and then get some rest, alright?” she says, pressing a little kiss on the crown of Jungkook’s head. “You both have a big day tomorrow.” 

“Yes, mom,” Sungjin says, with Jungkook echoing behind him. She bids them goodnight and, with a flick of her tail, swims towards her sleeping quarters. Jungkook decides that he’s going to swing by and see if there’s any leftovers and starts to swim away, only to feel someone grab at one of his tail fins.

“Ouch!” Jungkook whines, tugging his tail away from Sungjin. “And what was that for? I’m just going to get something to eat!” At the familiar stern expression on his brother’s face, Jungkook makes a show of rolling his eyes. “I am taking this seriously!”

“Hmm. Just making sure.” Sungjin swims past him, and Jungkook screeches when Sungjin purposefully flicks the end of his tail at Jungkook’s face. “Let’s go eat.” 

Cheeks puffed, Jungkook speeds past Sungjin, ignoring his brother’s exclamation, because he knows that Sungjin knows he plans to eat all the leftovers before Sungjin can. It’s what he gets for smacking him in the face. 

That night, Jungkook goes to bed with a stomach ache because his hubris proves him wrong once again and he ate way too much out of spite. He falls asleep to Sungjin running a comb through his hair, quietly humming as he works the tangles out of Jungkook’s hair.

“You’re such a brat, you know that?” he whispers with a tired, fond smile to a blissfully passed out Jungkook. 

Jungkook smiles back.

===

Morning comes with far too much fanfare. Jungkook awakens to Sungjin smacking him with his tail again, and he tries to chomp on said tail when it swings back around. He misses.

“Let’s go,” Sungjin says, looking far too awake for his own good, a near imperceptible jitteriness in his voice. Jungkook rubs at his eyes, a half-hearted attempt to wake up, before sleepily following Sungjin out of their quarters and into the cove. The plaza is already bustling with activity, sirenfolk swimming back and forth, arms filled with decorations or trash or a strange mix of both to the folks trying to do two things at once.

“What are we supposed to do?” Jungkook asks, edging away from a particularly large group of sirens loudly bickering about the best way to hang the decorative pearl and shell garlands. He looks over at Sungjin, worried. “We’re not decorating, are we?”

Sungjin gives Jungkook a weird look. “Uh, no,” he says. “We’re tasked with planning the tour of our colony as well as what to serve at the opening banquet.”

“Absolutely riveting, I am over the moon that I had to wake up at sunrise for this.” Jungkook sticks his tongue out when Sungjin rolls his eyes at him, but dutifully follows Sungjin towards the dining alcove. 

“Prince Sungjin! Prince Jungkook!” the head chef swims towards them. “We’ve laid out an array of food choices for you to pick from.” Shee gestures behind them, where rows of fish and molluscs lay in wait. Jungkook beams when he sees Sungjin’s tuna among them.

Waking up early may have been a pain, but anything that involves delicious food is a win in Jungkook’s books. The head siren prepped dozens of samples for their choosing, and Jungkook inhaled everything without thinking too much about the taste. Sungjin, similarly enthusiastic about eating but also knowing Jungkook is a lost cause when it comes to the intricate delicacy of fish marbling or whatever, ultimately decides on the final menu-

“Sungjin, you  _ have  _ to include abalone! It’s a disgrace not to!” -with a few inputs from Jungkook, of course. He may or may not have continued chanting ‘abalone!’ until Sungjin caved.

Jungkook definitely eats too much, because he has half a mind to curl up for a nap, but Sungjin is already tugging him towards the entrance of their colony. “Where should we go, do you think?”

“....To sleep?”

“For the  _ tour _ , Jungkook.” Sungjin pinches Jungkook’s side and he squirms away. 

Jungkook rubs at his side and looks out at their colony, their home. Sungjin’s future reign. It’s beautiful, shaped like a ring from the remains of a large rock-like formation. At the edges are coral reefs, vibrant with colorful ocean life. Inside, their home is built from the seafloor up, with leftover rock formations carefully carved out to create caves and alcoves to reside in. In the middle is the main plaza, where the main festivities will be held, and in the furthest back, the royal residences that include the smaller plaza and their sleeping alcoves. Small fish often swim through, looking for scraps, and it’s not unheard of to befriend the occasional octopus or dolphin. Jungkook has always personally wanted to befriend a whale growing up.

The alcoves and caves are usually decorated with bioluminescent sea plants, lining the entrances and along the floor. They don’t really aid with sight, since their eyes are adapted to see well in low light, but the plants are pretty nonetheless. Polished shells and carefully planted anemones are also a staple, and now with the neighboring clan visiting, pearls have made their way into open decorations. 

“Should we include the armory in the tour, or does that seem like a threat?” Jungkook asks. 

“It’s not a threat if we don’t hold the weapons,” Sungjin answers cheekily.

“Then I think we should start from the right, with the shops and smiths, then going to the armory, residence, and then ending in the plaza before introducing the royal cove.”

Sungjin tracks the route, Jungkook fidgeting next to him, before he nods. “That sounds good, Jungkook,” he praises, and Jungkook exhales. “What?”

“I thought you were going to critique my plan or something.” Jungkook holds back saying, “like you always do,” but going by Sungjin’s expression, the unspoken words were heard loud and clear.

“You know I’m not doing it to be difficult,” Sungjin mutters. 

“Doesn’t mean you aren’t though.” Jungkook says casually.

Sungjin falters and Jungkook instantly feels bad. “Sorry we’re clashing so much lately,” Sungjin says finally, “I forget you’re getting older.” It’s complicated and Jungkook knows it. His brother has always been by his side, and no matter how much they argue, they always back each other up, but they’re two princes, Sungjin with the charge of their entire colony in the future. The older Jungkook gets the more responsibility he has to take on, the more he has to make the right decisions. So he absolutely understands where Sungjin is coming from, but sometimes he wishes they were just two brothers, no crown looming over them. 

“Sorry,” Jungkook mumbles finally, ducking his head. “I know you mean well.”

“I know I can be a little overbearing, but this is our duty as the princes,” Sungjin reaches out and smooths back Jungkook’s hair, tucks a wayward piece behind his ear, and then sighs, “This is just how our lives have to be.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jungkook replies, wishes suddenly that his brother didn’t sound so defeatedly resigned about that fact. They float like that for a few moments before a new voice breaks into their brotherly reverie.

“Sungjin! Jungkook!” Jae is swimming up to them, white and gold scales glittering in the morning light. “There you are!”

“What’s up?” Sungjin asks. 

“The Argentum clan has sent some of their messengers ahead,” Jae relays. “They’ll be here by midmorning. You two need to go get ready.”

“Get ready?” Jungkook questions. “What else do we need to do?”

Jae makes a face before gesturing vaguely to his neck. Jungkook catches on immediately and gleefully delights in the way Sungjin's expression falls into one akin to sheer despair and horror.

“Must we?” Sungjin whines, stirring up the sand beneath them with his tail. He’s sulking, honest to the stars sulking, and suddenly this is the best day ever now in Jungkook’s eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah… Queen’s orders.”

Sungjin just buries his face in his hands and lets out a muffled groan. Jae looks at him sympathetically, while Jungkook just sways back and forth in mirth.

“C’mon Sungjin,” he teases. “It’s our duty as princes.”

“I can and will leave a jellyfish in your sleeping alcove tonight,  _ shut up _ .”

Jungkook just cackles and tugs his brother back towards their quarters, a reversed mirror of them from earlier. Attendants are lying in wait for them as soon as they get back, hauling Jungkook away. His hair is braided back, and someone lines his eyes with crushed, glittering pearls, while someone else carefully arranges strings of gold onto him. He complies readily, and finds himself finished up earlier than Sungjin, who is probably giving his attendants a harder time. Jae gives him a thumbs up in approval, and Jungkook grins, decides to admire himself in a mirror while waiting. Sungjin emerges a few minutes later, frowning so intensely that Jungkook and Jae both burst into laughter at seeing him.

“Don’t start,” Sungjin says, his voice full of warning.

“I wasn’t saying anything.” Jungkook dissolves again into giggles. Sungjin looks balefully at Jae, who is also trying his best to keep a straight face.

“I hate you both.”

“You just look so uncomfortable.” Jae laughs.

“It’s because I am, shockingly, so uncomfortable.” Sungjin retorts, looking disdainfully down at his arms adorned in gold jewellery. He has a lot more jewellery piled on him, but that’s his lot in life as crown prince. For all his lecturing to Jungkook about following the rules, Sungjin is just as rebellious in his own ways. While by and large most sirens love jewellery and self-decoration, his brother prefers simplicity; to the point where if Jae, being the only person that can overcome Sungjin’s stubbornness, did not undertake the great task of convincing him otherwise, the crown prince would leave his chamber without so much as a necklace around his throat. However, forced to acquiesce to the entirety of formal dress code in the face of a neighbouring clan, Sungjin can do nothing but scowl as Jae swims over to adjust the diadem on his head. “I feel like an idiot.”

“You look good.” Jae pats Sungjin’s back, and Jungkook nods in agreement. With his shiny ink black hair and tail, and gold-flecked skin, his brother has never had trouble looking the part of crown prince (even when he’d cut his hair to above his ears in a fit of temper), and with the requisite royal jewellery, he looks unquestionably like a future ruler.

“Whatever,” Sungjin grumbles, already fiddling with the rings on his fingers, “I can’t believe I have to dress up like a royal moron for the entirety of this visit. How long do I suffer for anyway?”

“About a month or so?”

Sungjin looks like he would have preferred to be told to fight a giant squid without a weapon. Jungkook pats him sympathetically on the shoulder. He’s never had a problem following this particular instance of protocol, but even he’s looking forward to shedding the dress so that he can go up to the surface to survey the humans again. 

From a safe distance, of course. Unknowing of his thoughts, the other two sirens are caught up in their own conversation.

“You could look a little less miserable at the prospect of meeting the new sirens, Sungjin.”

“I really could not.”

Jae rolls his eyes, “don’t be a baby.”

“Bite me, Jae.”

Watching them bicker back and forth, Jungkook feels a little pang of loneliness. Stuck in a weird generational limbo where he’s too young to relate to his older cousins and too old to relate to their children, there has never really been anyone Jungkook’s age around him, much less anyone he could be close to. Sure, he’s close with his brother, but Sungjin has always had his own friends, and try as he might to include him, Jungkook has never really fit in with them either. Maybe that’s why he’s so taken with exploring. He thinks, inexplicably, of the human on the raft, and feels like he would understand.

“Jungkook? Hello?”

He snaps out of his thoughts to see both Jae and Sungjin looking at him. “Huh?”

“We have to go now,” Sungjin says, sounding a little like he’s said it before, and then consolingly, “maybe there’s someone your age from Argentum.”

“Maybe your song-mate’s from Argentum.” Jungkook sticks his tongue out, for nothing except the sheer purpose of he hates it when Sungjin reads him too well. 

Sungjin flicks him on the forehead, and swims out of the room before Jungkook can retaliate. “First of all, that’s not real. Second of all, horrible suggestion regardless.”

“Of course it’s real,” Jungkook rolls his eyes as he follows, and then again when Sungjin scoffs, his brother’s weapon of choice for things he doesn’t like is to simply pretend they don’t exist, “Chanyeol said he felt it when Kyungsoo sang.”

“Chanyeol,” Sungjin, referring to another one of their cousins, “has been in love with Kyungsoo forever. Forgive me for thinking he’s exaggerating.”

“He’s not a liar. You just don’t want to believe in it.”

“What, the concept that the siren that’s meant to be your mate sings in a tone that resonates with your soul and yours alone?” Sungjin says derisively. “It’s not about not wanting to, it just doesn’t make any sense.”

“How does it not?”

“Well, firstly,” Sungjin says exasperatedly. “How would liking someone’s voice mean that you’ll like them on a personal level?”

“But it’s not about  _ liking  _ the voice,” Jungkook argues. “It’s different. Plus, it would all work out, don’t you think, aren’t we looking to strengthen ties with Argentum?”

“Don’t you start on this,” Sungjin groans, but Jungkook realizes he’s pinpointed the source of Sungjin’s anxiety, “I hear enough from our parents about me getting married, don’t-”

“Guys,” Jae interrupts. “Could we maybe do this later? The convoy is about to arrive.”

“Fantastic,” Sungjin mutters under his breath before giving one of the necklaces a tug. He quickly drops his hand when an attendant swimming past them notices and scolds him. Jungkook immediately tries to quell the stab of irritability, and fiddles with one of his own necklaces out of spite.

“Sungjin! Jungkook!” Their mother calls them when they swim out from their alcove. She’s elegant as always, draped beautifully in delicate gold jewelry. Her crown is simple, almost understated, but with her posture and expression, there is no doubt that she is the queen. Their father, besides the rather ostentatious crown, tall and inlaid with various jewels, wears a simple gold chain around his neck along with several bangles on both wrists. “Sungjin, sweetheart, don’t frown, it’s unbecoming,” she scolds lightly when they swim up to her. “Jungkook, honey, your hair piece is crooked.” She reaches over and lifts the thin chains back into a respectable arrangement. 

Sungjin takes his spot by their mother, with Jae a few tail lengths behind him, and Jungkook stays by their father. The court is filled with excited murmuring, and Jungkook can spot sirenfolk lining along their homes and shops, eager to welcome in the Argentum clan. The murmuring suddenly dies down, and Jungkook knows they’ve arrived at the entrance.

“Back straight, Jungkook,” his mother whispers and he hastily straightens his posture. He chances a glance towards Sungjin, whose posture is perfect and eyes are straight ahead, head tilted upwards ever so slightly. 

A siren swims forward, and Jungkook is quick to notice the glimmering silver jewelry around her wrist and neck. “I present to you, Aurum clan, the crown princess of Argentum, Hana!” 

Crown princess Hana is beautiful, with rosy cheeks and a perfectly schooled regal expression to give Sungjin a run for his gold. Her straight black hair is interlaced with silver, and a dainty crown rests atop her head, with small adornments dangling along the edge. It almost looks as if they've condensed raindrops into their fine jewelry. Jungkook can vaguely recall travelling to Argentum, a few decades or so ago, to attend her wedding, but he mostly only recalls playing in the coral trying to befriend a grumpy octopus. Immediately behind her is a small ensemble of sirens, mostly female, a bright streak of silver cutting through mostly dark brown and black hair. Jungkook cranes his neck to try and get a better glance before remembering he’s supposed to be standing still.

Hana swims forward and bows, and Jungkook hastily bows in return, just a beat behind his parents and Sungjin. “My parents send their warmest regards,” she says. “We come with gifts.” She glances over her shoulder and beckons forward two of the sirens behind her. Jungkook’s interest is piqued by one of the two sirens that swims up to them. His hair and tail are both as silver as the moon, as the jewellery he and his clan wear, and they catch the light attractively, drawing everyone’s eyes. He’s smiling widely, all shiny teeth and round cheeks, in his hands, he holds an ornately decorated box, similar to the one held by the other siren, who Jungkook recognizes as Princess Hana’s wife. She’s quite pretty as well, with flowing brown locks similarly threaded through with silver like the other two. She smiles with a gentle warmth and kindness, and Jungkook can feel some of his nerves settle. 

“Younghyun, Haebin.” Hana shifts back a bit to let the two of them present the boxes to Jungkook’s parents. Haebin swims in front of their mother and says, “A gift from the queen to you, your highness,” and gently lifts the lid to reveal a stunning silver hair piece. It’s shaped like a flower, with delicate petals and brilliantly detailed leaves. Haebin closes the lid and offers it to their mother, who accepts with a flustered and pleased smile.

“Thank you very much,” she says. “Please send my deepest regards to your mother.” Hana nods and gestures to Younghyun, who swims now in front of their father. Jungkook chances a glance at his brother, only to find him still staring out into the distance somewhere, like he can’t see the person their parents are most likely to choose for the purposes of strengthening their alliance.

“A gift from our father,” Younghyun says, still smiling that bright smile of his. He opens the lid to reveal a pendant in the shape of a marlin. Each scale is rendered with careful precision, and it almost looks as if it might just leap from the box and swim away. He closes the lid and passes the present to their father. “We do apologize for not bringing gifts for the princes unless,” Here, Younghyun elegantly dips a hand beneath his chin, his pleasant smile shifting into something cheekier as he winks in the direction of the princes. “You count me as a gift.”

Jungkook can’t help but snicker quietly, but there’s just a momentary flicker in Sungjin’s expression from detached to hallowed that makes him quiet down immediately.

“Younghyun,” Haebin hisses in exasperation. Hana is making a face that Jungkook is terribly acquainted with, having seen it often from Sungjin -- it’s the “I am both aware of and extremely apologetic about the nonsense my younger sibling is currently conducting.” 

Luckily, their mother takes it in jest and laughs. Jungkook does not miss the way Hana’s whole form seems to slack in relief for a heartbeat before returning to her usual proper demeanor. Haebin still looks somewhat mortified, and Younghyun looks as if he has done nothing wrong in his life ever. Despite everything, Jungkook likes this guy.

After the gift giving ceremony is over, Sungjin, Jungkook and a few attendants are left to lead the Argentum clan on the tour through Aurum. Hana looks as if she’s lecturing Younghyun, but her words are cut short when she spots Jungkook and Sungjin swimming up to them. She straightens her posture and bats away Younghyun’s hand as he tries to poke her side.

“Prince Sungjin, Prince Jungkook,” says Hana once they’ve joined the group of Argentum sirens, “we’ve heard so much about you.”

“You have?” Jungkook asks, while Sungjin merely raises a quizzical regal brow. 

“Two princes born with golden voices,” Younghyun says, “we’re terribly curious to hear them.”

“If you’d be so gracious to.” Haebin interjects quickly.

“That’s high praise, considering the legends of Argentum’s own singing prowess,” Sungjin says graciously, not making any commitments like a real politician. “Thank you for the compliment.”

“You should prove it though,” says Younghyun, clapping a friendly hand on Sungjin’s shoulder. Jungkook freezes, makes horrified eye contact with Jae at the edge of their group, both of them acutely aware of how Sungjin doesn’t do well with contact. Before either of them can rush in to mitigate, however, Sungjin has already schooled the murder in his eyes back to his cool princely expression. He looks up at Younghyun with a detached stare, and gently peels the hand off his shoulder. Younghyun, to his credit, doesn’t seem that put off. 

“Why don’t we start the tour, hm?” Sungjin starts to swim off without waiting for an answer, but one of the benefits of being crown prince is that people follow him regardless. Jungkook starts after his brother, and can’t help the little huff of laughter that escapes him at what seems to be the sound of someone being gently smacked upside the head, and Younghyun’s abashed little, “ow!”

The tour goes by smoothly enough, in Jungkook’s opinion. Sungjin has this presence that commands everyone’s attention, and his way of talking makes even discussing something as mundane as the food preparation cove interesting. Jungkook doesn’t say much, only interjecting to add some historical or anecdotal tidbits. Haebin and Hana are both very taken especially by the bioluminescent plants (“For some reason, they just refuse to take root at our home,” Haebin whispers to Jungkook as she lightly brushes her fingers against the leaves, expression wistful) as well as the many scintillating decorations, while Younghyun...

Well, Younghyun seems very taken in finding ways to get a rise out of Sungjin. The silver-haired siren flits around his brother, constantly asking questions, such as:

“Did you personally decorate this doorway, Prince Sungjin?” and 

“What’s your favorite fish, Prince Sungjin?” and

“What weapon do you fancy most, Prince Sungjin?”

The last one has Hana pull him back some, seeing as Sungjin’s eyes dart dangerously to his trident, propped up against the wall away from the other spears and weapons of the soldiers. Jungkook knows full well Sungjin wouldn’t have done it, since it would be very un-princely to stab their ally guest, but he knows the thought crossed his mind. Younghyun, again, does not seem at all bothered. He seems almost amused by Sungjin’s terse one-word answers. Jungkook knows if he ever tried to pull that, he would find a whole colony of jellyfish in his sleeping alcove, and feels a little envious.

While Jungkook has a ton of fun watching prince Younghyun try his brother’s patience, he’s all too relieved when it finally comes to sunset. Trying to be prim and proper all day long has sort of made his head start to hurt, so he’s infinitely grateful for the opportunity to shed his costume, skip the royal dinner, and head back up to sea-level for some peace and quiet. He stays further away from shore today, still a little leery from the strange human that had winked in his direction despite still being mostly sure that it had just been a sheer coincidence. Still, he had conveniently forgotten to bring this up in his report to General Sunmi, because why worry her unnecessarily for no reason. He finds a hiding spot behind some rocks that overlook the humans’ large boat and, as dusk fades into a star studded night, he waits for the human on the small boat to come out.

He waits. And waits. And waits. The moon has almost reached its apex by the time he loses patience enough to leave his spot, and swim around the island perimeter in search. He eventually comes across the humans on the edge of the beach, sitting across from each other, with a fire between them. 

Fire is one of the above-water concepts that intrigues Jungkook most. He wants so badly to ask them about how the air heats up and turns into those brilliant orange yellow hues, walk right up to their circle and ask them all the questions he has about humans. Instead, he just waits in the shadows of the night-lit water, and watches. 

He eventually settles on assigning them monikers to pass the time. There's too-perceptive, too-pale, too-energetic, and the two he's assigned as loud-and-stuck-together. He spends the longest thinking about the man on the boat, no sobriquet seeming to stick in his mind, when the wind changes and carries over a snippet of their conversation. It's inane drivel that he automatically forgets, but he does catch what they refer to him by. 

Namjoon.

Jungkook mulls it over a little, but it does seem to suit him. 

“Just so you know, Namjoon,” he huffs, entirely to himself, as it nears moon high and there's no sign of him getting on the raft, “it's rude to not keep your appointments.” He sinks beneath the waves as quietly as he came, and tries not to acknowledge the fact that he feels genuinely annoyed with the way his watch this night turned out. 

He reports back to the general, and swims back towards his alcove when he catches a flicker of silver hair.

“Prince Jungkook!” Prince Younghyun swims up to him, smiling beatifically, looking genuinely happy to see him. Tired as he is, Jungkook immediately smiles back. “Glad I could catch you. How’s the people watching going?”

“Ah, it’s interesting,” Jungkook replies noncommittally, “though nothing really happened today.”

“I hear they got moored on a nearby island after their ship crashed? Stroke of bad luck.”

“Well it's not so bad, they don't even know we're here at all.” Jungkook replies a little tersely, the unending and unfounded paranoia from his species is starting to get on his nerves. 

“Oh, no, not for us,” Younghyun laughs, “I meant a stroke of bad luck for them! They can't just dive down deep to hide when storms arrive, I imagine it would be terrifying to be on the sea in their rickety little boats. I mean, they can't even  _ breathe _ under the water.”

Jungkook just blinks at him in momentary surprise before breaking out into a grin. “That's what I think too! I don't know if they're brave or stupid to even come near the sea with those sort of disadvantages.”

“Well, there's a certain allure in beautiful and dangerous things that you probably shouldn't touch, no?” 

Jungkook immediately tries to dispel the memory of Namjoon and his friends sitting around the fire that conjures up in his mind. “I- what do you mean by that?”

“Oh! Uh-” Younghyun looks a little flustered himself, “I just mean that curiosity can be a strong motivator. We probably have that in common. Sirens and humans, I mean.”

“True enough, the ones stranded above sea don’t seem to be planning anything nefarious, anyhow. They’re just sort of….odd.”

“The best kind, but on that note,” Younghyun says, “I have a request, one prince to another.”

“Oh?”

“You missed the after dinner performance by my cousins today, being responsible prince and all, but I’m slated to sing tomorrow and I like a full audience! Could I ask you to perhaps delay your patrol tomorrow night until after my performance? I can assure you it’ll only be one song.” 

“Uh,” Jungkook is struck suddenly by the thought that Younghyun is genuinely giving him a choice- he could have simply just asked Jungkook’s parents otherwise and like it or not Jungkook would have had to attend tomorrow. He also thinks, with an utterly unfounded sense of vindication, that Namjoon isn’t the only one who can simply just not show up, although he will… Just not on time. “Thank you for asking me, I’d be honoured to come.”

“Great!” Younghyun gives him a friendly pat on the back, “I’ll make it worth your time, see you then!” He swims off in a blur of silver, leaving Jungkook a little bit bemused but happy. He swims off, humming to himself a little, but stops in shock as he enters the alcove. The water is somehow churning.

“What the-”

“Ah, Jungkook, you’re back early.” Jae drawls from a corner of the room, looking entirely unperturbed at sitting in what appears to be the beginnings of a whirlpool. “Anything eventful happen?” A pearl wall sconce comes loose, and Jae reaches out to grab it without looking, still smiling at him.

Jungkook realizes there’s a familiar shape in the midst of causing all the commotion, muttering angrily to itself as it shoots from one end of the room to the other. “....Sungjin?”

“He’s just working off some steam, don’t worry.” Jae’s voice warbles through the chopping water.

“What happened?”

“Prince Younghyun happened,” Jae replies, and then he and Jungkook both wince as Sungjin stops suddenly, causing the water to rush to one end before resettling.

“Don’t say his name in my house.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Jae retorts, “he’s not going to manifest in here.”

“What  _ happened _ ?”

“He stopped by to ask your brother to attend his performance tomorrow.”

“No he didn’t.” Sungjin interrupts, and Jae rolls his eyes. “He already knows I’m going to be there tomorrow because it’s been made sure I have nowhere else to be, he came by deliberately to piss me off.”

Jungkook frowns; he hasn’t known Younghyun for long but he doubts that. “He was probably just being extra polite.”

“Whose side are you on?!”

“Semantics aside,” Jae says dismissively. “Sungjin is just mad because prince Younghyun got the better of him.”

“He’s just so-”

“Annoying, frustrating, irritating, aggravating, so on and so forth, yes I know,” Jae interjects, with the weary sigh of someone who’s been listening to Sungjin complain for an age.

“What did he even  _ do _ ?”

“Be himself,” Sungjin bites out.

Jae just grins. “Come on, Sungjinnie. Tell him what you did.”

“Argh.” Sungjin gestures frustratedly before taking a deep, calming breath. “Fine. Prince Younghyun,” and this is said with such vehemence that it might as well have been a curse, “aside from being a spear in my side the entirety of today, decided to grace me with his presence just before you came back. That’s it.”

“He asked if Sungjin would consider showing him his singing sometime, and then it devolved from there.”

“I don’t exist at his behest, Jae. And he has no right to say Argentum has better singers.”

“That’s not what he said; he said there was no need to be shy about your singing in front of them.”

“What else would that have meant? Arrogant, pompous little b-”

“Anyways, Sungjin totally lost it.”

“I did  _ not _ totally lose it,” Sungjin retorts, but he looks abashed, “but I may, in a lapse of judgement, have told him that I would give him an earring if I was impressed by his singing.”

Jungkook’s jaw drops. “You didn’t.”

“Oh, but he did.” Jae grins at him, and then at Sungjin, who looks like he wants to blink out of existence, “and of course, prince Younghyun was only too honoured to take him up on such an offer.”

“Which earring?” Jungkook can hardly speak, he's so surprised. He's going to have to ask prince Younghyun for tips on getting under Sungjin’s scales this effectively.

Sungjin stares upward, as if asking the heavens for strength, “It might be one of the ones I’m wearing right now.”

  
“Oh, Sungjin,” Jungkook whispers gleefully, almost euphoric with the realization that the earring in question is from the pair of long, dangling gold pieces that Sungjin inherited from their grandmother, “mom’s going to  _ kill _ you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jjk finally arrives after (checks word count) 30k+ 
> 
> :-) we are screaming as well


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ! so from this chapter on, if you see the page break denotation '&&&' feel free to skip them !! they're scenes not strictly relevant to the overall namkook/bangtan plot...
> 
> ...it's sungbri, they're day6/sungbri centric scenes lmao
> 
> if you do read em (they do tie into character building), a double thanks for you! it's both our first foray of sorts in writing day6 content hehe ^^ so we hope you enjoy ~

The ocean is quiet.

...Too quiet.

Namjoon can’t quite put his finger on it, because tonight the ocean looks like every other night; her waters are calm, the sky is clear, and the moon is beautiful. He shifts in the lifeboat, checks the waters… checks the water for _what_ , exactly? It’s not like he’s ever had an encounter with a sea turtle or a curious dolphin, why would it start now? 

He shakes his head, tries to clear his thoughts, and lifts his telescope back up to his eye. He stares at the stars for a solid ten seconds before he drops his hand with a distracted sigh. His notebook is open on his lap, devoid of any new entries for the night considering he hasn’t managed to look upwards for more than thirty seconds. 

Why does it feel like something is _missing_?

Namjoon makes one last attempt of triangulation before he gives up. He resists the urge to hurl his telescope into the water and instead just slams his notebook shut and shoves everything back into his bag. Taking the oars in hand, Namjoon begins the slow journey of rowing back to shore. He catches himself staring intently at the wake being left behind by his rowing, as if the ripples might reveal something.

Unsurprisingly, they reveal nothing.

Once ashore, Namjoon drags the boat back to the treeline, tosses the oars into it, grabs his bag and treks back to the ship. He can hear Jimin, Taehyung and Hoseok laughing and chattering about something on deck, and he tip-toes onto the ship as quietly as he can so he doesn’t draw their attention.

He passes the galley and nearly jumps out of his skin when someone says, “Ocean’s haunted.”

Disconcerted as hell, Namjoon can only reply, “W-what?”

A pair of eyes glint in the moonlight, but before Namjoon can scream, Jin materializes from the darkness of the galley, ever present grin on his face. “Ocean’s haunted! Why else would you be back so soon, Joon? Ghost fish are not to be trifled with. Do you want a gun?”

Namjoon, still incredibly off-kilt despite the fact that he should already be so used to Jin’s non-sequiturs, asks instead, “Why were you sitting in the dark?”

“Am I not allowed to brood in the nighttime, lit only by the glow of the eternal moon as she takes to the sky to judge our mortal selves?” 

Namjoon blinks politely.

“Couldn’t find the matches.” Jin admits sheepishly. Namjoon nods, rifles through his bag to find his pack of matches and hands it to the captain. “thanks Joon. Want some tea?” The way Jin asks, however, leaves no room for debate. Namjoon follows the captain into the galley, where he first lights the oil lamp on the table before heading to the stove and tossing the quickly dying match into the wood. He adds a few more blocks, gives it a prod with the fire iron, before handing the kettle to Namjoon and telling him to fill it. Namjoon hurries to storage, where he ladles water into the kettle, and returns to a pleasantly crackling fire. Jin sets the kettle on top and gestures for Namjoon to sit.

“So, if the ocean’s not haunted,” Jin says idly as he rummages for the tea box. “What brings you back so soon? It’s not even midnight yet.”

Namjoon picks at his fingers. He feels sort of silly now, leaving so soon all because of a weird feeling. They need him to chart their location so they know which direction to sail back home to, and time is precious, tense, ticking away. Without actually looking back at him, Jin tsks and says, “You have your kicked puppy expression on again.” The water is boiling now, and Jin throws some leaves into it. “Namjoon.”

Namjoon sighs, exasperated at himself. “Something felt weird tonight,” he says in a rush. Jin arches a brow as he sets down two mugs and Namjoon continues sheepishly, “It felt… quiet.”

Jin hums in response, and it sounds… knowing. “I see,” he says, and there’s an odd note of amusement in his voice. “So your little friend wasn’t here tonight.” Pulling the kettle off the stove, Jin pours the tea into the mugs and pushes one towards Namjoon. For his own, he digs into his pocket and pulls out a small silver flask. He adds a splash of something clear and amber before tilting it at Namjoon, who politely declines with a shake of his head. Jin shrugs in a ‘suit yourself’ sort of motion before sliding the flask back into his pocket. He takes a sip and says with a grin, “And now you’re sulking.”

“I’m not sulking,” complains Namjoon, forgetting about trivial things such as temperature and taking a mouthful of very hot tea. To his credit, he doesn’t spray his poor captain down but his tongue is definitely burnt now. “How can I be sulking if I don’t even know who my ‘friend’ is. For all I know, it could be just some silly sea turtle that comes up at that very spot to breathe. Maybe they found a new spot to surface at.” Namjoon knows he sounds absolutely ridiculous now, but how _else_ could he explain it… ‘it’ being that weird feeling. The weird feeling of being watched, even though every time he turns his head, he’s only met with the calm ocean.

Jin takes a sip of his tea. “Well… I’m sure your little friend will be back tomorrow night,” he says. “Perhaps they had a prior engagement.”

“What sort of sea turtle has prior engagements?” Namjoon retorts, but Jin is distracted by the entrance of the first-mate. “Oh, hello Yoongi.”

“Namjoon, you’re back already?” Yoongi asks, surprised. He reaches down to pluck Jin’s mug from his hands as he’s lifting it to his mouth, takes a sip, and immediately splutters. “Jin, what the fuck is in this.”

“Oolong tea leaves,” Jin replies innocently. Yoongi only blinks, clearly expectant. “Maybe with just a little bit of whiskey.”

“Why don’t you just pour rubbing alcohol in next time, it’ll taste about the same.” Despite his judgement, he takes another mouthful before handing the mug back to Jin. “So, Joon, what brings you back here so soon?”

Jin grins up at Yoongi and, before Namjoon can even formulate a response that doesn’t sound ridiculously childish, says with a roguish grin, “Joon’s friend didn’t show up tonight.”

“Ahhh.” Namjoon has no idea what to make of Yoongi's understanding tone. He’s the one having this… this dilemma, and somehow these two seem to know more than what they’re letting on. “I see.”

Jin gestures to Namjoon’s mug. “Finish your tea and get some sleep, alright?” Namjoon, fully accepting of what must be some degree of folie à deux between the captain and first mate, doesn’t argue with the suggestion and quietly drinks the rest of his cooling tea. Once finished, he bids the pair good night before slinking off to his shared room and crawling into his bunk. He can still hear the muffled laughs of Jimin, Hoseok and Taehyung even through the closed door, and lets that warm familiar sound lull him to sleep.

===

“You’re not headed above water tonight?” Sungjin looks a little surprised at still seeing Jungkook around as the water darkens. 

“Prince Younghyun,” and here Jungkook relishes the way Sungjin’s face turns sour, “asked me to attend dinner today so I could listen to him perform after.”

“Hm.”

“Is that a problem?” Jungkook asks innocently.

“Of course not. I’ll be glad to see you with everyone.”

“That’s great, because half the reason I’m going is just to watch your face when he does sing.”

“Love that at least one of us is getting some amusement out of this visit.”

“I’ve heard he’s very good.”

“You’re really good too,” Sungjin mutters, “so am I. So is everyone in our family. He’s not going to impress me.”

“Of course, who could ever impress you?” Jungkook asks rhetorically, and Sungjin just rolls his eyes.

“He’s not getting my earring, Kook. Let’s just leave it at that.”

Sungjin, for all his propriety and princely demeanour, balks for a considerable amount of time at the edge of the dining cove, not entirely unlike a sulking child. With his silver hair, it’s not hard to spot Younghyun among the crowd of sirens, and Sungjin begins to increasingly look like he wants to dissolve into plankton instead of joining the banquet. 

Jae spots them loitering and swims up to them. “Hey, are you two coming?” he asks, but his eyes glint with unconcealed mirth. “Dinner is about to start.”

“We’re coming,” Jungkook says, and upon seeing the way Sungjin has yet to move even a millimeter. “He’s just, uh, composing himself.” Jungkook, unfortunately, does not quite have the same level of casual conviction as Sungjin, and his attempt to cover for his brother falls flat. 

“...Right, well, if it’s any solace, Younghyun hasn’t noticed you yet.”

“Yet,” Sungjin mumbles ominously. Jungkook rolls his eyes and shoves at his brother, forcing him to swim into the dining cove. They swim to their spots by their parents just as their father claps his hands together for everyone’s attention. A polite hush falls over the assembled sirens, and their father begins speaking.

“Once again, I would like to thank the Argentum clan for joining us in our humble home. It’s only been two days, but it already feels as if we are one big family!” The king’s words are followed by sounds of agreement and amusement, and he beams. Jungkook doesn’t have to look to know that Sungjin’s attempt at a smile may as well be an open grimace. “Tonight, we have a special performance from Argentum’s very own prince Younghyun, and I do encourage you to stay and watch. I have heard many high praises of his singing, and I am eager to hear it myself.” 

Jungkook squints at where Younghyun is sitting with Hana and Haebin, the silver-haired siren looking pleasantly abashed by their father’s words. Hana’s face is alight with pride and she reaches over to fix a piece of jewelry that has gone astray when Younghyun shyly ducked his head.

“Thank you for your kind words, your Highness,” Younghyun says modestly. “I hope you enjoy my performance.” Jungkook doesn’t miss the way Younghyun’s eyes flicker towards Sungjin for a heartbeat, who (probably deliberately if Jungkook knows anything about him) is not looking, before he bows and settles back.

“And now, dinner is served!” From the sides, servers all swim forward with an assortment of fine fish and delicate molluscs that their colony offers. Before Jungkook can serve himself several pieces of abalone, his mother beckons him and Sungjin closer to her. “You two don’t have to sit with us,” she says, and then smiles. “You can go sit with the other royals or any of the other visitors if you’d like. Prince Younghyun seems very friendly.” This is accompanied by the raise of a brow in Sungjin’s direction.

“Is he now?” Sungjin’s voice is carefully neutral, “Still, I’ve spent all day socializing with some of the Argentum folks, I think I just want some time for myself.” He smiles, sweet and placating, and their mother looks at him for a moment before acquiescing.

“Alright, sweetheart. Jungkook?”

Jungkook flashes Sungjin the most shit-eating grin possible. “I think I’ll sit with Prince Younghyun, you know, get to know him?”

“That sounds great, Jungkook,” Sungjin says, voice flat as a flounder. “You have fun. Jungkook.” Their mother, now occupied with some of the Argentum aunties, misses Jungkook sticking his tongue out at Sungjin and he dashes off before Sungjin can throttle him. Jungkook swims deftly through mingling sirens and waves when Younghyun spots him approaching.

“I’ve heard my brother is going to give you an earring if you manage to impress him.” Jungkook says by way of a salutation. Younghyun scoots to the side to make room for Jungkook, who quickly helps himself to some cod.

“Oh, er, yes.” Younghyun looks strangely abashed, “I don’t think he’s serious though, about the earring. We might just have gotten a little bit carried away in our friendly clan rivalry.”

“Sungjin is dead serious about any commitment,” Jungkook says through a mouthful of fish, “but don’t take it to heart if he isn’t impressed, he’s like a rock wall.”

“Is he?” Younghyun replies cheekily, “but he’s been so cheerful and friendly this entire time.”

“He’s a good person, mind you,” Jungkook clarifies immediately, because nobody can talk badly about Sungjin except him, “he’s just not very open.”

“Don’t worry,” Younghyun says, “I completely understand. I just want to crack him a little.”

Jungkook freezes.

“I mean metaphorically! As in, I want to be friends with him,” Younghyun closes his eyes, probably in embarrassment at himself, but Jungkook has already busied himself with his food again at the assurance that there won’t be any attempts on his brother’s life, “I think Sungjin is cool.”

Jungkook doesn’t really have the heart to tell him that he’s been going about it the exact wrong way. “My brother is absolutely the opposite of cool,” he scoffs, “but if you want to be friends with him, the easiest way is to become friends with Jae.”

“Jaehyung? His aide?” Younghyun looks curiously at Jungkook.

“Yeah, and also don’t let him hear you call Jae that. We’re cousins, and they've been best friends essentially since they were born, so Sungjin thinks it’s stupid for roles to be involved.”

“Huh,” Younghyun says. Jungkook doesn’t really know what that means. “Thanks. Anything else you got for me, Jungkook?”

“Well, you’re already nice to me, and aren’t intimidated by him so I think all you need is Jae. And time.”

“Marathon, not a race?” Younghyun looks pensive.

“Exactly,” Jungkook nods sagely.

As the dishes are taken away, the Argentum prince swims over to the middle of the cove, where the acoustics are best. Bioluminescent plants encircle the floor under him, casting an enchanting light across his silver scales.

“Show-off,” Sungjin mutters, and catching Jungkook’s judgemental stare, whispers under his breath, “the others didn’t have these yesterday, they used their own lights.”

“Just enjoy the show, will you?” Jae elbows Sungjin in the ribs, much to Jungkook’s delight, and Younghyun begins to hum.

Jungkook already finds himself speechless, and he’s not the only one. The crowd is enthralled from the very first notes that Younghyun sings, every eye drawn to the silver siren, and nobody notices Sungjin’s eyes immediately go wide. No wonder Younghyun had been so confident in his singing prowess -- he really can sing well. He adds theatricality with ease, lilting up and dropping low without ever sounding like he has difficulty, all with a brilliant smile on his face.

The song he sings changes cadence quite a few times, but Younghyun takes it all in stride. With anyone else, the song might sound almost disjointed, but there’s something absolutely magical about the way he weaves it all together into something hypnotizing. His voice is clear, crisp as the freshest rainwater and beautiful as the pattering raindrops, smooth as a gentle current but just as powerful as rolling waves during a storm. And yet, despite it all, the handsome prince of Argentum makes such singing seem absolutely effortless.

Sungjin’s jaw just clenches tighter and tighter, his hands balled into fists, nails digging in, until finally, finally the song ends, and he can breathe again.

Younghyun descends back to the cavern floor to cheers. He bows exaggeratedly, and swims over to the beckoning Queen. She lifts an arm and unclasps a dainty bracelet.

“Oh, no, no, I couldn’t possibly,” Younghyun begins, but she gently takes his hand and pulls him towards her.

“Nonsense,” the Queen says, fastening it around his wrist and giving it a little pat, “all phenomenal entertainers receive gifts of jewellery, how can we let you escape without being given your due? That was excellent!”

“I’m honoured, your Majesty,” Younghyun bows, and his sincere smile turns into a shocked laugh at seeing more people in the crowd unfasten various ornamental pieces. Jungkook himself drops a bracelet into the pile accumulating in the prince’s hands and turns around to look for his brother. Except Sungjin is not there. Jungkook watches Younghyun’s face fall just momentarily before the smile is back.

“It’s fine,” he says, feigning nonchalance but something flickers in his eyes. “Marathon.”

Jungkook is going to punch Sungjin’s arm so hard for being such an idiot. Younghyun continues without missing a beat, until his hands are full of scintillating gold jewelry.

“Thank you all so much,” he grins, “I’m going to retire for the night to find somewhere to put all my new treasure.” Jungkook follows after him, gathering a few falling pieces.

“Ah, thanks Jungkook,” Younghyun says gratefully, distributing some of his treasure, and laughs, “honestly, I don’t know what I’m going to do with all of these, but I’m glad you liked it too.” He shakes Jungkook’s bracelet in his direction with a cheeky grin.

“Everyone liked it,” Jungkook says firmly as they exit the cove.

“Well,” Younghyun says, “not everyone.”

“I’m pretty sure he only left because he can’t process emotion stronger than Mild Approval,” Jungkook says, and Younghyun cracks a small smile.

“I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t put words in my mouth.” Sungjin’s rasp sounds somewhere beside Jungkook, and they both startle as the crown prince comes to a stop in front of them.

“Why the hell can you swim so silently.” Jungkook demands.

“Practice,” his brother gives him a look that screams ‘ _beat it, pipsqueak_ ’. Jungkook merely raises an armful of jewellery in protest.

“I’m helping prince Younghyun carry these back.” Owing to how he’s facing Sungjin, Jungkook misses how Younghyun suddenly looks a little like he wishes Jungkook wasn’t.

“Fair enough.” Sungjin shrugs, turns to face Younghyun, and gently places something in his hand. “I owe you this,” and then he’s speeding off into the night.

“What’s he so dramatic for?” Jungkook mutters, but Younghyun is frozen where he was, staring at an earring clutched in his fingers while the rest of his collection slips unnoticed through his hands. “Prince Younghyun, your jewellery!”

&&&

“Jaehyung! Jaehyung, hey!” Someone is whispering furiously, and Jae turns to see one of the Argentum sirens at the end of the hall, beckoning him over.

“Why are you whispering?” Jae asks, confused.

“Prince Younghyun is requesting your help,” the siren says, swimming over to him when he realizes that Jae won’t move, and then he rolls his eyes, “well, actually, he’s begging you for your help, but I’m not supposed to phrase it like that. I’m Dowoon, by the way, I’m here to be making sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Jae can immediately recall about a dozen different incidents where Dowoon has failed just in the past day, but he doesn’t want the guy to feel too bad about it, and so just chooses to focus on the question at hand, “what’s he need my help for?”

“It’s a little complicated to explain, but it’s relating to Prince Sungjin, and we figured you’d be the best person to ask.”

“Sungjin isn’t going to do anything to him,” Jae answers immediately, “he looks threatening, but he’s not actually that violent.”

“Oh, no,” Dowoon says, the long-suffering look on his face mitigated by an amused grin, “that’s not it at all. You see, the problem is about an earring.”

“Oh?” His curiosity is sufficiently piqued, “alright, tell me what’s up.”

Though Dowoon is a little long-winded, by the time they swim over to the guest’s cove, Jae has a tenuous grasp on what exactly is going on. He enters to find an absolute mess of the cove, and Dowoon winces apologetically at his shocked expression.

Something swims by him in a flurry, “what’s the big deal anyway? You’re the one who wanted the stupid earring in the first place!” another siren dressed in Argentum silver, shouts before he notices Jae, “oh, you must be Jaehyung.”

“I didn’t know he’d actually _give_ it to me, Wonpil!” Younghyun’s voice sounds from….somewhere, but his distress is evident. The two aides look at Jaehyung beseechingly.

“Uh, prince Younghyun?” Jae ventures, “can I assist you with anything?”

There’s a distinctive thump from one of the large chests lining the room, followed by a little pained noise, and it opens just a little bit to reveal Younghyun’s wide eyes. “Oh, thank the seas, Jaehyung, you’re here!” The prince swims out in a flash of silver, shaking his hand profusely, “please help.”

“Uh, sure thing, except what with, prince?”

“You can just call me Younghyun,” the prince mutters distractedly, “um, I just need you to help me choose… well, something. I had a bunch of them here a second ago.”

“For Sungjin? You don’t have to give him anything in return, it was a bet. You won fair and square.”

“I did, yes, but you see, it’s that I didn’t think he would actually give it to me.”

“Sungjin’s honourable about his commitments.”

“Yes, I know but-”

“Do you want me to take it back?” He feigns confusion, though it’s hard to miss the gold peeking through Younghyun’s hair amongst all the silver. Younghyun’s hand jumps immediately to his ear. Jae bites back a grin.

“No! Uh, no, it would be rude to return a gift from the crown prince, don’t you think?” Younghyun looks flustered, and despite having no intentions of telling him about this, Jae thinks Sungjin would find it hilarious to have caused Younghyun so much discord, “I just think, social convention wise, I should also give him something of similar value in return. Because he’s the crown prince, you know?”

“I see,” he says, raising an eyebrow at the twin unimpressed glances that Wonpil and Dowoon shoot the prince’s way.

“That’s the only reason, of course.” Wonpil deadpans.

“Please shut up,” Younghyun says, but there’s no bite to it, and it reminds Jae a little of him and Sungjin, “Jaehyung-”

“You can just call me Jae,” he interrupts, “almost everyone does.”

Younghyun smiles brilliantly, “alright, Jae, can you please pick something that prince Sungjin would like?”

Sungjin, as it turns out, would hate all of everything Younghyun has chosen.

“It’s not that these aren’t...nice,” he tries to put it diplomatically, “Sungjin’s just not a fan of anything that’s too flashy or hinders movement. Just keep it simple.”

“Ah.” Younghyun looks a little disappointed, playing with a delicate silver bracelet on his wrist.

“He’d probably like something like that, actually,” Jae points out.

“Oh?”

“It doesn’t have to be that one specifically.” he clarifies, feeling like Younghyun is going to misconstrue his words, “Or anything at all. Again, Sungjin gave you the earring of his own volition.”

“You’re sure he’d like it?” Younghyun is smiling again. Wonpil and Dowoon roll their eyes simultaneously, and Jae has the good sense to know when he’d just be wasting his breath.

“You know what? He would.”  
  


&&&

Jungkook curses his timing as he breaks the surface and sees Namjoon is already rowing back towards the island. He wasn’t _that_ late, just hanging back a little longer to chat with Younghyun’s aides, Dowoon and Wonpil, after helping the prince carry his jewelry. Though… helping might be a slight understatement, considering Jungkook pretty much was struggling under the sheer number of jewelry pieces while Younghyun was fixated on Sungjin’s earring. He seemed quite shellshocked, swimming absentmindedly alongside Jungkook and nearly running into different walls along the way to his guest cove. 

It was Dowoon and Wonpil who spotted them approaching and rushed to help release Jungkook from his burdens. They easily divided the pieces among them and showed Jungkook a chest he could deposit his share into. Younghyun, meanwhile, had floated to the corner of his cove, still very much zoned out.

“He’ll snap out of it,” Wonpil had said reassuringly, patting Jungkook’s arm in thanks.

“It’ll be chaos when he does,” Dowoon had sighed with the air of a siren who has put up with far too much in far too little time.

“It might not be,” Wonpil replied, but the two Argentum sirens shared a look like neither of them had really believed those words. It was there that Jungkook had politely excused himself, said he was running late for patrol, and rushed off.

Despite swimming his fastest, it still wasn’t enough and Jungkook watches in dismay as Namjoon leaves. He checks the sky, makes sure that it wasn’t clouding over or about to rain, but it’s beautifully void of anything but the stars and moon. So why did he leave?

“First you don’t keep appointments and now you leave early? You are not making good impressions,” Jungkook huffs as he swims towards the island. He might as well properly patrol it instead of lurking off the rocky outcrop. He loops the island once, twice, and absolutely nothing happens. Everyone seems to be aboard the vessel, and Jungkook can hear raucous laughter drifting out over the water. He wonders if the star-gazing human is among them and sneakily swims closer to peek. He makes out three humans sitting around a source of light, like if fire was contained and condensed into a small object, and holding flat rectangular things in their hands. Namjoon isn’t among them, and Jungkook is quite put-out.

He considers heading back early as well, but he did make a whole fuss about staying to patrol the mysterious humans… Jungkook doesn’t want to give the wrong idea, so he returns to the rocky outcrop to watch from afar. He’s definitely not sulking.

After a short period of time, the condensed fire goes dark and the noisy laughter ebbs away into a quiet night. Jungkook slips back into the water and swims towards the ship, curious if everyone has gone to sleep now. He can hear the faint murmurs of words, some hushed giggles, but he can’t make out anything concrete. There’s a strange noise, like wood on wood, and then there’s nothing but the rhythmic splash of the waves against the ship. He swims a few times around the ship, waiting for any changes, but none comes.

It seems as if everyone has gone to sleep for the night. Maybe there is no use hanging around the strange vessel, so he might as well wrap up early for the night anyways. With a sigh and a wistful glance towards the ship, he dives back beneath the water and starts to swim back to Aurum.

And then he hears it, makes him freeze in his tracks. The faintest tendrils, the barest hints, but it’s there… a song.

And not just any song, but a _siren song_.

Jungkook immediately tilts his head towards Aurum, but it doesn’t quite sound like it’s coming from that direction. Baffled, Jungkook rushes back towards the surface to see if maybe it’s coming from above water.

When he resurfaces, the song is much louder now, clearer but still at some distance. Jungkook instinctively turns towards the island, but there’s no one on the shore. 

“What inl…” Jungkook mutters. It’s beautiful, but strange, a siren song but there’s no real rhyme or reason to it, or at least at first it seems that way. What sort of siren wouldn’t be taught how to sing correctly?

Another thought strikes him: what if the mysterious siren somehow alerts the humans? Jungkook has no clue how siren magic works on humans, what if they wake up? In a panic, Jungkook whips his head towards the ship and, to his horror, spots a figure along the side of the ship. He can’t make out who it is, but he doesn’t want to take any chances.

“Shit!” Jungkook dives back underwater, his heart pounding in his chest and, for once, comforted by his spear that’s slung over his back. He takes a few deep breaths, the comforting pressure of water against his throat, and exhales slowly. Maybe the human didn’t notice him. Did the human hear the music as well, and come out to investigate? Jungkook didn’t pick up on any suspicious movements underwater on his patrolling, so it can’t have been a rogue siren…

He peeks his eyes just above the water and stares at the distant figure. The music is swelling now, beautiful yet discordant. It settles heavy in Jungkook’s body, makes him want to sink beneath the waves, and another puzzling thought occurs to him.

...Was the _human_ singing?

Jungkook immediately banishes the thought. What human would know a siren song? What human could possibly _sing_ a siren song with all the power and magic of the ocean behind each note? He shakes his head, tries to shake off the strange song, and dips back underwater. Almost instantly, the ocean seems to muffle his ears, clearing the song from his mind, and Jungkook’s bafflement turns into tentative uneasiness. He glances around, but there’s nothing to be seen. He takes another loop of the island and nothing turns up. The song continues, far away and confounding, and Jungkook decides not to report this to General Sunmi.

To be frank, he’s not even sure how he would even explain it. There’s no gut sensation that he’s in danger, just the mild confusion that thrums through his veins as he tries to make sense of this situation. 

In the end, Jungkook chalks it up to a visiting Argentum siren who probably snuck out to practice their singing. How else could he explain it? Once he reaches Aurum, the song can no longer be heard, and thus there’s no reason to alert his parents or the general. He settles in his sleeping quarter, and falls into a restless slumber.

===

“How is the rudder going?” Namjoon asks as he wanders down the beach, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He woke up late that morning, surprised that he slept through Jin doing his rounds to wake everyone up, but he feels strangely well-rested. Jin grins up at Namjoon, pausing in his meticulous whittling. There’s a silver necklace around Jin’s neck that catches in the light, momentarily blinding him.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” he greets. Next to him, Yoongi seems to be dozing beneath the shade of a palm tree. “It’s… Getting there.” Namjoon can see the general shape of rudder through the block of wood but not much else. “Whittling with this isn’t exactly what I would call ideal, but I’m making do. Did you eat yet? I asked Tae to leave you the leftovers on the table.”

“Oh… No, I came straight down here. I was wondering why you didn’t wake me up for chores.”

Jin chuckles as he resumes his whittling, but he looks more tired than usual. “Hm, I’ve never met anyone so put out that he didn’t get to do his daily chores,” he teases. “Do you want Jiminie’s chores tomorrow as well as your own?”

“Jin, quit teasing him,” Yoongi drawls, eyes still closed. “We wanted to let you sleep in, since you’ve been going out every night to try and figure out our location.”

Namjoon is touched, and he ducks his head shyly. “Thanks,” he says. “I think I’m almost done, just a few more nights and I’ll have a rough estimate of where we’re at.”

Jin pouts and pats at the wood lump in front of him. “I wish I could say the same about this,” he says with a sigh. “I wish I had something better than this short knife, but all the other blades are either too long or not good to double as a whittling blade.” He resumes his carving with a newfound intensity. “No use in complaining now, right Joonie? Go eat, and you can go help Taehyung catch crabs.”

“We have crab traps?” Namjoon has no recollection of ever seeing a crab trap aboard the Smelrado. They do, however, have many nets, both poles and casting. “I’ve never gone crabbing before.”

“We don’t have crab traps,” Yoongi says, cracking open one eye to look at Namjoon. “Taehyung just wanders around the shallows until he finds one swimming by and he scoops it up.”

“...I’ve definitely never done that before.”

“Always something new to learn, Joon. He’s on the east side of the island right now, I think.” Yoongi closes his eye with an air of finality. Namjoon knows they’ve dismissed him to go eat his late breakfast. He bids them goodbye and treks back through the sun-warmed sand and the sharp cool shallow waters back onto the Smelrado.

“Joon!” Taehyung sing-songs when he finally joins him after a hasty breakfast. “Are you here to help me catch crabs?”

Namjoon, armed with a net Hoseok shoved at him last minute, tentatively replies, “Yes.”

“Where’s your enthusiasm, Kim Namjoon? This here is a gentleman’s sport.” Taehyung shuffles through the shallows, the water barely rippling around him as he walks. “Come on! Don’t splash, or you’ll scare them away.” Taehyung widens his eyes and grins, a touch manic in his expression. “These crabs are extra wily. They make for a formidable challenge.” Taehyung steps lightly through the shallows, net held aloft and eyes fixed in the water in front of him. “However, I am undefeatable.”

By the time the sun sets, Taehyung has successfully netted over a dozen crabs, and Namjoon, to his sheer surprise and delight, manages to catch three. Taehyung waits for him on the shore with their basket of crabs as he wades through the shallow to follow up a scuttling crustacean. He dips his net into the water behind the crab as it swims along and quickly scoops up the crab before it can notice the disturbance behind it.

“Nice!” Taehyung calls delightedly. “I told you, a gentleman’s sport!”

Namjoon laughs as he splashes back to Taehyung, the crab wiggling in his net. “I’m not sure if anyone would pay to watch, though.”

“They’d be missing out.” Namjoon shakes the crab into the basket and grabs the other handle as Taehyung lifts it up. They toddle back to the Smelrado, weighed down by their catch, and Namjoon can see Jin is sitting in the water up to his chest while Hoseok has taken over whittling duties. Jimin is carrying down a big pot from the ship, and Yoongi is lounging, a fan held loosely in one hand.

“What’s Jin doing?” Namjoon asks Hoseok when they’ve plunked the heavy basket down by the fire pit. 

“Meditating, I think,” Hoseok says, although he does look a bit uncertain at his own answer.

Yoongi snorts from beside Hoseok, idly fanning his face. “That man has never meditated a day in his life,” he retorts, holding the fan now by his mouth. “If anything, I bet he’s talking to some of the guppies swimming by.”

“Yeah, because that totally makes more sense,” scoffs Jimin, carefully placing the pot on the hooks over the firepit. Taehyung wordlessly crouches down, sticks his hand in Hoseok’s pocket, and withdraws a book of matches. Namjoon has no idea how he knows they were there. He strikes a match and lights a fire underneath the pot as Jimin ambles back to the ship, presumably to fetch water to boil the crabs in. 

Namjoon watches in fascination as Taehyung picks up one of the abandoned knives by Hoseok’s leg, tests the weight in his hand, before expertly scooping up a crab and giving it a swift stab through the shell. He repeats this until all the crabs have been dispatched, and by then, Jimin has returned with a container of water to pour into the pot. It’s oddly colored, a funny rusty red, and Namjoon questions if the water has already gone bad.

“Oh heavens no,” laughs Jimin as he pours it into the pot. “It’s just I mixed some seasoning already into the water so when we boil the crabs, it’ll seep into them.” He steps back to let Taehyung place all the crabs into the pot, barely managing to squeeze the last crab in before placing the lid back on.

Once again, Namjoon isn’t particularly a fan of crabs… or seafood, really, but there’s something about the way the crew of the Smelrado prepares seafood that is absolutely unlike any restaurant he’s been to. The oceany taste that he’s not fond of feels muted, subtle but in a good way. His mind drifting, he thinks about how he probably won’t ever have their cooking once they return home. Why would they invite him back, this was just a job, isn’t it?

There is something incredibly lonesome about that thought. At the end of the day, he’s just a siren researcher, and they’re a pirate crew always at sea for their next adventure.

A fan pokes him in the side of the face, startling a yelp out of him. “Yah! What was that for?”

Yoongi withdraws his hand, fan shaking in reprimand. “You have your overthinking face on again, Namjoon,” he says. “So, lay it out: what are you on about?”

He balks for a moment before tentatively saying, “I’m just thinking about how we’re going to part ways after this.”

Yoongi tilts his head. “Of course we’re going to part ways,” he says, flicking his fan shut and pointing it at Namjoon. “We’re seafarers and you’re a researcher, it’s natural that our professions will keep us apart. However, it doesn’t necessitate that we’re just going to blip out of your life just like that.” With that,’ Yoongi pokes Namjoon’s cheek with his fan, offering him a comforting smile.

“We’re gonna be sending you, like, a letter from every port we stop at,” Jimin says decisively. “Long ones! With lots of gifts!”

“Snacks from all around the world,” pipes Taehyung. “You’re gonna be flooded with cookies and all sorts of exotic dried fruits. You’ll never have to go to the groceries again!”

“This is why you’re not in charge of shopping for food, Tae,” Hoseok says wryly. “Joon can’t live off of cookies.”

“Who knows! Maybe the cookies we’ll find one day will contain all the nutrients he needs!” Taehyung sticks his tongue out at Hoseok.

“And we’ll send you drawings of all the places we’ve been! It’ll be like you’re there with us,” Jimin continues, blissfully ignoring Hoseok and Taehyung’s squabbling. “And maybe you can take, like, time off and come with us again! A short little sojourn to one of those places in the drawings!”

“You’d want me back?” The question, his anxiety, slips from his tongue before he can reel it in. This earns him a punch to the arm from Jimin.

“Of course! You’re practically one of the family now!” Jimin rubs at the sore spot with his hand before giving it a reassuring squeeze. “You can’t just shake us off like we’re sand in your clothes!” This makes Namjoon’s laugh, and Jimin’s sweet eye smile crinkles fondly.

“The crab is almost ready,” Taehyung announces, lifting the lid to peek into the pot. The aromatic smell that spirals out is mouthwatering, and Namjoon’s stomach growls. He didn’t realize how hungry he was, but it makes sense considering that he did spend most of the afternoon walking up and down the shoreline for crabs. Yoongi pushes himself up and off the sand and ambles off, presumably to fetch Jin. Hoseok sets the rudder-in-progress aside and stretches his arms above his head, his back popping at the motion. 

“Joon, help me bring some plates down?” Jimin asks. “I’m also going to bring some leftover rice from lunch.”

“Yeah, no problem.” As Namjoon walks back towards the Smelrado, he can see the distant figure of Yoongi sloshing through the water towards Jin, his arms aloft to keep balance. Jin turns around at the commotion behind him and reaches for Yoongi but makes no movement to actually get up out of the water. The first mate reaches the captain, and, well, Namjoon isn’t sure, but it looks as if Yoongi is smoothing Jin’s bangs away from his face before cupping his cheeks. Namjoon quickly looks away, feeling as if he’s suddenly intruding in a private moment, and continues after Jimin to the Smelrado.

===

“Hey there,” Yoongi says, brushing away Seokjin’s bangs from his eyes as he looks up to meet him, and grins at the way Seokjin leans into his touch, eyes half-lidded, “food’s done. Did the fish reveal anything today?”

“Just that I'm incredibly handsome,” comes Seokjin’s lazy reply, and Yoongi can't resist the urge to squish his cheeks a little. 

“So, no?” He asks, and Seokjin lets out a gentle exhale of a laugh in return. Yoongi lays his hands to rest on Seokjin’s broad shoulders, and Seokjin reclines onto him. He looks exhausted. “Maybe you should take it a little easier, hm?”

“Can't. Gotta finish the rudder.”

“Just for today, then?” He brings his hands up to massage Seokjin’s neck, who leans into it with a relieved sort of sigh. 

“Evil tempter.” 

“You've figured me out,” Yoongi trails his massaging hands down to Seokjin’s tired shoulders, and watches his eyes roll back into his head at the pressure, “these are just the beginnings of my nefarious plan to get you to eat a hot meal and then take a nap.”

“What other horrors have you in store for me- ah, _yeah_ , there,” Seokjin cuts off as Yoongi rubs at a particularly sore spot on his back, “ow, could you you use your elbow, ah, fuck-”

“My planned instruments of torture are you lying in bed and me working these knots out of your muscles, come on,” Yoongi says, patting Seokjin sympathetically when he whines at the loss of pressure, “I may just come up with worse things if you keep putting if off.”

Seokjin just snorts. “Do your worst, you’ll never take me alive.”

“See if I don’t.” Yoongi pulls Seokjin up to his feet, “Now come on, eat quickly and I’ll put you to bed.”

“You may just be right,” Seokjin yawns, as they amble back towards the beach, “I'm so tired I can't find a single dirty joke to make about that phrase.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit 200719: we have concluded several days after this has gone live that we simply did not espouse enough about kang younghyun's voice so pls check out his covers of [fly me to the moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLYIvO4EZJ4) and [over the rainbow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-6nFJg0QME) to rly like. Get A Feel for his voice.


	7. seven

“Oh dear,” Jungkook says, as Younghyun enters for breakfast the next morning, and in response to Sungjin’s detached “what?” physically turns his brother’s head back the other way, “it’s probably best that you don’t look.”

“What are you talking about, Jungkook,” Sungjin struggles against him, “let go, what the hell.”

“Jae, help.” Jungkook turns to Jae, seated on the other side of Sungjin, who has buried his face in his hands, but it’s too late because Sungjin has already broken free.

“What are y-” Sungjin cuts off, eyes widening, as he lays eyes on Argentum’s prince. The prince is clad, as usual, from head to tail in silver, except. Except, with his hair braided away from the right side of his face and therefore impossible to miss, a single golden earring dangles daintily, a perfect match for Sungjin’s own. Thinking on it later, Jungkook would reflect on with some marvel at how quickly the dining cove had cleared out.

“Murder is not a solution,” Jungkook whispers, panicked, latching on to Sungjin’s arm as Younghyun swims their way.

“Get off me, Jungkook,” Sungjin’s voice is deathly calm as he peels him off, “I expected as much. I’m not going to do anything.”

“Sorry Sungjin, Jungkook and I have a generic excuse.” Jae says, and grabbing Jungkook, swims away before either brother can protest. Jae draws them both around the corner, and then peeks around. Jungkook follows in his steps.

“Did you really actually say ‘generic excuse’ instead of giving one?” Jungkook asks, watching as Sungjin draws himself to his full height to meet Younghyun. He does not look even by the most generous of accounts anything other than attempting to vapourize Younghyun with the sheer force of his glare. “Also: shouldn’t we be helping?”

“We are helping,” Jae grins, “now shhh. Just watch.”

Jungkook raises his eyebrows to indicate his disagreement, but he follows along anyway.

“Hi, Sungjin.” Younghyun sounds oddly meek.

“Prince Younghyun.”

“You don’t have to be so formal, you know. Just call me Younghyun,” and being met with Sungjin’s stoney stare, forges bravely onwards, “or not. Either way is fine. Um, thank you for the earring. I’m honoured that you enjoyed my singing.”

“You have an incredible talent,” Sungjin says, with the same deathly calm, “I’m happy to see you liked my gift so much.”

“Yes, it’s a lovely piece. Very finely crafted. Speaking of though, um, I want you to have this,” Younghyun offers Sungjin a small box, “no hard feelings?”

“I don’t need anything in return, prince Younghyun.”

“I know, I-, but I want you to have this. A gift. Call it a peace entreaty, if you must.” Younghyun sounds so sincere and hopeful that Sungjin forgets to look murderous. He glances quizzically from the box to Younghyun who is gently beseeching, “Please?”

“Alright,” Sungjin says after a pause, carefully accepting the box, “thank you.”

Younghyun breaks out into a grin, “you’re welcome! You should open it!”

Sungjin lets out a huff of laughter, but cracks the lid open anyway. “Oh,” he looks up in surprise, “This is really nice, genuinely. Thanks.”

“You’re not going to wear it?” Younghyun asks anxiously. 

“I don’t exactly have enough hands at the moment.” Sungjin raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, let me!” Younghyun says, then balks at his own statement, “unless, of course, you don’t want-”

“No, it’s fine.” Sungjin looks at Younghyun curiously for a moment, then offers up the box. “All yours.”

Younghyun’s ears turn red at statement, and above Jungkook, Jae snickers. Jungkook shushes him, engrossed in this curious turn of events. Younghyun’s hands shake, almost imperceptibly, as he fastens the silver bracelet around Sungjin’s wrist, careful not to touch him, then swims backwards, tail swishing nervously, “thanks. I mean, you’re welcome. I mean-”

Sungjin’s mouth twitches in amusement, and there’s something oddly unreadable in his eyes. “I’ll see you around, Younghyun.”

“Oh, hell, he’s coming this way.” Jae whispers, pulling Jungkook back. The two of them try to flee before they’re seen, but Sungjin, exiting the cove, doesn’t pursue them. In all honesty, he doesn’t even seem to notice them, floating listlessly, staring almost bemusedly at the silver around his wrist.

Jungkook doesn’t really know what to make of it. 

===

It’s been a while since they’ve had visitors stay this long, but oddly enough Jungkook finds himself used to the glittering silver scales intermingling with the familiar gold. Nothing drastic changes in his routine, although Younghyun has cheerfully inserted himself into his and Sungjin’s daily life. When questioned one afternoon by Jungkook (with Sungjin nowhere to be seen), Younghyun answers, “Well, there’s no one else really my age back home so it’s nice to be around you guys!”

“What about Wonpil and Dowoon?” Jungkook asks.

“They only moved to Argentum when I was a little older. I spent most of my childhood mainly hanging out with my sister.”

And so, Younghyun, Dowoon and Wonpil spend more and more time with Jae and Sungjin (managing with surprising ease to wrangle Sungjin into going with them), and Jungkook doesn’t pretend that he doesn’t feel a little left out by it. They do invite Jungkook each time, but Jungkook oftens feels like he’s left out of an inside joke. He doesn’t really mind, in the end, because it’s been like this growing up as well.

He does miss his brother a little though. Jungkook’s watch keeps him out of being able to socialize after sundown, and when he wakes in the morning, Sungjin is already gone, off to do his rounds checking in with their parents, their soldiers, their guests. But least Jungkook gets to sleep in, which he loves. The visiting guests and the humans are temporary, and he figures he can get back to annoying his brother and cousins soon enough, so it’s not all that bad. He stretches awake just before midday, sleepily braids in a few of his less complicated hair pieces, slips on a few rings and affixes on a simple necklace before he swims out in time to catch the end of breakfast.

“Jungkook!” He turns around to see General Sunmi swimming towards him as he’s finishing eating. “I have something to ask of you.”

“What is it?” he asks, slurping down one last piece of conch. Sunmi makes a face and he feels a little abashed. “Sorry.”

“I wanted to know if you could join us with a sparring session today,” Sunmi says. She taps her chin, almost playfully. “I know you haven’t sparred in a while.”

Jungkook sweeps his tail. He usually loves sparring, but scouting had eventually taken up most of his time. He finds himself excited at the prospect of having time to spar again. “Of course, general,” he says. “Is it with the soldiers?”

“With some of the sirens from Argentum, actually. A friendly spar session. Sungjin will be joining as well.” Sunmi notices Jungkook perking up and smiles. “We’ll be meeting at the coral ring by sunhigh, alright? You can bring your spear if you want, but we’ll have weapons available as well.” 

“Thanks for the heads up, General Sunmi. I’ll see you there, I promise.” She nods, dismissing him, and swims off, presumably to finish preparing for the sparring session. 

Jungkook snags one (or two, or three) last bite of abalone before he finishes his late breakfast before he heads back towards his alcove to pull off his jewelry. There is nothing worse than a snagged hair piece or someone accidentally catching your necklace and ripping it off during a sparring session. He unceremoniously tugs off his rings and necklace and drops them back into the jewelry box. Undoing his hair pieces takes a little longer, but he finally wrangles them out and adds them to his collection. Smoothing down his tangled hair, Jungkook can’t help but wiggle a little in delight. He always did have a competitive streak in him (and Sungjin is no better), and he can’t wait to flex his sparring prowess in front of the guests. 

It’s not a long swim to the coral ring, and Jungkook ends up arriving before sunhigh out of eagerness; however, he’s not the first person there -- a handful of Argentum sirens are milling about, including Hana and Younghyun, as well as Aurum sirens. Jungkook can spot Kyungsoo and Jongdae chatting with Minseok and Junmyeon, but he’s yet to see if Sungjin has arrived as well. Younghyun spots him and calls him over with a jovial, “Hi Jungkook!”

“Prince Jungkook,” Hana greets him more formally, but her smile is warm. “Good morning.”

“Hello, your highness,” Jungkook returns, dipping into a slight bow. Like him, she has left behind her usual ensemble of thin silver jewelry, save for a single iridescent ring and a tiny stud earring shaped like a flower. 

“Oh, you two are so stuffy,” Younghyun complains. “Lighten up, Hana!” Younghyun, unsurprisingly, sports Sungjin’s gold earring but he’s also bare of his usual flowing accessories.

“It’s called being polite,” she returns, pinching the skin of his shoulder and making Younghyun grumble. “You should try it sometimes.”

“I am the epitome of being polite!” Hana just rolls her eyes and smiles at Younghyun’s huffiness.

“Where’s Lady Haebin?” Jungkook asks. “And Dowoon and Wonpil?”

“Oh, Haebinnie is not one for sparring,” Hana explains. “She’s going to be spectating!” Hana points to where some sirens are lining up along the edges of the coral ring, and Jungkook is quick to spot Haebin and a couple of familiar faced sirens Jungkook has learned are her aides. Haebin waves and blows a kiss towards Hana, who returns it with equal fervor. Younghyun makes a show of rolling his eyes before turning back to Jungkook.

“Dowoon’ll be joining us, I think he’s checking out the weapons with Jae,” he says. “And Sungjin was finishing up some sort of dispute settlement when I bumped into him this morning.”

Jungkook nods. “So, are you good at sparring?” he asks, completely curious. Hana suddenly barks in laughter and Younghyun looks like he’s debating how to answer such a simple question.

“I am… Not terrible,” Younghyun says delicately, finger reaching up to play with his earring. 

“He’s dreadful,” Hana deadpans. “My little brother has the stamina of a clam.”

“I do not! Why are you so mean to me today!”

Hana doesn’t answer, just tucks a stray silver strand behind Younghyun’s ear and pats his cheek fondly. Younghyun, in true little brother energy, is appeased by the small gesture. Jungkook, also a little brother, knows this appeasement is only temporary and Younghyun absolutely will get back at her later.

“Here comes prince Sungjin,” Hana says placidly, laughing when Younghyun whips his head around in search of him. Jungkook sees Sungjin swimming up to them, Jae and Dowoon with him. 

“Hey guys,” Jae greets cheerfully. Sungjin and Hana greet each other more formally. “Are you all ready?”

Jungkook sweeps the ocean floor with his tail, stirring up sand. “I’ve been ready,” he says, pumped. He mimes punching motions towards Sungjin, who easily bats away his fists. “And I’m going to win!”

“Cute,” Sungjin says. “He always says this, but I always win.”

Jungkook smacks sand up towards Sungjin, who barely manages to fan it aside with a quick flick of his tail. “What happened to being humble?”

“I could say the same about you.” Jungkook sticks his tongue out at Sungjin, who flicks him on the forehead in revenge, but before they can properly devolve into a tussle, Sunmi swims to the center of the coral ring and announces for everyone’s attention. All eyes fall on her immediately, but that’s no surprise

“Thank you for joining us today!” Sunmi says. “I am Aurum’s head general, Sunmi, and today I will be hosting a friendly sparring session. There is no prize, simply just a test of skills and cooperation! Now, would anyone like to go first?” Jungkook is about to suggest he and Sungjin spar, but then he and Hana both swim forward. Oh well, he guesses they have time later.

Hana lifts one elegant hand. “Prince Sungjin and I would like to go first, as the heirs of our respective clans,” she says. The spectating sirens all whoop in excitement, and Sunmi laughs before nodding and saying, “Alright then! I see we are starting off with a bang. Please choose one weapon each, and a shield of choice if you’d like. First siren to incapacitate their opponent wins.”

Jungkook watches eagerly as Sungjin swims to retrieve his trident. Tridents are almost unwieldy to anyone inexperienced, but deadly in the hands of the capable. Because of the three wickedly sharp prongs, it’s heavier than the average spear and is cumbersome to use but a hard smack with the flat side is enough to stun anyone for a few crucial seconds. However, because it requires two hands, you can’t equip a shield so you have to get good at offense and defense with one weapon. Sungjin easily swings his trident around as Hana settles for a short sword, almost borderlining a hunting knife, and a light shield. She beams as they swim to the center, carefully circling each other. Jungkook is on edge as the two heirs eye each other up, and Sunmi shouts, “start!”

Sungjin charges towards Hana, and Jungkook absolutely knows how easily off-putting a sight like that could be -- his brother is all wide shoulders, bulky and formidable. But Hana’s quick on her fins, and sweeps around Sungjin. She makes to slash at his exposed side but her blade catches the length of his trident instead, Sungjin quick to intercept. A clang of metal and they part in a flurry of bubbles. Though neither of them is fighting to injure, it’s still a fast, riveting battle -- Hana is incredibly speedy, easily maneuvering around Sungjin and his heavier trident, and only being stopped by him parrying her sword with the thin body of his trident. Conversely, whenever Sungjin lands a hit onto Hana’s shield, the strength behind his attack visibly leaves her rattled for a heartbeat.

“Hana’s going to win,” Younghyun whispers to Jungkook, a playful grin alight on his face. 

“Fat chance,” Jungkook whispers back, fired up for Sungjin. “My brother is the best!”

It’s subtle, but Jungkook can tell the two heirs are slowing in their exchanges. One of them will have to pull a slick maneuver to surprise the other, and he’s not even sure who’s going to get the upper hand first. 

It all goes by in an instant, almost too fast for Jungkook’s eye to follow, but it’s Hana who feints first. She darts behind Sungjin, who is now used to this, and spins his trident around to catch her incoming strike but instead is met with her shield abruptly taking the place of her sword. Caught off guard, he tries to pull his trident back around but Hana has managed to slip the bottom half of her thin shield between the trident and Sungjin’s back, causing him to lose leverage when she pulls on them. With her newfound leverage, she presses close, and has her blade to his throat, just an instant before Sungjin’s trident sweeps up to point at hers. There is a pause.

Jungkook barely registers Younghyun’s victorious screech as Hana lowers her sword from a surprised Sungjin’s neck, a wide grin on her face. Haebin zips from the sideline to tackle Hana in a hug, as Younghyun zooms around the coral ring in a victory lap, still caterwauling in glee. Jungkook swims to them as Sungjin’s shocked expression ebbs into an impressed one.

“Very sneaky of you, your highness,” Sungjin teases, and Hana laughs.

“Yes, well, I had to think of something.” She tugs off her shield to reveal the beginnings of bruises along her forearm. “If there had been one more hit, my arm would simply have snapped clean off!”

“A wonderful fight, you two,” Sunmi says in greeting as she swims up to them. “Crown princess Hana, your fighting is very elegant.”

Hana bows her head at the compliment and shyly says, “Thank you, General Sunmi.”

After the introductory battle, Sunmi dismisses everyone to spar in their own groups. Jungkook hurries to Sungjin, intent to pair up and spar with his brother, when Younghyun lightly suggests, “Hey, do you and Jungkook want to fight me and Hana? Tag team siblings?” He’s done swimming victory laps and came to a halt with a swirl of water around his fins.

Sungjin contemplates this for a moment before nodding. “What do you say, Jungkook?” he asks. “Help me exact my revenge?”

Jungkook throws his head back and laughs. “Oh, absolutely,” he says, delighted. Hana has a funny expression on her face, but it’s directed towards her brother; a look of skepticism. Younghyun catches her eye and pouts in return, but she just shrugs. Jungkook swims to fetch his spear from the armory, and when he returns, passes Younghyun scrutinizing the weapons laid out on the seafloor. 

“I’m ready!” Jungkook says happily, rejoining Sungjin. His spear is lighter than Sungjin’s trident, giving him somewhat more mobility and speed, and there’s a length of chain at the end attached to the hilt to wrap in his hands for more grip. They’re both at a disadvantage if either of the Argentum royal siblings gets past the range of their weapons and gets close enough to land a hit, but Sungjin has Jungkook to protect his back and vice versa. Jungkook is feeling confident, of course he’s feeling confident, he’s fighting with Sungjin by his side.

Younghyun joins them, holding a hunting knife as well as a shield, albeit his looks heavier than Hana’s. He looks at his knife, then Hana’s short sword, before wordlessly holding his weapon out to trade. Hana rolls her eyes but grabs his knife and hands him her sword in return. 

“Alright, ready?” Sungjin asks.

“Yes,” Hana says, her voice unusually loud in comparison to Younghyun’s meeker, “I suppose!” Jungkook swims next to Sungjin, his muscles coiled and ready. Sungjin and Hana both are posed, ready to strike, while Younghyun tries to hide his uncertainty beneath a grin of sheer bravado.

“Okay… Start!”

This time, Hana makes the first move, and it’s towards Jungkook. Jungkook barely manages to swing his spear upwards so the shaft connects with her knife. This, however, doesn’t deter her and she is quick to slash again and again and again, quicker due to the lighter hunting knife. He pushes outward on the next connection, forcing Hana back, giving himself a breather and a moment to adjust his grip so the spear’s point is out at her. She can’t rush in again without running the risk of getting cut. Jungkook knows she knows this, and Hana swishes her tail irritably. 

Jungkook feels Sungjin nudge against him, his back to Jungkook’s, and he risks a peek. He’s almost shocked at Sungjin’s lax posture, but he quickly notices why: Younghyun is circling them from afar, but it’s clear he has no inclination of charging towards them, not with Sungjin’s trident pointed at him. 

“You alright, Kook?” Sungjin asks. 

Jungkook nods. “Yeah,” he says, surprised that he’s a little breathless from Hana’s initial attacks. “The crown princess is quite formidable.”

“She is,” agrees his brother, eyeing the way Hana swims back and forth, clearly contemplating her next move. She flicks her tail towards Jungkook, and the movement baffles him for a second before he realizes she’s signaling to Younghyun. He panics, realizing he’s lost sight of Younghyun, and Sungjin is quick to swim to Jungkook’s other side. Jungkook swings his spear when a flash of silver comes towards him, and he realizes it was another feint to distract Sungjin away from watching her when his speartip barely stops Hana’s knife blade. Jungkook pushes back again, hears the rush of water as Sungjin’s trident swings around to intercept something metallic. There’s a clang of metal on metal, sharp even in the water, but Jungkook can’t turn to look, not with Hana darting back and forth. There’s more clangs, and clearly Younghyun finally has braved trying to divebomb Sungjin, searching for an entry. With both siblings alternating between being too far out of range or too close to land a proper hit, Jungkook tightens his grip around his spear and.

And then he decides to hurl his spear at Hana.

Hana yelps, instinctively throwing her shield up to deflect the blow. The tip of his spear just connects with her shield, but Jungkook yanks his spear back with a grin, his hands coiled around the thin chain at the end. By the time she realizes he’s retracted his spear, he’s charging straight for her. She braces herself, but he changes his grip mid attack so he’s swinging his spear from the side instead, and she doesn’t get a chance to readjust herself and yelps when the shaft connects with her side. It’s not a hard blow, but it is a victorious one, and Jungkook cheers. Hana rubs her side and says, “Goodness, you threw me for a loop the moment you flung your spear at me!”

“Are you alright, Hana?” he asks, swimming to her side. “I didn’t hit you too hard, did I?”

“Argentum sirens are tougher than we look,” Hana says proudly, hand rubbing one last time along her torso before patting Jungkook’s shoulder. “You live up to your name as a wonderful fighter.”

He ducks his head bashfully. “You as well,” he says before a flurry of commotion from behind them draws their attention. Sungjin’s trident is thrown aside, along with Younghyun’s shield, but inexplicably, it’s Sungjin who is poised right above the Argentum prince with his own sword. Younghyun is grinning nervously, one hand lightly resting on Sungjin’s shoulder and the other around the wrist that holds the blade a hair’s breadth from his throat. Jungkook and Hana exchange a look before swimming over, arriving in time to hear Sungjin growl, dry with sarcasm, “So, do I win now?”

Younghyun laughs and says, “Well, your highness, I definitely wouldn’t consider myself as losing.”

Jungkook blinks, startles when he feels hands cover his ears, muffling his hearing, but he definitely does not miss the muffled, “ _Younghyun!_ ” from an aghast Hana.

Sungjin has leapt back from Younghyun by this point, face red, and Younghyun calmly collects himself off the seafloor as if nothing happened. Seeing Hana is still covering Jungkook’s ears, he asks, “Sis, what are you doing?”

“He is a child!” Hana hisses. 

Jungkook is not, but he figures elder siblings have a complex about this sort of thing. By this point, Hana has dropped her hands from Jungkook’s ears to go whisper-shout at her brother, and Jungkook silently excuses himself to Sungjin.

“So what happened?” Jungkook asks, picking up Younghyun’s abandoned shield. Sungjin seems to be enjoying the lecture Younghyun is getting.

“Well, for one, Younghyun is absolutely abysmal at sparring,” Sungjin says with surprising relish. “But he is wily. Not unlike crown princess Hana, he tried to charge at me but change direction at the last moment. He managed to snag my trident from my grip with leverage from his shield when I went to block a strike, but I’m not going to fall for the same tactic twice. I managed to put in enough resistance that it caused his shield to slip from his grasp, and in the meanwhile, I went for the sword. We scuffled, but as you can see, I won.”

“Oh… So that means we won?” Jungkook realizes, considering he managed to best Hana as well. He can’t stop the pleased grin on his face now, chest puffed out with pride. Sungjin nods, and affectionately bumps the side of his head against Jungkook’s. 

“We’re a good team, huh? But it wasn’t like Younghyun put up much of a fight to begin with,” Sungjin jokes. “I’ve tangled with jellyfish fiercer than him.”

“Ah, Sungjin, haven’t you wounded my pride enough?” Younghyun swims up to them, free from the patented older sibling lecture. Jungkook glances at Sungjin, but the grin on his brother’s face seems to be sincere. It’s sort of a relief that the two of them are finally getting along. “Since you seem to be so sure jellyfish are a better fighter than me, why not give me a pointer or two, hm?” 

Sungjin tilts his head. “You think you can keep up with the basics?”

Younghyun scoffs, arms crossed. “Of course! Who do you take me for?”

“You really don’t want me to answer that, your highness,” Sungjin says with a light smirk. Ignoring Younghyun’s immediate huffing, he turns to Jungkook and asks, “You don’t mind if I spar with Younghyun for now, do you?” He gives Jungkook a small smile, knowing and apologetic. “I know you’ve been waiting.”

Jungkook’s heart sinks but he fights back that negative feeling. He can spar with Sungjin whenever he wants, but the Argentum sirens are only staying for a couple more weeks. He affixes on a broad smile and nods. “Yeah, no problem,” he says. 

. “Thanks, Kook. We’ll spar later, I promise.” At that, Jungkook’s heart lightens again and he nods with more vigor this time. Jungkook hands Younghyun back his shield, and the two swim off to find another spot farther away from the rest to practice in relative privacy.

Jungkook doesn’t quite know what to do for a moment. He flounders, tries to think of where Jae went, or if Dowoon was around there, when someone calls out his name. Turning, he sees their cousin Chanyeol waving enthusiastically at him.

“Jungkookie!” Chanyeol shouts, ignoring the displeased faces of Kyungsoo and Minseok from next to him from how loud his voice is. “Come fight with us!” He’s joined with Baekhyun and Sehun; Baekhyun vibrates with excitement with a dual tipped spear in his hands, and Sehun looks as if he regrets being roped in. "Loser has to fight Jongin and Yixing!" This makes Sehun groan in dramatic despair.

Jungkook laughs and calls back, “Alright, I’m coming!” and happily swims to them, opposite the direction of where Sungjin has gone with Younghyun.

===

Jungkook’s arms are still sore the next day as he slowly swims back towards the surface. From his initial spar with Hana to his one-on-one with a powerful Kyungsoo, Jungkook had one hell of a workout during yesterday’s sparring session. He almost, almost doesn’t want to patrol that night, but.

Well.

He kind of misses Namjoon.

Which, in the grand scheme of things, is ridiculous, considering that Namjoon absolutely does not know he exists and therefore cannot reciprocate such a feeling. But Jungkook misses him anyways, the funny little human in his funny little boat staring up at the night sky with his funny little instruments. He wonders if Namjoon is doing alright, and then chastises himself because he only skipped patrol for one night, how much trouble could a human get in one day?

When he breaks the surface, Jungkook is surprised to feel the cool drops of rain pitter-patter on his skin. He looks up in a panic, expecting heavy gray clouds, but there are only a few wisps of rain clouds in the sky. The stars remain undisturbed, and Jungkook’s heart lightens in hopes that perhaps Joon braved the light rain to continue his… Whatever he does when he looks up at the sky. He quietly swims to the small outcrop of rocks and peers over them, and he is delighted that Joon is, yes, out in his boat even despite the rain. He seems to be balancing something large and strange over his head and shoulders. It looks not unlike a jellyfish, but as far as Jungkook knows, jellyfish do not live on land.

As he watches Joon, he can’t help wonder what that strange jellyfish-shaped object is. Slipping back into the water, Jungkook chances swimming closer to get a better look and, from a new angle, realizes the thing is also hollow inside so Joon could sit comfortably beneath it, and he is holding it up with a stick of some sort. He can just make out the soft pattering of rain on the thin skin of the object, watches the rain bead up and roll off, and he realizes it’s keeping Joon _dry_. 

Or, at least, it’s keeping his upper half dry. It looks as if his legs are still getting rained on, but Joon doesn’t seem to be too bothered by this, as long as whatever is in his lap is dry. Jungkook so desperately wants to swim up and take a look at whatever Joon is looking at, ask him questions, he wants to get to know this mysterious human. He swishes his tail, stirs the water beneath him.

Jungkook lets himself sink beneath the water, letting the familiar salt water fill his senses. 

He can’t.

More accurately, he _shouldn’t_. Poor Sungjin and the entire colony would have a collective conniption if they found out Jungkook made contact with a human. Let a human know of their existence. 

With that, Jungkook returns to his hiding spot and simply longs for Joon from afar in endless, quiet wonderment.

===

The gentle patter of rain doesn’t quite hide the sound of water being disturbed, and Namjoon whips his head around to look behind him.

Nothing. As always, it’s nothing. There’s no one, it’s just Namjoon and his notebook and the stars that know far more than they let on. 

Namjoon just wants to know, wants to know who -- or what -- is watching him with a quiet reverie. He doesn’t even care anymore if it’s just a very particular sea turtle, he just wants answers. 

He asks the stars, unspoken and pleading and blinking through the last delicate drops of rain.

Nothing. As always, the stars say nothing.

===

“What goes on,” Jungkook asks one morning to absolutely no one in particular, noticing a flurry of activity already in progress. Sirens swim back and forth, excitedly chattering with one another, and he doesn’t miss the fact that almost everyone is holding either spears or nets or both. “Did I miss something?”

“Oh, Jungkookie! We were wondering where you were!” Chanyeol swims up to him, Kyungsoo not far behind, also wielding a wickedly sharp spear like all the other sirens. 

“I slept in,” he replies vaguely, reluctant to admit that he stayed out late last night. “What’s happening?”

“Your parents are hosting a hunting competition today,” Kyungsoo says, gesturing with his spear. “Either in singles or pairs.” Chanyeol beams as he nudges Kyungsoo with his shoulder. “Winner gets a new weapon or jewelry of choice.”

“Oh?” Jungkook doesn’t really need a new spear, but the allure of securing the top spot is a sweet enough victory. “Sounds fun, I’m in!” He swims a little higher, trying to scope the crowd. “Have you seen Sungjin?” His brother is one of the best hunters in their colony, and together the two of them would be nigh unstoppable.

“Last I saw he was heading to the armory,” Chanyeol answers. Jungkook quickly thanks his cousin and swims towards the place in question. It’s crowded, and he has some trouble squeezing through the crowd in search of Sungjin. He spots Jae briefly, talking with Dowoon and Wonpil, and he’s about to swim towards them when a flash of silver catches the corner of his eye.

He turns his head to see Younghyun swimming away from the armory, a net trailing in his hands, and with him.

And with him is Sungjin, his spear in hand and smiling at something Younghyun is saying.

Jungkook’s heart drops. He starts to swim in their direction, out of habit, but he stops just as abruptly. For a moment, his brain tries to rationalize why his brother wouldn’t wait for him, wouldn’t already team up with him, and maybe it’s because Jungkook overslept, or maybe Younghyun asked him first, but he could have said no so he could pair up with Jungkook, or maybe he thought Jungkook already paired up with someone else, but who else would Jungkook pair up with.

Or maybe Sungjin asked Younghyun himself. Maybe he never considered Jungkook in the first place. 

Jungkook flounders in place, all the excitement of winning first place leaving his entire body in a cold rush of terrifying clarity. He barely registers sirens excusing themselves around him, too wrapped up in their own excitement to wonder why the second crown prince is just floating in place. He blinks, looks around, looks around at everyone mingling with each other, laughing and talking and showing off their tools of choice. No one is giving him a second glance. Sungjin and Younghyun swimming towards the entrance of Aurum, and suddenly Jungkook wants to be somewhere, anywhere that isn’t here.

So of course, Sungjin chooses to look around and of course, Jungkook instantly locks eyes with his brother. He’s never been good at hiding his emotions, but the betrayal must be especially evident of his face judging by how Sungjin’s eyes widen and his swimming falters. Jungkook can see his mouth moving, but he’s breaking eye contact, he doesn’t want to know what his brother said because he’s already said enough. 

Sungjin forgot about him.

Jungkook whips around, pushing through the surprised sirens. Sungjin may be the faster swimmer, but Jungkook is better at hiding. He swerves through several smaller coves, ducks through an alcove or two, and squeezes himself to an old hiding spot that Sungjin never found him in. It’s a little crevice with a slight overhang that casts just enough of a shadow that anyone not looking closely would swim by without another thought. It was his favorite spot, and he used to smother his giggles when Sungjin swam right past, oblivious of his location.

He’s definitely not laughing now.

“Jungkook?” he can hear Sungjin call, but he just pushes himself further into the rift. He doesn't want to know what his brother has to say. He doesn’t know what he would say in return. He doesn’t want Sungjin to pair up with him out of brotherly obligation. He doesn’t want Sungjin to find him.

And he doesn’t, because in a terrible sense of deja vu, Sungjin swims right past his hiding spot without sparing a second glance. Younghyun is by his side, eyes searching diligently.

For a heartstopping millisecond, Younghyun glances in his direction. Jungkook’s heart rate triples and he presses his hands tighter against his face. 

Younghyun blinks and looks back ahead. “I don’t think he’s here, Sungjin,” he says. 

“He has to be,” Sungjin replies, and Jungkook’s resolve wavers when he hears the helplessness in his brother’s voice. “He’s probably around that bend.” And with that, the pair swims off in a rush of bubbles. 

Jungkook waits a minute, two minutes, until he’s sure that Sungjin is no longer in the area, and then, without thinking about it, he makes a dash for the walls.

It’s not ideal (and, less importantly, it’s improper) to enter Aurum by swimming over the walls -- they’re tall and the effort to swim upwards is much higher than swimming at a constant level and going through one of the many exits. Jungkook hurriedly makes his way up the sides, sticking close and praying with all his might that no one looks upwards, and he swims to the top, over the side, and out into the open waters. He doesn’t slow down, he doesn’t know if anyone has sent scouts looking for him, and so Jungkook swims and swims and swims until his heart is about to burst from his chest.

He doesn’t even realize that he’s headed up to the surface, but it’s the middle of the day- Namjoon won’t be on his boat. Namjoon doesn’t even know he exists. Jungkook knows it’s only his own loneliness that made him feel curious about the human in the first place. When he tries to take a deep breath, all that leaves his throat is a choked sob. He gives up trying to float and lets himself sink to the seafloor. The sand is coarse against his scales and skin but he barely spares a thought. A stingray shuffles out of the sand by his tail fin and swims off with a puzzled flick of its stinger. 

Jungkook doesn’t know how long he’s hunched there. It’s dramatic, he knows he’s being dramatic, but. A few curious fish swim up to him and he bats them away. He rolls onto his back and squints as schools of fish swim by, their scales glinting in the dappling light. A sea turtle drifts past. Tuna charges past him, and he feels a dull ache. It feels so long ago that Sungjin caught a tuna for Jungkook so he wouldn’t get in trouble with their parents for staying out too late. Jungkook doesn’t understand how so much changed in such a brief amount of time, but he thinks what really upsets him is the sudden realization that things aren’t going to go back to the way they were at all.

For a moment, resentment towards Younghyun bubbles in his chest, angry and upset, but it pops just as quickly because it’s not _Younghyun’s_ fault. It could have been anyone. It could have been anything. It could have been inevitable. Maybe it always was inevitable.

Jungkook’s often ribbed Sungjin on being the crown prince, the one to inherit the throne, but he’s never really _dwelled_ on what it eventually would entail. He never really considered that one day, Sungjin would have to choose the throne over Jungkook. He’s not mad at Younghyun so much as he’s mad at the inevitability of change. It feels childish. He feels childish. He wishes that they were kids again, with no real responsibility except to be at dinner on time.

He’s tired.

Jungkook rolls onto his side and watches a nudibranch march on by. The colorful creature doesn’t spare him a glance, just focused on the seafloor detritus, and Jungkook is so focused on the intense concentration of the nudibranch that he doesn’t notice someone approaching him from behind until a net settles on top of him. He jerks away in surprise, and a familiar voice, teasing but soft, says, “Oh? It seems I’ve netted myself a siren prince -- I think I’ll definitely win now.”

Jungkook paws at the net listlessly, and Younghyun helps him lift it entirely off. “What are you doing here?” Jungkook asks. He notices that Younghyun is alone, Sungjin nowhere to be seen. “Oh… Did he send you to look for me? Shouldn’t you be winning a tournament?” He can’t keep the resentfulness from his voice.

Younghyun’s teasing smile falls and he settles onto the sand with Jungkook. His earring, Sungjin’s gold earring, catches in the light. “No,” Younghyun says. “He wanted to go look for you, but being the crown prince meant he had to join regardless. Politics and all, you know how it is. I may have caught sight of you and told him we should split up for a bit.”

“So does he know you went looking for me?”

“Nope! He also didn’t see you in that cute little hiding spot of yours.” 

Jungkook feels his blood run cold. “Why didn’t you sell me out?” he asks eventually.

“Do I look like a snitch? Actually, no, don’t answer that.” Younghyun chuckles as he pulls the net towards them. His fingers move to where the net had knotted after he pulled it off of Jungkook and he begins to pick at it. “To be honest, I figured it wouldn’t have helped at that point in time. I can relate, you know, because I’ve been in the exact same spot as you.”

“How so?” 

“We’re both the younger sibling to the throne’s heir.” Younghyun, is fixated on untying the knot, “We don’t have the same expectation as our siblings, but we want our siblings’ attention anyways, right? To you, I’m currently what Haebin was to my sister.” 

Jungkook pauses. “So you _are_ trying to get married to my brother,” he says flatly.

Younghyun blanches. “No! No, no, nooooooooo, Jungkook, no, listen, it’s a metaphor. No, I am not trying to marry Sungjin, I am trying to relate with you, little brother to little brother. Don’t misconstrue me, I’m just using Haebin as an example of third party disruption, not that I am literally a third party disruption the way she was with my sister. Not that their relationship is anything bad, it’s just that _my_ relationship with Sungjin is entirely different. Wholly platonic.” Younghyun has this smile that seems to beg the dignity of belief and Jungkook slowly nods, mostly to get Younghyun to stop panic talking. Younghyun lets out a sigh and continues.

“Anyways, before Hana met Haebin, we probably were just like you and Sungjin. We always were by each other’s side, did almost everything together, we were closer to each other than anyone else. I was the charming yet insufferable little brother, and she was Argentum’s crown heir. She had to be perfect. She had to be the perfect heir, the perfect sister.”

“Sungjin isn’t perfect,” Jungkook points out mildly. “Contrary to popular belief.” 

Younghyun laughs. “And neither is Hana, but _she_ felt like she had to be the perfect sister. She felt responsible for me, and I… Took that for granted, to put it lightly. I knew she was always there to bail me out, to help me, she was always by my side. I joked that she was always on my case about everything, but it meant she was paying attention to me.” He laughs again, but now it’s muted, almost ashamed. “I felt absolutely betrayed when she started to spend more time with Haebin than me.”

Jungkook doesn’t say anything, because he hates that Younghyun knows exactly how he felt. Younghyun continues to work at the knot, but it looks almost unraveled. 

“I didn’t think anything of it at first,” Younghyun says. “Hell, I kept teasing Hana about it! My sister having a crush on anyone, especially on the daughter of the siren family who just moved into our colony, was hilarious. Unlike Sungjin, who looks as if he wants to bottle up all his emotions and keep them here,” Younghyun points to his chest. “Until he dies, my sister was very upfront about her feelings.” Younghyun pauses again. “Not that there’s any feelings to consider in this instance of me and Sungjin, haha. Again, metaphors.”

“Right.”

“Um, feelings aside, Hana was already spending more time with Haebin. We used to practice our singing all the time together, and then she started inviting Haebin to join us, and then it was just her and Haebin practicing without me.” Younghyun shrugs. “And then it was just Hana and Haebin, without me. I thought: how could she do that to me, her brother?” Younghyun lets out a wry scoff. “I thought she didn’t care about me anymore. Dramatic, I know, but Hana was all I really had. I didn’t fit in with anyone else.”

“...Did you dislike Haebin?” Jungkook asks quietly.

“Honestly? Yeah, at first. I felt like she stole my sister away from me,” Younghyun’s face is clouded by a frown, probably for the first time since Jungkook’s seen him, and he mutters, “it was so stupid and selfish of me. I wanted my sister’s attention so badly that I didn’t even think about her happiness. I was so blinded that she chose Haebin over me that it took me awhile to realize that that was the first time Hana had ever chosen anything over me. In her whole life. If I loved my sister, couldn’t I even have let her have that one thing without having to worry about me?” Younghyun sighs. “I just wanted everything to stay the same, but I didn’t realize that it was already changing, no matter how much I tried to resist it. I hurt us both by trying to hold on so much.”

Jungkook feels incredibly selfish all of a sudden. Younghyun trails off, lost in his own memory, and jolts at seeing Jungkook’s face, “Jungkook! I didn’t mean you. I got caught up in my own story-telling, I just wanted to let you know that I understand how you feel. It’s not like I’m gonna steal Sungjin away either, I just wanted to hang out with him, I’m sorry that I didn’t think about if you wanted to be his partner instead.”

Jungkook feels extraordinary, stupid amounts of selfish. Isn’t he the one who teased Sungjin about not getting along with Younghyun, what’s the big deal if his brother wants to have fun without him just once?

“Let’s go,” he swims up decisively.

“Where?” Younghyun looks confused.

“To find Sungjin, there’s a competition going on,” Younghyun breaks into a broad smile, and Jungkook faces him with his chin up, just a little bit petulant, “just so you know, I’m not going to go easy on you. I still have time to win by myself.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Younghyun grins, and then pauses. “Do you think you could face your brother, just to reassure him? I don’t mean to pressure you, but he looked really sad.”

Jungkook nods, “where can we find him though? He could be anywhere.”

“Just leave that to me,” and before Jungkook can ask what exactly, Younghyun gulps in a huge breath and bellows, “SUNGJIN!”

Younghyun really does have an impressive set of pipes, and though Jungkook isn’t quite sure he can ever recover from the ringing in his ears, if Sungjin is within a hundred fathoms radius he’ll probably be able to hear him. 

And sure enough, in the time it takes for Jungkook to regain his hearing, there’s a familiar black and gold shape zooming towards them in the water.

“Look what I caught!” Younghyun calls, in a somewhat more normal voice, grinning, “Don’t you think we’ll get first prize for sure?”

Sungjin visbily sighs in relief, probably at the fact that Younghyun isn’t getting murdered, before he notices Jungkook. Now that Sungjin is here, Jungkook can’t seem to meet his gaze, choosing to kick up dirt from the sea floor with his tail instead.

“Say something,” Younghyun nudges Jungkook gently. “I’ll just go try and catch this crab I seem to see scuttling about.”

“You’re a dummy, you know that?” Sungjin’s words can’t hide the relief in his voice as he comes up beside Jungkook. Jungkook sticks his tongue out at him and receives an ugly face in return, but he’s relieved too.

“Sorry I didn’t ask you,” Sungjin says.

“You shouldn’t be. Sorry I worried you.”

“You shouldn’t be, I’m always worried about you.”

“Maybe you can do some other things for a change,” Jungkook concedes, “like have fun with someone who isn’t me.”

“I can multitask.” Sungjin shrugs, but he smiles softly, “you sure?”

“Yup. Plus, this way, I can beat you at hunting,” Jungkook grins.

“Would it really be fair, I do have another person on my side.”

From the corner of his eye, Jungkook can see Younghyun approach an unbothered crab, only to jump back when it clicks a claw at him. “Somehow I feel like he hasn’t contributed much.”

Sungjin's mouth twists in the way it does when he’s trying really hard not to laugh, “Well, to be fair, he did catch you.”

“He also let me go,” Jungkook points out.

“True, but that’s okay since I’m not sure how much mom would like me carrying you back in a net anyway.”

“Speaking of nets, brother dear,” Jungkook grins, holding up the jack that he’s appropriated from Sungjin’s catch bag, “so long, and thanks for the fish!” and swims off before his brother can retaliate.

“Hey! That’s cheating! Jungkook!” Jungkook just laughs, and feels a lot better at hearing Sungjin laugh back.

&&&

“There! Look!”

Sungjin peers around the small outcrop of coral at a sturgeon swimming along. It’s huge, with layered scales and a long face. They’re fairly uncommon in the open ocean, considering they prefer coastlines, and Sungjin can’t believe their luck. It swims along slowly, not noticing them, and he figures it would be easy enough to spear without needing to lull it. He relays this to Younghyun, who seems somewhat disappointed that Sungjin won’t be singing.

“Are you sure you can’t sing, even just a little?” Younghyun wheedles, eyes wide and hopeful, and Sungjin resolutely avoids his stare. 

“Nope.”

“Your Highness, you’re killing me. I travelled all the way from Argentum to hear the acclaimed golden voiced princes, and you won’t bend to my gentle requests, nor my challenges, and least of all my beseeching. What will it take?” Younghyun whines dramatically, and Sungjin doesn’t give an answer, which is: only if Jungkook’s life and death hang in the balance. Not even his own, he’ll choose the call of the void easily. Younghyun then smiles in a way that Sungjin has come to learn means he’s joking, “In all seriousness, that thing is way too big. I’ll plug my ears if you want me to, but shouldn’t we try to lull it? For all you know, it could attack us at any moment!”

“Younghyun, they are bottom feeders. They are about as dangerous as a crab.” It’s a good enough excuse as any, and Sungjin really hopes he’s not going to press it further.

“I don’t know about you, your Highness, but the crabs around here are pretty mean.” Younghyun clearly is still displeased about getting pinched by that crab earlier, even after a quick hum healed the cut on his finger. “But alright, if you want to show off your hunting prowess, I am a receptive audience.” 

“Haha.” Sungjin retorts sarcastically before turning his attention back to the sturgeon. He grips his spear and swims around the coral outcrop, careful to stay downcurrent of the giant fish.

It doesn’t take long to hunt: he pauses a few tail-lengths away, carefully takes aim, and launches his spear. It reaches its mark with ease, and the sturgeon is dispatched. There’s the usual cloud of blood, but it’s nothing new to Sungjin who swims around the worst of it to grab his spear and the sturgeon. No sooner does he get his hand around the shaft of his spear, however, he suddenly hears Younghyun screech, “Sungjin! Behind you!”

Sungjin spins around, eyes widening at the huge tiger shark barreling towards him and his newly caught sturgeon. Notoriously mean spirited, tiger sharks sometimes liked to lie in wait and steal catches. Out of habit, Sungjin tries to pull his spear back only to remember it’s still lodged in the sturgeon. 

Shit.

He barely manages to put distance between him and the sturgeon, the shark swimming roughly between them in a missed attack, but it only makes a sharp turn, ready to attack again. Sungjin, now weaponless, is up against a pissed off shark eager to eat at any cost. He opens his mouth to sing, but remembering something, grits his teeth. He doesn’t panic, no, he’s not the one to panic, but he is definitely not feeling great about his odds like this. He eyes his spear, and the shark, and makes up his mind to risk trying to rip the spear out from the fish. Somewhere, he can hear Younghyun shouting, but it seems terribly distant. He keeps staring down the shark hoping wildly that the shark doesn’t notice Younghyun, who is similarly weaponless and for some incomprehensible reason not running away.

He bolts towards the sturgeon, hand outstretched to grab the spear, but the shark is just as fast. Sungjin doesn’t scream, but he does let out a hiss of pain when the shark tries to bite at his arm; he manages to dodge the brunt of the attack, but the jagged teeth are unforgiving and leave a few lacerations along his forearm when he pulls his arm back. The shark swims away, only for a moment, before speeding towards Sungjin again, jaws wide open and heading straight for his head. He grabs at his spear, but a sharp yank doesn’t dislodge it immediately, and there’s a pang of panic in his chest now.

And then Sungjin hears it: a burst of song, something sharp and scared and determined, and the tone causes the shark to suddenly stumble, shaking its head as if trying to rid the song. Sungjin ducks his head, but he’s suddenly on the wrong side of woozy and the shark a little too close again, and it catches the side of his face this time. He can feel the salt water sting on a cut on his cheek, but he doesn’t dwell on it. The song continues, and it clicks. 

It’s Younghyun singing. It’s a little rough, but Sungjin recognizes it as a distraction song; it’s a tune sirens are taught to sing when they find themselves at the unfriendly receiving end of an aggressive predator. Younghyun’s version is higher than what Sungjin is familiar with, but he chalks it up to fear. The shark flicks its tail in agitation, swimming back and forth, and even from the distance, Sungjin’s own head is doing much the same. The song should, theoretically, slow down the shark and force it away but it still circles them, clearly annoyed. It’s no longer attacking, but its massive head finally comes to focus on Younghyun. Sungjin’s blood runs cold, and without thinking he swims directly up to the tiger shark.

He punches it, hard as he can, across its nose. He can feel the scrape of rough shark skin against his knuckles, but he pulls back and lands one more hit. As the shark swings its head around, clearly intent on biting Sungjin but now terribly disoriented, he clips it hard against one eye with his other hand. 

Finally, the shark seems to give up. With a final half-hearted lunge towards Sungjin that he easily dodges, it swims away, off in search for easier prey. Sungjin watches it go, his adrenaline finally ebbing, and he can feel the stings of his injuries again.

“Sungjin!! Oh no, oh nooo…” Younghyun almost barrels into him, eyes wide. “Are you, are you alright, no, that’s a stupid question, you’re _hurt_ , all for that stupid sturgeon, ugh, _fuck_ , I told you we should have just left it!”

Sungjin turns to look at Younghyun, puzzled. “When did you say that?” he asks, and then winces when Younghyun lightly touches the cut on his cheek. “Ow, careful.”

“I was yelling at you the whole time!” Younghyun says, affronted. “But I suppose a huge damn tiger shark coming straight at you takes up all your concentration.” Younghyun now has his injured hand between his, and Sungjin can’t help focusing on how small they look compared to his, soft against his skin. His touch is light, almost fluttering, and Sungjin almost wants to draw his hand back reflexively. He doesn’t, and just watches as Younghyun scrutinizes his scrapes.

“Don’t ever do anything as monumentally idiotic as trying to fight a tiger shark ever again,” Younghyun scolds. “I can’t believe you wouldn’t even sing to save yourself the pain of death. Will you at least let me heal you?”

Sungjin, despite having just gone hand-to-teeth with a tiger shark, has never had panic rise in his chest this fast. “What?”

Younghyun blinks quizzically at him before smiling broadly. “You know, the healing song! I’m really good at it. I was real clumsy as a child.” His smile dips, and he slants his gaze to some invisible speck on the sea floor. “I’m sorry the distraction wasn’t as good, I sort of was freaking out just a little.”

“It’s fine,” Sungjin answers, trying to ignore the fact that Younghyun is still gently holding his hand, ready to let go the moment Sungjin asks him to. “It was enough to disorient it for me to get a few punches in so thanks.”

“Regardless, please let me make it up to you and heal your injuries. These lacerations are all, mercifully, pretty shallow, and judging by the stoic look on your face right now, you might be fine with it, but I really might pass out if you keep bleeding. I promise I can help.” Sungjin knows Younghyun’s lying for his sake, there’s not a trace of shakiness in his earnest look, but Sungjin doesn’t mind somehow. He doesn’t hear himself say, “okay,” until Younghyun’s brilliant smile returns and he realizes he’s agreed to the song. Clearly the attack has damaged communication between his brain and his mouth.

Younghyun straightens his back and carefully arranges his grip on Sungjin’s hand. And then he starts singing, and that feeling. That strange stifling feeling is back. It feels like he can’t take in another gulp of breath, his jaw tenses again almost involuntarily. He’s heard the healing song many times, but this is the first time it feels this soothing, feels this _right_. Not that Sungjin doesn’t hate to admit it. As Younghyun continues his sweet singing, Sungjin watches as the scrapes on his knuckles smooth over, the skin unmarred. Younghyun then gently touches the cuts on his arm, and the music flows around them, into the wound, and they also knit themselves up cleanly. 

Sungjin’s heart is beating so hard, he thinks it’s about to leap from his chest and into his throat. It certainly feels that way, and it only picks up pace when Younghyun lifts his hand, fingers shaking almost imperceptibly, and lingers against the cut on his cheek. The song itself swells, but his voice stays soft, melodic, gentle… careful. Almost like he doesn’t want to overstep his boundaries. Sungjin makes the mistake of making eye contact with the Argentum prince, and he clenches his jaw so hard that he thinks he might crack his bones. _Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it._

Whatever he sees in Younghyun’s eyes is gone the moment he lowers his gaze, lashes fanning against his cheek, and Sungjin is dimly aware of his hand also lowering. The song comes to an end, but his ears are still ringing. His heart is still racing. Younghyun doesn’t look back up, and though Sungjin’s mind is roiling, he doesn’t want to shatter the strange, delicate quiet between them.

“Good as new,” Younghyun says softly, breaking the silence first. He glances up, and there’s a familiar mischievousness there again, and Sungjin can feel his heart finally start to return to a normal pace. “A shame I’m so good at the healing, because I personally think scars are quite dashing.”

Sungjin rolls his eyes and pushes away. “You’re impossible,” he says as he returns for the abandoned sturgeon. He finally yanks his spear free and grabs the sturgeon. It’s heavy, and the familiar prickle of pride fills him again as he knows that this is definitely a first place winner. He swims back to Younghyun, unable to keep the grin off his face. “Check it.”

Younghyun, surprisingly, throws the sturgeon a glowering look. “If it wasn’t for that sturgeon, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt,” he states flatly as he collects his net.

Sungjin, a little bewildered, really doesn’t know how to feel about Younghyun being offended on his behalf, so he just says, “Just help me carry it.”

“I have to do manual labor? Disgusting, I didn’t sign up for this.”

“You kind of did, it’s a hunting tournament.”

“Hunting, not carrying!” But Younghyun swims over and shoulders the sturgeon from the other side. “I cannot believe I am carrying the beast that dared cause harm to the Aurum crown prince.”

“It’s dead now, so I probably got the better end of this deal. And technically it was the tiger shark who harmed me.”

“Semantics!”

Sungjin glances over at the silver haired siren. “You’re very dramatic.”

Younghyun flashes Sungjin a beatific grin. “It’s what I do best.”

&&&

Jungkook spends the next few hours with a razor focus on hunting, and it pays off well; his catches are good compared to a lot of others, even with his setback. In fact, the only people he can see with more than him are the two princesses from Argentum. Not bad for a solo hunter. He submits his catches for evaluation, and their subsequent being processed into meals, when there are gasps behind him.

Sungjin and Younghyun enter the plaza, carrying a massive fish between them. Younghyun seems to be complaining angrily, but Sungjin, with the air of someone who has heard the same thing a dozen times over, is just smiling silently.

Jungkook swims up to them eagerly, helping them support the fish, “Sungjin, you caught a sturgeon?!”

“Sure did!” Sungjin beams at Jungkook.

“Don’t encourage him.” Younghyun chides, as the three of them bring the catch to the evaluators. “He got into a tussle with a tiger shark for this fish, and wouldn’t just ditch the damn thing.”

“I wanted to win.” Sungjin shrugs, but his pleased little smile doesn’t die.

“A tiger shark?” Jungkook exclaims. “And you didn’t get hurt?”

“He got hurt, all right!” Younghyun says. “Nothing a healing song couldn’t fix, but the fact of the matter is he got into a fight with a _tiger shark_.” The prince emphasizes this again, but they’ve all got into a fight with a shark at least once before. It’s not uncommon at all, and he doesn’t quite get why Younghyun is so mad.

“But he won!” Jungkook insists. He can’t even be mad at losing owing to the size of the fish, so he can’t comprehend why Younghyun is mad about winning.

“At the cost of nearly getting bitten in half though, Jungkook?” Younghyun is gesticulating aggressively now to Jungkook’s amusement.

“High risk, high reward. I didn’t expect that tiger shark to come barreling in after I caught the sturgeon.” Sungjin absentmindedly catches Younghyun’s wrist and tugs his hand down, chuckling a bit. “Careful, you might poke someone’s eye out.”

“O-oh. Oops.” Younghyun finally seems to clock on to what he’s been doing, and bashfully lowers his hands, moving to fiddle with his bracelets. Sungjin is still smirking, but it seems a bit softer now. “Ah, look, it seems it’s about time to announce the winners!”

“You literally know you guys won, you were just complaining about it,” Jungkook tries to point out, but Younghyun has dashed off towards where their parents are waiting among the prize catches of the day. Sungjin’s sturgeon is centered, but there’s a hefty marlin that easily could have won. Jungkook’s miscellaneous salmon and mullet are also displayed, along with the jack that he pilfered from Sungjin. 

Sungjin chuckles. “I’m going to go find Jae real quick,” he tells Jungkook. “I’ll meet you and Younghyun over there.” 

“Okay.” Sungjin swims off in search for their cousin, and Jungkook swims up to join Younghyun, who seems to be boasting about the sturgeon to Hana and Haebin, having set aside his earlier discontent for the first prize fish in favor of bragging rights; his sister looks thoroughly unimpressed, and Haebin keeps giggling.

“We would have won the competition back home,” huffs Hana. “The marlins here aren’t as big.”

“Crown heir, that sounds like an _excuse_ ,” Younghyun says delightedly. “Just admit that we are the better hunters.”

“You’re right: Sungjin is a better hunter than you,” Haebin teases.

“Younghyun, you couldn’t catch a bubble if it floated into your mouth!” Hana accuses, and Younghyun feigns a wounded gasp.

“Do you truly think so lowly of me, sister sweetest?” Younghyun asks, hand still firmly affixed against his chest in the most dramatic fashion.

“Absolutely.”

Younghyun turns to Jungkook loitering by them and tugs him closer. “My sister doesn’t believe I helped catch our sturgeon!” he whines.

“Cheering on Sungjin from afar doesn’t count as ‘helping,’” Haebin says delicately, hiding her smile behind one dainty hand. 

“I’ll have you know that moral support is just as important as being in the thick of action,” pouts Younghyun, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at Haebin.

“Staring at Sungjin’s back as he followed the trail of the sturgeon does not count as moral support,” Hana deadpans, and it sends Younghyun into a flurry of denial, of “what, no!” and it ends with Younghyun turning to Jungkook’s raised eyebrows and saying in the most defeated voice, “I was not staring at your brother’s back.”

Jungkook is saved from answer by the arrival of Sungjin and Jaehyung, with Wonpil and Dowoon right behind them. “Oh, that _is_ huge,” Dowoon says when he sees the sturgeon. “Great catch, prince Sungjin.”

“What about me?” demands Younghyun.

“Your highness,” Wonpil says in exaggerated formality, eyes twinkling. “You couldn’t catch a crab if it directly walked into your net.” 

“Especially if it threatened you with its claws.” Jungkook adds innocently.

Younghyun’s entire form slouches, and everyone bursts out laughing. “Yah, you guys are all so mean!” he complains. “There is no honor left in the Argentum clan! Prince Sungjin!” He turns to Sungjin, eyes wide. “Was I not the greatest help you’ve ever had?”

Sungjin is saved from answering when their mother claps her hands, gathering everyone’s attention. “It is now time to announce the winners!” she says happily. It’s no surprise that Sungjin and Younghyun wins first with their sturgeon. Second place is Hana and Haebin, with their marlin and sea bass, and Jungkook just manages to net third place with his catches.

“Sungjin, prince Younghyun, you may have your pick of either a new weapon forged by our smith, or you may pick from any of the jewelry made by our artist,” their mother says. “We’ll leave you two to make a decision. Crown princess Hana, Lady Haebin, I present you two with these hunting knives made by our best smiths.” She unveils a pair of beautiful gold tipped blades, wickedly sharp with a comfortable pearl hilt and a sturdy carapace case. 

“Oh, your highness, this is too much,” Hana tries, but the queen lifts her hand. 

“Nonsense! A worthy prize for second place, and for some of the best huntresses I have seen in a while!” Their mother grins. “You could give General Sunmi a run for her money.”

Haebin bows and accepts the hunting knives. “Thank you very much, we will use these diligently,” she says. She hands one to Hana, who unsheathes the blade and Jungkook can see the unconcealed joy in her eyes as she admires the beautiful yet deadly knife. 

“And for the third place winner…” their mother stops in front of him, a playful smile on her face. “A new pendant to hang on any piece of jewelry.” She shows him the small gold shell-shaped pendant and presses it gently into his hand. “Excellent hunting, sweetheart.”

“Thank you,” Jungkook replies modestly, bowing. She gives him a little pat on the head before swimming back around to make one last announcement. He doesn’t pay too much attention, something about that the fish will be served tomorrow and how wonderful the participation turnout was, and turns the pendant between his hands. It’s a pretty little thing, shaped like a conch, with tiny delicate detailing. He affixes it to one of his bracelets before looking around for Sungjin. He spots his brother swimming back from the jeweller’s, but he’s alone. This alone strikes Jungkook as weird, why wouldn’t Sungjin have gone to the smith’s?

“Sungjin!” Jungkook calls, hurrying over. “Where’s Younghyun? Did you pick out your prize?”

Sungjin looks startled at Jungkook’s exclamation and slows him swimming to let Jungkook catch up. “Oh, hey Kook. Wonpil and Dowoon had to discuss something with Younghyun in private, and he told me to go ahead and pick my prize.”

“And? What did you pick?” Sungjin doesn’t answer Jungkook immediately, just offers Jungkook a sheepish expression. “What is that supposed to mean.” 

“...Nothing.” Sungjin says, as if Jungkook can’t see the small jewellery case he’s holding against his side. Jungkook takes it and seeing as how Sungjin doesn’t lunge after him, he takes it as permission to open it.

“What is this,” Jungkook says flatly, and Sungjin makes a noise akin to someone squeezing a pufferfish a bit too hard. Jungkook lifts the gold three-layered necklace up between them. The shortest necklace is inlaid with tiny pearls, making it look almost like a delicate choker. The middle necklace has a simple rectangular pendant, and Jungkook won’t say it has an uncanny resemblance to the gifted earring to Sungjin’s face since he doesn’t want an early demise, but it absolutely has an uncanny resemblance to the gifted earring. The longest necklace has a few small rings in intervals from each other, but the middle ring has a dangling chain that would reach midway down the wearer’s chest. The whole ensemble is flashy as hell, and Sungjin would sooner give up his crown to a clownfish before ever willingly wearing something of that caliber. “Sungjin, did you forget you hate these things? Did that shark smack you around more than you're letting on?”

“It’s not for me.” Sungjin says each word as if it pains him to speak them aloud. “It’s….”

_“_ It’s for _Younghyun?”_ Jungkook doesn’t drop the necklace but he comes close. 

Sungjin winces, then hisses, “could you be a little quieter, huh?”

“Alright, but why did you pick this?”

“Well, as you kindly pointed out, I hate wearing these sort of things. I don’t really need any new small pieces, nor do I want a new weapon so… might as well give something to Younghyun. As thanks.”

“Thanks for what? He got scared by a crab.”

“Am I not allowed to thank people now without an interrogation?” Sungjin takes the necklace and rewraps it carefully.

This certainly was an interesting development. Jungkook just stares at him for a second, before grinning, unable to help the teasing edge that slips into his voice, “You didn’t answer my question.”

“And I don’t have to because I’m older than you,” Jungkook tilts his head at that response, and Sungjin flounders a little, “whatever you’re thinking, cut it out. I really am just being nice.”

“I didn’t say anything otherwise.” Jungkook grins.

“You’re insufferable,” Sungjin says flatly, but he seems to forget Jungkook can read him like an embarrassed book. Jungkook’s next teasing remark are lost as he nearly smacks into someone who just swam up to them.

“Ah, sorry,” Younghyun apologizes, and he looks about as nervous as Sungjin. 

From the corner of his eye, Jungkook can see Jae, Wonpil and Dowoon, trying to look on inconspicuously from behind a wall. Jae catches his eye, and makes a gesture to hastily beckon him over. Feeling a dawning sense of having done this before, Jungkook makes up a hasty excuse that goes by and large unheard, before zooming over and wedging himself between the three aides. The four of them peek curiously, ducking back simultaneously as Younghyun turns his head towards them. Jungkook spends a few very uncomfortable seconds squashed between Wonpil and Jae, before they all return back to their positions, straining to hear.

“How was your meeting?” Sungjin starts off.

“Yes. Very productive, um-”

Jungkook is about to evaporate from how awkward they are. Wonpil, directly under him, seems to be on the same page, muttering “this is so sad” under his breath to the snickers of the other three. Ahead of them, Sungjin and Younghyun start to say something simultaneously, then both stop, clearly waiting for the other to speak. Wonpil buries his head in Dowoon’s hair. “This is unbearably tragic. I can’t watch.”

“Shh,” Dowoon replies, “they’re communicating.” The pair ahead of them seem finally to have settled on letting Sungjin go first.

“Did you find something to your liking?”

“Hard to choose,” Younghyun smiles, “Aurum’s smiths are incredibly talented.”

“That they are,” Sungjin says, just a hint of pride in his voice, “I’m surprised though, I didn’t think you’d choose a weapon.” He gestures to the thin chest in Younghyun’s hands.

“Oh, it’s not for me.” Younghyun grins, and holds the box out to Sungjin, “you did all the hard work, but thanks for letting me beat my sister.”

“Nice. Cool, appreciate it,” Sungjin says (incredibly suavely, Jungkook thinks sarcastically), holding out his own box, “thanks for helping me find my brother.”

The princes exchange gifts, fumbling awkwardly, and Sungjin immediately swims off, somewhere in the direction of his quarters. Younghyun looks nervously at the box, and then around to see if anyone’s watching, and it speaks to his distraction that he doesn’t notice the four of them. He cracks it open, and immediately brings up a hand to cover his face, a futile attempt which can’t hide the blush that spreads all over his body.

===

Namjoon tries not to feel wholly ridiculous when he carefully, deliberately, begins to pack more snacks into his bag. Namely, he packs more snacks with seafood filling -- not for himself, but for whatever… whoever is out there. He ends up having to clumsily make these little snacks himself, and carefully shapes some crabmeat into little balls and wraps them in dried seaweed; it’ll be a tasty enough treat for any sea creature. Dolphins eat crab, right? And if it’s some kind of herbivore, he can just use the seaweed to tempt them over. 

He hurriedly prepares a couple of these odd snacks before someone notices him dallying in the galley, wraps them up in a clean cloth, and tucks it into his bag. He snags a couple packs of rice crackers for himself, double checks to make sure his flask is filled with water, and exits the galley. Namjoon exhales a sigh of relief when it appears no one is around, and makes his way down the ramp and splashes into the shallows. 

On the beach, Jimin, Jin and Taehyung are sitting around the fire, shouting at one another over a card game. Jimin seems to be waving his card hand aggressively at Jin, who tries to bite his hand. Taehyung is bellowing over their yelling, and it’s hard to make out what anyone is trying to say through their cacophony. Yoongi and Hoseok are sitting away from them, engrossed in some kind of board game. There’s a half empty bottle of scotch between them and, as Namjoon watches, Hoseok makes some sort of move and grins victoriously, to which Yoongi sighs and takes a swig from the bottle. He grins to himself before slowly sloshing through the water towards the little lifeboat.

He’s gotten familiar with pushing and pulling the heavy boat now, and it comes much easier now. Namjoon fancies the idea that perhaps he got some muscle now from all the heavy lifting. With a quiet splash, the boat bobs in the water and Namjoon, with about as much grace as a bear, lumbers into it. He hasn’t quite got the climbing aspect down yet.

Oars in hand, Namjoon paddles out to his usual spot before tossing out the small anchor. It splashes, dense and cold, into the star speckled water. The boat rocks lazily, a natural lullaby of sorts, and Namjoon reaches into his bag for his notebook and telescope. His hand brushes against the wrapped snacks, and he keeps his ear strained for any familiar splashes.

After several hours, Namjoon wraps up with his snacks untouched. He feels put-out, wondering where his mysterious visitor went. He can still feel the prickles of being watched, but it feels farther away tonight. He almost wants to throw the snacks into the water in hopes that perhaps the visitor might eat it anyways, but it almost seems… rude, to do so. However, there’s no way that these are going to keep for the next night, so Namjoon reluctantly eats the crab balls. Plain crabmeat and seaweed is barely palatable, to him at least, and he regrets making two. He manages to choke them down and hastily chugs his water to try and wash out the flavor of crab. It’s unfortunately still lingering there, and he is now more than ready to head back to the Smelrado to properly brush the taste out.

With a sigh, Namjoon casts one last gaze out to the late night ocean. He absentmindedly hums to himself as he tries to spot any telltale ripples, but the ocean offers him nothing more than a gentle blank canvas, and he’s a painter without inspiration. Still humming -- he thinks it’s something he heard Jin sing to himself once -- Namjoon grips the oars once again and starts the lonesome journey back to shore.

===

It isn’t that Jungkook didn’t know that humans couldn’t sing, objectively. It’s just a little interesting, is all, to hear Namjoon do it. His tone is deep and soothing, sending his heart fluttering just a little.

Even long after Joon has returned to shore, Jungkook floats at the surface of the water, trying to settle his heart. Now, even more than ever, Jungkook so desperately wants to meet Namjoon. To perhaps hear that lovely humming up close. 

The moon is starting to cascade from her perch, and Jungkook takes it as time to return back home. With one last longing look towards where Namjoon disappeared off to, Jungkook dips back below with the gentlest ripple, so soft that it barely looks any different than the waves fluttering along.

===

A few slightly uneventful days pass, and Jungkook finds he’s taken to an admittedly slightly insane activity while he watches Namjoon...and the other humans, of course, he’s a diligent worker. But he only ever gets bored enough to engage in it when it’s just him and Namjoon alone for hours under the cover of pitch-black night.

Jungkook has started talking to him.

Not physically, obviously, he has a duty to attend to (and absolutely not that he wouldn’t know what to say), but sort of, in his own head. He figures it’s not totally crazy as long as he’s aware that it’s totally crazy.

“Namjoon,” he mumbles, well outside of the human’s earshot, “the shallows are far too cold today, why are you out here? This means I have to be out here, and it’s highly inconvenient for us both.”

“I’m terribly sorry, Jungkook, but you know I have to come look at the stars every night.” answers the Joon in his head.

“But _why_?” Jungkook replies quizzically. “And what’s that strange object you look into sometimes? And why do you make strange markings on that flat...weird thing?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Why _not_?”

“Why, because you don’t know.”

“A wholly frustrating response, I tell you.”

“Hello?”

“Hi-” Jungkook claps his hands over his mouth, his heart racing again. He didn’t imagine that voice. Above him, Namjoon looks around in all directions, before sighing.

“I know you’re there,” he says, and his voice is so gentle, “I don’t mean to startle you, I just want to see you.”

Jungkook is still frozen, torn between what he’s been taught his entire life and his burning curiosity.

“I- I hope I’m not bothering you, whoever you are,” and here Joon’s voice trails off a little, “I just thought, this night is so cold and lonely that it would be easier with a friend? If you want.”

Jungkook wants. So badly wants.

“Either way, um, I have something for you,” Namjoon sets something on a leaf and pushes it out from his boat, “I hope you like it. Uh, I’ll get back to charting now.”

Jungkook waits, an eternity in his mind, until Namjoon is again absorbed in staring at the sky, and then he darts out silently under the leaf, soundlessly plucking the items atop it. The larger of the two is seaweed wrapped around...something, that after a cursory sniff, he deems to be edible, and well. He is kind of hungry. He shoves it whole into his mouth, and though it’s curious, it’s not all bad. The second object is a little conch shell, but it’s clearly been carefully cleaned and polished.

Cute. 

Namjoon is cute. Jungkook stares at the shell for a second, smiling to himself, before he makes a decision. 

He swims up silently around Namjoon’s craft, wary of but not seeing any weapons. Even Namjoon himself seems harmless, his hands are without any claws, and even his face is round and soft-looking. Jungkook gently places his hands on the boat, beside Namjoon, his back towards the open sea, ready to flee if necessary, and silently lifts himself out of the water until his shoulders breach the air.

“Hello.”


	8. eight

Namjoon can feel a shape encircling his boat as he diligently pretends to be focused upwards, and his breathing has stopped completely. Though the figure is silent and powerful, Namjoon doesn’t feel like he’s in any danger, no, he’s just anticipating. The shape seems anticipating too, and Namjoon really hopes it’s not a result of him projecting too hard.

And then it disappears. Namjoon keeps himself from reacting, from looking around again, in the hope that his friend will return, but disappointment is starting to prick at his edges.

His raft shifts, ever so slightly sinking with an extra weight, and Namjoon turns slowly, slowly, to come face to face with a pair of large, curious eyes that look like they contain all the stars in the universe. He’s immediately dumbstruck as they stare at him, inquisitive and just a little shy.

“Hello.”

The voice is a melodic hum in Namjoon’s ears, the most enchanting sound he’s ever heard, and his own voice seems breathless and discordant in return. “Hello.”

They stare at each other, for seconds, maybe minutes, maybe hours, and Namjoon doesn’t want to blink lest the siren disappear, lest his eyes miss a single moment of taking in the most beautiful being he has ever seen. He feels dazed, wondering if it’s an effect of siren magic, but something tells him it’s not. Above water, they look human enough, if humans could achieve that sort of beauty: with long, dark hair braided with gold that seems to shine in the night, muscular arms encircled with gold jewellery resting on his raft, glimmering with water, and behind them, just the occasional flicker of a powerful tail under the gentle waves. And the eyes, refracting moonlight, framed by lashes weighed down with dewdrops of ocean water, that look back at him with wonder. Namjoon feels hypnotized.

“My name’s Jungkook,” an upturning of shy lips. Namjoon shakes his head to knock some sense into himself.

“I’m Namjoon.” He smiles back, “nice to finally meet you.”

At this, the siren, Jungkook, beams. His teeth are pearlescent, shinier and sharper than a human’s, and his eyes crinkle adorably into crescents. Namjoon thinks, madly, that if he’s about to be eaten, it’s not quite the worst way to go.

“Thank you for the gifts,” Jungkook says softly, and before Namjoon can say another word, disappears back under the waves. He remains there, bemused, heart hammering to the rhythm of Jungkook’s voice, frozen for a very long time, enough that the siren must already have swum back to wherever he called home, before finally being able to voice his thoughts aloud.

“Will I see you again?”

Unsurprisingly, there is no answer. 

Namjoon truly tries to get back to charting, but the night sky is suddenly too puzzling, all the familiar patterns changed up, and his head is too displaced to try and make sense of it again. For the second time in a week, he packs up early.

Fortunately, there is silence on the ship. After Yoongi had all but dragged Jin abroad sometime before sunset for what looked like well needed rest, the rest of the crew had tried their hardest to make up the day’s work to ensure that they didn’t fall too far behind, and as a result had exhausted themselves to the point that even the dead couldn’t wake them. Namjoon feels a twinge of regret at not being able to chart well despite their efforts.

The captain’s quarters are firmly closed, but Namjoon does duck his head into Jimin and Taehyung’s open quarters, and they both look as if they’d simply just collapsed atop each other on the lowest bunk, still in the day’s clothes. In his cabin, Hoseok, though having managed to dress himself for bed, looks similarly exhausted. He doesn’t stir in his sleep like he usually does when Namjoon comes back at nighttime, and there are bags under his eyes. Belatedly, Namjoon realizes that Hoseok isn’t wearing a blanket. His friend sighs peacefully when Namjoon gingerly pulls it over his sleeping form, but he doesn’t awaken. Namjoon pats him gently, and makes up his mind to make all of them breakfast the next morning. He sets about his routine, the familiarity of the ship and his actions driving him from other thoughts until he’s lying in bed himself.

He met a siren.

Holy shit.

The siren said hello to him!

Holy  _ shit _ .

His name is Jungkook! He liked Namjoon’s gift!

At that Namjoon laughs aloud, a single breathless, incredulous sound, and then checks frantically to see that Hoseok is still sleeping soundly. He turns back in bed with a relieved sigh, and thinks idly about what other sorts of shells Jungkook would like, what from his collection would bring the same dizzyingly brilliant smile to the siren’s face, what could cause him to grace Namjoon with a few more mellifluous words. All thoughts of sleep are driven from him as he replays that fateful scene in his head over and over, trying to preserve every aspect of his interaction in his mind, and doesn’t even realize when the memory of those beautiful, starry eyes carries him into dreams. He wakes at dawn feeling more rested than he has since they crash landed, and hums quietly to himself as he sets about on his attempt to make breakfast.

Keenly aware of his own abilities, and haunted by a vision of him burning down their only chance at leaving the island, he decides to keep it simple by setting the kettle to boil for tea, and decides to go see if there’s something in the stores that he can cobble together without having to use heat or sharp objects. It’ll be a paltry breakfast, but he hopes that the thought behind it at least will cheer his crewmates up some.

“Namjoon?” At the sound of his name, he jumps high, dropping a wooden bowl he had held in his hands. Improbably, but knowing himself, absolutely predictably, it cracks neatly in two. Of course.

“Aw, jeez.” Jin is standing at the doorway, looking a little sleep mussed but ages better than how Joon had seen him last. Frankly, it’s a little unfair that the guy can look like he’s stepped off the pages of a fantasy novel with as little as one night of good rest, his hair swept elegantly, a sleeping shirt tastefully skewed to reveal the slightest edge of a collarbone and a silver necklace chain. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Turn it off, Seokjin. Morning, Joon,” Yoongi is practically swimming in a similar nightshirt, flashing the glimpse of a whale in blue along the forearm as he brings up a hand to stifle his yawn as Jin gently scoops up the damaged bowl. “What’s got you up so early?”

“I thought that I’d make you guys breakfast. I came back yesterday and everyone looked really tired, so I figured…” He trails off, gesticulating in embarrassment. It all seems sort of pointless now, considering his destructive prowess. Yoongi, still looking half asleep, pats him affectionately on the shoulder.

“Speaking of, how was it out there last night?” Jin, appearing from nowhere, hands Yoongi a steaming mug of coffee before wiggling his eyebrows at Namjoon.

Namjoon hesitates. Honestly, in the morning light, the events of last night seem almost ridiculous, like maybe he had just fallen asleep and had the sweetest dream aboard his raft. Even if it wasn’t, there’s a sudden selfish feeling in him whispering that to speak about it would dissolve the spell, would jinx him somehow and he’d never see Jungkook again. If he ever saw him in the first place. He just wants to be sure, is all, before he says anything.

“Just a little cold,” he shrugs, and it’s not a total lie.

“Were you alright out there?” Yoongi looks concernedly at him, “we can equip you with more blankets from now on.”

“No, no, I was fine! It’s not a problem at all, honestly I really like just looking up at the stars.” Namjoon stammers, feeling guilty at making them feel bad, at the way Jin just looks at him silently, head tilted, curious and again with the undercurrent of something unreadable. God, he’s bad at this, “I just mean colder in relation to most other nights, you know. It’s not bad at all.”

“Still,” Yoongi says, “we don’t want you getting sick out there. I’ll get a couple of the downy blankets from the storage later.”

“Yeah,” Jin smiles, claps him gently on the back, “thanks for all your hard work, Joonie! And for putting the kettle on. Could Yoongi and I possibly help you out with making breakfast?”

Namjoon is fully capable of recognizing when he’s being thrown a lifeline, “Yeah, that would be great. I can grab all the bowls and stuff?” He graciously pretends to not notice the two sag with relief.

“That would be great,” Yoongi pushes himself up from the table, “how do you feel about kimchi pancakes today?”

The three of them busy themselves with their tasks. From where he’s gathering the cutlery, Namjoon can just in his periphery see Yoongi and Jin at work in the kitchen. They work in silent synergy, wordlessly handing over ingredients and moving out of each other’s way, a perfect equilibrium. Namjoon feels compelled to look away. 

Even now he feels a little envious of how they can understand each other so wordlessly. 

He finds himself pensive all throughout breakfast, distracted enough that Jimin ends up pressing a hand to his forehead to check for fever, but of course, there’s nothing physically wrong with him, and he brushes Jimin off gently.

“Just one of those days,” he says, and feels worse for the gentle understanding looks of the crew. There’s nothing wrong, of course there isn’t, but Namjoon has just ruminated himself into that state where he feels like a bulky, oddly shaped endpiece, fitting nowhere and not for a lack of trying. It’s just one of those feelings that will only pass with a bit of time, but only after making itself thoroughly felt. He’s been looking forward to nighttime this entire while, but now it burns fiercer, the need for just him and the stars. And maybe one guest. He just needs to find something to do and while away the hours. “Anything I can help with today?”

“Me and Taehyung are going to try and rebuild the broken railings,” Jimin pipes up, “we could always use a hand with measuring and cutting.”

Considering the broken bowl, he doesn’t feel too confident around sharp objects at the moment.

“Ah, that’s a good idea. Joon’s got a diligent eye and a steady hand, he’ll be a great help.” Jin nods. Guess that’s decided then. Maybe Yoongi notices his doomed expression, because he receives yet another reaffirming pat on the shoulder, and Namjoon smiles thinly.

“Measure once, cut twice.” Taehyung says sagely. Hoseok and Jimin cackle while Jin just closes his eyes in defeat, and Namjoon can’t help but laugh at his expression. It’s hard to stay down in the dumps amongst the idiosyncrasies of the crew.

“ _ Measure _ twice, cut once, Tae. Measure twice. Tell me you’ll measure twice.”

“It’s what I meant.” Taehyung shrugs, nonplussed as always.

“...Namjoon. You’re in charge of measuring everything.”

And so Namjoon finds himself carefully measuring cut trees (twice, at Jin’s behest), and sawing them into yard and a half long sections to be fashioned into posts. Oddly enough, he feels more comfortable with a saw in his hands hacking away at a tree than he does slicing an onion with a paring knife. Jimin, who is way stronger than he looks and has made short work of felling the necessary trees, is now working beside Namjoon in silence. His eyes are unwaveringly focused on the wood, and with an axe, wielded with a scary amount of dexterity, he carves the posts down into more manageable shapes, and without the smile that is near constantly locked onto his features, Jimin cuts an intimidating figure. Though he works fast, it’s not at the expense of quality, as the finished posts at his feet are astonishingly uniform, but Namjoon isn’t exactly surprised. 

Though the Smeraldo is a small ship, having a permanent crew of just five without him included is truly a little scarce; it makes sense that they’d all be hypercompetent to make up for it. It might be easy to forget sometimes, given their propensity for shenanigans, but surviving a storm of that caliber, washing up on a deserted island, and then starting repairs on such a severely damaged ship is not something that Namjoon thinks every crew can handle, even without the cheery spirit. He gets back to sawing with a renewed determination to prove himself. Not to them, they accepted him easily. He’ll work hard and prove to his own self that he’s worthy to have been included in their fold so fast. He focuses hard on that feeling, which dispels all other qualms from his mind, and single-mindedly goes at the task ahead of him.

Surprisingly, disaster doesn’t strike even once, and at the end, he feels pretty pleased at the result of his hard work. There’s something about the accomplishment of working with his hands, maybe it’s the very tangible and therefore unignorable result of the effort, that keeps his doubtful thoughts at bay. Jimin finishes with his post a little after, and looks like he takes a similar moment to appreciate his work, before he looks up at Namjoon and smiles, his whole face becoming radiant with it. “Good job today!”

Namjoon highfives Jimin, and then winces immediately at the sudden burst of pain in his palms. They’re covered in raw, angry blisters that he hadn’t noticed before. “Earning my stripes, huh?”

“Yeah, we’ll end up matching,” Jimin flashes his own calloused hands with a grin, and then gently grips Namjoon’s hands in his own. “Here, you don’t want these getting infected.” From one of his large pockets, he draws out a long, thin leather case, which Namjoon recognizes as a doctor’s kit. Catching his look, Jimin says, “I didn’t steal this, you know.”

“Did Taehyung steal it instead?” 

At this Jimin huffs out a laugh at the memory. It seems so long ago that they were at Port Hyde. He motions Namjoon to sit on the sand beside him, opening the kit to reveal an immaculately clean set of various instruments and vials he’s seen doctors and surgeons carry, and his voice is almost imperceptibly soft as he picks up a pair of sharp tweezers, focusing intently on Namjoon’s hands. “No, it actually….used to be mine.”

“You were a doctor?” Namjoon can’t quite keep the shock out of his voice.

“Nah, never got that far,” Jimin grins, and then his look fades into something pensive again, and he starts picking splinters out of Namjoon’s hands, “first year resident, actually. Academic prodigy, the state noticed my brilliance, brought me all the way from my tiny little village to the city to study medicine at the most eminent university at their cost, you know how it is.”

Namjoon absolutely does not know how it is. He tells him as much, but something baffles him, “what happened? I mean, how did you end up on a ship, oW-” He yelps as Jimin yanks a particularly stuck splinter out.

“Sorry,” Jimin inspects the area closely, likely to see if he hadn’t left a sliver behind, before going back to hovering with the tweezers, “I just hated it. Not the academics aspect or anything, I was doing pretty well- no, let me toot my horn a little, I was acing every class, but I just…. couldn’t handle seeing people die.”

They lapse into silence for a little while, Jimin intently attending to Namjoon’s injuries, Namjoon letting him take his time.

“It was better with the really gruesome cases, oddly enough. Like if a patient was rushed in, and he was bleeding out from a stab wound, and all you could do was try to pack him with enough gauze and he ended up passing away from blood loss, I knew I had done all I could with all the time I had. It was cases where you just….couldn’t figure out what the hell was wrong with the patient that ate away at me. A patient that’s brought in after having fainted in the street, you administer all the tests you can think of and she seems fine only to die four hours later of who knows what. That’s my fault. If I could have just thought of a test, or recalled a rare disorder, or, or  _ something _ , she’d be alive.”

“She would have died without intervention too,” Namjoon says gently, “you tried your best.”

“That’s what everyone else said too,” Jimin says darkly, “but I couldn’t get over it. Call it hubris, if you will, call it ingrained perfectionism, whatever, but every case where a patient died under my care felt like a personal failure, like I might as well have killed them myself. No matter what I told myself objectively, I just couldn’t let go.”

“What happened then?”

Jimin, dropping some liquid from a vial onto a bit of cotton gauze, shrugs, “I just walked away. I know it’s not anything dramatic, but it’s the truth. This is going to sting, by the way, the antiseptic,” he maintains a sterner grip as he dabs at the open cuts on Namjoon’s hands, and Namjoon, unable to yank them back, feels tears welling up in eyes at the stinging pain, “I just eventually had to confront myself with the choice: live every day dying slowly, or try to find my own happiness. Selfish as it was, I picked myself. I left. Then I met Tae, met the rest of the crew, became a sea-faring vagabond. The rest is history.”

Namjoon feels a strange hope blooming in his chest. It’s ridiculous, he’s not in the same situation as Jimin at all, he had followed his passion into research, but. “You don’t miss it?” he asks quietly.

“Not for a second.” Jimin begins the gentle task of wrapping bandages across Namjoon’s hands, “I hated myself for it for a long time, you know, at giving up, at not being able to do better, at being ungrateful for the opportunities I got that most people never got, honestly sometimes I hated myself for not feeling the regret I was supposed to feel. But I never regretted leaving.”

“Because it ended up working out well for you?”

“I was lucky enough to meet people I love, that love me and support me, supported me through a time when I was broken, lucky to live a life that I consider worth living, even if it is rife with peril, ” He gently pats Namjoon’s hands after finishing tying off the gauze, “but I didn’t regret my decision to leave even for an instant even before all of that. Even if it hurts, it’s always better to remove the splinters as soon as possible. You can only really deal with the bleeding after.”

“Do you mean that metaphorically or literally?”

“Both? I just mean there’s a certain courage in knowing when to give up.”

“Like if something used to excite you, but no longer does.” 

“Exactly. What’s the point of suffering at your own hand when life is this short?” Jimin tilts his head.

“What if you paid a crew, and then got stuck on an uninhabited island for it?”

“They wouldn’t even think to hold it against you,” Jimin replies immediately, and then continues sincerely, “and even if they did, better to bear the disappointment of everyone else than to work against your own happiness. I mean that.” They just look at each other for a moment, Namjoon not really knowing what to say, and then Jimin makes a face, and pushes himself up from the sand, “Eugh, I’m not used to being serious for this long anymore. Anyway, let’s go see if there’s any food, I’m starved.” 

No sooner has he spoken the words than there is the banging of metal somewhere, and Jin yelling for dinner. Jimins lets out a happy noise, and begins to run, dragging Namjoon along with him. They wash up quickly, and the smell of roasting fish makes Namjoon’s mouth water. Yoongi is attending to a grilling mesh over a roaring fire, Jin beside him cleaning raw fish, and Hoseok and Taehyung similarly make their way from the ship. There’s several mackerel, a couple of snappers, and Namjoon marvels, not for the first time, at what a hotspot of fishing activity they’re in. It’s nothing short of unfortunate to be stranded on a deserted island, but it really could have been worse. The fact that they can eat well is probably no small contributor to the upkeep of morale. He can’t imagine how much harder it would be to work if he was hungrier. All six of them descend on the food hungrily, eating in ravenous silence, and Namjoon finds it more difficult than he should to save a small bit of his share for his underwater friend. Night is setting in by the time they finish up eating, and cradling tea or coffee, soon they’re all laughing and chatting again.

“Anyone up for a game of Valepaska?” Jimin asks eventually, shaking a deck of cards. There’s a chorus of yes, varying in enthusiasm, but Namjoon shakes his head in the negative.

“I have to chart.” He laughs at the booing from the others.

“Awwwwww, come on,” Jimin says, pleadingly, “it’s more fun with more players. Just one game?”

Well, he’d hate to disappoint. “Alright….but I don’t know how to play.”

Despite a cacophony of explanations, Namjoon, by virtue of being both a novice and a terrible liar, playing a game of bluff means he invariably loses first and takes his leave. There’s a sad chorus at his departure, and it makes him feel a little bit warm as he gathers his supplies and pushes his boat out to sea again. 

He feels a wave of relief crash over him at the familiar prick of eyes watching him, closer than ever before. So it was real after all. But it still remains silent.

He doesn’t really know what to say, or even if he should say anything at all. He figures he’ll leave it up to Jungkook, though he’s dying to see him he doesn’t want to come across as pushy. He’s chugged away in a forgotten little office for years, so he has all the patience in the world, and more importantly than that he wants Jungkook to feel comfortable with him. So he waits.

Maybe it’s Namjoon’s own ego skewing his sense of time, but he has hardly to wait a while before there’s a familiar dip in his boat, and an unforgettably soft voice. “Hi, Namjoon.”

“Hi,” he whispers back, and suddenly all the multitude of questions he’s wanted to ask sirens have once again evaporated on the tip of his tongue at the sight of starbright eyes. “You’re back.”

“So are you,” Jungkook smiles, and his gaze shifts to look curiously at the telescope in Namjoon’s hands, “what are you doing out here?”

Namjoon lifts the tool, marvels at the way Jungkook’s eyes follow the movement. “I’m charting the stars,” he explains. “So I can locate where we are at, and how to get us back home.”

“And what’s that?” The way Jungkook asks this makes it sound as if he’s been dying to ask for a very long time. 

Namjoon offers it towards the siren, tries to keep his hand steady even if his heart is racing to explode. “It’s called a telescope,” he says. “It helps me see far away.”

Jungkook doesn’t take the telescope right away, merely eyes it with a hint of wariness. “Do humans have bad eyesight?” 

This surprises a laugh out of Namjoon, and he misses the way Jungkook’s whole face seems enraptured by the sound. “Well, some humans do have bad eyesight,” Namjoon allows, amused. “But this is to help us see really far away, like up into the sky.” Seeing as Jungkook still contemplates the tool, Namjoon brings it up to his eye to demonstrate. “See, I bring this smaller end up to my eye and then I point the wide end to where I want to look, and it’s like it’s right in front of me.” Lowering the telescope, he offers it towards the siren again. “Do you want to try?”

Jungkook nods and reaches out to take the telescope. His hand looks not unlike a human’s, although the nails are far sharper and there’s some webbing towards the base of his fingers. Jungkook turns it between his hands, inspecting it with a rather charming intensity, eyes narrowed in focus and lips pushed out in a soft pout. Namjoon can’t stop the smile on his face as Jungkook carefully turns the eyepiece towards himself and then lifts it to one eye, turns it up towards the sky, and the siren gasps.

“What?” Jungkook whispers, pulling the telescope away and furiously inspecting it again. “How does it do  _ that _ ?” He places it against his eye again, mouth open in shock and surprise as he moves his head back and forth, drinking in the new night sky. “The stars, oh  _ wow _ , they’re so bright! I’ve never seen them so clear and up close!” He lowers the telescope again to turn to Namjoon, and Namjoon is struck by just how ethereal Jungkook looks, how it seems like the stars slipped from the night sky and through the telescope to dapple those wide, inquisitive eyes. “Is this some sort of human magic?”

Namjoon chuckles. “Unfortunately, no,” he answers. “We humans aren’t that interesting. You see, inside the telescope, there are these bits of circular glass called lenses; the big one here is curved to collect the light of whatever we see and then it bends into the smaller lens, which then makes that image bigger so we can see it.”

Jungkook contemplates this and then says, sweet and prim and a little wry. “It still sounds rather like magic. How does the light bend? It bends in this tube? And then the small lens just makes that light bigger?” Jungkook lifts the telescope back to his eye and tilts his head back up to the sky. “Whatever it may be, I’ve never seen anything like this in my life.” They lapse into a comfortable silence as Jungkook drinks in the night sky from this new view. It strikes Namjoon after a few moments that the familiar swish of water is from Jungkook’s tail, quietly moving back and forth to keep the siren in place. Namjoon rests his arms on his knees and patiently waits for Jungkook to take in his fill, and takes this time to mentally map out the siren.

His upper half does look human enough, but underneath the silver veil of the moonlight, he can see the glint of gold scales along his shoulders and the back of his arms. Jungkook’s hair is long and surprisingly untangled, cascades down his shoulders and back and rippling out into the water. There are a few gold pieces braided in, and Namjoon wonders about siren jewelry, if any of the pieces he wears in his hair and around his neck and wrists hold any significance. It’s a little hard to make out in the dark, but Namjoon thinks that his tail is also gold, with fins that ripple out into the water like sheer cloth. He can’t really gauge how long the tail goes into the water, and he tries to lean over for a better look when Jungkook speaks again.

“So, the stars tell you how to get home?” Jungkook asks. “That’s kind of funny, because we do that too.”

“Oh?” Namjoon perks up at this; sirens have navigational knowledge using the stars as well? Jungkook nods as he gestures up to the sky with the telescope.

“Yes… I’m not very good at it, not like my brother, but I understand the gist of it. If anything, I know about that one bright star that doesn’t move.” Jungkook chuckles sheepishly at this. “I have no idea how that’ll help me with anything, so I just try not to get lost.”

Namjoon laughs. “Arguably a very good idea as well,” he says. “It’s complicated, even for humans.”

“And yet you go out every night to do this…” Jungkook is looking at him again with those big doe-eyes, and Namjoon is pinned beneath such an admiring gaze. “You must be smart.”

“A-ah, well, not really,” he says modestly, one hand coming up to pat down the hair on the back of his head shyly. “It’s just something I’m good at, that’s all.”

Jungkook doesn’t look wholly convinced by this, but he doesn’t press Namjoon. “So, what brings you here?” he asks instead, and Namjoon hesitates for a moment. It’s far too soon, far too uncomfortable to tell Jungkook the real reason so he settles for a simple, “We were traveling to another port, and got caught in a really bad storm. As you can see…” Namjoon gestures towards the stranded ship. “We’ve been marooned.”

“That’s bad luck,” Jungkook says sympathetically. “Are you guys going to get rescued?”

“Doubtful. No one really knows we’re here.” Namjoon quells the bubble of anxiety in his chest. “But it’ll be fine! Our captain is really good, he’ll have our ship repaired soon.”

Jungkook tilts his head, and it’s simply adorable. Namjoon wants to implode. “How do you guys plan on repairing your ship?” he asks. The rest of the night is filled with answering Jungkook’s questions, about things that Namjoon always took either for granted or mundane. He tells Jungkook how something as vast as a ship can be so buoyant, why humans wear clothes, how a pen works and how it writes onto paper, what exactly  _ is  _ paper, and the questions continue in exhilarating endlessness.

His favorite part is when he lights a match for Jungkook, the siren asking about fire, and he finds himself distracted by the way the tiny golden glow shines bright in Jungkook’s awestruck eyes. He doesn’t notice the match burning all the way down until he feels the first harsh stings on his tender fingertips and he launches the match into the water with a surprised yelp. It makes a tiny hiss as it extinguishes; Jungkook fishes the now soaked match out and hands it back to Namjoon. “Again, please,” he says, and Namjoon discards the wet match onto the floor of the raft and pulls out a new one. “Oh? It won’t catch if it’s wet?”

“Water puts out fire, but if the thing you want to set on fire is also wet, it won’t work.” Namjoon strikes a new match, the little flame bursting to life, and he gingerly holds it towards Jungkook. The siren carefully takes it and gasps, and Namjoon thinks for a moment that he somehow already burnt himself, before Jungkook says, “It’s… It’s so warm.” He cups his other hand around it, just enough to feel the warmth, and he stares at the flame until it burns down to his fingertips. He squeaks in surprise when the flame reaches near his fingertips and he also drops it into the ocean. “Does it always feel like that?” Jungkook asks, scooping the matchstick out. “I’ve noticed you guys sitting around a huge fire on the beach.”

“Yeah, but as long as you keep your distance, it’s very nice and warm,” Namjoon says. “It’s very useful but terribly dangerous, and it’s a fine line to make sure we harness it well.”

“Why bother with something that could harm you?”

Namjoon pauses for a moment, contemplating his words as he eyes the curious siren. The moonlight glints off his sharp nails, catches on his toothy smile, a powerful tail is just out of sight in the darkened waters, and he simply says, “It’s worth the risk.”

Jungkook goes quiet for a moment, contemplating the four little words, before he nods. “It can hurt you, but once you understand it, you work with it and not against it, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, just like that.” Jungkook beams at the approval, and his heart skips.

Namjoon doesn’t realize how long they’ve been talking until he notices the moon is no longer high above them; instead she’s slumping off to the side, one too many drinks in her from a night winding too long, and she’s ready for morning to take her place. He voices this to Jungkook, whose eyes widen in surprise; clearly he too has lost track of time.

“Oh dear, I should get back home,” he says, handing the telescope back to Namjoon. As Namjoon lays his palm out flat for the telescope, Jungkook makes an inquisitive noise. “Namjoon, what have you got on your hand?”

Namjoon almost forgot about the bandages on his hands, and he shows his other hand to Jungkook. “I was helping one of my crew members cut wood for our ship,” he explains. “I was a little overzealous and I got blisters and splinters from it.”

Jungkook tentatively touches his hand with one finger, little rivulets of salt water slipping down onto the tender skin. “Does it hurt?”

“A little, but it’ll be fine in a couple days.”

Jungkook purses his lips together, and for the first time the whole night, the siren looks genuinely displeased at something Namjoon said. “Is something the matter?”

“Will you let me heal you?” The words leave the siren in a shy rush, and he ducks his head. “I, well, I don’t know if it’ll work on a human but… It wouldn’t hurt to try, would it?”

Namjoon tilts his head quizzically. “I… Sure, why not? Nothing to lose, right?” There’s a thrill zipping through him now at the fact that he might just get healed with… siren medicine? Siren magic? He doesn’t want to push the question onto Jungkook, simply waits for the siren to make the first moves himself.

“Okay, cool. Give me your hands.” Namjoon lifts his hands and holds them out to Jungkook, who carefully rests his hands atop of Namjoon’s upturned ones. He waits one heartbeat, two heartbeat, and Jungkook’s eyes flutter shut and he begins to  _ sing _ .

Except to say he’s singing is an absolute disservice to the beauty behind his voice. Is it singing? It certainly is melodic, haunting and hypnotizing and enchanting, but it’s also unearthly, so wholly unique and absolutely unheard of. Namjoon is so focused on the sweet song that he doesn’t notice the dull pain in his hands slowly ebb away. Jungkook has this cute little frown between his brows as he concentrates on singing, and so Namjoon focuses on that. He feels like the song might just sweep him entirely away, dissolve him into dust and send him flying away on the next gentle sea breeze. 

“...Namjoon?”

He starts, blinks, and realizes that Jungkook has finished singing and is now staring at him with a worried expression. “Is… I didn’t hurt you, did I?” the siren asks anxiously, hands wringing his necklace, and Namjoon finally looks down at his unblemished hands. Unblemished. Unblemished? He lifts them up and angles them to get the best lighting and his hands look as if nothing ever was there. The skin is no longer angry shades of red but has returned to the soft pinks. The bits of skin pulled away when Jimin gently pulled out the splinters are no longer there, smoothed back over as if nothing happened. Namjoon pokes his palm.

“No,” he belatedly says, a bubble of surprised laughter floating from him. “No, yeah, I’m fine. I’m more than fine, Jungkook, this is… You’re amazing. Thank you.”

It’s hard to tell in the moonlight, but it almost looks as if the siren is blushing. “Ah, it’s nothing,” he says. “It’s just a healing song!”

“It was beautiful,” Namjoon says honestly. Jungkook blushes a little, and Namjoon finds it hopelessly endearing.

“Cool. Thanks. I’m going to take my leave now. Good night!” And with a gentle splash, Jungkook flips back into the water and vanishes into the inky depths with a flick of his golden tail.

Namjoon rocks in that boat, staring at his hands, until the first strokes of sunrise paints the horizon and, with a start, he realizes he’s been out at sea the whole night. He grabs the oars and paddles back to shore as fast as he could and hopes he can bundle himself into bed before anyone wakes up and asks why he returned so late.

===

Jungkook somehow forgets that Sungjin gets up early, and he’s immediately met with his brother’s stern gaze as he tries to sneak into the sleeping quarters. “Heeeeey Sungjinnie,” Jungkook tries. “You’re up early!”

“You’re home late,” Sungjin says disapprovingly. It doesn’t quite match the glint of relief in his eyes as he continues, “I thought something had happened to you.”

Jungkook makes a show of turning in a circle, showing that all his limbs were still intact. “I’m perfectly fine,” he says cheerfully. 

“If that’s the case, then why are you just coming home now?”

Jungkook, in the unfortunate grand scheme of things, is terrible at lying. Not that he’s saying  _ Sungjin _ is a good liar, but Sungjin at least has the foresight to bring something along to back up whatever casual fib he had planned. Jungkook wishes he caught a fish or two along the way, but he was so caught up in the euphoria of spending time with Namjoon, he forgot about thinking up an excuse for it. Jungkook sends Namjoon a quick apology before saying, “I thought the humans were up to something weird, so I stayed longer. I didn’t realize how late it had gotten.”

Sungjin’s gaze sharpens. “Something weird? Should we tell General Sunmi?”

“No! No, it was nothing serious! Just the humans, like, were cutting down the trees? And rolling them around? I think they’re trying to make something from it.”

“A weapon?”

“Doubtful, wood would be useless against us. Plus the pieces they cut up were thin. I just wanted to be thorough, that’s all!” Jungkook gives Sungjin a bright smile, and prays that Sungjin doesn’t keep interrogating him. After a pause that lasts too long for Jungkook’s health, Sungjin finally nods, looking more at ease.

“Try not to lose track of time next time, yeah?” Sungjin asks, giving Jungkook a light bop on the head with a closed fist. “I was about to send out a search party when I saw you weren’t in your cove.”

“I won’t,” Jungkook promises sincerely. “...Can you report to General Sunmi for me? I doubt I’m going to wake up before sun high.”

Sungjin sighs, fond and exasperated. “Yeah, yeah, I got you. Get some rest.” Jungkook beams and swims to his cove, settling onto the soft sandy seafloor. As belated exhaustion finally catches up to him, the last thing he pictures is Namjoon’s dazzling smile, all squished cheeks and soft dimples, and he knocks out.

===

Namjoon wakes up when the sun is at its peak, and immediately feels guilty about sleeping in. He swings himself out of bed hurriedly, changes his clothes, and takes a moment to marvel his hands in the bright afternoon light. He turns his hands back and forth, still in awe that Jungkook’s song healed them. It isn’t a dream after all.

He’s aware vaguely that just a few months ago that any encounter with a siren, least of all such a close one, would have sent him scrambling for pen and paper to document his research, would have him yelling for the world to hear and validate his research, and again he feels a little guilty at having finally arrived where he had always wanted to be, only to realize he didn’t want it at all now. He can remember Jimin’s assurance that it was okay to walk away, to let go, but there’s still something in him that feels terrible about not feeling terrible about it. He knows though, that it’s for the best, because even imagining someone like Yang ever even hearing about someone as wonderful as Jungkook makes him absolutely certain that he’d rather choose a hundred deaths in obscurity over that.

There’s a sudden knock at the door that startles him out of his thoughts. “Come in?”

The door opens to reveal Jimin, head poking around and spotting Namjoon. “Oh, you’re awake finally!” he says happily, pushing the door open the rest of the way with his foot, his hands full with a mug and a bowl, steam spiraling up from both. “You didn’t wake up when Jin was doing his rounds, so we worried you might have gotten sick from the rain a few nights back.”

“Hah, no, I’m alright,” Namjoon reassures. “I got back a little late, that’s all. I must have been more tired than I thought.” It’s not entirely a lie, and Jimin nods.

“Well, as long as you’re feeling alright,” he says, walking over and handing Namjoon the bowl. Inside was a fish rice porridge, and the mug contained a sweet smelling tea. “Eat up! Jin cooked this especially for you.”

“Did he?” Namjoon accepts the food happily. “Once I finish, I’ll be sure to thank him! What are my chores for today?” At this, Jimin gives him a quizzical look.

“Joon, we thought you were sick,” he says with a huff of amusement. “You don’t have any chores, but I’m sure Jin could scrounge up something easy for ya, if you’re so eager.” Namjoon laughs as well, fingers moving to maneuver the spoon towards him, and he lifts a spoonful of porridge up to his mouth just as Jimin makes a confused sound. “Joon, let me see your hand?”

Without thinking, Namjoon offers his hand to Jimin before his brain can kick in. And he can’t yank his hand back now, his newly healed hand now being scrutinized by a former medical student. Namjoon hopes Jimin can’t hear how  _ fast _ his heart is racing.

“Your hands are completely healed?” Jimin asks, absolutely baffled. He’s turning Namjoon’s hand gently, his own hands still mottled red and bandaged around a few joints. He looks at Namjoon, eyes wide. “What happened?”

Namjoon shrugs and carefully withdraws his hand from Jimin’s. “I guess it wasn’t as bad as it looked,” he says. “You must have the healing touch”

“I… I suppose.” Jimin doesn’t look wholly convinced but it’s plain to see that he can’t really think of another option, “I hope mine recover quickly too.” He waves his still bandaged hands playfully at Namjoon before gesturing to the door. “Physician heal thyself, but literally. I better head out, I promised Tae that I would help him carry his paint stuff down to the shore for him.”

“Oh, okay! I’ll see you later, then. Bye, Jimin, thanks for bringing the food.”

“No problem, Joonie.” With a soft smile, Jimin leaves and pulls the door shut behind him. Namjoon releases a loud exhale that he didn’t realize was churning in his chest from the brief questioning. That was too close. He lifts the spoonful of porridge back up to his mouth and takes a bite.

As always, it’s delicious and it doesn’t take long for Namjoon to finish the bowl, as well as the accompanying mug of tea, before he tucks away his notebook and makes his way back to the beach to join the rest of the crew. His mind is already thinking about meeting Jungkook again that night.

===

Jungkook tries not to look  _ too  _ excited when he leaves for scouting duties these days. If he’s with other sirens, he’ll bid a casual goodbye before heading out of Argentum and to the surface. If he starts to leave right at sunset lately, well, that’s neither here nor there. It’s not like anyone has noticed.

Spear slung onto his back, Jungkook makes his way to his meeting spot with Namjoon. He usually leaves it at the little rocky outcrop before meeting Namjoon, just in case he thinks it’s a threat.

Jungkook spots Namjoon rowing along, those big flat branches -- oars, he remembers Namjoon telling him -- noisily cutting through the water with rhythmic splashes. He dips beneath the water, just deep enough to be out of sight, and swims towards the oblivious human. Underneath the boat now, Jungkook reaches out and grabs the oar when it reenters the water. With a grin, he yanks hard and the whole thing tumbles into the water, and he can just make out Namjoon’s startled yelp. He drags it towards him before resurfacing, and laughs at Namjoon’s shocked expression.

“Jungkook! I should have known it was you,” Namjoon says, relief across his face. “I really thought it was a kraken or something.”

Jungkook returns the oar to Namjoon, who grimaces at the wet wood before affixing it back in place. Jungkook watches as he lifts the anchor and drops it into the water with a gentle splash, and the boat stops its ambling drift. Jungkook hefts himself so he can lean over the edge comfortably and grins at Namjoon. “Krakens don’t like sunlight,” he says seriously. “Plus they’re adapted for the heavy sea pressure, so it’s pretty dangerous for them to come to the surface.”

Namjoon tilts his head at Jungkook, intrigued. “Wait, have you met a kraken before?”

“Once, a young one,” Jungkook answers. “The young ones are a bit more versatile and they can come up a bit farther up than their older counterparts. It was nice enough, from afar. Even the best fighter doesn’t stand a chance against all those serrated arms!” Jungkook laughs, thinking about how Sungjin had to physically hold him back from swimming straight up to the roaming kraken. It had looked like an overgrown squid, but when Jungkook made eye contact with it, there was an odd sense of intelligence behind it. The kraken had poked around Aurum for a while longer before disappearing down the trenches again.

“That’s absolutely fascinating…” Namjoon trails off, staring out at the waters, as if a kraken might just pop up. “I have a friend who wants to learn a lot about krakens.”

“Oh? Is it someone from your ship?”

“Ah, no, it’s a friend from my home.” Jungkook perks up at this.

“Tell me more about your home,” he says eagerly. Namjoon had talked briefly about it, a bustling seaside town, but he never went into any detail. They mostly stuck to questions and topics that Jungkook was curious about, but now he wants to know about Namjoon’s life.

“I, well, there’s not much to say,” Namjoon says, fingers picking at the corner of his notebook. “I used to live in a small town in the mountains, and then moved to a seaside town to work at a university, which is a place where you learn and study stuff… And... “ Namjoon trails off. Jungkook waits, and Namjoon’s face falls slightly. “And that’s about it, really.”

“Surely that can’t be all,” Jungkook hedges. He tries to catch Namjoon’s eye but he’s staring stubbornly down at his hands. “What did you study at university?” With the way Namjoon suddenly stills, and Jungkook fears that he might have said something to offend him. He quickly backtracks and says, “N-not that you have to tell me! I was just curious, but you don’t have to say if you don’t want to.”

“No, I…” There’s conflict on Namjoon’s handsome face, and Jungkook wishes he never said anything at all. He’s never seen Namjoon look so serious. Before he can backtrack again, Namjoon speaks again, each word deliberate yet hesitant. “I’m…I  _ was _ a siren researcher. I studied sirens.”

“Sirens?” Jungkook’s arms slip from the edge of the boat and he splashes into the water with about as much grace as a breeching fish. He clambers back up. “Really?”

Namjoon looks as if he wants to paddle away, but instead he takes a sobering breath and looks directly at Jungkook, his eyes apologetic. “Yeah, I… There’s not a lot of information about sirens back on land, and I just wanted to learn more about you guys, like, how you live and what you do and how your society works…? But, oh heavens, it must seem like I’m using you, or like, invading your privacy because sirens are so notorious for their privacy, which is why we didn’t have much info to go by, and that’s why I’m out here, but maybe I shouldn’t have gone, because then I’m invading your privacy, and but I had decided to give it up but-” Namjoon cuts his own self off, the escalation of panic and fear in his voice was clear as day. “I think I’ve made a mistake.”

“Namjoon,” Jungkook says softly, and his voice seems to make Namjoon snap back into himself. The human blinks at Jungkook, as if he almost forgot he was there. “It’s not a mistake. Tell me… Would you reveal the location of our home?”

“No! I could never do such a thing.”

“Then… I don’t see what could be wrong with learning the basics of our lifestyle,” Jungkook decides. “As long as you don’t mind me being your only source of information. I highly,  _ highly _ doubt any other siren would want to talk to you.”

Namjoon nods vigorously, some of the anxiety waning from his expression now. “No, yeah, that’s absolutely fine!” He agrees. “Say, Jungkook… Why are you so willing, if you don’t mind me asking.”

It’s Jungkook’s turn to feel flustered now, and he plays at his necklace as he thinks how to answer. Glancing at Namjoon from beneath his lashes, he answers, “Well, I think I was just as interested in you as you were in me. I’ve never met a human before, y’know.” He laughs a little. “So despite all the warnings from every siren ever, I took a gamble on meeting you. Now, if you were dangerous, I wouldn’t have been too worried.” He flashes Namjoon his teeth, and grins when Namjoon nods rapidly, getting the hint. “But I don’t regret it, not one bit. I’m glad to have met you.”

“O-oh.” Namjoon ducks his head bashfully before offering a small smile. “I’m glad to have met you as well, Jungkook.” They lapse into a comfortable, if somewhat shy, silence before Jungkook makes a contemplative hum and Namjoon questions it. 

“What did you mean you decided to give it up?”

Namjoon is silent for a little while, before he sighs, “It’s...a long story. I don’t really think I can explain it well yet.”

“Oh.” Jungkook can’t help but feel more intrigued but he doesn’t press it.

“Sorry,” Namjoon replies, and then adds, “but I’m really glad to have met you. It’s weird but you already feel like a close friend to me.”

Jungkook suddenly feels really warm, “I’m glad to have met you too. I’ve always been curious about humans, so it’s nice to hear about them.”

“We were made to find each other then, huh?” Namjoon says, jokingly, but Jungkook can’t help agreeing with that statement. And maybe Namjoon isn’t joking that much either because he clears his throat awkwardly, before adding, “I’m just one person though, I don’t know if my experience can be generalized to everyone.”

Jungkook hums, contemplating this. “Do you think I could meet the rest of your humans?” he asks, and then immediately flounders. Sure, he trusts Namjoon, but perhaps there is still that deep-rooted concern lodged in his gut that twinges when he thinks about meeting the rest of them. Then again, if Namjoon trusts them, then perhaps Jungkook can trust them as well; he still is terribly curious about that one human, the one who winked at him from afar. Does he know Jungkook is a siren as well? If so, why hasn’t he told Namjoon? 

Namjoon somehow reads the look on his face, because he says. “You can meet them whenever you’re ready. I won’t tell anyone until then, promise.” Namjoon reaches out one hand and gently sets it atop where Jungkook’s hands are folded together on the side of the boat. His skin is so warm and soft, and it somehow sends chills up his arms and down his spine. It’s delightful, and Jungkook doesn’t ever want him to pull his hand away. Maybe he wants to hold Namjoon’s hand. He realizes Namjoon is still waiting for some confirmation, and he vigorously nods.

“Yeah!” Jungkook says. “Um, thank you.”

Namjoon gives his hands a little pat before withdrawing, and Jungkook immediately mourns the loss of warmth; sirens aren’t as warm as humans, often acclimated to the temperate ocean waters of their home, so this is a whole new feeling for Jungkook.

“I probably should finish charting,” Namjoon says, turning his attention back to the sky. “I need to finish soon before we run out of supplies.”

Jungkook tries not to think about the prospect of the day when Namjoon leaves. They haven’t known each other for long, but he feels like an inalienable part of Jungkook’s existence now. He doesn’t want to think too hard about it. Instead of filling the gentle night with lively chatter, Jungkook cushions his head on his arms and watches Namjoon meticulously add new entries to his star chart. The moon inches along the sky, and Jungkook doesn’t want the night to end. He doesn’t… He doesn’t want this to end, not yet.

“You sure are quiet tonight,” Namjoon comments, but it’s kind, curious.

Jungkook simply flicks his tail out of the ocean, a small crescent of water splattering behind him and breaking the languid air. “Just savoring the moment,” he answers quietly. With the way Namjoon doesn’t reply, just nods ever so slightly and the pen in his hand wavering to a reluctant stop on the page in front of him, Jungkook knows Namjoon is thinking the same thing as him.


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is half namkook and half sungbri, take this as u will lol

“Shit!”

“Whoa, Joonie!” Strong hands grab at the back of Namjoon’s shirt before he slips off the edge of the plank in his haste to get down to the shore. Jin steadies him on the plank, Namjoon’s heart hammering in his chest from almost tumbling into the shallow waters; that amount of water wouldn’t have slowed him down one bit and he would definitely have smashed his face into the unforgiving sands. “Careful!”

“Thanks,” Namjoon says, clutching his bag tightly and trying to slow his breathing. “That would have been disastrous.”

“You certainly are eager to go charting tonight,” Jin comments casually, dusting off invisible specks from Namjoon’s shirt. Namjoon’s throat seizes for a moment before relaxing enough to squeak out, “It’s because I think I’m almost done mapping out our location.”

Jin’s expression brightens. “Really?” he asks excitedly. “That’s wonderful! Ah, with that, we’ll know how fast we’ll have to finish our repairs so we have enough supplies to get us back home.” He gives Namjoon a solid pat on the back, and nearly launches him off the plank again. “Whoops!”

“Maybe let’s just get to the shore first,” Namjoon wheezes, unsure if he can handle the stress of almost falling into the shallows again. 

“Right, right.” Jin bounds down the plank ahead of Namjoon and heads towards where Taehyung is staring hard at the skewered fish roasting over the fire. As Namjoon approaches, Taehyung reaches out to adjust one of the fish, carefully making sure it is roasted evenly on all sides. He looks up at Namjoon and Jin with a sunny smile before noticing Namjoon’s bag.

“Oh you’re heading out early,” Taehyung comments, wiping his hands on his pants. “Are you not going to stay and eat tonight?”

“I, well, figured since I’m so close to finishing...”

“Well, if you get hungry…” Taehyung scrutinizes the fish before he yanks one of the skewers from the sand and blows on the roasted fish. There’s still steam curling off from it but he doesn’t even bat an eye as he picks up a piece of cloth nearby and grabs the fish with it, pulling it off the wood and neatly wrapping it up. He also packs Namjoon a chunk of bread and hands both packets to Namjoon. “Here! Dinner on the go!”

Namjoon accepts the parcels gratefully, the fish warm in his hands. “Thanks,” he says and carefully tucks them into his bag. Jin is now sitting on the sand, adjusting the other fish spikes. “See you tonight Joonie! Don’t stay out too late!” 

“No problem, captain.” With a playful salute, Namjoon treks towards the other end of the island for his lifeboat. He pushes off into the ocean and rows towards his usual spot, and no sooner does he drop his anchor over, his boat dips underneath a familiar weight. Namjoon grins as Jungkook pops up from the side, water dripping from his hair and glittering jewelry. He gives his head a little shake and some of the droplets splatter onto Namjoon.

“Hi!” Jungkook chirps. “I brought you something!”

“Oh?” Namjoon’s interest is piqued. “What is it?”

“A snapper!” Jungkook hefts a fish that’s almost two feet long from the water with a wide grin. “Do you need help cutting it open? Did you bring a knife?”

“Oh, uh, no I’m not really in the habit of carrying sharp things around.”

“That’s no problem!” Jungkook procures a knife from seemingly nowhere (though Namjoon guesses it was strapped to his waist) and hacks the fish open. In a few clean strokes, the fish is scaled and sliced into more manageable portions, but Namjoon is unsure if snapper is a good fish to eat raw. Jungkook holds out a piece, eyes earnest. “Here you go! What’s the matter? Do you not like snappers? Should I have gotten tuna instead? They’re a bit unwieldy to carry, so I figured I’d start small…” Jungkook’s expression falls slightly, and Namjoon hurries to reassure the siren, hands flailing in a small panic.

“No! I really do appreciate the gesture, Jungkook, I really do! It’s just humans don’t typically eat their fish raw.” Namjoon snaps his fingers and grabs his bag for the fish Taehyung wrapped for him, sending Taehyung a silent thank for packing him this dinner. “We cook it over a fire, and it comes out like this.” He unwraps the fish, the skin still crispy and the aroma mouthwatering. Jungkook peers at it curiously. 

“Why does it look like that?” he asks, lifting his own piece of raw fish. “The skin looks weird.”

“That’s what happens when it comes in contact with a lot of heat,” Namjoon explains. “It dries up. That’s what cooking is: drying the food in a way that kills any sort of bad stuff inside. It also makes it easier for us to eat.” Namjoon carefully picks open the fish, pulls out a piece of tender meat and crispy skin, and offers it to Jungkook. “Would you like to try?”

Jungkook takes a moment to stuff his piece of fish in his mouth, swallows it in one disconcerting gulp, and then gingerly picks up the piece from Namjoon’s hand. “Why is it falling apart?” Jungkook asks, baffled. “Are you  _ sure _ this is edible?”

Namjoon chuckles. “No, no, it’s because we cooked it. Under a lot of heat, the things that keep the meat together break apart, which makes it easier for us to chew and eat. As you can see, we don’t exactly have teeth like yours.” Namjoon bares his very non-threatening teeth at Jungkook, who giggles.

“Your teeth are weirdly round,” Jungkook teases. “But it’s cute!” His attention is back onto the piece of fish on his hand, and he misses the way Namjoon’s ears redden at the compliment. “Alright, let see how this tastes.” Jungkook sticks it into his mouth and chews. Namjoon watches his expression worriedly as Jungkook chews once, twice, and then his eyes light up.

“Oh this is good!” Jungkook asks, delighted. “I mean, fish was always good before but this is something else entirely! It’s so soft… It’s a little weird but it’s delicious.” Jungkook eyes the rest of the fish that’s still partially wrapped. “Can I have more?”

“Oh! Yeah, of course.” Namjoon hands him the whole fish, and Jungkook takes it. “I’m not too crazy about fish, honestly. Somehow though, my crewmates make it super delicious.”

“Fish is always delicious,” Jungkook insists. “You just don’t have good taste!”

“I do have good taste! Marinated grilled beef is unparalleled!”

Jungkook neatly bites the head off the fish, to Namjoon’s barely disguised shock. “I have no idea what any of those words mean,” he says around the noisy crunching. “Is that a good thing?”

“It’s a very good thing!”

“Can I try it next time?”

This question sobers Namjoon and he can only shrug weakly. “Unfortunately no,” he says meekly. “We only have dried meat on board, and it’s not the same thing as grilled beef.”

“Do you think I could try it one day?”

“Like me bringing it to you? Maybe. You’d have to wait a while.”

“I don’t mind waiting for you.” Jungkook gives Namjoon a shy smile, and Namjoon is finding it very hard to breathe. “Especially if it’s as good as this cooked fish.”

“It’s better,” Namjoon insists.

“You’re biased.”

Namjoon huffs and crosses his arms. “Fish tastes too... fishy.”

“What else should it taste like?” Jungkook laughs. He finishes the fish, picking around the spine and the thin, nearly invisible, bones with practiced ease. He inspects the carcass for anything he might have missed, nods, and then tosses it out towards the open ocean. It flies farther than Namjoon could ever throw, but he’s not entirely sure if that’s due to the limitations of his own physical abilities or if sirens are more fit. It’s probably a combination of both. Jungkook licks his lips and grins. “Thanks for the fish. Do you want to take the snapper back home with you?”

“I have no idea how to explain me catching a fish,” Namjoon says. “I think my crew would get suspicious. You can keep it.”

Jungkook looks put-out by this but nods and sticks a piece of the snapper into his mouth. “So, what are you planning to do tonight?” he asks. 

Namjoon fidgets for a moment, weighing his words before asking, “Do you think I can ask you about some siren stuff?”

“Yeah! Go ahead! What do you want to know? Ooh, do you want me to bring you some siren stuff next time? Like our weapons? Not that- Not that I’m threatening you.” Jungkook laughs nervously, pushing back some of his long hair behind his ear, revealing a pretty gold earring. Namjoon marvels at it for a moment, bright and shiny and compliments his long, straight brown-black hair. Namjoon finds himself distracted by the gold glittering silver beneath the moonlight until Jungkook makes a quizzical noise that startles him back into the present.

“What’s the daily life of a siren like?”

Jungkook sticks his bottom lip out thoughtfully. “Well, there’s usually a communal breakfast,” he begins. “Mostly fish, though for special occasions, the ones assigned on hunting duties will also go out to search for scallops or abalone.”

“Hunting duties?”

“Yep! It rotates everyday, so most adult sirens go out at least once a week. Younger sirens usually are split between accompanying hunting duties or practicing in the dueling area.”

“There’s a dueling arena?”

“Yeah, it’s like this sandy area by our home. It’s where we train in case we get attacked by either rogue sirens, an enemy clan, or, more often, really pissed off sharks.”

“Wait, are sharks that bold as to fight sirens?”

“Some are -- usually, most keep their distance but as we say: an injured siren is no different than an injured fish to a hungry shark.”

“That’s… Bleak.”

“That’s just the circle of life.” Jungkook shrugs casually, watches Namjoon holding his interesting tools. “Do you think you could teach me that?”

Namjoon pauses. “Teach you… Writing?”

“Yes! It looks fun. So those funny little squiggles mean something to you?”

Namjoon nods. Language definitely is something he doesn’t take for granted, how such simple lines and strokes can convey so much to one set of people and mean absolutely nothing to someone else. It always looks so simple on paper, but there’s a lot of complexity to it. “They do,” Namjoon says. “But it can take a while.” A thought strikes him and he cocks his head at the siren. “Uh… How can we understand each other? Surely my language must not mean anything to you, and vice versa.”

Jungkook pats his hand atop the water, creating soft splashes and slow ripples. “Probably siren magic,” he says. “The ocean, she’s very mysterious.”

“So what you’re saying is that even you don’t understand the full extent of siren magic?”

“It’s… complicated. Just like your writing!” Jungkook giggles, and Namjoon can’t help but join in to his melodic laughter. “Honestly, I just don’t really question it. If it works, it works.”

“Fair enough,” Namjoon chuckles, “how do you harness it though?”

“Most often, it’s done by singing. We’re taught a lot of different melodies, like the healing song I did for you. We sing to disorientate any sort of attacking predator, as well as a hunting song, to lure fish we want to catch. It’s not entirely that easy though! You have to practice lots for the songs to be effective; so a novice’s healing song won’t heal an injury as cleanly as someone who has been trained as a healer.”

Namjoon lifts his hands. “You seem to be very good at the healing song,” he compliments warmly. Jungkook ducks his head, hiding his pleased smile. 

“That’s just cause you haven’t heard any other siren do it.” Jungkook says abashedly, and before Namjoon can fluster him more by opening his mouth to voice his denial, he asks, “What do humans use?”

“For healing? Well, we make things that we can eat or put on injuries to help us feel better. It’s much slower than siren magic, and sometimes not as effective.” 

“You humans are so fragile,” Jungkook marvels. 

“No we’re not! We’re, uh, well, we’re just…” Namjoon stumbles and then falters, rolling his eyes in defeat. “We may be fragile but we’re also terribly stubborn.”

“Makes sense, because what rational creature would traverse something so far out of their depths?” Jungkook points towards the Smelrado. “Like without that, you humans wouldn’t last two minutes out in the ocean.”

“I think you’re insulting me?” Namjoon teases, and Jungkook laughs.

“No! Simply admiring you, that’s all,” Jungkook says, puffing his cheeks out cutely. “I think I can relate, I’d love to go on land one day.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but I’ve grown up with the whole ‘don’t trust humans!’ and ‘don’t go on land!’ mantra drilled into my head. I’ve asked from time to time about what would happen if, like, a siren got beached but the response is always some vaguely ominous warning and then I get scolded for asking too many questions. You know how it goes.” Jungkook rolls his eyes spectacularly. “For the most part, we follow it. Any young siren who dares to try to go visit any sort of landmass are forced to remain home for a full moon cycle and stuck on cleaning duties.”

“And have you?”

“Have I what?”

“Ever tried to venture out to land? I don’t really know you’d go about it with a tail,” Namjoon ponders, “but you can breathe air just fine. Maybe you could wiggle around like a snake…”

Jungkook laughs, but there’s something hollow about it. It’s quite disconcerting from the familiar bubbly laughter Namjoon is fond of. “No,” he says, blunt and simple. He doesn’t want to continue and Namjoon doesn’t press him. “Say, Joon, don’t you still need to chart?”

Namjoon glances back down at his notebook and flips back towards the star chart. “That I do,” he agrees. The rest of the night is spent in comfortable silence, Jungkook alternating between watching Namjoon write and swimming a few laps around the little raft, keeping an eye out for any dangers. 

Once the moon dips towards the ocean again, Jungkook bids a goodbye. “I’ll bring you some siren stuff tomorrow if I can,” he says happily. 

“I’d love that,” Namjoon says sincerely, hefting the small anchor back on board with a soft thunk. “I’ll see you then, Jungkook.”

“Good night!” Jungkook easily backflips into the water and re-enters with the slightest splash. Namjoon watches until the water settles back into her usual gentle rippling before he grips the oars and begins to row back to the Smelrado.

===

“And just what are you doing?”

Sungjin’s voice startles Jungkook, and he almost drops one of his hand mirrors. “Would it kill you to make some noise?” Jungkook wheezes, hand clutching at his chest at his brother’s sudden and silent appearance. “What do you want?”

“I asked you first.”

“And I asked you second.” Jungkook stares down Sungjin, eyes wide with as much innocence as he can muster, and Sungjin inevitably caves first. “You seem distracted lately,” he says. “So I came to check on you.”

“Me? Distracted? Never…” Jungkook laughs, but he’s not entirely sure how convincing it is. “Just, uh, lots on my mind.”

Now Sungjin looks even more concerned, and he swims closer, hand outstretched slightly like he wants to comb through Jungkook’s hair in familiar comfort. “What’s on your mind, Kook? You can tell me.”

“Uhhh… It’s nothing serious!” Jungkook backtracks hard. “Y’know, just thinking about what to do to send off the Argentum clan, and how weird it’ll be for a while y’know, not seeing their silver scales and jewelry around.” He’s not sure if this is the right topic to change to, because an odd expression flickers across Sungjin’s face for a moment before it returns to familiar concern. A little idea prickles in his mind, and Jungkook stifles a coy grin. “I’ll definitely miss seeing Prince Younghyun.”

To Jungkook delight and relief, Sungjin’s expression immediately shifts into one of concealed exasperation. “Won’t you miss him as well, Sungjin?” Jungkook continues innocently. “I mean, he was your sparring partner, your hunting partner, your… partner… partner…! I’m surprised our parents haven’t tried to set you both up yet.”

“Don’t...” Sungjin grimaces at that, but his ears are turning an interesting shade of red, and Jungkook just smiles innocently at him until he acquiesces the answer to Jungkook’s question, very unwillingly, “Fine. I might.”

“In that case, dear brother, perhaps you should go and hang out with him! I’m sure he would love your company.” There. He’s just about shaken off Sungjin from his back, and he can return to going through his stuff to show Namjoon later.

“Then you won’t mind if I ask you to join us?” Sungjin asks idly. “Since you also said you’ll miss Younghyun. Unless,” Sungjin tilts his head towards Jungkook, a mischievous curl to his lips. “You were just saying that to get me off your back.”

Jungkook hates his brother. “Fine!” he says, clapping his hands together. “Let’s go find Younghyun! Let me be a delightful sea anemone to you two clownfish.”

“You are insufferable,” Sungjin says, but they’re both at a reluctant stalemate.

“Right back at ya. C’mon!” Jungkook takes a moment to place his scattered items back into his chest and closes it. He snags Sungjin by the arm and tugs. “Let’s go find Younghyun.” He cheerfully ignores his brother’s noisy sigh and drags him out from to find Argentum’s prince.

It doesn’t take long for them to find Younghyun, fortunately the silver-hair makes him sort of impossible to miss. He’s chatting with Jae, Wonpil and Dowoon by the entrance to Aurum, gesturing wildly about something as they approach. Younghyun spots them, and Jungkook can see the way his expression brightens when he spies Sungjin.

“Ah, we were just talking about you!” Younghyun says delightedly.

Sungjin gives the siren a wary look. “Good things I would hope,” he says.

“Never,” Jae says, and he’s smacked on the shoulder by Sungjin for his trouble.

Jungkook ignores their squabble and asks at large, “Why were you talking about Sungjin, namely, without my wonderful input?” He dodges a pinch to the side from Sungjin, and swims to duck behind Younghyun.

“I was just asking where you were,” Younghyun says. “We were all going to go hang out and do some racing, and I wanted to see if you’d like to join.”

“Apparently Dowoon says he’s the fastest swimmer,” Jae says. “And I want to put that to the test.”

“A race?” The competitive gleam is back in Sungjin’s eyes, and Jungkook grins. “I’m in.”

“Do you want to join us as well, Jungkook?” invites Younghyun. “Perhaps you’ll out-race us all.”

“Oh, I know I’ll out-race you all,” Jungkook says with a cheeky beam. He can see Sungjin playfully scowl in his direction, but since he’s still hiding behind Younghyun, there’s not much his brother can do from there. Younghyun, in true little brother solidarity, stands between them quite happily. “Alright, let’s go!”

“Jungkook!” A new voice, pleasant but stern, cuts through their ranks, and Jungkook panics when he realizes it’s General Sunmi swimming up to them. “There you are! You haven’t updated me about those humans yet.”

“O-oh, right! Sorry, general.” Jungkook swims out from behind Younghyun and bows apologetically. “It’s just that they are  _ so boring  _ that it slipped my mind to update you. Nothing’s changed; I’m pretty sure they’re trying to repair that vessel of theirs to leave.”

Sunmi nods thoughtfully. “Is that so?” she asks. “Well, if that’s the case, then you don’t have to continue your nightly patrols. I’m sure you’d much rather be doing something far more interesting. I can start a rotation instead.”

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. “Ah, let’s not too be hasty,” Jungkook amends. “It’s boring and I’m sure everyone else could do something better with their time than watch humans do… nothing.”

Sunmi arches a brow. “And the second Aurum prince doesn’t… have anything better to do?”

“A noble sacrifice,” Jungkook says solemnly. At this, Sunmi’s stern expression softens into amusement. 

“Right, well, if you insist,” she says. “If you change your mind, let me know. Until then, please do not forget to check in again. I would hate to assume you’re slacking on duty.”

“Yes, General Sunmi. Thank you.” Jungkook doesn’t fully straighten until he hears everyone bid Sunmi a polite goodbye. He is immediately subjected to a pinch on the arm from Sungjin, and he whines. “What was that for!”

“For forgetting to report to General Sunmi,” Sungjin says. “Why are you so insistent on patrolling the humans, anyways, if they’re not doing anything noteworthy?”

“I just think they’re neat! Is that a crime, Sungjin, to be curious?” Jungkook winces almost right after the words leave his mouth, Sungjin’s expression darkening.

“You better not be trying to initiate contact with these humans,” he says coolly, and Jungkook hates that voice, that high-and-mighty crown heir voice. “You don’t know what they might be planning. They could  _ hurt  _ you.”

“I’m not going to go talk to them!” Jungkook shoots back, ignoring the lying lump in his throat. “Have some faith in me, Sungjin.”

Sungjin looks as if he’s about to say something when a quiet, “Sungjin,” breaks between their arguing. Jungkook freezes as Younghyun swims up to them. He has a strange air about him, his back straight and his gaze serious, and Jungkook realizes with a jolt that this is Prince Younghyun in all his gentle diplomatic form. It’s a sharp contrast from Sungjin’s cool diplomacy that Jungkook is quite used to. Younghyun rests one hand on Jungkook’s shoulder and says, each word measured, “There’s nothing wrong with a healthy curiosity.”

“Curiosity is a precursor to finding yourself in a dangerous situation,” Sungjin says in return, in that same, irritating tone. “Forgive me for worrying about my little brother.”

“And I doubt Jungkook would be foolish enough to instigate contact.” Jungkook tries not to wince at the twist of guilt in his gut at Younghyun’s defense. He apologizes silently to the Argentum prince. “He’s a smart kid, Sungjin. You know this.”

Sungjin exhales, long and hard, and turns his attention away from Younghyun and fixes it on Jungkook. There’s a heartstopping moment where Jungkook wonders if Sungjin will call his bluff, but what even sort of bluff would he call, before his brother sighs. “You’re right. Sorry Kook.”

There seems to be a collective exhale from the gathered friends, and Jungkook smiles, albeit it feels wobbly. “Thanks,” he says, for a lack of anything better.

“Right then!” Jae claps his hand, breaking the tension further. “Should we go race now?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sungjin agrees, although Jungkook has a sneaking suspicion that he’s only dropping the topic for now. “Let’s go.”

&&&

Jungkook and Jae lead the way to a flat area where they can race, chatting cheerfully with Dowoon and Wonpil, and Younghyun takes this opportunity to fall back and swim alongside Sungjin. The Aurum prince still seems rather subdued, and Younghyun is concerned.

“Hey there,” Younghyun says softly, not wanting to annoy Sungjin if he doesn’t want to talk. “Uh, I hope I wasn’t treading on anything. I’m sorry if I spoke out of line.”

Sungjin glances at Younghyun. “Nah, it’s alright. It was my fault,” he says. He mumbles something to himself, something Younghyun doesn’t quite catch. His face is still impassive but there’s a sad look in his eyes again that Younghyun knows better than to pursue. Still, he wants to say something.

“Say, Sungjin,” Younghyun begins, glancing from the corner of his eyes. He waits until the crown prince gives him a quizzical look before continuing, “How would you feel about a little wager?”

“A wager? Do you want my other earring?”

“No! Nothing like-- like that!” Younghyun huffs a little in laughter, but Sungjin’s mood seems to be a little better now, so a win. “I was thinking that perhaps if I beat you in racing, you’ll sing me a nice little victory song.”

He doesn’t really expect approval, mostly concerned with directing Sungjin’s anger somewhere else, so he doesn’t really register when Sungjin shrugs and says, “Okay.”

“Aw, come oooon- wait, okay?” Younghyun freezes mid-swim and Sungjin grins at him, seemingly pleasant on the surface but there’s an underlying cockiness. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah,” Sungjin says, amused. “ _ If _ you win.”

“And how can you be so sure that I won’t?” challenges Younghyun.

Sungjin only arches a brow, and really, it should not be that attractive.

“Ouch…” Younghyun places one hand over his heart, feigning pain and agony. “Do you really think so lowly of me?”

Sungjin starts swimming again, forcing Younghyun to rush after him. “You’re so mean! Next you’ll say I’m not handsome!”

“I’m not going to lie to you.” Younghyun nearly bites his tongue off when Sungjin suddenly gives him a once-over, tilting his head when he makes eye contact with Younghyun.

“I can’t tell if you’re insulting my looks or complimenting me.”

Sungjin just gives him a mysterious little smirk. “That’s for me to know and you to never find out.” And with that, he swims off to catch up with Jae and Jungkook, leaving Younghyun to try and settle his racing heart.

“And here we are!” Jae announces. Wonpil and Dowoon do their appropriate oohing and ahhing, which is a little ridiculous considering that it’s just a flat sandy stretch of seafloor. “Careful, there might be flounder hiding in the sand. Or an octopus. Or both.”

Jungkook raises his hand. “An octopus pretending to be a flounder!”   
  


“A very valid point!”

After a cursory sweep to make sure no sea life is buried beneath the sand, they begin to decide on how to race.

“How about a good old fashioned relay?” suggests Jungkook. “Aurum versus Argentum?”

“Absolutely not,” Dowoon says just as Wonpil bluntly says, “No.”

Jungkook looks adorably puzzled. “Uh… Why?”

Younghyun scoffs when his friends silently point to him. “Hey!” he wails. “What is that supposed to mean?!”

“It means we don’t stand a chance if we’re on a team with you,” Dowoon chirps, eyes bright and smile chipper. Absolute sham. 

“So I suggest we draw shells,” Wonpil says sweetly, clasping his hands together and smiling. Younghyun cannot believe this betrayal.

“I cannot believe this betrayal,” he grumbles, watching Jae and Wonpil scour the sand for similarly shaped shells. “Don’t you have faith in me?”

“Not particularly,” Dowoon answers, still smiling breezily. Sungjin smothers a laugh, and Younghyun casts him a glance of betrayal. Whether or not he forgets his faux outrage to watch Sungjin’s eyes crinkle in mirth is neither here nor there. He totally does not jump when Wonpil pats his arm.

“Here, pick,” Wonpil says, showing Younghyun a handful of shells, all smooth and white. “Jae marked three on the inside with a scratch.” 

Younghyun snatches a shell at random, and then tries to play it off, like this shell absolutely does not determine this life or death racing scenario. He grips it in his fist as Wonpil finishes distributing the shells. “Alright,” Wonpil says happily, holding his own shell high up above his head. “Show us your shells!”

Younghyun immediately flips his shell over. It’s smooth, and he looks up in time to see Jungkook whoop and tackle Sungjin. “We’re on the same team, we’re on the same team!” caterwauls the second prince, shaking Sungjin by the shoulders with one hand, his shell held aloft in the other. 

It’s smooth.

...Ah. Is it too late to ask for a redraw.

“Who else has the smooth shell?” Sungjin asks. Jae, Wonpil and Dowoon all shake their heads, already clustered together, and Younghyun is still off awkwardly to the side like the smooth-shell chump that he is. “Younghyun?”

“Yep,” he squeaks, holding his shell out. Jungkook’s eyes light up and he races over to grab Younghyun’s arm; even though he’s the youngest, he easily drags Younghyun over to Sungjin (not that Younghyun is that hard to push around). “Hey.”

Sungjin draws himself up to full height -- floating above Younghyun, and he stares down at him. A tiny part of Younghyun’s brain is screaming nonsensically, and the rest is frozen. Sungjin tilts his head and narrows his eyes before saying, quite simply, “Don’t mess up, your highness,” with a semi-threatening little smirk.

Never mind, Younghyun’s brain is leaking from his ears now, he’s absolutely sure of it. This should not be attractive. Sungjin is going to eat him alive if he causes them to lose, but maybe it’s not a bad way to go-

Younghyun straightens his back and nods. “I’ll do my best,” he answers, pleased his voice isn’t quivering.

Jungkook loops one arm around Younghyun’s shoulders. “Stop bullying Younghyun,” pouts Jungkook. “They have Jae!”

“Now just what does that mean!” Jae shouts. Younghyun laughs as Jungkook sticks his tongue out at his cousin. “Oh, it is  _ ON _ .”

“Bring it!” bellows Sungjin, and Younghyun says a silent prayer to the ocean and a silent apology to Jungkook. For reasons.

Sungjin and Jae settle on a finish line several fathoms long, and Younghyun gulps silently. Jungkook pats his arm. “Hey, don’t worry,” he says happily. “It’s just a race!” His expression darkens. “But we do really like winning, so… Y’know how it goes. Do your best!” Jungkook’s sunny smile is back, and Younghyun is...afraid. 

They use two similarly sized chunks of old coral as their batons. Younghyun waits anxiously at the last marker with Jae, but he tries to play it off as coolly as possible. He is cool as a sea cucumber. This is fine. Jae grins at Younghyun. “I don’t envy you one bit,” he says.

“Huh, why?”

Jae gestures behind him. “To be on the same team with those two competitive bastards? May the ocean bless you, my dude.” 

“Thanks,” Younghyun mumbles. He stares at the finish line, so far away, and he takes another deep breath. Jungkook is racing Dowoon at the starting line, and then passing to Sungjin and Wonpil respectively, and then it’s him versus Jae for the finish line.

“I’ll give you a silver and pearl bracelet if you throw this race,” Younghyun says.

“Are you bribing me?”

“No.”

Jae cackles but shakes his head. “Sorry, your highness,” he says, amused. “But I’m enjoying this too much. You try growing up with two sirens who take every friendly competition like it’s life-or-death.”

“Ah hah…” Younghyun glances over his shoulder again and spots Sungjin watching him quizzically. He doesn’t realize he’s sweeping the sand back and forth with his tail, stirring up a small cloud of sand right beneath him. He makes the conscious effort to slow his tail down, but it doesn’t last long when he can hear Jungkook and Dowoon loudly count down together.

“Three… Two… One… Go!” 

Jungkook takes off like a shark on a hunt, exploding from the starting line with a huge puff of sand. He races over the sand, arms tucked tightly by his side and eyes narrowed. Dowoon, surprisingly, isn’t too far behind Jungkook, his tail pumping hard and face scrunched with determination, but there’s definitely a gap between when Jungkook reaches Sungjin and when he reaches Wonpil.

Jungkook smacks the coral piece in his brother’s hand, shouting “go, go!!” as Sungjin bursts forward in a rush of water. Dowoon catches up a couple seconds later, nearly hurling his coral piece at Wonpil, but Sungjin already has quite the lead and oh. 

Younghyun is well aware that Sungjin is charging directly towards him at  _ probably _ breakneck speed, but in that moment, time has slowed down and Younghyun’s thoughts are zipping around like a school of scattered anchovies.

Sungjin is barreling at him, fierce and powerful, like some sort of an apex predator. His eyes are narrowed, like he’s about to trample Younghyun with his gaze. His black hair whips around him, flashes of gold catching on the light, and that tiny part of his brain from earlier is blaring again, this time about how broad Sungjin’s shoulders are, how absolutely dangerous his smirk looks. 

“Younghyun!” Sungjin’s shout snaps him from his reverie, and he almost forgets where he is. The Aurum prince is almost upon him and, for a second, Younghyun thinks he’s going to barrel into him. “Get ready!”

Ah, yes. He is in a relay. If he does not win this, he might just be devoured. 

Again, perhaps not the worst way to go.

Younghyun nods, his voice giving up on him for once, and he holds his hand outstretched, waiting for the rough bit of coral to smack into his palm. 

There’s a heartstopping moment when Sungjin is suddenly  _ there _ , and Younghyun reflexively jerks back, nearly withdrawing his hand in surprise when Sungjin’s hand suddenly wraps around his wrist and the coral is slammed into his hand. Younghyun doesn’t even realize he’s swimming until he catches the tail end of a “go, go, go!” from Sungjin and he is absolutely booking it to the finish line. 

He ducks his head and tucks his arms close and he swims as fast and as hard as he can. He can distantly hear shouting from his friends, but all their voices sound like they’re at the bottom of a canyon.

He keeps swimming, pushing himself even as he can feel himself falter slightly, and he doesn’t stop until he slams into something sturdy yet soft. Younghyun freaks out for a second, thinking he left the track entirely and ran into a wayward dolphin, until he feels hands grip his shoulders and a very clear voice cuts through the static in his ears.

“Younghyun, we won, we  _ won _ !” 

Younghyun looks up at a beaming Sungjin, eyes scrunched cutely and his smile bright as a full moon on a clear night. Ah, Sungjin has laugh lines. 

“We… won?” Younghyun wheezes. Oh damn he is out of breath. “We won?”

“You did it, you did it!” Jungkook’s voice sounds from somewhere behind him, and he oofs when he feels someone collide into him from behind, pressing him flush against Sungjin. He laughs when he hears Jungkook still shouting, “We won! We won! Take  _ that _ , Jaehyung!”

“Damn, okay, we’re going full names,” Jae huffs, but there’s no animosity in his voice. “Congrats, you three.” 

Jungkook pulls away from where he was squishing Younghyun and Sungjin in an octopus hug and does a little loop. “Younghyun, you swam so fast!” Jungkook marvels.

“I did?” Younghyun asks. He doesn’t really have the heart to tell them it’s because he felt his literal life on the line. “Really?”

“Yeah!” Wonpil chirps. “I’ve never seen you swim that fast!”

“We’ll probably never see him swim that fast ever again,” teases Dowoon, wiggling back and forth mirthfully. “Good job, Younghyun.”

Younghyun suddenly remembers he’s still against poor Sungjin and leaps back, laughing nervously. “See? I’m not a bad swimmer at all!” he says playfully, reaching over and lightly punching Sungjin’s shoulder. “And you thought I would lose.”

“Now, I didn’t say that,” Sungjin corrects. “I said you’d lose in a one on one with me.”

Maybe some of Sungjin’s competitive streak has rubbed off onto Younghyun, because he’s still trying to catch his breath when he challenges Sungjin to a one on one race. 

“Y’know, if it wasn’t for me, we would have lost,” Younghyun teases, crossing his arms and grinning. 

Sungjin cocks a brow and sizes up Younghyun with a wry little smile. “Oho? Is that how it’s gonna be, pretty boy?”

Younghyun’s fingers dig into his arms to prevent him from opening his mouth and screaming at being called ‘pretty boy.’ Good job, reflexes.

“That is definitely how it’s gonna be. And, like I said, if I win I get to hear you sing!” Younghyun reminds him smugly, tamping down the desire to dissolve. He has a fighting chance! He can swim really fast if he puts his mind to it. Or, more accurately, turn his brain off and swim as hard as physically possible. Whatever works.

Sungjin crosses his very nice arms. “And what’s in it for me?” he asks. 

Younghyun shrugs, casting his mind around for something of value, but Sungjin doesn’t like jewelry, nor does he seem in any particular need for a new weapon. He can’t really offer Sungjin any sort of fish, considering his not great hunting skills, and he chews on his bottom lip. “...Whatever you want,” he says finally, his heart beating hard at those three little words. Sungjin arches a brow quizzically, and Younghyun can only shrug in return. 

“Anything?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Sungjin contemplates for a moment, and, well, Sungjin is a very princely siren, there’s no way he’s going to ask Younghyun for anything absurd… Right? Right.

“A favor.”

“What?”

Sungjin levels his gaze at Younghyun. “A favor,” he repeats.

“What sort of favor?”

Sungjin shrugs. “I dunno yet,” he says. “Just that if I need a favor, you’ll help me.”

Hm. That doesn’t sound too bad. “You got yourself a deal,” Younghyun says, holding his hand out to shake. Sungjin accepts the handshake, and Younghyun can’t help himself and says cheekily, “Y’know, you could ask for my help anytime. I’m a sucker for pretty eyes like yours.”

Sungjin immediately lets go of his hand to roll his eyes, and Younghyun pretends to pout as Wonpil and Dowoon roar with laughter behind him.

They swim back to the starting line, followed by Jungkook who plans to countdown for them. Wonpil, Jae and Dowoon flank together on the side, each of them cheering “Sungjin! Sungjin!”

“What? No cheers for me?” Younghyun calls. “Did I not bring victory just moments ago?”

“Sheer dumb luck!” Jae shouts.

“Once and done!” Wonpil yells.

“You were just trying to impress hrrmhpp--” Dowoon’s caterwaul is cut off by Wonpil smacking his hand atop his noisy friend’s mouth. Younghyun nervously glances over at Sungjin, who doesn’t seem to have heard. Small graces.

“Are you ready?” Jungkook asks excitedly.

“Yup.” Sungjin says, bares his teeth in friendly menace, and Younghyun wants to blip out of existence. This is so unfair.

“Yeah!” he says belatedly, but he flashes a wide grin to hide his distraction. “Let’s go!”

“Counting down from three!” Jungkook announces, holding up three fingers. “Get ready… Three… two… one… GO!”

Younghyun dives forward, ignoring his tail already protesting at this much exercise in such a small span of time. He tucks and swims as fast as he can, tries not to glance over to see where Sungjin is, but he needs to know. And so, he glances over.

There’s no one there. Instinctively, Younghyun looks ahead but Sungjin isn’t in front either, wait no that means… Younghyun peeks back to see Sungjin is just behind him. 

Except he looks quite lax, even though Younghyun feels like all his internal organs might just burst from exertion. Sungjin catches Younghyun’s eye and he smirks, that cocky, competitive, needlessly hot, smirk. Younghyun doesn’t falter, no, he has just enough pride for that, but Sungjin flicks his tail and just like that, he’s bearing down onto him.

  
  


Some part of Younghyun’s brain that isn’t blaring “swim! Swim!” idly notes that Sungjin looks like an orca barreling towards him. It’s quite intimidating. Younghyun thinks he might just die right then and there, whether from Sungjin ramming into him or from exhaustion, well, that’s still up for debate.

Sungjin is now paced by Younghyun, just for a heartbeat, and in that eternity they make eye contact. Sungjin winks.

Game over.

With a cackle of delight, Sungjin shoots ahead, his black and gold tail sweeping behind him and clipping Younghyun’s side in playful mockery. And just like that, the Aurum prince has taken the lead and crosses the finish line to victorious cheers. Younghyun collapses directly into the sand after he crosses the finish line a long few seconds later. He lays face down in the sand and does his best not to accidentally inhale some sand.

He feels a hand tuck beneath his chin and someone lifts his face up. Younghyun blinks a few times, half expecting Wonpil or Dowoon, but the glitter of gold announces someone else.

“Nice try, your highness,” Sungjin says smugly. “But I’m the fastest swimmer in Aurum.” A thumb taps at his cheek, perhaps a hair too close to the corner of his mouth, and then Sungjin withdraws his hand. Younghyun lays there, brain buzzing but no thoughts are forming. He’s dimly aware of Jungkook zipping around his brother, laughing delightedly, Wonpil and Jae chattering noisily, and then another hand pats at the crown of his head. Younghyun turns to see Dowoon floating by him.

“Hi,” Dowoon says sunnily. “You lost!”

“Hm… That’s what you think,” Younghyun says, a slow smile crossing his face as Dowoon recoils slightly.

“Don’t… No… Stop that,” Dowoon whines. Younghyun chuckles and finally pushes himself up, stretching his tail out. He’s never doing that again. Maybe.

“How far behind was I?” Younghyun questions, stretching his arms above his head, fingers interlaced.

“Not that far.” Dowoon says kindly, “but it was kinda obvious that Sungjin was toying with you.”

“You make it sound like a bad thing.”

“ _ Please _ , for all things sacred, stop.” Dowoon smacks Younghyun with his tail before swimming back to rejoin the others. Younghyun chuckles and swims after him, squeezing himself between Jae and Jungkook.

“Good swimming, Younghyun,” Jungkook chirps. “Sungjin’s undefeated though, so you didn’t stand a chance.”

Younghyun laughs and pinches Jungkook’s shoulder. “Yeah, I knew what I signed up for.”

“Oh, did you?” questions Sungjin jokingly. “You seemed quite confident earlier.”

Younghyun brushes his hair behind his ear, his fingers catching on a familiar earring, and relishes in the way Sungjin’s face colors slightly and he immediately looks away. “I suppose I am not perfect, as you might have believed.”

“No one believed that,” Wonpil says sweetly. Younghyun sticks his tongue out at him, and Wonpil returns him a cheeky smile. “Right, who else wants to continue racing?”

“Me, me, me!” Jungkook sing-songs, doing a little loop. “I wanna race Sungjin!”

Jae brightens. “Guys, are you into gambling? Nothing is more fun than putting your money on these guys trying to outdo each other.”

“Must you always bet on us?” Sungjin asks.

“Yes.”

Younghyun snickers, but perhaps it comes to no one’s surprise than Younghyun bets on Sungjin. When he catches Sungjin’s eye, perhaps Sungjin knows this as well; he flashes Younghyun a genuine little smile, and Younghyun thinks he’s dissolved into flotsam for the rest of the afternoon.


	10. ten

Racing takes up far more time than Jungkook anticipates, and he barely has time to rush into his sleeping quarters after collecting his spear from the armory. He digs out a net to carry one of his hand mirrors, a box of jewelry, and one of his personal knives. Jungkook debates on how to carry out one of the bioluminescent plants and, in the end, manages to bundle it into another box. Clutching the net closed, Jungkook peeks around to make sure no one, especially Sungjin, is watching him leave. Everyone seems occupied with preparing dinner and Sungjin is nowhere to be seen, so Jungkook hurriedly zips out and over the high walls of the colony.

He’s still a little winded from all the racing earlier, so Jungkook takes longer to swim up to the surface. When he finally breaks through, Namjoon is already there. Jungkook ducks partway underwater, just enough so his eyes peep over, and swims over. Namjoon is facing the opposite direction, eyes intent on the water, and he delightedly realizes that Namjoon is looking for him. He dips back under, goes beneath the boat, and pops out the other side. “Hi!”

Namjoon jerks back, his little boat rocking dangerously. “Jungkook!” he wheezes, hand to his chest. “Hello!” His eyes focus on something slightly behind Jungkook and asks, amused, “Do you come bearing threats?” Oh, right, his spear.

Jungkook hefts himself over the side and drags his net up with him. “What? No, I brought stuff to show you!” he says happily. They land at Namjoon’s feet with a clunk, and Namjoon stares in surprise.

“For real?”

“Yep! Although…” Jungkook grabs the box with the plant inside and holds it back underwater. “I’m not sure how well this one will do out of the water. But feel free to look through them!”

“I… Wow, thanks Jungkook. This is incredible.” Namjoon smiles, wide and bright and excited, and Jungkook’s heart skips a little. He sets aside his notebook and reaches first for Jungkook’s knife, carefully lifting it and pulling it from its sheath. The sharp double-edged knife gleams underneath the moonlight, and Namjoon runs a tentative finger along the flat front. “What sort of weapons do you guys have?”

Jungkook shrugs his spear from his back to show it up close. “Spears, knives, swords and tridents,” he says. “Most sirens have at least one knife, and the guards tend to favor spears. Only the real trained fighters use tridents, and to my great sadness, I am not one yet. My brother is though, but he’s the crown heir so you’d expect it.”

“Crown heir?” Namjoon questions.

“Uh huh, he’s the heir to the throne. Our mother, the queen, is the main ruler. A matriarchy, usually, but there are exceptions.” Jungkook doesn’t notice Namjoon’s vaguely shocked look. “Anyways, all the weapons are made by hydrothermal vents, so it’s a fairly dangerous job.”

“I should’ve guessed you’re royalty,” laughs Namjoon, and when Jungkook looks at him quizzically, elaborates, “All the jewellery.”

“Oh most sirens wear a lot of jewelry, believe it or not, I wear more when I’m not on patrol.”

“Interesting,” Namjoon says, “are there any other rules around vanity?”

“It’s improper to have your hair knotted or messy. It’s tedious upkeep, but it’s really easy to have it get tangled.” Jungkook silently curses forgetting his comb. “It’s also pretty common for sirens to comb out each others’ hair as a pastime.”

Namjoon turns the mirror Jungkook had dumped into his boat between his hands, careful of the ornate detailings around the frame and the pearlescent handle. “It’s cool that we seem to share some similar social conventions.” He gingerly sets it back down and asks, “So what’s underwater?”

“Oh!” Jungkook lifts the box back out and excitedly opens it. To his relief, the box is deep enough to comfortably hold enough water for the plant, and Namjoon’s eyes widen.

“What sort of plant is this?” he whispers in awe, finger reaching out to touch before halting abruptly. “Is… is it safe to touch?”

Jungkook immediately pokes it. “Yeah.” This makes Namjoon burst out in laughter, to Jungkook’s puzzlement. “What’s so funny?”

Namjoon stifles a little snort. “Nothing, nothing,” he says with a little wave of his hand. “May I?” Jungkook carelly hands the little box over to Namjoon, who lifts the glowing plant up to eye level. “I’ve never seen anything like this in any study or book! This might be a whole new species…” He peers over the plant to Jungkook. “What do you use it for?”

“Decorations, mostly. And sometimes as a way to light paths or stages, but we’re pretty good at seeing in low light.” As Jungkook watches, the glow seems to dim every so slightly. “Ah, Namjoon, I don’t think it likes being above the water.”

“Oh!” Namjoon also notices the plant wilting ever-so-slightly the longer the lid is open. “Yup, you should take that back.” He closes it and Jungkook dives back down to place the box onto the seafloor so he can fetch it later. He leaves the lid open, the plant already looking much perkier now. He gives it a little pat before swimming back up, popping out of the water just as Namjoon opens his jewelry box. His eyes widen and he lifts out one of Jungkook’s hair pieces, a gold spiral he has to weave his hair through for special occasions. “These are beautiful.”

“Aw, thanks,” Jungkook grins. “It’s just some of my jewelry, nothing fancy.”

“Nothing-- I’ve never seen designs this intricate before.” He shows Jungkook one of his gold hair clips, shaped like a spiky conch. “Is it all just for decoration as well?”

“For the most part, yeah. Everyone in Aurum wears gold jewelry, regardless of rank. The royal family might have flashier, more ornate, pieces, but that’s about it. Jewelry is often gifted to one another, like when someone shows to be an excellent singer! Recently, the visiting prince of a neighboring colony had the whole place showering him with bracelets, necklaces and earrings!” Jungkook chuckles at the memory, at how he’s never seen Younghyun wear any of them except for a single gold earring. Namjoon has a thoughtful expression on his face as he sets down a bracelet. 

“Is that so…” Namjoon huffs in laughter as he reaches for his bag. “Then may I gift you something as well?”

“Haha what.” Jungkook’s brain screeches to halt. “Something for me? All I’ve sung for you is a healing song, that’s nothing!”

“It’s not nothing, Jungkook,” Namjoon says, amused. “You saved me a lot of pain.”

“I-- Hmph!” Jungkook splashes Namjoon with his tail, and laughs when he sputters at the saltwater going into his mouth.

“Aha!” Namjoon finds what he’s looking for and withdraws a closed fist, whatever it may be is hidden from Jungkook’s eyes. “Here, let me put it on for you.”

“Joon, you really don’t have to, especially for a healing song, no one just gives gifts for a healing song--”

“I want to though, if that’s okay,” Namjoon gazes at Jungkook so earnestly, eyes sweet and sincere, his dimples just there, and Jungkook finds himself nodding in agreement before he even realizes he’s moving. “Now close your eyes.”

Jungkook dutifully shuts his eyes. He can hear the water shifting, the gentle creak of wood as Namjoon shuffles closer, and then something is being draped over his head. He does his best not to flinch as Namjoon tugs the necklace the rest of the way down, something small and cool settling on his skin. Before he can open his eyes, he can feel Namjoon’s hands moving and gently pulling his hair back out from under the necklace. His hands are careful as they smooth down his hair, and Jungkook thinks his fingers snag on a few strands as he pulls his hands away, but it’s but the barest flutters. His heart, conversely, is racing in his chest. “Can…” His voice comes out choked, breathy, and he clears it nervously. “Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yeah.” Namjoon’s voice sounds strange but when Jungkook opens his eyes, the handsome researcher looks composed as always. “What do you think?”

Jungkook looks down, feels his breath catch in his throat. He cradles the little pendant, a polished spiral shell with little brown and white specks, at the end of a necklace made of pearls of varying sizes. It’s a stark difference from the polished pearls that march in equal size, or the shiny delicate gold chains that Jungkook wears often. It’s rough, inelegant, and it’s the most beautiful thing in the world. His hesitation makes Namjoon start talking again, and it takes a moment for the words to sink in.

“--Not as pretty as your jewelry, like, it’s just a bunch of pearls and a shell, nothing like your gold, but I just thought--”

“I love it,” Jungkook interrupts, hand closing around the little shell and lifting his eyes to meet Namjoon’s. “It’s gorgeous, Namjoon. Thank you.”

Namjoon blushes, soft and pink underneath the moonlight. His voice tiny, he says. “I’m glad you like it.”

“No, I  _ love  _ it,” he emphasizes. “Not just like it! I don’t… I don’t really have anything like this. It’s very… You.” He giggles at the bewildered expression on Namjoon’s face. “It’s like I get to keep a part of you with me now.” He looks down at the little shell, far more interesting than anything he’s ever owned before. “Thank you,” he repeats softly.

“Y-you’re welcome,” Namjoon stutters, hand coming up to awkwardly brush his hair behind his ear. They stay silent like that for a few moments, not quite making eye contact now, and Jungkook makes up his mind there and then. He reaches down to scoop up his jewelry box and rifles through it for a few seconds before withdrawing a single necklace. Compared to his other jewelry, it’s quite plain -- a simple gold chain with a gold conch shell. It feels almost right to give Namjoon something he’d won. He coils it onto his palm, pendant on top, and holds it out.

“For you,” Jungkook says quietly. 

“Jungkook, no, I really couldn’t,” Namjoon starts but Jungkook interrupts him again. It’s quite un-princely of him, Sungjin would say, but Sungjin isn’t here and Jungkook is on a roll.

“Please take it.” He reaches out and catches one of Namjoon’s flailing wrists, careful to make sure his nails don’t wrap all the way around and pierce his skin.

“Why?” Namjoon asks with a weak little laugh. “It’s not like I sang you a healing song.”

“No, but you showed me so many things, things I doubt I would ever have gotten the chance to witness up close if it weren’t for you… You showed me how much more beautiful the sky can be, how mysterious and wonderful fire is, the funny little thing you call writing, all the odd stories about human life… It’s all so magical.”

“Funny, because I could say that same about you.” Jungkook finds himself staring at Namjoon now, drinking in the gentle way Namjoon is looking back at him, and he’s, oh stars help him, he’s never had anyone look at him like  _ that _ before. He can’t put his finger on the expression, but his heart aches, oh it aches. Jungkook wants to dive away now, bury himself into the seafloor and never move again until he can sort out this feeling, but Namjoon is lifting the necklace from his hand with his free hand. “Put it on for me?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Jungkook’s fingers slip on the little clasp but he manages after a few tries. He leans in close to wrap the necklace around Namjoon’s neck, and catches a whiff of Namjoon’s scent. It’s… nice. Homely, almost, something warm and sweet. It’s also quite distracting, and he misses trying to re-clasp the necklace for a few long seconds before he manages to close it again. He adjusts it so the clasp goes to the back and the pendant is turned in the right direction. “There.”

“Thank you, Jungkook.” They don’t part immediately, even though the boat’s side is cutting rather uncomfortably into Jungkook’s sternum, and Jungkook doesn’t want this moment, this sweet, delicate, hopeless moment, to end. Namjoon’s hand comes up to touch the pendant, and Jungkook is seized with a helpless desire to… To…

A low, sustained hum reverberates through the air. 

They jerk apart, Jungkook falling haphazardly into the water with a own noisy splash. When he resurfaces, blinking droplets out of his eyes, Namjoon is looking around wildly, but Jungkook knows immediately what it is. 

“It wasn't a dream,” Namjoon looks panicked, covering his ears with his hands, but through the hum his voice seems oddly warbled, like he's fighting sleep tooth and nail, and Jungkook has no idea what he means when he says, “ghost.” Namjoon starts rowing towards the shore, but he visibly struggles to lift the oars to propel himself. He makes it partway before his arms can no longer move and he collapses at the effort. Jungkook rushes to him, but even he feels like pushing through the water takes so much work. When he reaches Namjoon, the human only mumbles, “ghost,” again.

Jungkook can only shake his head, a monumental effort, to tell Namjoon that he’s wrong. Though Jungkook can't say he's heard a call like this before, beautiful but strange, like the singer had never been taught and simply filled in the gaps on their own. It's coming from above the water, but it's unmistakably sea magic that settles inside his blood, muting his own voice, radiating power. Unmistakably siren song. 

As the two of them watch, the sea starts to glow a blue green, concentrating into a path that beckons directly into the middle of the ocean, and from the docked ship, a shadow of a figure walking towards it. It's the too observant one, the captain, Jin, but there's something off about him. His eyes are open but glassy and unfocused, glowing the same blue-green of the ocean light, and he walks unseeingly, in a trance. 

“Leave him alone!” Namjoon yells out desperately at the water, but Jungkook has better ears, isn’t as drunk by the song, so he knows Namjoon is wrong again. And this time he’s close enough to the source to know that the hum isn't coming from the ocean. 

It's coming from Jin.

The hum gets louder the closer Jin gets, and the closer Jin gets the heavier Jungkook’s limbs start to feel, and suddenly it's all he can do just to hang on to Namjoon’s boat, even as his mind stays alert. He feels very afraid now, realizing that even if he tries to rescue Namjoon’s captain from drowning in the sea, he won't make it in time. All the two of them can do is watch on in horror as Jin walks down the beach towards his doom. 

“Seokjin!” 

Yoongi, the too-pale one, glowing white in the moonlight like a beacon, is running after him. Jungkook doesn't know how he remains unaffected by the heaviness of the song, how he has the strength to call out, but Jin just continues walking, unhearing. The tide visibly clambers along the beach to meet him, beginning to pool around his ankles. But Yoongi, finally catching up, tackles Jin hard, out of the water, and the two of them hit the sand. At the abrupt interruption of the song, the ocean lights immediately blink out and the tide once again recedes. The resulting silence is deafening. 

Jungkook feels the weight slip off his limbs but he remains paralyzed. He doesn't know what to do. He wants to know what’s happened, wants to see if Namjoon is alright, wants to hide before the other humans see him but it's too late, his eyes meet Jin’s. For a few moments, there is no sound but the gentle swishing of waves. Then Jin lets out a hollow laugh.

“Looks like we all have some explaining to do.”

“What the  _ hell _ , Namjoon.” Yoongi says.

“I-” Namjoon pauses, “I could say the same, right?”

Another short silence, with no one entirely willing to speak. Jin sighs and reaching out, curls one of his hands into a fist. “Loser talks?”

Are they about to fight? Surely they can’t hurt each other from a distance, but Jungkook starts feeling about for his spear anyway, certain that he’s not going to let anything happen to Namjoon but Namjoon simply follows Jin’s action. They shake their fists in unison, up and down thrice, before Namjoon spreads out all his fingers. Jin has only two fingers raised, and Namjoon sighs at seeing them. 

“You don't have to be here if you're not comfortable,” Jin says to Jungkook, eyes kind. “You’re free to go. We won’t hurt you.”

Jungkook prickles at the words. “I could sooner skewer you before you could do anything,” he retorts, gesturing to his spear. “I want to know what’s going on as much as you do.” Jungkook takes a deep breath and says in complete shock, “Why can you sing like a siren?”

“A siren? Who’s a siren?” A new voice surprises all of them, and the three other crew members are suddenly there, all in various states of alert. Jungkook instinctively ducks behind Namjoon’s boat, as the voice continues, “What the fuck is going on?”

“Hoseok, why are you awake?” Yoongi asks, just as bewildered as this Hoseok fellow. 

“It’s weird,” says the one with a crop of bright red hair. “It felt like… It felt like something forced us asleep.”

“Like something was interrupted,” says the short one. “And we woke up. And it felt like something was wrong, so Taehyung and I went out, ran into Hobi, and then we saw you guys on the beach.”

Jin nods slowly, as if it all makes sense. Jungkook does not know what to make with  _ any  _ of this. 

“Jin, explain,” demands the one named Taehyung, but Jin just shakes his head now.

“Not yet, because Namjoon here has his own explaining to do and he lost rock-paper-scissors.” Five sets of eyes all turn to look towards Jungkook and Namjoon, and Jungkook wants to hide underwater, but that would do Namjoon no good. He knows Namjoon trusts his crew members, and no one is holding any visible weapons, so Jungkook swims forward.

“Is that a…” Hoseok trails off, then looks at Namjoon for confirmation. “Okay, so, siren! Cool.”

Namjoon sighs and starts rowing towards the shore again, Jungkook following close behind. He stays in the shallows, just deep enough to be comfortable for him to float in, as Namjoon clambers from the boat and splashes next to Jungkook. He’s a little over waist-deep.

“Right,” Namjoon says, and the situation feels a bit ridiculous since everyone is standing either in much shallower waters or on the shore itself, but Jungkook can’t stop the warmth in his chest that Namjoon chose to stay in the water with him instead of heading further to land. “This is Jungkook. He’s a siren.” Namjoon pauses. “Any questions?”

“What?” says the short one. “You’re not going to explain anything?”

“I figured it would be easier if you asked and I answered…” Namjoon scratches at the back of his head, and a part of Jungkook’s brain that isn’t freaking out, thinks it’s very cute and endearing.

“Right… Well, first things first, when did you meet the siren and why didn’t you tell us?”

“Straight to the point…,” Jungkook can hear Namjoon mumble fondly to himself. “I met Jungkook about a week or so after we crashed here. I had the feeling I was being watched, but I never actually saw anything. Not until he approached me after I called out to him…” 

“My colony got wind of humans near our home,” Jungkook says, well-aware of everyone looking at him. “And I volunteered to scout you guys and this island, in case you were a threat to our livelihoods. I’ve been scouting almost every night since your arrival.”

Jin chuckles. “It wasn’t so much of an arrival as it was an accident,” he says, amused, and something about that little joke relaxes Jungkook a bit further. The captain sits tall and proud, but there is an air of curiosity and politeness that reminds Jungkook of Namjoon. He likes that. 

“So why didn’t you say anything?” Taehyung asks, a note of hurt in his voice. “You didn’t trust us?”

Namjoon shakes his head furiously. “It wasn’t that!” he insists. “I was going to tell you guys but…”

“But I wasn’t comfortable with it,” Jungkook interjects. It’s not a lie; sure, he trusts Namjoon, and Namjoon trusts his crew, but it doesn’t equate to Jungkook also trusting them. He’s only met Namjoon up close, and Namjoon was also the only one to venture far enough out in the ocean for Jungkook to get a real read on.

“Can't argue with that then.”

“Namjoon’s hands,” Jimin looks curiously at Jungkook, “ _ you _ repaired them. How?”

Straight to the point indeed. Jungkook shrugs, “just a healing song.”

“Oh, okay then.” Jimin replies, and it sounds oddly disappointed. Jungkook bristles. 

“Don't mind him,” Taehyung says, patting Jimin’s shoulders, “he just likes learning about medical practices and is disappointed yours isn't something he can replicate.”

“I don't like learning, I just think it would be interesting to see how a populace completely different from us would handle injuries.”

“Whatever that means.”

“And it's fine that the answer is vague sea magic.”

“I doubt the kid would have a detailed procedure written out for you, Chim.”

Are they calling him a kid? “I'm definitely older than all of you, you know.”

Jimin and Taehyung immediately stop bickering to look at him. 

“Bullshit.” Jimin says. 

“You look  _ maybe _ twenty,” Taehyung adds. 

Jungkook grins, “I'm two hundred years old. Give or take.”

The people on land just stare at him. 

“Damn,” Taehyung says eventually, “what's your skincare routine?”

“Jungkook,” Hoseok, who has just been listening this entire time, raises a polite hand, “how are we communicating right now? I know you're not speaking the same language I am, but somehow I can understand you.”

“Oh, good point. I hadn't even realized,” says Taehyung.

Jungkook just shrugs.

“Don't say sea magic.” Jimin says.

“Must be sea magic.”

Jungkook grins as Jimin throws himself back onto the sand with a groan. 

“Anyone have any more questions?” Namjoon asks. 

“A ton,” Hoseok says, “but none that I don't think can wait until you're dry, Namjoon. You're turning blue.”

“I'm fine.” Namjoon says, but looking at him Jungkook can see he's shivering. He forgets how fragile humans are, and yet Namjoon’s been standing this whole time with him anyway. Heart warm, Jungkook swims up to Namjoon, gently nudges him. 

“You should go sit up on the beach. I'll be fine here.”

“I'm not just going to leave you.”

“Namjoon, I'm fine. I don't want you to fall ill,” Jungkook tugs Namjoon’s hand gently when he doesn't respond, “Joon.”

Namjoon sighs, “you're sure you'll be alright?”

“Promise.” If Jungkook widens his eyes just a little bit pleadingly, well that's for him to know. He smiles as Namjoon finally nods wordlessly. As Namjoon ambles towards land, Jungkook catches Jin’s eye, and there's a knowing quirk to the captain’s mouth. Jungkook feels a rush of warm embarrassment and does the only thing he can think of. He splashes at him with his tail, sticks his tongue out, and then ducks quickly under the water until only his eyes are visible. At that distance, only a few droplets actually land on the captain, and Jin just laughs, a warm, open sound. Jungkook decides he likes him. 

“Quit teasing, Seokjin.” Yoongi berates gently, “Jungkook, is it alright if we build a fire? Uh, a fire is-”

“Yes!” Jungkook nearly jumps out of the water with excitement, startling the others, and then tries to school himself, “I mean, yes, you can make one. I know what fire is.”

“We better not have another pyromaniac on our hands,” Jin mutters as Jimin whoops delightedly and runs off, Jungkook thinks probably to get some wood. Within minutes there's a roaring flame, and Jungkook almost forgets why they are all gathered there as he watches the flames dance.

“Seokjin, I think it's your turn now.” Yoongi says gently. Oh, right. 

“Why were you about to walk into the ocean?” Namjoon asks immediately, “it's happened more than once. Is something haunting you?”

“I'm sorry, what?!” Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung all leap to their feet, clamouring around Jin, who pulls a face. 

“It's not a big deal,” the captain says.

“Not a big deal?!”

“Ok, alright, everyone sit down,” Jin says placatingly, “Hobi, Jimin and Tae, just. Just hold on for a minute, alright? Let me bring Namjoon up to speed.” 

Jin starts to say something, then stops. “God, this is a long story.” He nervously hooks a finger around his necklace, the ring attached catching the firelight as he plays with it. 

“Take your time.” Yoongi intertwines Jin’s free hand with his own, running his thumb comfortingly along Jin’s, “but you have to tell them. Start at the beginning.”

Jin makes a strangled sort of noise and Jungkook figures he needs a leading question. 

“Why can you sing like a siren?”

“It's you singing?” Namjoon looks shocked. The rest of the crew suddenly looks very guilty. “You're the ship ghost?”

“I-” Jin pauses, and then sets his jaw, “yes.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Namjoon sounds betrayed, “and what does Jungkook mean by singing like a siren? Are you a siren somehow? And-”

Jin is looking more and more overwhelmed by the moment, and though Jungkook is curious, he realizes that the barrage of questions isn't helping, “Namjoon. Give him some space.” 

“I- fine.” Namjoon sits back, though he's still glaring. Yoongi throws Jungkook a grateful glance. 

“Joon, I’m sorry, I. Please know that it’s not that I don't trust you, it's just I don't….like talking about it. I honestly don't know  _ how _ to talk about it.”

“Right.” Namjoon says disbelievingly. Jin winces. 

“Namjoon-”

“Just tell me what's going on, Jin.”

Seokjin takes a deep breath, “I’m half siren.”

Half siren? What does he mean  _ half _ siren? Judging by the way Namjoon's eyebrows shoot up, he doesn't know either. The others don't react at all. Do they already know?

“My mother was a fisherwoman. Went overboard during a storm, was saved by a siren. You know, the classic start to a love story.” He waves a hand dismissively, “then, uh. Me, I guess.”

Jungkook’s heart starts thumping erratically. Sirens and humans have fallen in love before?

“How does that work…..logistically?” Namjoon says, awkwardly gesturing to Jin, “you, I mean.”

“I mean, he came up on land and things... happened.” Jin looks like he might jump into the ocean but on purpose this time, but Jungkook can't help interrupting.

“How did he move around on land?”

“On his legs? Though he did also enjoy bicycling around sometimes.”

Huh?

“What do you mean  _ legs _ ?” Namjoon says, “sirens have tails.”

“What's he going to do with a tail on land?” Jin retorts, “he used it to swim around, or at least I assume he did. I never really went near the water with them as far as I can remember.”

“Okay, that brings up so many questions but just first of all: are you saying sirens can grow legs on land?”

“Yeeeeeees?” Jin draws the syllable out, looking between Jungkook and Namjoon in confusion, “can Jungkook...not?”

Jungkook reflexively retreats further into the water. Go up on land? He can't go up on land. Can he go up on land? “I've never heard of that.”

Jin shrugs. “I'm just telling you what I've seen.”

“Are you sure your father was a siren?”

“You're the one who said I sang like a siren, Jungkook. It would explain that.”

“What do you mean you didn't go near the water? You said your mother was a fisherwoman and your dad was a siren, neither of those are exactly landlocked.” Namjoon pipes up.

“I'm getting there,” Jin says, then sighs, “Apparently, when I was born the village soothsayer foretold that I'd meet death at sea. My parents brushed it off at first, not half because death at sea in a family of fishers and fish people isn't exactly the most uncommon thing. But I've been told since I was old enough to walk, I would sleepwalk occasionally. I’d walk all the way to the front door, and just stand there, I'm guessing because I couldn't navigate locks yet. One day, just to see where I'd go, my parents let me out, and apparently I toddled my way to the ocean. They stopped me walking in, evidently, but it was enough for them to decide that I was cursed by the ocean and from that moment onwards, I wasn't allowed near anything bigger than a glass of water. At first they just used to stay awake the entire night, but as I got older they had to tie me to my bed so I wouldn't manage to sneak out and drown myself.”

There's a long silence. 

“But you're a sailor?” Namjoon manages to say eventually. 

Jin shrugs, scuffing at the sand with his feet, “so I'm doomed to die at sea. I don't know when it's going to happen, I'm not going to live my entire life out in fear of it.”

“But you're sleepwalking again,” Hoseok sounds accusatory. “You told us it stopped once you started sailing.”

“It did! By the time Yoongi and I met you, I hadn't had an episode in almost a year. And I haven’t,  _ hadn't _ , had one since then.”

“Until now?”

“No,” Namjoon says, “before Port Breakthrough, at least once. I thought it was a dream.”

“I was hoping you'd forgotten, but yes, then. And now.”

“And you just...decided not to tell us.” Taehyung says. 

“I didn't want to worry you,” Jin says, “it's not a big deal, alright? I've been tying myself up whenever I sleep since then, you don't have to worry about me.”

“And if we'd all woken up one day and found ourselves without a captain, then?” Jimin asks angrily. 

“I think my voice has gotten more powerful over the years, I didn't want you to feel guilty if you couldn't stop me.”

“Seokjin,” Hoseok’s voice is deathly calm, but Jungkook can see him shaking ever so slightly with anger, “you are one stupid son of a bitch.”

“I-”

“Oh, fuck off. I don't want to hear it. And you, I know he's told  _ you _ ,” he points at Yoongi, “you didn't let us know either. We could have been helping you this entire time, and you just decided to keep it to yourself because, what? It would be  _ inconvenient _ for us?” Hoseok lets out a venomous laugh, and Jungkook inadvertently shudders, “self-martyring bastards. What good would keeping us in the dark have done anyone? Is it me who's supposed to finish the rudder in record time with my super strength, or Jimin who’s supposed to keep us fed with the uncanny ability to fish the daily output of three men in an hour? If you don't want to consider that we actually care for you, Seokjin, you might at least have considered how the fuck we'd have gotten off this island without you.”

“I...didn't think about that.”

“Damn right you didn't. How could you have when you've been working to the bone this whole time? The entire point of all of us being there for each other is so we don't do stupid shit like this,” Hoseok replies, then sighs. “So Namjoon’s met a siren, Seokjin’s started attempting sleep suicide again and both he and Yoongi didn't tell us about it. Anyone else got any secrets they've been keeping from the people they're supposed to trust?”

There’s silence.

“Good.” Hoseok says with finality, “let’s not keep any more things from each other. Is Seokjin going to try and walk off again?”

“He’s never done it twice in a night, as long as I remember.” Yoongi replies.

“Still,” Taehyung says, “we should be more cautious. Maybe more rope?”

“Maybe if we all lie on top of him?” replies Jimin.

“Oh excellent idea,” Taehyung replies, “sleepover!”

“We live on the same ship.” Jin says, “technically we always sleep over.”

“Yeah but this is different! A punitive sleepover for being dumb,” Jimin smiles, “I'm gonna wrap around you like a koala.”

“Oh, the horror.”

“I'll sleep on you without washing up,” Taehyung says.

“No you won't.” Hoseok says. 

“No I won't!” Taehyung amends, “then I guess I will also hug you like a koala. You'll never escape.”

At watching their friendly bickering start up once again, Jungkook can't help but be surprised at how easily this was resolved. How Jin and Namjoon could tell them such big secrets and they didn't abandon then. He doesn't really want to think about how much he wishes he had friends like this. What would Sungjin say if Jungkook told him about meeting Namjoon, what would anyone say if they got to know Jungkook beneath the veneer of princely duty?

He knows it wouldn't be the answer he wants. 

“I'll just take my bunk.” Hoseok says, yawning. Jungkook takes this as a cue that he should be leaving. It's getting late anyway, Sungjin will probably have another conniption about it. 

“I should...go now.”

“Already?” Namjoon asks, and even as he nods in response, something warm flutters in Jungkook’s chest at his concerned look, at feeling seen. 

“We'll see you around again, right?” It's Taehyung who asks, though they're all looking at him now. 

And this is a bad idea. Befriending one human was one thing, befriending a whole group is definitely another, even if one of them isn't entirely human, but- “Sure. Maybe.” He decides that he really needs to work on his brain to mouth filter, and dips underneath the waves before he can say anything else that he's going to come to regret. 

Just for a moment he entertains the thought of going up on land to join them.

===

Namjoon wakes up to the familiar knock at his shared bedroom door. “Rise and shine!” Seokjin calls through the wood. “It’s noon!”

There’s a thunk from underneath Namjoon, and Hoseok curses. “It’s noon?” Hoseok questions, popping out from his bunk and rubbing his forehead. “Why didn’t he wake us up sooner?”

“Maybe because we all slept late? I mean, we were up for a good while after all that…” All that, Namjoon muses to himself, being Seokjin revealing he’s half-siren and afflicted with a strange sleepwalking curse, neither of which are easily digestible even separately. He waits until Hoseok steps away from their bunk before hopping down.

“I guess so,” Hoseok says around a wide yawn. They change out of their night clothes, Hoseok grumbling to himself as he scoops up Namjoon’s abandoned night clothes and folds them as Namjoon sheepishly says his thanks, before they amble out towards the washroom. Namjoon gets to wash up first, Hoseok going to double-check if Taehyung and Jimin are awake yet, and heads over to the galley once he’s finished.

Yoongi is standing at the stove, frying something, while Seokjin is stirring something in a mug and sitting atop the table, casually kicking his legs out. 

“Jin, off the table,” Yoongi says, not turning around. “Morning, Namjoon.”

Seokjin huffs and hops off the table to jab Namjoon with a pointy elbow. Ow. “And you think I’m the only one with magic powers,” he stage-whispers.

“Yoongi has powers too?” Namjoon asks, mildly alarmed. This is surely getting to be a bit much.

“ _ Please _ stop trolling Namjoon,” Yoongi scolds. “Joon, the only power I have is the power of intuition. Hoseok always says “hey guys!” the moment he walks in, and let’s be real, there is never a quiet moment with Taehyung and Jimin, so that leaves you.”

Seokjin points at Yoongi’s back. “But how did you know I was on the table?”

“You just told me.” Namjoon can hear the smirk in Yoongi’s voice, and he doesn’t bother hiding his snickers as Seokjin immediately pouts. “Also, you make a cute ‘hup’ noise whenever you lift yourself up to sit on something.”

“I do  _ not _ make a cute ‘hup’ noise!”

Yoongi doesn’t deign Seokjin with a response, and the captain lets out a noisy sigh. “Come and sit, Joonie,” he says, pulling out a chair. “I’m sure you still have questions.”

Namjoon nods. Once they’re both seated, he asks, “If you knew I was looking for sirens, why even take me up on the offer? Wouldn’t you be worried I might jeopardize your whole family?”

This makes Jin laugh, but it’s void of any humor. “It’s not like I  _ knew _ my siren half, Joon,” he says. “They are just as mysterious to me as they are to you. Maybe I took this quest because I thought I could find answers about… Well.” he gestures vaguely, and Namjoon nods in understanding. “And besides, you seemed trustworthy enough! I didn’t sense any ill intention behind your request, at least, not until we met with Yongsun and Byul and it all went to hell.”

This makes Namjoon’s gut twist in anxiety. “You’re not going to let Yang find out the location of Jungkook and his clan, right?”

“Over my dead body, Namjoon,” Seokjin intones gravely. 

Namjoon sighs in relief, but he still can’t help the anxiety churning in him. “I’m sorry,” he says meekly, and Seokjin frowns.

“And just what are you apologizing for?”

“...Everything?”

Seokjin gasps, clutching at his chest. “So you’re the puppet master that cursed my existence!” he accuses. “Damn. Yoongi, we have to feed him to the sharks now.”

“Aye, aye,” Yoongi says flatly. “Where’s my knife.”

“Anyway, Namjoon, what have I said about apologizing for things that aren’t your fault,” Seokjin emphasizes, reaching over and gently flicking Namjoon on the forehead. 

“Seokjin’s right,” Yoongi says, but he’s now holding a knife. Namjoon stares warily at it. “Relax. This is for the sake of dramatics. Anyways, don’t you have more interesting things to ask him?”

“R-right. Uh, why didn’t you tell me you were half-siren?”

A shadow of guilt crosses Seokjin’s face. “Honestly? It was because I was worried that I would let you down if we didn’t find sirens. I didn’t want to tell you and get your hopes up, and then if it did go awry, that you might think I scammed you or something.”

“I wouldn’t have thought that,” Namjoon says immediately.

Seokjin chuckles and pats his hands. “Joon, you’re too trusting for your own good, y’know that?”

Namjoon shrugs shyly. “I just try to see the best in people.”

“And that’s why we love you so much,” chuckles Yoongi. “But there’s nothing wrong with some healthy skepticism.”

“Yeah, I’m working on that.” Namjoon watches as Yoongi offers a bite of whatever he was cooking to Seokjin, and the captain eats it happily. “So… Yoongi, you’ve known Seokjin was half-siren for a long time?”

“Ever since we were dumb kids, yeah,” hums Yoongi. “I always thought there was something... fishy about him.”

Namjoon closes his eyes in pain as the two cackle.

“And… And the curse? Why even set sail?”

The air tenses slightly, and Yoongi turns back to the stove as Seokjin nervously laughs. “Well… I could live on land for the rest of my life and potentially outlive my curse,” he agrees. “But then I thought, what if I did all that and  _ still _ died from some freak ocean accident?’’ I would have missed out on everything I wanted to do and died regardless, so why not meet fate with my head up?”

“If you think you’re going to crash, why not accelerate faster?” Yoongi adds. “So we became acquainted with Smelrado and we set sail, and we’ve been sailing ever since. His siren powers have proven themselves very useful, so perhaps a curse is a fair enough tradeoff to never starving out at sea and rarely getting too lost.”

“Acquainted with is a funny way to say stole in an attempt to impress me.” Seokjin wiggles his eyebrows.

“Semantics,” Yoongi shrugs and sticks his tongue out at Seokjin but his smile is soft, “worked out well enough, didn’t it?”

What. Suddenly, Hoseok’s words a couple of weeks ago make sense, “You’re...together?”

“Haha, funny,” Seokjin grins, and then taking a look at Namjoon’s face, “...you’re kidding, right?” He and Yoongi share an incredulous look when Namjoon still looks confused, and then Seokjin bursts out laughing.

“Namjoon,” Yoongi looks at him, aghast, while Seokjin just cackles, “I- Namjoon, we’re  _ married _ .”

“What.”

“We have matching rings!” Yoongi gestures wildly from his necklace to Jin’s. “Namjoon!”

“You wear them around necklaces!” He attempts to defend himself, but now that Namjoon is really looking, the silver bands do seem pretty matrimonial. “I thought they might just be friendship rings.”

Seokjin just laughs harder, and wiping tears from his eyes, “Friendship rings! With my platonic roommate Yoongi.”

“God, you must have thought we were crazy this entire time,” Yoongi says, more to himself than anything. Namjoon doesn’t deign that with a confirmation, just pouts as Seokjin attempts to collect himself.

“Sorry, sorry,” Seokjin says, and takes a deep, sobering breath, though he can’t keep the corners of his mouth from twitching up, “yeah, despite me being wildly out of Yoongi’s league, we  _ are _ married.” 

“True.” Yoongi nods in agreement, and Seokjin immediately jabs at his side with a finger.

“Hey, don’t you dare agree. Yoongi.  _ Yoongi _ . Don’t give me that look. I didn’t mean it, you know I don’t-”

Yoongi drops the faux serious look and grins teasingly. “You fall for it everytime.”

“You’re terrible,” Seokjin mutters, but he gently tugs Yoongi onto his lap and wraps himself around the first mate sulkily, leaning his head onto a grinning Yoongi’s shoulder.

“Alright, I get it, you guys are married.” Namjoon pulls a face, and the two of them immediately look a little abashed.

“It’s not like we didn’t act the exact same before!”

“...Fair.” Namjoon acquiesces.

“Anyway, d’you have any more questions?”

Namjoon takes a moment to regather his thoughts before asking, “Are your siren powers the same as Jungkook’s then? He told me about different songs that could do different things, like healing or distracting.”

Seokjin shrugs. “From what I could puzzle together from Jungkook’s reactions, probably? I think mine are just far, far less refined. Think of it as pottery: Jungkook is a perfectly constructed porcelain bowl, glazed and fired and painted beautifully, while I’m like a clay bowl with a few nice decorations and then chucked into a kiln with the best wishes. In the end, we both serve the same purpose, but he is better and stronger and I’m hoping for the best.”

“So you weren’t taught any songs?”

“Not really. I think my parents were too afraid that if I tapped too much into my siren half that it would expedite my curse. Mostly it’s all trial and error and sheer instinct.”

“Can you really commune with sea creatures?”

“To an extent? I can understand them, and they can understand me, but sometimes things get lost in translation.”

Namjoon nods, a little overwhelmed by all this information. He’s trying to piece it together with what he’s learned from Jungkook, but it’s all jumbling in his head. While he thinks, Yoongi gets up to tend to his cooking, and Seokjin, still plastered to Yoongi’s back, gets up with him but looks back at Namjoon to show him he’s listening. “And the sleepwalking?”

Seokjin’s face shutters slightly. “It’s just as confusing to me as it is to you,” he says quietly. “I’m totally unaware of it happening. All I know is that we must not be too far from a siren colony since it’s happening more often, and meeting Jungkook confirms that my powers are definitely amplified now because of proximity.”

“Do you think you might be related to Jungkook?” Namjoon wonders.

“Who knows?” Seokjin shrugs. “That’d be funny- you having the hots for, like, my half-cousin twice removed or something.”

Namjoon immediately turns red. “I don’t- I don’t have the hots for Jungkook! He’s just a friend!” He doesn’t like the twinkle in Seokjin’s eyes and he doubles down on this. “I don’t!”

“Seokjin, quit teasing,” Yoongi berates, setting down a platter with a large pan-fried fish onto the table. “Poor lad doesn’t know he has a crush, you gotta let him figure it out on his own.”

“Yoongi,” whines Namjoon, feeling terribly betrayed by the first mate.

“Methinks he doth protest too much,” Seokjin says. “Now, what on earth is keeping the troublemaking trio?” After setting down a stack of dishes, the captain strides out, shouting, “If you don’t get here for lunch, I’m putting you on barnacle scrubbing duties!!” Namjoon can hear a distant “fuck!” following right after.

Yoongi snorts. “An empty threat,” he says to Namjoon as he sets down a pot of rice. “Seokjin is the only one who can even swim well enough to tread water and chip off barnacles -- not that they know. And, uh, speaking of necklaces… Nice necklace there, Joon. I’d stash it unless you want to be bombarded with the same questions from some inquisitive people.” 

Namjoon looks down, not realizing the beautiful gold necklace Jungkook gifted him is sitting on top of his shirt, gleaming proudly in the bright sunlight. He feels sort of bad about hiding it, but he’s also not ready to be teased to high heavens about it, so he reluctantly tucks it beneath his shirt just as Jimin sprints through the door. “Hiya Yoongi! Joonie!”

“Hey Jimin,” greets Namjoon as Yoongi gripes, “Where have you been?”

“Tae got caught up in looking for his paint supplies and I got caught up wanting to sleep in,” Jimin says cheerfully, and gets whacked on the arm with a wooden spatula. “Ow!”

“And Hobi?”

“Helping Tae put away his art supplies for later. I’m sure they’re done by now!”

“We are!” In incredible timing, Taehyung bursts through, with Hoseok and Seokjin right behind him. There’s paint flecked on his clothes and skin already. “Sorry, one of my paints burst and it kinda got everywhere.”

“Not on the walls again, did it?” Yoongi asks. Taehyung shakes his head and takes a seat next to Jimin. “Good grief, you two. I’m going to go gray before I turn thirty.”

“That sounds like a personal problem,” Jimin says primly, taking two bowls and serving Taehyung and himself some rice. This earns him another smack with the spatula, and Namjoon laughs as Jimin tries to snatch the utensil from Yoongi, only to get bopped by Seokjin’s spoon as he passes by the squabbling pair to pour himself another cup of coffee. “I can and will start a mutiny!”

“Ooh, mutiny,” Taehyung says around a mouthful of rice. “Who’s gonna join us? Joonie?”

“I think I’ll pass,” Namjoon laughs. He thanks Hoseok after the navigator hands him a bowl of rice and digs his spoon into the crunchy and soft pan-fried fish. It’s flaky with the right amount of seasoning, and Namjoon smiles to himself as he continues eating and listening to the noisy conversations around him; Seokjin has now joined into the mutiny discussion and is threatening to impose sanctions on Jimin’s dessert privileges in the face of revolt. 

There’s a wistful pang in Namjoon’s chest as he’s struck with the odd thought that Jungkook would somehow fit right in with them.


	11. eleven

“You seem distracted,” Namjoon comments, and Jungkook blinks.

“What?” Jungkook bluffs. “I’m absolutely paying attention… To… You?” He offers Namjoon his best charming smile, but the researcher, though amused, doesn’t look convinced.

“Right, and what was I talking about?”

Jungkook hems and haws and says, “...Stars?”

Namjoon laughs, and Jungkook, once again, finds himself entranced by the sound. “Nice try.”

“Darn.” Jungkook huffs and flicks water up at Namjoon’s face. He revels in the little “ack!” before apologizing, “sorry, I didn’t mean to space out, what were you talking about?”

“Nothing,” Namjoon says, “it’s no big deal.”

Oh no. Jungkook gently takes Namjoon’s hands in his own, and reveling slightly at how soft they are, looks at him with his widest eyed ‘ _ please forgive me because I’m cute _ ’ glance. “Promise I’ll pay attention.”

Namjoon falters immediately and Jungkook bites down his satisfaction at that reaction. “No, really, I was just rambling on about my day, nothing really that important, I just found out Jin and Yoongi are married.”

“The Jin and Yoongi that wear matching necklaces?” Jungkook blinks at him slowly, but maybe it’s not common in human culture to exchange matching jewellery for marriage, “uh. Must have been quite the surprise.”

Namjoon groans, leaning his head on their intertwined hands in embarrassment, “am I really the only one that didn’t notice.”

Jungkook just pats Namjoon’s head sympathetically. “Yes.”

“Eugh,” Namjoon says, “anyway, what’s got you distracted?”

“Nothing,” Jungkook trails off. He’s not really sure that he should even vocalize it, considering he’s not even entirely sure he should undertake that action, but then Namjoon is looking at him so softly and gently, and truly maybe two can play this game, so he admits, “Yeah, okay, I have a lot on my mind.”

Namjoon’s whole demeanor changes, and he looks worriedly at Jungkook. “Is something wrong at home? Can I help? I mean, I’m not really  _ sure _ what I could do to mitigate but like I can listen! And maybe offer advice? Insight?” He pauses. “Should I ask Jin to kick some ass?”

Jungkook chuckles and shakes his head. “No, Joon, no ass kicking is necessary,” he says, reaching over and patting Namjoon’s hand. “But… It does have to do with Jin, sort of.”

Namjoon tilts his head as Jungkook pauses, quietly waiting for him to piece together his thoughts. Jungkook steels himself and says, “I want to try going onto land.”

“Onto land?” Namjoon asks before he snaps his fingers. “Oh! Because that’s what Jin’s siren father did, and he developed legs!” 

“Yeah, and I was just thinking if it was possible for me to do that as well.”

Namjoon claps his hands together. “Well, there’s no time like the present!” he says excitedly. “Shall we?”

Jungkook, bolstered by Namjoon’s enthusiasm, nods happily and swims towards the shore with a few powerful pumps of his tail. He impatiently waits in the shallows for Namjoon to row to him and hop out of the boat. Once the boat is back on land, Jungkook smacks his tail in the water. “Okay! I’m ready!” he says. “...What should I do?” He did not think this through.

Namjoon, knee deep in the water, also shrugs. “Uh, try swimming up until you can’t? And I’ll help pull you further?”

“Yes, cool, that sounds like a plan.” Jungkook feels weird, being in such shallow water. It feels incredibly vulnerable, knowing full well that he cannot swim away with ease if something were to attack him. He pushes himself as far as he can until his stomach and arms start scraping against the bottom, and he’s more so floating than actually propelling himself. He never realized how heavy he must weigh until he’s struggling to pull his lower half along. He tries to move his tail, but it only slaps dully against the sandy bottom. “Hey, Joon? This sucks.”

Namjoon laughs and sloshes towards Jungkook, and grabs him underneath his arms. “Here, let me help,” he says. “Let me know if I start to hurt you, okay?” With a grunt, he starts to drag Jungkook along and towards the beach. The cool night air prickles in strange uncomfortableness and the sand scrapes against his skin, but he can’t feel too much against the scales of his tail, so small graces. After a few moments, Namjoon is already huffing, and Jungkook can’t help but tease him.

“Am I too heavy for you?” he asks innocently. 

“No! Never!” denies Namjoon, his face red from exertion. “I just, uh, I have no upper body strength.”

Now that’s a bald-faced lie, Jungkook thinks, as he tilts his head back and admires the lines of Namjoon’s biceps, out on display after he pushed back the sleeves of his shirt. This is a man who rows daily, there is no way he doesn’t have some arm strength, if those muscles are to say anything. Namjoon is totally occupied, and Jungkook can’t make himself feel too bad about openly staring at them.

After more puffing, Namjoon finally hauls Jungkook onto the beach. He’s fully out of the water now, far up enough that even the waves no longer touch his trailing tailfin. He gives his tail another experimental flap, but it merely lands with a smack against the sand and Jungkook is stuck in place.

“So now what?” Namjoon asks, clearly winded but trying to hide it. It’s quite endearing.

“I guess we wait? I have no idea what’s happening either.” Jungkook wriggles, trying to get into a more comfortable position, but his lower half feels so bulky and listless. In the water, he’s a powerful swimmer, quick and lethal, a force to be reckoned with. On land, he’s no better than a beached whale. There’s a pressure against his lower back as all his weight rests awkwardly there as he tries to prop himself up on his elbows.

They wait in silence, unsure what to say to pass the time. Jungkook keeps shifting around, restless and uncomfortable, and it feels like a dull weight on his lower half. Or, more apt, his lower half feels like a dull weight to the rest of him.

It feels like  _ hours _ , when in reality it can’t have been longer than a minute or so when Jungkook notices that his tail looks a little… different. He barely gets out Namjoon’s name when his scales suddenly light up, molten gold and devastatingly bright, forcing Jungkook to squint his eyes. Namjoon yelps as well, hand coming up to shield his face. No sooner does it light up, darkness washes back over in an abrupt wave, and Jungkook is blinking spots from his eyes. Once he can focus again, he gasps in surprise.

The bright light from his scales is gone because  _ his scales are gone _ . His entire tail has disappeared, and in its place, are two very real, very human legs. Jungkook stares. 

“I have legs,” He squeaks finally. He doesn’t know what to do. How does he move them? How can he control two separate limbs instead of one? Can he just… Nope. Jungkook manages to lift both legs up simultaneously, not unlike his tail, but he’s not actually moving. “Namjoon, how do I move.”

“Right,” Namjoon whispers. He clearly is just as awestruck and baffled as Jungkook. “Walking. Moving. Right. Okay!” He claps his hands and pauses. “You’re naked.”

Jungkook looks down; the ocean did not bless him with the human concept of ‘clothes.’ “Is that a problem…?” 

“No, but, uh, we should get you dressed anyways, like, just in case… Someone sees us?”

Jungkook blinks. “There’s no one here?” It’s a little chilly, but nothing too uncomfortable. The sand is a bit itchy on his skin now and he would like to wash it off in the water, but he’s worried that he might abruptly revert back if he does.

Namjoon wilts visibly. “Just let me put some pants on you, Jungkook.”

“Fine, fine.” Namjoon rushes off in a flurry, kicking up sand with each step, back to Smelrado while Jungkook waits on the beach. He takes this moment to admire his legs: they look strong and sturdy, perhaps paralleled by the strength of his tail. He gives his feet a shake, watching in fascination as they rotate back and forth, left and right. He gives his toes an experimental wiggle, and they move accordingly. Everything seems in order, and this makes Jungkook even more excited to try and walk.

Namjoon returns, holding a bundle of clothes in his arms. “I brought a shirt as well,” he says as he deposits the whole pile onto Jungkook’s lap. 

Jungkook picks up what’s on top and shakes it out. It’s a shirt, beige in color but with an embroidered creature on the left side. “What’s that?” he asks, pointing to it. It’s round, with two long ears and a cute face.

“It’s a rabbit,” Namjoon answers as Jungkook struggles to put the shirt on. It takes a moment for him to get his arms through the right holes (the fact he has to stick his arm through one hole and then have it go out another hole seems strange) and pops his head out the top. Once free from the strange puzzle, he tilts his head at Namjoon. “It’s a little land creature, about this big, and it hops around. It has two big front teeth for biting things, and they’re pretty adorable.” He pauses to look at Jungkook. “You know, you kind of look like one.”

Jungkook pauses in trying to wrangle his legs into the pants. “I look like a rabbit? I mean, I guess since you called them adorable, I guess it’s a good thing?”

“It is!”

Jungkook successfully gets one leg in, but he’s having a conundrum trying to balance getting his legs in and not falling over. “Do you think I could meet one?”

“It would be interesting to bring a rabbit onto a voyage…” Namjoon hums to himself, briefly lost in thought, before realizing Jungkook is still trying to get the pants on. “Oh, right, here let me help you. They’re much easier to get on if you’re standing.”

“Hm, I figured as much by now,” jokes Jungkook, but patiently allows Namjoon to direct his leg into the other side and watches as Namjoon hitches the pants up to his waist after asking Jungkook to prop himself on his arms. Clothes feel weird, like another strange layer on him, as if Jungkook accidentally got himself tangled in some kelp. It’s not wholly uncomfortable though, and he doesn’t feel as chilly anymore. “Alright, I have clothes on! Now what?”

“Now we have you stand,” Namjoon decides. “So, just, uh… Here, take my hands.” Namjoon moves so he’s standing directly in front of him, hands extended. Jungkook dutifully takes Namjoon’s hands with his own. “Right, uh, hold tight.” And with a grunt, Namjoon pulls hard and Jungkook feels himself get lifted up.

The next thing he knows, he’s standing on his two feet and, somewhere in between getting pulled up and standing, he’s clutching Namjoon’s forearms now. This feels very, very weird. The ground seems very far away, and he’s swaying a bit. He thinks that if he lets go, his legs will collapse underneath him. “Don’t let go,” breathes Jungkook, eyes fixed hard on the sand beneath him.

“I won’t,” Namjoon says, warm and reassuring. “Now…” He takes a few steps back, still holding onto Jungkook, and then says, “Alright, try to walk towards me. Lift your leg, bend your knee, extend your foot forward, and take a step.” Namjoon does a little demonstration in the empty space between them, and Jungkook nods, filled with determination. 

“Okay.” This seems simple enough, Jungkook thinks, and he gingerly lifts his right leg and mimics the motions Namjoon did. Lift, bend, extend, step. It feels very strange to have one foot ahead of the other. “This feels very strange,” Jungkook says, wobbling in this strange posture. Namjoon laughs.

“Now, repeat with your left leg,” he says, a grin evident in his voice. Jungkook complies, taking a step forward until he’s standing feet parallel to one another again. “Good! You’re doing great, Jungkook.”

“I have only taken two steps,” Jungkook counters.

“That’s still your first two steps  _ ever _ ,” Namjoon emphasizes. “And they were the best two steps I’ve ever seen!”

Jungkook is glad his head is bent, his long hair cascading down, so Namjoon can’t see the way his ears must absolutely be reddening. “You’re ridiculous,” he mumbles. “Hyping up baby steps…”

“C’mon, let’s do two more!” Namjoon moves back again and squeezes Jungkook’s arms encouragingly. His hands are still so pleasantly warm and comforting, and Jungkook’s resolve solidifies again. He repeats the motion, right, left, pause, Namjoon moves back, right, left, pause, move back, right, left, pause, move back, right left move back right left move back right left. “Jungkook, you’re walking!”

“Joon, please,” Jungkook tries again, face hot, eyes still fixed on their feet. “I’m still holding onto you for dear life.”

“Do you want to try on your own?”

Jungkook nods, slow at first and then with more certainty. “Yeah,” he agrees. “Just, uh, don’t go too far?”

“I’ll be right here by you, Jungkook. Don’t worry.” Namjoon gives his arms a little squeeze before gently withdrawing his hands. There’s a flash of panic in Jungkook’s chest as he slowly lets go of Namjoon’s arm, hands clutching at air as Namjoon shifts back a step. He wobbles immediately, arms waving to the side in panic now, and then Jungkook finds himself on his hands and knees in the gritty sand. “Jungkook! Are you alright?”

“Hm,” Jungkook contemplates this. “I believe I have… fallen.” This makes Namjoon let out a huff of laughter, and Jungkook immediately pouts. “What’s so funny!”

“You seem so surprised,” Namjoon giggles. 

“You won’t believe this but it’s exceedingly difficult to fall underwater,” Jungkook gripes. “My first steps and my first fall. These are some incredibly riveting milestones.”

“You’re doing great, Kook, don’t feel too discouraged,” Namjoon says, squatting down next to Jungkook. Jungkook glances up at Namjoon and immediately looks away, his heart beating rapidly in his chest at the soft concern and encouragement in his eyes. “Do you want to try again?”

“Yeah.” Jungkook shifts so he’s kneeling, and then he rocks back so he’s squatting similarly to Namjoon. “Right, let’s get it.” All he’s doing is standing, just, pushing himself upward and hopefully not falling again. It looks so painfully simple to stand in one place and not fall over, but somehow it seems to evade Jungkook. He takes a deep breath and pushes upward, legs unbending slowly until he’s fully upright, arms out for some leverage. He wobbles a bit, and Namjoon hurriedly steps forward to catch him, but Jungkook bats him away. He can do this.  _ He can do this _ . “...I think I’m standing.”

Namjoon claps his hands in delight. “You are!” he crows. “You did it! Do you want to try walking now?”

Jungkook nods, hands curling into fists as he steels himself. Lift, bend, extend, step. Simple. Lift, bend, extend, step. His foot presses into the sand. Lift, bend, extend, step. His other foot presses into the sand. He’s still standing. Lift, bend, extend, step. Lift, bend, extend, step. Lift bend extend step. Lift bend extend step lift bend extend step lift bend extend-- Shit.

Jungkook expects the gritty reality of faceplanting in the sand as his speed and confidence betray him and he slips, but it never comes. When he finally opens his eyes, he finds himself in Namjoon’s arms “Hey there,” Namjoon chuckles, and Jungkook can feel the gentle reverberations in his chest from how close he’s pressed against him. “Careful. You got a bit overzealous there.”

“Just a bit,” Jungkook agrees, adjusting so he’s no longer awkwardly leaning against Namjoon’s front. “But… I was walking! Right?” He peers up at Namjoon, and he’s immediately stricken with a new discovery. “You’re taller than me?” He immediately straightens his back, feet pressed firmly into the sand, but he still falls a little bit shorter. “Oh, that’s unfair. The ocean made me short.”

Namjoon laughs. “You’re not that much shorter, Jungkook,” he reassures. “You’re probably Tae’s height, and he’s definitely not what anyone would consider short.”

Jungkook pouts. “I just think that with my tail, I’d be taller than everyone, so it should have translated over to me being taller as a human. Unfair.”

“If it helps,” Namjoon says, “I think you’re the perfect height.”

This freezes Jungkook in his tracks. He shyly lifts his head to look at Namjoon, and he’s very aware that Namjoon’s arms are still wrapped around him, although they have settled a bit lower now; it’s now less catching him and more… hugging him. Namjoon’s right: he’s not that much shorter, and he only has to angle his eyes upward a bit to make proper eye contact. 

Not that he can keep making eye contact, not with Namjoon looking at him like  _ that _ . 

Like Jungkook is the most precious, fascinating, wonderful being in the world.

Unconsciously, Jungkook’s eyes flicker from Namjoon’s gentle gaze to his lips and then back up. Jungkook’s dimly aware that his hands have closed around Namjoon’s shirt, fingers clutching the soft fabric tightly, anchoring him to Namjoon. “Namjoon…”

“Yes?” The single word is breathed out, shaky and reverent and delicate, afraid of what might be next. Jungkook tilts his head so he can get a better look at Namjoon, at how he’s outlined in the silvery-white glow of the moon, how he’s framed against the perfect star dappled backdrop, how it feels like Jungkook is wrapped in the sea that is simply Namjoon’s comforting warmth. It’s quiet, save for their nervous breathing and the rhythmic splashes of incoming waves. “Jungkook?”

Jungkook shuts his eyes, overwhelmed simply by how his name sounds slipping from Namjoon’s lips. He can listen to that forever. He wants to listen to that forever.

“May I kiss you?”

“Will you let me kiss you?”

Their requests tumble out simultaneously, rushed and eager and hesitant and shy and yet so full of want. Jungkook opens his eyes.

“Yes.”

“Please.”

Jungkook bursts out in nervous giggles, their responses tripping over one another at the same time again, and he takes a sweet, sobering breath. His fingers unclench ever so slightly, repositions so he’s holding Namjoon instead by the collar. Namjoon’s arms tighten around him, drawing him closer, and they fall into each other, simple as that.

It’s just a flutter at first, barely there like a dream disappearing upon waking, but it’s not a dream, and Jungkook presses harder, wants to anchor into reality, that he’s very much awake and he’s very much kissing Namjoon. Namjoon’s lips are soft, gentle like the rest of him, but at Jungkook’s insistence, he tilts his head and their lips slot differently and oh. Oh it’s much more interesting, and Jungkook likes this. They part just for a moment, to catch their breaths, before Jungkook is eagerly leaning back in, kissing Namjoon greedily and never wanting the moment to end.

Namjoon, Jungkook decides, is a very good kisser. His knees feel weak, and he’s pretty sure it’s not because he’s still wobbly on the concept of standing. He’s pretty sure if Namjoon wasn’t holding onto him, he would have collapsed into the sand.

“Kook, hey,” Namjoon whispers when they break apart a few moments later. “Jungkook.”

“Hm?” Jungkook hums in response, eyes fixed on how slick and swollen Namjoon’s lips look now, how wonderfully enticing they look, and he can’t believe Namjoon wants to have a conversation now. “What is it?”

“I think it’s maybe time for you to head back…”

Jungkook’s head spins. 

“Oh.” 

“Not because! Not because I don’t like kissing you, because I like kissing you, and I really want to keep kissing you, but I don’t want you to get in trouble with your colony.”

For a moment, Jungkook is seized with the thought of  _ fuck Aurum _ , but there’s a sick twist to his gut when he even considers casting Sungjin a similar mindset. “Ah… You’re right,” Jungkook mutters, hands slipping loose from Namjoon’s shirt and falling to his side. “Um.”

Namjoon cocks his head, a hint of a fond smile playing at his lips. “How about a goodbye kiss?” Jungkook shamelessly perks up at this and he nods excitedly, and this makes Namjoon laugh. “Okay, come here.” This kiss is different from their earlier ones; it’s filled with promise, with see-you-soons and until-tomorrow-nights. It makes Jungkook's head spin again but in a very different way. He feels a little nip at his lips and he just about collapses then and there. 

“Joon, if you keep kissing me like that, I don’t think I’m going to leave.”

Namjoon pulls away reluctantly, arms loosening around Jungkook. They stay like that for a moment, reveling in one another, before they take a step back at the same time. “Alright, uh, let me take your clothes?”

“Oh, right.” Jungkook shimmies out of the borrowed clothes and hands the whole messy ensemble back to Namjoon, who is looking firmly at Jungkook’s left shoulder. “Okay, let’s see how this works.” He starts walking back to the water, still a bit wobbly, but he doesn’t fall. Namjoon walks next to him, poised to catch Jungkook just in case he does trip, but he reaches the ocean successfully. He grins to himself; he can walk! Arguably, it’s the second most interesting thing to come from tonight.

The water splashes at his ankles, bitingly cool but welcoming. There’s a little thrum of the waves, a discordant rippling, as if the ocean was wondering where he went. He keeps walking, mindful of how strangely difficult it is to push through the water on legs. He stumbles a few times as he wades up past his knees, and then up to his waist, and then it’s uncomfortably reaching his chest, and all at once he realizes he has no idea how he’ll  _ swim  _ with  _ legs _ . There’s a brief moment of panic, of water pressure all around his fragile body, when there’s a dull glow from underwater and Jungkook instinctively knows what to do.

He throws himself into the surf, and he shuts his eyes just as the glow brightens and his senses are muffled by the ocean. He holds his breath until it becomes nigh desperate, and then takes a gulp of water. It passes through him easily, and it takes him a moment to realize he’s floating in the shallows with lazy waves of his tail. There’s a faint shimmer to his tail that fades with each push until his scales are back to normal. He resurfaces with a huff, and jumps in surprise at a relieved cry.

“You were underwater for so long, I thought something bad happened!” Namjoon shouts, trying to splash further into the ocean towards Jungkook. The water is up his chest, but he stubbornly keeps moving, and Jungkook swims up to him. “Are you alright? Is your tail okay?”

Jungkook wraps his tail around Namjoon’s legs, almost unsettling him. “I’m fine,” he assures happily. “You better get back to shore and get out of your wet clothes, I highly doubt it feels comfortable.”

“It doesn’t, but it’s all worth it for you.” Jungkook needs Namjoon to stop saying things like that, otherwise his heart might just go into cardiac arrest. “Goodnight, Jungkook.”

Jungkook kisses Namjoon one more time, tasting saltwater and reluctance on his lips. “Goodnight Joon. Tell everyone I said hello.”

“Of course.” Jungkook uncoils his tail and swims back, watches as Namjoon gives him a little wave before he starts to slowly slog back to the shore. Once on the beach, he gives Jungkook another wave, and Jungkook waves back before splashing back underwater. 

The ocean feels both welcoming and unfamiliar, the biting chill normal now but strange against his legs just minutes earlier. Jungkook fetches his abandoned spear from the rocky outcrop before returning back to Aurum.

And, just for a moment, he wonders why it doesn’t quite feel like home tonight.


	12. twelve

The very tangible benefit of Younghyun being around Sungjin so much means that his brother is too distracted to really follow Jungkook’s every move. Which is lucky, because he would definitely raise his eyebrows at the way Jungkook barely waits for nightfall before he’s swimming up to the surface again. 

His heart is stuttering in his chest at the thought of seeing Namjoon again, a tiny ember smouldering at the memory of Namjoon’s lips against his, cauterizing all sense and reason. He should probably cool it down a little, take a few moments to decide what he's going to say, what he's going to do when he sees the stargazer again, but he finds himself already sweeping the perimeter of the island in search. 

Namjoon is seated on a rocky outcrop today instead of on a boat, cutting a very dashing figure. 

“Hi.” Jungkook says. 

“Hi,” replies Namjoon, and his fingers are drumming just a little nervously along the rock. His shirt collar is just a little bit open, and well. To hell with sense and reason. He surges against the rocks, uncaring of the way they dig into his ribs, burying his hands in Namjoon’s hair, locking their mouths together in a desperate, hungry kiss. 

Namjoon’s hand comes to rest at the base of Jungkook’s skull, and there's a change in angle that sends a burst of stars across Jungkook’s vision. He's half out of the water already, hanging on to Namjoon as if for dear life when Namjoon’s hands come to settle at his waist, and then he's being lifted up onto land. 

“Couldn't lift me this easily yesterday,” Jungkook mumbles against Namjoon’s lips when they finally break for air. His head is spinning.

“Wasn't kissing you like this yesterday.” Namjoon grins, pressing a softer kiss to Jungkook’s lips, his cheek, his temple, before leaning their foreheads together, “you should probably put some clothes on.”

“So very close to a better sentence.” Jungkook means for it to sound jesting, but he’s still breathless, his voice barely a hoarse whisper. Namjoon just laughs nervously. Jungkook thinks it's the most wonderful sound ever, showcases it by kissing him again. 

“Hey, hey,” Namjoon says finally, in between Jungkook interrupting him with little pecks, halting Jungkook’s curious hands from undoing a button, “aren’t you getting cold?”

“Quite the opposite actually.” Jungkook murmurs, and delights in the way Namjoon swallows visibly. 

“Not that I'm not down for where this is going, because I am really, really down for where this is going but you're still wet and I'm worried you're gonna become the first siren to catch pneumonia.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I’ll be a lot more fun if you just put your clothes on.”

Jungkook grins, “promise?” He splutters as a bunch of fabric hits him in the face, and peeling the clothes off his head, demands, “what was that for?!”

Namjoon doesn’t deign him with a response, but his unimpressed stare is undercut by how hard he’s blushing. “You’re incorrigible!”

“Fine, fine,” Jungkook laughs, “I’ll play nice.” He manages everything without Namjoon’s help, and though standing is still hard, he pulls himself upright much easier today despite still having to keep his arms out for balance. The concept of balance itself is hard to grasp, it feels strange to constantly feel like he’s falling directly towards the ground.

“You’re a really fast learner,” Namjoon says admiringly, and though Jungkook wants to play it off coolly, he can’t help smiling.

“I try my best. Now, come on, let’s go! We don’t have forever.”

Namjoon laughs and pulls himself up, a fluidity in that motion that Jungkook can’t quite yet harness himself. “Where do you want to go?”

Jungkook sways slightly, and Namjoon reaches out to steady him immediately, his broad hands coming to rest across Jungkook’s waist, concern etched into his face, and Jungkook feels safe. Namjoon won’t let anything happen to him, and that is partly what influences him to say, “want to introduce me to your crew properly this time?”

“Really?” Namjoon looks surprised, but happy, “are you sure?”

“Heck yes. You trust them, and I trust you. It’s enough for now.”

“They’ll be glad to hear that...they’ve been dying to meet you since the first time,” Namjoon laughs.

“Really?” Jungkook says, “why? Cause I’m a siren?”

“Honestly? Because you’re you.” Namjoon replies.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” What does it mean they’re dying to meet _Jungkook_?

“Dunno, that you could have been a normal human and they would have been excited to meet you. I just think that’s how they are. They see someone, even someone like me, and it’s like befriending them is the only natural course of action.”

Jungkook cocks his head to the side. “They sound quite friendly.”

“Incredibly so. Tae and Jimin are a little much, but I think you’ll get along with all of them.”

“Even Jin?” Jungkook can’t help but ask, still curious about the enigmatic half-siren. 

“I’m pretty sure Jin’s already taken quite a shine to you,” Namjoon reassures, and Jungkook feels more at ease. To think that in a span of a month, he’s met a human _and_ a half-siren. Sometimes it still feels quite unreal. He tries not to dwell too long on the implications of a half-siren offspring, namely, that sirens are able to live on land comfortably. That sirens aren’t necessarily confined to the ocean… He jumps a little when Namjoon asks, “Ready?”

“Yes!” he says enthusiastically. “Will we be going aboard your strange vessel?”

“Smelrado? Yes we are.” Jungkook can’t stop the little wiggle of excitement as Namjoon takes his hand and leads him towards the ship. Even from afar, he can already hear voices shouting at one another, and it only takes him a few moments to pinpoint the voices to be Hoseok and Jimin.

“He’s here, he’s here!” Jimin yells from the side of the ship. “Hello again, Jungkook!”

Hoseok waves at them. “Welcome aboard!” he greets as they walk up a long strip of wood up to the ship. Jungkook is afraid that he might just wobble and fall off the side and right into the shallow water, but Namjoon’s hands are secure against him. 

“Hello,” Jungkook says shyly, a little overwhelmed at such an enthusiastic greeting. Hoseok reaches out, like he wants to shake Jungkook’s hand, before hesitating. “Is something the matter?”

“Just wanted to make sure you're comfortable with us touching you,” Hoseok says. “Like, I don’t know how you’ll feel with a bunch of humans trying to hug you, y’know?”

“Oh!” Jungkook is taken aback by the consideration. He’s so used to being poked and prodded that he’s just accepted his fate (Sungjin, conversely, is very adamant about having his personal space). “I’m fine with it.” No sooner does his assent is known, he almost falls on his ass someone tackles him in a hug. When Jungkook manages to pull back enough, he recognizes it to be Jimin. “Hi!”

“Hello!” Jimin chirrups, arms tight around Jungkook’s waist. “You’re tall and that’s very unfair.”

“Me? Tall?” Jungkook laughs. “No way, I’m still shorter than Namjoon!”

“We’re _all_ shorter than Namjoon, you have zero leeway there.” Jimin gives him a little squeeze before hopping back. “Are you hungry? We have some leftovers from dinner! Or if you’re not hungry, we can play some cards!”

Jungkook, again, is overwhelmed slightly. “What are cards?” he asks.

Jimin’s entire face seems to light up even more. “They’re these pieces that we use to play different games,” he explains. “It’s fun, trust me!”

“It’s fun if you win,” Hoseok says wryly. “And if Jimin isn’t cheating.”

“I’m not going to cheat if Jungkook plays! That’d be mean, and I am not mean.”

“Debatable,” says a new voice, and it takes Jungkook a minute to place the new arrival as Yoongi, the first mate and the one who seemed strangely immune to Jin’s siren song. “Good to see you again, Jungkook.”

Jungkook nods, swallowing his nervousness. Yoongi is shorter than him as well, but the way he carries himself exudes years of knowledge and confidence. Even though Jungkook is technically the oldest, he somehow feels much, much younger than Yoongi at this moment. Yoongi gestures behind them and says, “Jin and Tae are on deck, waiting for you guys. Do you guys plan on standing here for the rest of the night?”

Jimin shakes his head with a sheepish grin. “C’mon, Kook,” he says. “I bet if you ask Tae real nice, he’ll sew you a new shirt.”

Hoseok laughs. “Chim, you’re overwhelming the new guy,” he says. Jungkook laughs as Jimin sheepishly apologizes but he nods in understanding. He watches as Jimin bounces off, followed by the ambling Yoongi, and he, Namjoon and Hoseok follow last. Namjoon’s hand is still holding his own, warm and heavy and comforting. On the deck, he sees Jin and Taehyung are huddled around the strange condensed fire, and he asks Namjoon, “Why isn’t the fire everywhere?”

“Oh! That’s because it’s in a lamp - it’s this thing made of glass and metal, which are two things that are very hard to burn, and instead of wood, the fire’s heat source is with oil.”

“What’s oil?”

Namjoon hums. “It kind of looks and moves like water, but it’s this liquidy substance made either from plants or animals through some complicated processes.”

“All that, and the fire is small and contained?” Jungkook is entranced by the flickering firelight, and he’s pleasantly surprised to find that there is actually little heat coming from the lamp. “Are you sure it’s not magic?”

Taehyung, having overheard, laughs. “It certainly seems that way, doesn’t it?” he asks. “Hi, Jungkook!”

“Hello Jungkook,” Jin greets, smiling warmly. He pats the strange blocky object next to him. “Come have a seat!”

Jungkook glances at Namjoon, who nods, and he gingerly sits down on the object. It’s quite sturdy underneath him, and Namjoon plops down next to him. Hoseok sits by Taehyung, but Jimin and Yoongi aren’t with them. “Where did they go?” Jungkook asks.

“Oh, to bring you some snacks,” Jin says. “I bet you’re curious about human food, aren’t you?”

He is, very much so, and he’s surprised about how spot on Jin is about that sentiment. Jin just grins mysteriously, eyes crinkling. Jungkook takes this brief lull, as the three crew members start talking about something that he can’t quite follow, to look around the ship.

Aboard the ship, it’s smaller than Jungkook anticipated. There’s a huge wooden pole with something bundled underneath it, and what looks to be remnants of another pole parallel to it. The thin pieces of wood he remembers seeing them carrying a while back are now used as barriers along the sides of the ship, carefully tied in place and reinforced with something lumpy. He can see something above them, perhaps another room of sorts. And then a small entrance behind them that presumably leads to a sleeping area. Unless they sleep out here, but that seems quite vulnerable.

He almost jumps out of his skin when Namjoon squeezes his hand questioningly. “Hey, are you listening?” he asks. “Jin asked you something.”

“O-oh, my bad,” Jungkook says, shooting the captain an apologetic smile. “I was just admiring your ship.”

Jin chuckles. “I’ll give you the full tour later,” he says. “But I was asking you if there were ever any humans before us?”

Jungkook shrugs. “No,” he answers. “I mean, at least I don't think so? The sea is pretty rough near here, we were all pretty surprised you managed to survive the storm.”

“All courtesy of a little siren magic.” Jin grins.

At that moment, Yoongi and Jimin emerge once again, arms laden with different types of foods. Jungkook, having always been an adventurous eater, has the time of his life experiencing different textures and smells, telling the crew about his life as a siren between taking mouthfuls out of everything, and doesn’t notice that he’s finished nearly everything they brought him until the table is empty. So much for manners. He feels a little guilty as he says, “sorry. This is all really delicious.”

“Nah, don’t be. I’m full just looking at you.” Yoongi smiles.

“I’m just sad that you think our pantry storage is delicious,” Taehyung adds, “Just wait until you try some jjajangmyeon.”

“Oooooh or chahan!” Jimin adds.

They devolve into telling Jungkook about different favourite foods, and despite having just eaten his mouth begins to water again.

“I didn’t realize there was so much out there to eat,” he says, eyes wide. 

“A guy after my own heart,” Jin laughs, “though you might have even me beat in the appetite department.”

“I definitely do,” Jungkook nods.

“I wonder where else,” Namjoon ponders thoughtfully, and then immediately balking at Jin’s raised eyebrows, “ _Not_ like that, you know I didn’t mean like that. I mean like physical capacity, I wonder what’s the difference between a half siren and a full siren.”

“He knows what you meant,” Yoongi gently smacks Jin upside the head.

“Ow, let me have my fun,” Jin pouts, but then fixes his eyes on Jungkook, “to be honest though, I was wondering too. Wanna have a friendly competition?”

“Absolutely.” At the mention of competition Jungkook fires up immediately. Jin quirks an eyebrow at him, equally as challenging, and they size each other up. Jungkook knows he can beat him, anytime, anywhere.

“Oh hells, what have you done?” Jimin groans, prodding Namjoon gently in the side.

“Is it just me or can you see the fire in Jungkook’s eyes from here too?” Taehyung stage-whispers.

Yoongi just buries his head in his hands.

Turns out humans also have a concept of racing, but using their legs instead of their tails to propel themselves forward. It’s only natural that this is a disadvantage for Jungkook, having only been in surprised ownership of legs for a few hours, and sprawled on the sand after the results, he tells Seokjin, who is victoriously hugging Jimin, marking the finish line, as much.

“Or maybe you’re just a sore loser,” Seokjin grins at him.

“Am not,” Jungkook replies huffily, “if you suddenly grew a tail, you’d find yourself in a similar disadvantage against me in the water.”

Jungkook regains his honour after managing to best Seokjin in a feat of strength known as arm wrestling.

“It’s all that movement under water, of course your arms would have to be stronger.” Seokjin says, but it’s more teasing than anything else.

“Or maybe you’re just a sore loser.” Jungkook sticks his tongue out at him.

“Should we… intervene?” Namjoon says, watching them bicker.

“Nah, I think they’re bonding.” Taehyung replies. There’s a sudden peal of laughter as Jungkook suddenly lifts Seokjin by the waist and starts swinging him around.

“Oh dear,” Hoseok says evenly, “there’s two of them.” Beside him, Yoongi takes a silent swig from Jin’s flask.

The rest of the night devolves into the seven of them playing around the beach, and Jungkook can’t remember having this much _fun_ in his life, and he’s even more regretful than usual at having to head back to the cove.

He really wishes he could have more time with them.

===

Aurum is always bustling. Ever since he was a baby, there has barely been a time when Aurum isn’t teeming with energy, sirens coming in and out, sirens selling things, the occasional merchant with their goods from faraway, farther than Jungkook could ever dream of seeing. Everyone is always doing something, whether it’s just hanging out with their friends or planning the next hunt or sparring in the middle of the plaza and getting in trouble with General Sunmi for reckless fighting. 

Not that Jungkook has any experience in that, obviously.

But if he did have experience with that (which he _doesn’t_ ), then Sungjin would appear, all charming smiles and silver tongued, and he would pull Jungkook out of any sticky situation with little consequence.

Although, being Aurum’s second prince probably had a hand in that as well.

Sometimes Jungkook can’t help but wonder what his life would be if he wasn’t crown royalty, or maybe even if he was just a little bit older. Sungjin, despite his title, was close with Jae, a bunch of their cousins, and a handful of sirens who were his age. Even now, with the visiting Argentum sirens, it hadn't taken long for Sungjin and Jae to befriend Younghyun, Dowoon and Wonpil. They clicked, and Jungkook was an extra puzzle piece. A spare part, useful but not wholly necessary. 

He hadn't even realized he'd always sort of felt like that, at least… At least until he met Namjoon and the crew of Smelrado. When all at once it feels like he belongs somewhere. With _someone_. 

And Jungkook can’t help but wonder… 

“Jungkook, hey! Jungkook?”

Jungkook’s head snaps up and Younghyun is staring at him, clearly baffled. “Ah hah, there you are,” laughs the silver-haired siren. “I’ve been trying to get your attention!”

“What’s the matter?”

Younghyun points. “Baby fish have been eating out of your hand for the last five minutes.” Jungkook blinks and looks down in time to see silver pinpricks zipping away at being caught. 

“Oh,” Jungkook says, mildly surprised. He sticks the piece of tuna into his mouth and finishes eating it, unperturbed by it already being snacked on. “Uh, did you need something?”

Younghyun shakes his head slightly. “I was just wondering if you’d like some company,” he says. “You’re just sitting here by your lonesome.”

“Ah…” Jungkook shifts so there’s room for Younghyun. “I’d like that.” Younghyun scoots into the empty spot and picks up a piece of scallop. 

“I’m going to miss Aurum,” Younghyun says, taking a bite out of the scallop. “I’m going to figure out how to smuggle out one of those glowy plants for Haebin.”

“You could just ask,” Jungkook says, amused. “We have plenty.”

“Ah, but think of the drama behind it.” Younghyun finishes the rest of the scallop with a flourish. “You check your garden to find a few plants dug up, and then it’s discovered that I took them but how could you be mad at me, the second crown prince?” 

“You’re gonna dissolve our entire diplomacy with Argentum with your plant thievery!” 

Younghyun gestures with a new piece of scallop. “Oh, the war that will be waged over three missing glowing plants,” he continues with relish. “Of course, Sungjin will head the attacking army, and I can’t let Hana go into battle, so I will head Argentum’s army. He’ll see me, and he’ll think about all the good times we had in our youth… And he’ll pause, just for a moment,” Younghyun closes his eyes for a moment, hesitates for peak dramatics.

Jungkook huffs a little in laughter. “And then he’ll sing the war song?” he asks.

“Oh, he absolutely will sing the war song,” Younghyun agrees, opening his eyes again and laughing. “The last thing I will hear is his song as he charges towards me with that trident of his. I simply do not stand a chance, but let’s be real, I’d almost take it at this point to hear it. Y’know what?” Younghyun lightly punches Jungkook’s shoulder, playful. “My entire time here and I’ve yet to hear Sungjin sing even once.”

This surprises Jungkook. “Wait, really?” he asks, but then he really thinks about it -- outside of Sungjin occasionally humming in their sleeping alcove, he hasn’t heard Sungjin properly sing since the Argentum sirens arrived. Which is strange because Sungjin is fond of singing all the time. “Huh, you’re right… That’s weird.”

Younghyun, to his credit, doesn’t look too put out. “It’s probably just a preference thing, right?” he asks. “I hope I’m not being rude when I do ask him.”

Jungkook shakes his head. “It’s not an unreasonable request,” he agrees. “He probably has a weird crown heir reason for it, or something.”

Younghyun nods and chews thoughtfully on his scallop. “Or something.”

After they finish eating their fill, Younghyun bids Jungkook a cheerful goodbye before swimming off in search for his sister. In that same vein, Jungkook sets off to find Sungjin. His brother should be finished with his morning rounds, and seeing Jae hanging out with a few other aides without Sungjin, he swims to their private quarters first. His intuition pays off as he finds Sungjin rustling around in his room, a bunch of his personal belongings carefully scattered on the floor.

“Hi!” chirrups Jungkook. “Whatcha doing?”

Sungjin looks up and grins when he spots Jungkook. “Just organizing,” he says. “Figured it was about time to sort through my stuff.” 

“Do you need some help?”

“Are you only asking so you can steal some of my jewelry?”

“Yes.”

Sungjin laughs and shakes his head. “Then no, I got it.” He smacks Jungkook’s wandering hand when he skirts into the room anyways and tries to grab a silver bangle sitting apart from the rest of Sungjin’s gold jewelry. “Hey, no.”

“Ohhh wait isn’t that…” Jungkook scoots closer and snaps his fingers in recognition. “Isn’t that the bracelet Younghyun gifted you?”

Sungjin immediately picks it up and places it inside one of his jewelry boxes. “Yeah,” he answers, snapping the lid shut with a loud click.

Jungkook grins slyly. “It sure was nice for him to give you a bracelet in return,” he continues idly. “It suits you quite well; Younghyun has good tastes.”

“Jungkook, do you want to help?” Sungjin asks loudly, setting the box in one of his chests and turning to look at Jungkook expectantly. “I think I would really appreciate some help!”

Jungkook grins and nods. It doesn’t take long to sort the rest of Sungjin’s belongings into their respective box or chest, and he looks quite pleased once everything is organized. Jungkook pushes his hair from his face and realizes it’s been a long time since he’s had Sungjin comb out his hair for him; between Jungkook’s nightly patrols and the visitors, they haven't hung out by themselves for a while.

“It’s been a while since we’ve done this,” Sungjin comments, digging around Jungkook’s chests for a comb. “Jungkook, where the hell are your combs?” He tsks as he opens another chest. “Ugh, maybe we should have sorted your things instead.”

Jungkook waves one hand vaguely at Sungjin. “Somewhere there, just look harder.”

“You’re impossible, I hope you know that,” sighs Sungjin, but Jungkook grins to himself as the light clinking of metal on metal continues. He works on unraveling some of the smaller pins from his hair, wincing as they catch onto individual strands. He hears Sungjin make a little victorious sound and turns to see his brother hold a gold comb up triumphantly. “Jungkook, please organize your things.”

“I will, don’t you worry,” Jungkook returns, swimming over and dropping the pins haphazardly into one of his jewelry boxes. Sungjin immediately makes a face, and Jungkook stares back, widening his eyes for maximum innocence. They have a brief staredown; Sungjin caves first (as always), rolls his eyes, and beckons for Jungkook to turn around.

Jungkook moves so his back is facing Sungjin, and he smiles when he feels his brother’s fingers comb through, carefully unbraiding his hair from the intricate hair pieces. He hums to himself as Sungjin meticulously undos one piece at a time, and when Sungjin starts humming along with him, and then he's reminded of something.

“Hey, Sungjin?”

“Hm…?” There’s a wariness to his tone, and Jungkook tilts his head. “What is it, Jungkook? You got that tone where you're trying to wheedle something out of me.”

“I just have a question.”

“Which is?”

“Why haven’t you sang since the Argentum sirens visited?” Jungkook asks. 

Sungjin’s fingers falter just for a moment. “I have,” he replies, but it sounds cagey, “maybe you just haven't heard me.”

“Okay, you and I both know that’s a lie.”

“Maybe I’m just in no mood to sing, Kook.” Sungjin tugs out the last hair piece and places it gently into Jungkook’s hair jewelry box.

“Okay, sure, but what’s up with that!” Jungkook spreads his arms out. “Singing is a big part of who you are! It’s like ever since Princess Hana and Younghyun asked you to sing after Younghyun’s concert…” Jungkook falters as something clicks in place. He whips around, uncaring that his hair snags on his comb. “You! You’re not singing because of Younghyun!”

“It’s because he keeps asking,” Sungjin huffs, but there's a slight edge of panic in his voice, and suddenly it dawns on Jungkook. 

“You're definitely not that petty,” Jungkook points a finger at his brother and says, with as much gravitas as he can muster, “ _Younghyun’s your song-mate._ ”

“He is not!” Sungjin snaps, crossing his arms and glowering at Jungkook. Even though he’s both taller and broader, Jungkook isn’t the least bit deterred by his brother’s stance. “There's no such thing.”

“He is,” gasps Jungkook. “He _must_ be, because why else would you be so cagey about not it? Literally all you had to do was sing one little song and Younghyun would have dropped the subject entirely! You let him assume you weren't good at singing; when have you let anyone do that?”

“Listen, Younghyun can’t be my song-mate,” Sungjin insists, but there’s color to his ears and he’s steadily not making eye contact with Jungkook.

Jungkook swims closer, trying to catch Sungjin’s eyes. “And just why not?” he presses, and it dawns on him. “Sungjin, you _like_ him, don’t you?”

“No. I don't.” Sungjin sets his jaw, but Jungkook’s been around him his entire life, hell, he's mostly the reason Sungjin ever lies in the first place, and he knows every one of his tells. 

“Liar,” Jungkook says simply, ignoring Sungjin’s denial. “I don't understand, he clearly likes you too. Literally all you have to do is sing a song, any song, and Younghyun will know! It'll make you both happy!” He grips Sungjin by the arms, tugs his arms loose and gives them a little shake. “So why don’t you?”

Sungjin pulls away from Jungkook, hunching over slightly now. “Jungkook, Kook, listen, it’s not that simple,” he says, recrossing his arms.

“And why not?” Jungkook mimics the action.

“Because what’s the point?!” Sungjin throws his arms upwards, his hand still clenched around Jungkook’s comb. “I'm just going to be married off for political gain, you know how these things go.”

“Nuh-uh! Not if they know that Younghyun is your song-mate! Crown princess Hana’s partner isn’t from a big clan, and they got married regardless. Plus, a further alliance of Aurum and Argentum is basically what our parents want! It works out! That’s how these things go, right?” Jungkook swims back and forth now, stirring up sand and causing the water to swirl after him. “Right, Sungjin? You’re the crown prince! You absolutely can do this!”

“It’s not that simple, Jungkook!” Sungjin snarls. 

“Then explain to me why it’s _not_!”

Sungjin looks like he’s about to snap out a retort but then jerks back and takes a deep breath. His fingers unclench from around Jungkook’s comb, and he says quietly, “Because, say it works. If, and this is a big if, I marry someone I like, even if it's politically sound, mom and dad are gonna divert all that crazy arranged marriage nonsense onto you. And I don’t want you to go through that.”

“What.” Jungkook absolutely cannot believe what he’s hearing. “You’re not marrying your fucking song-mate because of _me_?”

“I've known Younghyun for a month, I'm not marrying him regardless!” Sungjin says exasperatedly, but it doesn't serve to lessen Jungkook's glare, “Listen, I can deal with all the arguing and awful one-on-one dates they'll set up for me. That’s fine, it’s inconvenient at best, but it’ll be a nightmare for you. I can deal with it until you find your own song-mate. Until then, I just won’t get married.”

“And when Younghyun leaves? What then? What if you wait years and years and he marries someone else?”

There's a flash of sadness across Sungjin’s face but it's gone in an instant, replaced by an indifferent mask,“It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. If I don't tell him, it doesn't become his burden to share, and then he can go be charming to anyone else that he wants. It's just… cleaner this way.”

Jungkook feels sick to his stomach. “Your song-mate is right there,” he whispers hoarsely. “And you won’t even tell him you like him… because of me?”

Sungjin’s mask crumples as he takes a deep breath. “It’s my choice,” he says with that tone, that stupid tone of finality that Jungkook loathes. “As your older brother, it’s my duty to protect you.”

“Protect me?” Jungkook repeats. “Sungjin, I’m literally an adult, I don’t need- you can’t always protect me.”

Sungjin huffs. “Jungkook, you just don’t understand.” Jungkook throws his arms up in exasperation; he’s heard that weak argument for decades, but hearing it now feels even more ridiculous. He doesn’t understand? _He doesn’t understand?_ Okay, sure, maybe he doesn’t, but he does understand his brother is being an idiot and frankly that’s plenty.

“Sungjin,” Jungkook tries again, feeling his rage already ebbing and a strange sort of defeat and helplessness settling into his bones. “Sungjin, you can’t keep putting me first.”

“That’s kind of my whole existence, Kook. Putting others first.” Sungjin casts his eyes downward, his shoulders slumping as all the fight seems to leave his body. “As your older brother, I put you first. As the crown heir, I’ll eventually have to put Aurum first. It’s… It’s my truth, wouldn’t you say?”

Jungkook shakes his head vehemently. “No, I don't want this. Sungjin, I don't want this,” he whispers, but Sungjin’s expression shutters over again, carefully recomposing himself and shelving his feelings. He lifts his head and squares his shoulders, and just like that, Jungkook knows the conversation is over. Truthfully, Jungkook wants to keep prodding but he can see the faintest glimmer of sadness in his brother’s eyes and he stays quiet. “I just want you to be happy.”

Sungjin laughs softly. “Yeah? That’s funny, because I want you to be happy too.” He swims over to Jungkook and, without being prompted, Jungkook turns around so Sungjin can continue combing his hair. They lapse into silence, Sungjin gently working the comb through Jungkook’s hair and untangling the few knots caused by his jewelry. Jungkook can't help the bittersweet feeling from sinking into his heart. 

The rest of the day passes with little fanfare. Midafternoon, Sungjin disappears to help mediate some bickering sirens, and Jungkook busies himself with actually organizing his belongings as per Sungjin’s earlier suggestion. They part with an odd solemness once Sungjin finishes combing his hair, but Jungkook doesn’t quite know how to fix it. He’s still a little upset that Sungjin refuses to put himself first, that he still thinks Jungkook needs coddling or whatever. He considers telling Younghyun, that maybe the bold silver-haired siren might take the initiative, but it’s not his secret to tell. And so he just waits, frustrated and angry and sad, until he can talk to the one person he knows will understand him. 

The moment the first star blinks into the evening sky, Jungkook already has his spear over his shoulder and is swimming up to meet Namjoon. He still feels antsy, unsettled, and he hopes that seeing the handsome stargazer might settle his nerves some.

Namjoon beams happily when Jungkook pops out of the water by his little boat. “Hey, Jungkook,” he says. “Do you want to come to shore today?”

This makes Jungkook pause, his internal turmoil slowing. “Oh, sure?” he agrees in bafflement. “Uh, don’t you need to chart?”

Namjoon glances down, abashed. “Honestly, I’m pretty much done,” he says. “All that’s left to do is finish repairing the rudder.”

“...Oh.” This bit of news causes Jungkook’s turmoil to start up again, but now for a whole other reason. “I see.”

Namjoon waves his hands, slightly frazzled. “I mean, we still have time!” he amends hastily. “And I, uh, would really like to spend as much time as I can with you.”

Jungkook’s heart skips a beat or two, and he nods. “Yeah, me too,” he murmurs. “Let’s go?” Namjoon hums in agreement, and they make their way to the beach. Namjoon helps haul Jungkook the rest of the way, and, maybe it’s just his imagination playing tricks on him, but it feels like it takes less time for his scales to glow and his legs to appear in the place of his tail. Namjoon already has his clothes prepared for him, and Jungkook meticulously pulls them on. The stargazer, no longer watching the stars, has his eyes fixed on Jungkook, and he feels a bit self-conscious suddenly. “Uh, is something wrong?”

“Well, first.” Namjoon steps close to Jungkook and tilts his chin up with one hand, and Jungkook immediately melts into the tender kiss. In that moment, all of Jungkook’s senses are filled with Namjoon, and he’s floating on a cloud. He kisses back, soft and searching and earnest, and Namjoon is more than happy to meet him.

For a few languid moments they sway there, exchanging kisses, before they slowly pull apart and linger in each other’s company. Jungkook, not for the first time, desperately wishes for this moment to never end. From the way Namjoon’s fingers tighten on his waist, he’s feeling the same way, and there’s a hopeless pang in Jungkook’s chest.

“So,” Namjoon murmurs, breaking the silence first. “What’s on your mind?”

Jungkook sighs, perhaps a bit more dramatic than necessary, as the day’s events rush back to him. He gently pulls away from Namjoon, who makes a cute noise of befuddlement, and starts pacing back and forth. It’s absolutely wild how naturally walking comes to Jungkook now, and he barely even wobbles when he picks up speed. “It’s… My brother, Sungjin.”

Namjoon doesn’t say anything, just inclines his head for Jungkook to continue. The sincere concern on his face causes something within Jungkook to crumple, and everything just rushes out in a flood of dismay and anger and helplessness. 

“He’s being so _stupid!_ So long story short, right now we have some visiting sirens from another clan and the second crown prince, Younghyun, he likes my brother, like, he _really_ likes my brother. And I first, I didn’t really think anything of it, my brother is a total loser but whatever, Younghyun could do worse. So, on the second night of their visit, Younghyun performs a solo song, and it turns out that Younghyun is my brother’s song-mate! And this entire time the Argentum sirens have been here, Sungjin has refused to sing even _once_ lest Younghyun hears him and realizes that they’re song-mates. It’s even more ridiculous because my brother likes Younghyun back, in like his weird gruff sort of way, but _he likes him back!_ And I thought, ‘great! They can get married and stuff, it’ll really solidify the political whatever between Aurum and Argentum. It! Works! Out!” Jungkook takes a deep breath and exhales loudly. 

Namjoon nods slowly. “Except it doesn’t work out, I’m guessing?”

“Ohhhhhh it absolutely _does not work out_ , or, at least in Sungjin’s mind it doesn’t work out! Do you know _why_ he refuses to confess, to go against the _literal_ ocean magic that binds them together?” Jungkook spins around to face Namjoon, his hands wringing. “ _Me_. Sungjin won’t confess to Younghyun because of me! Says, ugh, he says, UGH!” Jungkook feels ridiculous, stupidly overwhelmed with his emotions, and his eyes prickle with a strange sensation. Something wet runs down his cheeks, and Jungkook instinctively looks up. The skies are still clear, so why is there water on his face? They’re so far from the ocean, yet when he licks the water on his lips, it tastes salty.

“Oh, Jungkook, sweetheart…” All at once, Namjoon is pulling Jungkook close, one hand gently cradling the back of his head. “Just take a deep breath, it’s okay to cry.”

“Crying?” Jungkook touches his cheeks. “Is… Is that what this is?”

“Do sirens not cry?”

Jungkook shrugs. “If there is water coming from our eyes, I doubt we’d know underwater,” he says with a weak chuckle. He sniffles a bit, suddenly feeling drained, as if all his anger and confusion has rushed out of him. “Is crying supposed to do this?”

“Do what?”

“Make you feel tired?”

Namjoon chuckles and presses a kiss to Jungkook’s forehead. “Sometimes, yeah,” he says. “Usually, when humans get emotional -- like upset or angry -- their body gets overwhelmed, and sometimes the best way for the body to release this influx of emotions is to cry. Sometimes they feel better, sometimes they feel tired, maybe both, maybe neither.”

“Sounds complicated,” Jungkook mumbles, trying to swallow the funny lump in his throat. He sniffles again and wipes at his eyes with the back of hand. “It’s very messy, too.”

“It’s like that,” Namjoon agrees, using the edge of his sleeve to dab at Jungkook’s eyes. “But it’s normal, and happens to the best of us.”

They stay like that for a while, Jungkook no longer crying but a few tears still trickle out from time to time, and Namjoon sways them back and forth. “Do you want to continue?” he asks Jungkook gently.

“Yeah,” Jungkook sighs. He doesn’t pull away this time. “Sungjin is being so stupid, Joonie. He thinks he still needs to protect me. He won’t confess to Younghyun because he’s afraid that if he, I don't know, acts on his own emotions, our parents will start trying to matchmake me with other clans.” In Namjoon’s arms, that proposition suddenly feels much, much worse. “I can handle it! If Sungjin can do it, then I can too! I’m an adult, he can’t… He can’t protect me forever, y’know? There’s no reason for him to be a miserable martyr and give up his song-mate just because he feels the need to be a big brother or whatever!” He heaves another huge sigh. “I cannot understand how Sungjin is both so smart and yet so stupid. He pretty much said that he always has to put others first, whether it’s me or Aurum as a whole, like, I just _can’t_ let him sacrifice his happiness like this!” 

Namjoon hums thoughtfully, and Jungkook suddenly feels bad for unloading so much on him. “Sorry,” he sniffs. “I didn’t mean to spiral like that.”

“Don’t apologize for worrying about your brother,” Namjoon replies. “It’s clear that you two care about each other a lot, and it causes you two to end up butting heads.”

“I wish there was a way where we can just get everything we want.” Out loud, it feels absolutely childish, but that’s what he wants. He wants Sungjin to be happy, but for Sungjin to be happy, Jungkook has to be happy.

And, well, Jungkook doesn’t know if he would ever be entirely happy in Aurum. 

It feels so taboo, so forbidden to think such a thought, but the longer Jungkook dwells on it, on what would make _him_ happy, the more he realizes that his happiness no longer lies in Aurum. Or, at least, most of his happiness. He doesn’t want to leave his brother. He doesn’t want to leave Sungjin, and he’s pretty sure Sungjin would also be against him leaving. It’s quite a conundrum.

Namjoon tilts his head, and Jungkook can feel him squish his cheek atop of Jungkook’s head. “Wouldn’t that be nice,” Namjoon chuckles.

“It’s unrealistic, I know,” Jungkook says. “But I can’t help it.”

“Just because it’s unrealistic doesn’t mean it’s not understandable. You two just want the best for each other, how could anyone find fault in that?”

Jungkook can’t help but burrow closer against Namjoon, sighing again but this time it’s happier. “Joon, how are you so good at words?” he marvels. “Like, everything you say feels so… good.” Apparently, Jungkook is extra abysmal with his words tonight.

Namjoon laughs modestly, “I just want to help.”

“You’re so good at everything,” Jungkook continues, idly playing with the strings on Namjoon’s shirt collar. “You can chart the stars, you know just what to say, you’re an amazing kisser... you’re great at walking!”

“Is being great at walking something to be proud of?” Namjoon asks, amused.

“Yeah, when you’re me and you think that you might just tumble into the sand at any moment.” Jungkook lifts his head to stare at Namjoon. “What aren’t you good at?”

“Lots of things,” Namjoon deflects, “being aware of my surroundings, for one. Cooking, for another. Singing.”

“Bull.”

“No really, I’m kind of disastrous.”

“I heard you humming from underwater once, I _know_ that’s not true.”

“Maybe the water warped the sound then.”

“Prove it then. Sing for me now.”

“Absolutely no,” Namjoon laughs, “I’m bad compared to humans, I don’t even want to know how offended a siren will get.”

“I won’t!” Jungkook presses a little kiss to the corner of Namjoon’s mouth. “Please?”

Namjoon huffs in laughter. “Fine, fine, you’ve convinced me,” Namjoon steps away from Jungkook and takes a deep breath. “Just… don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Jungkook bats his hand in the air. “I bet you’re underselling yourself.” Namjoon sticks his tongue out at Jungkook before he closes his eyes. He hums to himself for a few moments, getting into the rhythm, and then he starts to sing.

Jungkook has no idea when he crumples onto the sand, staring up at Namjoon, his heart seizing in his chest and he can’t speak, can’t think, can’t do anything but be hypnotized by Namjoon. It’s sings a slow song, something lingering and simple. It feels almost like a lullaby, sweet and wistful. His voice is low, a comforting timbre, and settles so warmly within Jungkook. Like everything will be alright. 

Jungkook doesn’t know this song, knows he doesn’t know this song. Clearly it’s a song by humans, but it _fits_ inside him, somewhere that he hadn’t ever realized had been aching until this song healed him. Jungkook unconsciously finds himself singing along, singing along to a song unknown and yet falls from his lips in such familiarity. As if this is a song Jungkook is meant to sing, a song Jungkook is meant to _complete_.

Oh.

Jungkook doesn’t realize they’ve finished singing until Namjoon breathlessly says, looking as confused as Jungkook feels, “I-? I have no idea what-? How did you know this song?”

Jungkook blinks up at Namjoon. “I don’t,” he whispers. “I don’t know this song at all.” In a flurry, he springs up from the sand and throws himself at Namjoon, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tight. “I think you’re my song-mate.” He says this on a breathless exhale, afraid that he could be wrong, that maybe it’s just fluke.

Namjoon hugs him back, his fingers tight against Jungkook. “Is that how it’s supposed to feel?” he asks, voice muffled from where he’s hiding his face against Jungkook’s neck.

“Like you,” Namjoon trails off, because he doesn’t have the vocabulary for this, “like there was something missing, and I hadn’t even realized it until you sang-” Another pause, and then in the faintest whisper, “like you completed me.”

Jungkook thinks perhaps he might cry again, but for a whole other reason. He does let out a weak little hiccup, and he feels so overwhelmed. 

Namjoon is his song-mate.

Jungkook, struck breathless, just kisses him again. Maybe it’s the realization that they’re song-mates that this kiss feels so much different, feels like Jungkook is falling in love all over again. Or maybe that Jungkook just feels like that each time he’s with Namjoon because he’s simply that smitten. He tilts his head, deepening the kiss, and Namjoon is eager to match him. A nip on the lips, the detour to bite at a spot beneath the jaw, a hand shifting to cradle a cheek, Jungkook’s whole head is spinning when they finally part. Namjoon’s lips are red and shiny, his eyes hazy yet focused entirely on Jungkook. Jungkook is sure he looks the same, and he can’t stop the giggle that slips from his mouth.

“What’s so funny?” Namjoon asks.

Jungkook smiles. “I just can’t believe I met you, that’s all,” he says. “What are the odds that my song-mate wasn’t another siren, but a human,” He casts a glance towards the glittering waters, sprinkled in starlight. “That the ocean would bring you to me.”

“So, that’s how you know someone’s your song-mate?” Namjoon muses. “You sing together?”

“Sort of,” Jungkook agrees. “It’s that, but it’s also that your mate is compelled to sing along, that they know the same words you do, and that the song feels… complete. That you two are complete.” He mirrors Namjoon’s earlier words, smiling softly, before another thought crosses his mind and his stomach sinks. “Where does this leave us?”

“I-” Namjoon looks conflicted. “I could always sail back and visit you? Or maybe you could take a trip to visit me?”

Jungkook shakes his head. “You and I both know that’s too tedious and time consuming.”

“Maybe I can stay on this island forever?”

“Maybe…? But where would you take shelter, and, like, what if there’s a huge storm that passes over the island? You’d be swept out to sea in a heartbeat. What if something happens to you, I can’t always be there to help you.” Jungkook hesitates for a moment, again considers the idea he’s had in his mind for an age now, and decides to take the leap, “I think I should join you and the crew.”

Namjoon starts. “Join us?”

Jungkook’s heart sinks.

“Jungkook, I don’t. I’m not discouraging you, it’s just… not all humans are good. People would try to take advantage of you, you’d have to hide your entire identity as a siren if you wanted to live on land.”

“Is that all?” Jungkook asks. He’d never assumed for a moment to not keep that a secret.

“I’m serious, Jungkook.”

“So am I. I know it’s rushed, but I know what I’m doing, so answer my question: do you have any other concerns or is that all?” Jungkook prods.

“Yes,” Namjoon looks at him softly, “I would want nothing more than for you to come with us, but I just want you to be sure that leaving behind everything you know is right for you.”

“...That’s just it,” Jungkook says, pulling away from Namjoon. He thinks he’s going to start pacing, wait, yeah, he’s pacing again. “if I leave it would solve everything!”

“Would it?”

“Yes. Sungjin won’t have to worry about me getting matchmade by our parents, and he can’t worry about me if I’m not there! He’ll be free to do what he wants!” Jungkook spins to face Namjoon, and is surprised by the quizzical expression on his face. “Hey, what’s that face supposed to mean?”

“Is that a good enough reason to go? Leave your whole family, especially your brother, behind?”

“Yes,” Jungkook stomps one foot, petulant. “I just. I want to be happy. I want Sungjin to be happy. And I know that I make him happy, and he makes me happy, but we can’t just live our lives giving up everything for each other. He’ll never confess to Younghyun and live his own life, and for me…” Jungkook sighs and stares out at the ocean, towards where Aurum is. “I just don’t think I’m meant to stay in Aurum.”

“Granted, we did just find out we were song-mates.”

“Yes, but even before then! I don’t know, just one day Aurum stopped feeling like home.” Jungkook turns to face Namjoon. “And then I met you, and you changed my entire world. And then meeting the rest of the crew, for the first time in my life, I felt like I belonged. I know it’s fast, but I think _you_ are my home.”

Namjoon strides over to Jungkook in one, two, three big steps, and gathers him into his arms. “Are you sure about this?” he asks softly.

Jungkook exhales and closes his eyes. “I’ve never been more sure.”

===

Jungkook is thrumming with nervous energy as they walk aboard the ship, and Namjoon takes his hand. Hoseok is first to spot them, and after greeting them, looks a little puzzled. Namjoon doesn’t realize how jittery he is himself until Hoseok says, “What are you both so worked up about?”

Jungkook has gone all wide-eyed and shy suddenly.

“Jungkook wants to come with us.” Namjoon can’t stop himself from bursting this bit of news out himself.

Hoseok’s eyes widen. “Wait, seriously?” he asks, excitement brewing in his voice. “You want to join us?” 

Jungkook nods, smiling nervously, and Hoseok looks like he’s about to say something reassuring when- 

“Jungkook wants to come with us?”

“What’s this about Jungkook?”

Namjoon turns to see Jimin and Taehyung standing at the open door to their room, probably on their way to the galley, and upon seeing the siren, both rush to tackle him in a hug. Jimin’s eyes are bright with delight, and Taehyung is bouncing on his heels. “We’re gonna have two sirens on our ship!” Taehyung says. 

“I mean, I think it’s more like one and a half,” Jungkook says finally. 

“But still! A new crew member!” Jimin grins, “A new friend! Ah… We’re going to need to set up a bunk for you!”

“I can move to sleep with these two,” Hoseok suggests, turning to Namjoon. “And Jungkook can stay with you?”

“Wait, we want Jungkook to share a room with us,” Taehyung complains, with Jimin nodding vigorously next to him. Enveloped in their embrace, Jungkook has lost his nervous look. “We have so much to tell him, like, all the cool and exciting things we’re gonna do when we get back home!”

Namjoon is injured. “I’m cool and exciting,” he says, faux wounded. “Guys.” He whines when the two crew members exchange a look.

“I think you’re cool.” Jungkook says, and it’s so endearingly sincere that the two troublemakers pinch Jungkook’s cheeks.

“Jungkook, you’re adorable.” Taehyung says, “I feel like we have to clarify that we were joking.”

Jimin reaches out and pats Namjoon’s arm consolingly. “You’re very cool and exciting,” he says seriously. “For, y’know, a nerd.”

“See if I get you anything from the top shelf ever again, Jimin.” But Namjoon can’t help feeling overjoyed at how easily the three crew members have accepted Jungkook’s suggestion. 

“That’s fine,” Jimin leans his head against Jungkook’s shoulder, “I’m sure Jungkook will help me instead.”

“Only if you teach me to play cards as well as you.” Jungkook grins.

“You have got yourself a deal, my young apprentice.” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?” Namjoon pouts.

“We told you Joonie,” Taehyung leans his head on Jungkook’s other shoulder, and smiles mischievously at him, “maknae line forever.”

Namjoon is about to point out, again, that Jungkook is older than them all, but-

“Alright, what’s the hold up here?” Yoongi’s voice cuts through their little huddle, and the first-mate pops up next to Jimin. “Seokjin’s threatening to eat your portions if you don’t get down to the galley.”

“Nothing more threatening than Seokjin and his stomach,” Hoseok says gravely, placing his hands on Taehyung’s shoulder and gently steering him out of the doorway and walking him backwards to the galley, to Jimin and Namjoon’s amusement. Yoongi ambles after them, and Jimin rushes after him and tries to leap on his back. He succeeds, although Yoongi’s knees buckle slightly under the sudden weight of one Park Jimin, and the pair stagger along. Jungkook runs after them, and there’s a surprised yelp from both Hoseok and Taehyung as he hoists them both up onto his back and races ahead of Yoongi. Namjoon smiles as he sees Jimin trying to cajole Yoongi into chasing after them. It really does feel complete with Jungkook here.

Namjoon enters the galley in time to see Yoongi trying to shake Jimin off into a chair to little avail. “Feed me,” Jimin says imperiously.

Seokjin walks by and easily plucks Jimin from Yoongi’s back, laughing as Jimin squawks in indignation. He sets Jimin down before taking a seat and, with a huff, Jimin plops down next to Jin. Namjoon sits down across from Jin, and Jungkook takes the seat next to him, looking excited at the prospect of eating more human food. Namjoon thinks he’s the cutest thing in the world. Once everyone is settled, Jin lifts the lid of a pot of some sort of seafood soup, and Hoseok busies himself with ladling out bowls of rice for each person.

“So, what was that big holdup earlier?” Seokjin asks curiously once everyone starts eating. Jungkook stops with his spoon halfway to his mouth, the nervousness back in his eyes. Namjoon interlocks their fingers again, but he can’t deny feeling a little nervous too.

Taehyung must have seen it as well because he gives Jungkook a little pat now.

“Jin’s gonna say yes, don’t you worry,” he assures quietly. “He’ll just want to double triple quadruple check that you’re positive! He did it with me and Chim when we joined.”

Jin notices their balking, and looks between them in confusion. “Is… Did I say something wrong?” Jin asks, baffled. 

“I want to come with you guys,” Jungkook sounds oddly rigid, “as a member of the Smeraldo.”

Yoongi and Seokjin both look a little shocked, and Jungkook suddenly turns more rigid.

“This is a surprise,” Seokjin says, thrumming his hands on the table, “don’t mind me asking, but why?”

The siren purses his lips, thinking hard, and Jin waits patiently. Yoongi doesn’t seem to pay them any mind, but the first-mate is no longer absorbed in eating. “Well,” Jungkook says slowly. “For one, Namjoon is my song-mate. I don’t know if I could ever live with myself if I returned home and let my song-mate leave without me. It would be foolish of me to stay.”

Jin nods, but he doesn’t seem wholly convinced by that answer. “Okay, that’s fair. Let me rephrase my initial question: why do you want to leave? You are, after all, a siren prince. You most likely live a comfortable life, with your parents and your brother, and probably with a whole clan of sirens who dote and adore you. Why give that all up for, arguably, a very unglamorous human life? We don’t have your magic, and life is quite unfair at times if you are not well-off.”

Namjoon half-expects Jungkook to pause again but the siren answers almost immediately. “I no longer feel that my home is home,” he answers. “I’m the second prince, and it’s my brother who will inherit the throne. I do live a comfortable life, but I also grew up incredibly lonesome. Aside from my brother and some of our cousins, the combination of my status and my age alienated me from other sirens. I was either too young or too old, and even if I did get along with some sirenfolk, there was always a delicateness around me because I’m the prince. It seems silly, doesn’t it? Giving up such luxuries? But…” Jungkook trails off for a moment, staring out of the little window, out to the dark stretch of water that he always called home. “I could never be fully happy. I’d live the rest of my life searching for something unattainable. I’d always be filled with regret if I chose the safe route instead of the unknown.”

Seokjin and Yoongi turn to each other near simultaneously, and the eeriness of the movement almost distracts Namjoon from the curious expression they share with one another. Yoongi has the barest hint of a smile on his face, and Seokjin chuckles softly. Jungkook looks between the captain and first mate, a slight frown between his brows. “Did I… Say something funny?”

Seokjin shakes his head and gets up. He walks over to them and proceeds to give Jungkook a little pat on the head. “No,” he says. Namjoon waits for him to elaborate but Jin just laughs again, a mysterious private joke between him and Yoongi, and says, “Welcome aboard, Jungkook. It’s an honor to have you join our humble crew.”

Jungkook brightens. “Really?”

“Yeah, you got me. Plus with those big ol’ eyes of yours, how could anyone say no?” 

“YES!” Namjoon suddenly finds that the seven of them are squashed together in a hug. He has no idea who started it but.... it feels nice. Judging by the way Jungkook beams at him over Hoseok’s shoulder, he feels much the same.

“You’re going to love it here,” Taehyung says. “We’re gonna bring you to  _ all  _ our favorite ports!”

Jungkook tilts his head. “What’s a port?” he asks.

“Oh, we have so much to teach you,” Jimin sighs happily. “Jungkook, last chance, do you want to share a room with me and Tae?”

“I… Uh, I think I wanna share a room with Namjoon?”

“Typical,” grumbles Taehyung. 

“It’s those dimples, Tae, I tell you!”

Hoseok grins his patented heart-shaped smile at Jungkook. “Don’t listen to them,” he says. 

Jungkook laughs loudly. “Yeah, no, I definitely got that memo.” He grins at the troublemaking duo and says, “Thanks for the offer, but I think Joon might sulk if I went with you guys.”

Jimin and Taehyung both make identical open-mouthed expressions. “Oh, we simply cannot let that happen,” Jimin says dramatically.

“It would be too cruel to have our Namjoon sulk because we stole away his cute siren boyfriend,” Taehyung agrees, and Namjoon splutters.

“Guys!” Namjoon protests, but he’s not exactly  _ sure _ what he’s protesting. “Guys…”

“His ears are turning red,” Taehyung notes.

“His ears are cute when they’re red,” Jimin continues. “Right, Jungkook?” The teasing tables have now turned, and Jungkook immediately ducks his head and mumbles something unintelligible. 

“Enough teasing you two,” Hoseok says, “You’re gonna make both their heads explode from blushing.”

“Jin and Yoongi are immune to our teasing! We have fresh new fodder and we are going to milk it for what it’s worth,” Jimin huffs, but mercifully shuts up when Hoseok pinches his side.

“You two should help me move my stuff to your room,” Hoseok says, but Namjoon hurriedly interjects, “Wait!”

“What?”

“Why don’t Jimin and Taehyung move into our cabin? It’s bigger anyway, and it’d be better suited to accommodate three people.”

“Oh, upgrade!” cheers Taehyung. “Hoseok, help us move our stuff to your room!”

Hoseok’s entire expression drops. “You guys have so much  _ stuff _ ,” he says balefully, but Jimin just grins.

“We better start soon then.”

“Speaking of stuff,” Yoongi says pointedly. “Jungkook, there’s still a few days before we’re going to be ready to leave. Is that enough time to collect anything you want to bring with you?”

“Oh… Yeah, I do actually,” he says. “I also should say goodbye to Sungjin…” He trails off, and Namjoon catches a flash of sadness across his face. Namjoon squeezes Jungkook’s hand reassuringly, and Jungkook glances over, a small smile now gracing his lips. He squeezes back, tight and thankful, and Namjoon’s stomach is full of butterflies.

Seokjin smiles kindly. “Take your time,” he says. “We won’t leave without you.”

“Thanks, Jin,” Jungkook says gratefully. He stands up, pulling Namjoon with him with ease. “Uhm. Thanks.”

“Got it the first time, kid,” Seokjin laughs, but it’s not unkind. 

“I’m literally centuries older than you.”

“Hm… Semantics.”

Jungkook bristles, but it’s in amusement. “Literally that is not how semantics work! It’s a fact!”

“Jungkook, you look like a human young adult and you have all the insolence of one.”

“I’ll show you insolence!” Jungkook tries to lunge playfully at Jin, and it takes all of Namjoon’s strength to slow him down. He fully knows that Jin is also abnormally strong, and he does not want to know what will happen if the two try to duke it out. Going by Yoongi’s disgruntled expression as he grabs Jin’s arm as he passes him to try and meet Jungkook halfway, the first mate is thinking the same thing.

“Enough, take it outside if you two must,” Yoongi sighs. “I don’t want any broken furniture.”

“Never stopped you before though,” Jin grins, and this earns him a smack on the arm. “Yah!”

“Shameless,” hisses Yoongi, and Taehyung pulls a face again.

“You guys are the  _ worst _ .”

“Are they always like this?” Jungkook asks.

“Honestly? Yeah.” Taehyung retorts, “You’re never going to get completely used to it.”

“As it should be,” Seokjin replies, nonplussed.

“This is what you’re signing up for, Jungkook,” Jimin pulls a face, but then smiles, taps one of his feet against the side of Jungkook’s leg in an odd gesture of friendliness. “We’re really happy to have you come with us,” he says softly.

Jungkook’s face is pink as he shyly ducks his head, his long hair hiding his face. “Thanks,” he mumbles again, and Namjoon’s chest swells with fondness. Jungkook is going to join them. Jungkook is his song-mate.  _ Jungkook is his song-mate.  _ Namjoon did enjoy wishing on stars, but fate was always strange and fickle to him, but he thinks he probably saved a country in a past life for this kind of fortune. He watches the rest of them eat dinner, quietly marveling at his own luck at meeting such friends. At meeting Jungkook.

“...Joon?” Jungkook’s voice startles him from his reverie and he looks over. Jungkook is staring back at him, and they’re alone in the dining area, Jimin and Taehyung’s voices drifting from Namjoon and Hoseok’s room. “Uh, is everything good?”

Namjoon smiles and nods. “Yeah, sorry, zoned out a bit there,” he answers. “Should we start heading back?”

Jungkook sighs. “Unfortunately,” he says, tilting his head up for a kiss that Namjoon instinctively meets partway. They share a soft kiss before they make their way back down to the beach. The shore is oddly empty now, save for some broken pieces of wood, and it really dawns on Namjoon then and there that they’re about to leave this place soon and head back to civilization. A strange chapter is ending here, but a new chapter, a new one with Jungkook, is about to start.

“Joon?”

“Hm?”

Jungkook swings their joined hands. “Whatcha thinkin’ about? You keep zoning out.”

“Ah, my bad,” chuckles Namjoon. “I forget myself sometimes.”

“It’s cute, your eyes get all soft and vague,” Jungkook comments, and Namjoon rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. “But, yeah, what were you thinking about?”

Namjoon gestures to the beach, to the island around them. “How this is about to end,” he says. “This strange little life that we built on this island that probably would never have happened if the Smelrado didn’t get caught in that wicked storm. How that it was sheer dumb luck, or maybe fate, that we even landed on this island that was nearby to your siren clan. How I got to meet you.”

Jungkook covers his face slightly with one hand. “You’re being embarrassing and cheesy again,” he says, but Namjoon doesn’t miss the note of fondness in his voice.

“It’s true!” Namjoon insists. “Sure, it’s bittersweet that this part of my life is about to wrap up, but it just means that there’s new things, new adventures waiting for me,  _ for us _ , out there.”

“...Yeah.” Namjoon looks over at Jungkook, startled by the sudden flatness in his voice. Jungkook is staring out at the ocean, his expression sad. 

“You’re going to miss your family, aren’t you?”

Jungkook nods. “It’s for the best,” he says, conviction forced jaggedly into his words. “For me and for Sungjin. I know it is.”

Namjoon bites his tongue, the words catching hard behind his teeth, and he doesn’t want to ask but he feels that maybe he should, just… just in case? “Jungkook,” he says softly, and the siren turns to look at him. “Are you sure that you want to come with us?”  _ Are you sure that you want to come with me?  _ He’s scared that maybe Jungkook might change his mind, that maybe he would much rather stay with the sirens. Namjoon would understand, would wholeheartedly support his decision, even if his heart breaks at the mere thought. 

Jungkook’s eyes widen, confusion mottling his face. “Yeah, of course I’m sure!” he says, the conviction now much more confident, and Namjoon’s heart soars once again. “I… Do you… Did you change your mind?” There’s a slight note of hurt in his voice now, and Namjoon hurries to reassure him, damn near tripping over his words in the process.

“No! I want you here,” he exclaims, and then quickly processes over what he blurted out. It’s not inaccurate, but it’s not all that he wants to say. He takes a breath and steadies his racing heart. “I do want you to come with us, to come with me. It’s just… I understand that it’s hard to leave behind the ones you love, and that I completely understand if you change your mind.” 

Jungkook shakes his head vehemently. “No, I’m not changing my mind,” he says. “It, yes, it hurts, thinking about leaving Aurum and… and leaving Sungjin, but I know if we continue the path that we’re heading down now, neither of us will live the happiness we deserve. My life isn’t meant to be with sirens, it seems.” He laughs, as if struck by the strangeness of it all. “And that’s alright with me, y’know?”

“And your brother?”

“He, well, he’ll be hurt. He’ll be upset, hell, he might even get angry, but I think he’ll understand.” Jungkook nods, though it looks as if he’s trying to reassure himself as much as he’s reassuring Namjoon. “I love Sungjin, but us having to part is what’s best. My life would be unfulfilled in Aurum, and I would be impeding Sungjin from living his life.” He sighs heavily, and Namjoon can see him blink hard, fighting back tears.

Namjoon pulls Jungkook into a tight hug, and feels a few stray drops soak into his shirt. “You’re so strong, Jungkook,” he whispers. 

“Mmmm.” Jungkook sniffles and pulls back, wipes his tears away. “Kiss?”

This makes Namjoon huff in laughter but he nods, and presses their lips together. They share several languid kisses underneath the silent moon and his breath catches in his throat when they part, Jungkook highlighted in silver and starlight, eyes bright with adoration and.

Namjoon kisses Jungkook once more. “You better head back,” he says. “You have a lot to do, don’t you?”

“Unfortunately,” sighs Jungkook, tilting his head back and sulking. “You should give me another kiss for strength. And then another for good luck. And then a goodnight kiss. And maybe an early welcome back kiss.” 

“You’re insatiable,” Namjoon teases.

“You’re addictive,” Jungkook bats back, and this makes Namjoon immediately hide his face against Jungkook’s neck. 

“Away with you,” he mumbles against Jungkook’s skin. “I’ll see you tomorrow night?”

“Yes.” Namjoon straightens again, and catches Jungkook in another kiss. “And every night from now on.” Namjoon smiles and they kiss again, but he deepens it, draws Jungkook close and promises nights together, forever. Jungkook is breathless when they part, lips red and eyes unfocused. “Joon, you make it so terribly hard to leave.”

“Good thing you’re coming back, right?”

Jungkook grins. “Right,” he agrees. He gives Namjoon one last little peck, quick and soft, before he strips out of his clothes and races to the waiting waves. Each step is steady, confident, and it’s hard to believe that not too long ago, Jungkook was wobbling with every movement. The siren launches himself into the water, and there’s a heartstopping moment where he disappears underneath the surf for a few moments too long, and then Namjoon catches the streaks of diluted gold among the black-blue and silver. Jungkook pops out of the water, waves enthusiastically at Namjoon, before he dives backwards in flashy showmanship and disappears with a flick of his golden tail.

Namjoon continues to watch the shifting ocean long after Jungkook is gone, his mind buzzing with too many thoughts in too fast succession to really dwell on any of them, and he nearly jumps out of his skin when a hand wraps around his elbow. He turns to see Seokin watching him, and he has the feeling the captain has been there for a few good minutes. “Hey.”

Jin smiles, a slight curve to his lips and casted in shadows and silver. It’s warm, as always, and Namjoon can feel his embroiling thoughts leave him. He gives Namjoon’s elbow a little squeeze. “C’mon, Joon,” he says softly. “Shall we get some sleep?”

Namjoon exhales and nods, smiling back. “Yeah.” As they walk back up to Smelrado, he can’t help but add a quick, shy, “thanks.”

Seokjin just pats his back, warm and firm. “Of course.” There’s no elaboration on what the thanks is to, nor what the of course is directed at, but they know. They understand each other.

Above them, the stars seem to shine just a bit brighter.

===

Deciding to leave comes decidedly easier than going about it, Jungkook thinks as he sinks beneath the waves. There’s a clarity in the lack of regret that he feels about it that only cements it further for him. There’s a whole world above the waves, with its strange customs and even stranger inhabitants, but his heart is leaping at the thought of acquainting himself with it with Namjoon by his side. It’s the only sane outcome of this developmental impasse he’s found himself in for the past however many years. He’s going to leave Aurum. He’s going to let go, so that he can finally be happy.

Sungjin has to be first. Jungkook believes wholeheartedly that his brother will understand him if he just gives him the time and space to think it through, and so he has to give him the time and space to think it through before he breaks the news to his parents. Convincing everyone else is a daunting wall that looms up in front of him, and if he thinks about it it seems insurmountable, making panic rise up in his throat at the mere thought of it, so he focuses on the step in front of him. Like walking. One step at a time. Tell Sungjin first. Then he'll worry about anything else. 

He swims back to their alcove, thinking of the best way to phrase this, willing his courage not to leave him when he finally swims inside and nearly bumps into Sungjin. 

“What are you blocking the entrance for?” Jungkook grumbles. 

“I- was just seeing Younghyun out,” Sungjin replies, and his words are oddly clipped. He's upset. 

“I didn't see Younghyun at all on my way here. Unless you've been moping at the door for a long while now.” Sungjin doesn't rise to the bait. He's really upset. Jungkook frowns and asks, “what did you do?”

“Nothing.” Jungkook just stares at him. “It's really. Nothing. He asked me if he should stay in Aurum longer and I said no.”

“What, why?” Jungkook balks. “No. No no no! Sungjin, you can't do that! Go tell him that you're stupid.” 

“You know why I can't. Jungkook, please just, don't make it harder for me than it already is.” Sungjin sounds so tired that it breaks Jungkook's heart all over again, and somewhere in those depths his resolve hardens. 

“No. Go ask him to stay-”

“Jungkook-”

“-because I'm leaving.”

“What are you talking about,” Sungjin’s voice is suddenly and very carefully toneless.

“There’s a whole world. Out there, beyond Aurum. I just want to see it.”

“Suddenly? It's dangerous on the open seas, Jungkook. A siren alone is as good as dead.”

“Good thing I won't be alone then.”

Sungjin just stares at him like he’s growing another head before his face dawns with realization. “You talked to the humans.”

Jungkook will admit that that read is a little unexpected but there's no use denying it. “Yes. They're not dangerous, Sungjin. I've been talking to them for weeks. There's so much that I didn't know.”

“What is wrong with you.”

“Sungjin, listen to me. There are so many things to see. Different ways to eat, to speak, to  _ move _ . Did you know we can go up on land because we can grow legs? We can live amongst them.”

Sungjin is just staring at him incredulously, something between fear and anger flashing on his face but he remains silent. Jungkook really cannot thank his brother's willingness to hear someone out completely. 

“I have to leave,” Jungkook says softly. “It's the only way both of us get to be happy. You know it is.”

“With humans?” Sungjin demands, “You can’t just up and leave, Jungkook, even if you don't want to be here. You have to have a plan, to prepare,  _ something _ -”

“I met my songmate,” Jungkook interrupts in one breathless rush.

“Where?” Sungjin looks confused and when Jungkook just looks at him meaningfully, his expression becomes shocked. “One of the  _ humans _ ?”

“Yeah. His name’s Namjoon.”

“No. No way,” Sungjin says. “That’s not. Possible. Humans can’t even sing-”

“It felt like it was the resonant frequency of my heart. Like I’d burst if I didn’t sing back.” Jungkook says, before Sungjin can start rambling, and Sungjin pales. So he really does knows what it’s like after all, the liar, “I knew all the words, and I’d never heard it before.”

“I- no.”

“Why would I lie to you?” Jungkook asks. 

“You wouldn't, it's just. Humans? You want to leave with them? It's a lot to take in,” Sungjin says. 

“You'll help me?”

“I never said that. Jungkook, this is crazy.”

“So what?” Jungkook replies, “so it's crazy! It just. Feels right.”

“I-” Sungjin falters, and suddenly Jungkook knows he's going to win this. 

Something very sharp is leveled suddenly at his throat, and a gentle voice, tinged with steel says, “It definitely is crazy.” 

General Sumni has her trident mere inches from running him through, and as someone restrains his arms, out of the corner of his eye he can see more guards pouring in. Sungjin’s eyes are wild, looking back and forth between them, clearly caught between defending Jungkook and not attacking all the people that he knows. Jungkook’s eyes land on his mother, who has also arrived looking shell-shocked, and with no options left, can only beseech, “please let me go.”

“You know we don't talk to humans, Jungkook,” she replies. 

“But they're not dangerous! Please, I can't stay here-”

“Jungkook, this is clearly a break from reality! You've clearly been manipulated by these humans, you have to be restrained for your own good. I-” she looks at General Sunmi. “We have to stop the humans from leaving now.”

Horror rises inside him.

“No, no!” He's struggling now, futilely. “Please, they're my friends! You can't kill them! Namjoon’s my songmate!”

“No human can be trusted,” General Sunmi says. “Even if you think they’re kind. They will try to hurt you.”   
  


“None of you have ever met any!” Jungkook screams, “how can you know?!”

“Jungkook,” General Sunmi’s voice is tinged with pity but her trident doesn’t waver from Jungkook’s neck. “I know how you feel. I know how alluring they can be, how curious you can feel about them. But they tried to capture me when I made the mistake of making myself visible. I only survived because I managed to drag them off their little boat and drown them. That’s the only way to deal with humans.”

“I- these ones are different. I’m telling you they’re different.” Jungkook swings his head around, trying to search for sympathy and understanding, but the look in their eyes doesn’t change at all. His mother swims closer to him, and she looks heartbroken.

“We can't risk them bringing more humans. We have to stop them before they can hunt us. How could they do this to my poor son? I should never have let you go in the first place... They have to pay.”

“Sungjin! Sungjin, please!” He looks at his brother in desperation, and as always, no matter how shocked he is, he comes to Jungkook’s aid. 

“Maybe- maybe we don't have to kill them,” Sungjin placates, lifting one hand slightly. 

Their mother’s head snaps to look at him. 

“How can you say that-”

“Mother,” Sungjin says, the picture of calm. “Think of how upset Jungkook is going to be. Humans have been making up rumours about us for eons, these idiots will hardly be the first or last ones to say they've met a siren. Plus, the sea protects us. Any humans that try coming will only get destroyed by storms.”

“But these ones survived!”

“A fluke,” Sungjin replies. “Their blood isn't worth Jungkook’s resentment. I'm sure that if you can spare them, he'll be more likely to be cooperative, right Jungkook?”

Sungjin shoots him a hapless glance, and Jungkook knows this is the best he can do. The compromise that if Jungkook goes quietly, his friends, his love, will be allowed to go without bloodshed. 

Jungkook nods wordlessly. Their mother looks between the two of them. 

“Fine.” she says, “the humans will be allowed to live,” and then casting a pitiful glance at Jungkook, turns to General Sunmi. “Lock him up.”

===

Namjoon is getting worried now, can't help replaying every single conversation he's had with Jungkook up until now but he can't figure out where he could have fucked up. He doesn't know what it could have been, but surely there had to have been a reason that Jungkook hadn't shown up already. He paces up and down the beach, half in the mind to just jump under the surf to try and find Jungkook, and eventually decides to drag his lifeboat into the water.

It's a stupid thought, but he's wound up with worry. Maybe he's just asking. Maybe he's taking a nap. It's possible. But maybe there's something horribly wrong and Namjoon can't do anything to help because he’s stuck on land because he's just a stupid human. 

God. 

“Hey.” A splash of water hits him, and he swivels, nearly falling over in relief at the sight of a figure in the water.

“Jungkook!” He calls, but then he falters immediately. It's definitely not Jungkook. The siren is much broader, for one, and Namjoon can see gold flecks in his skin and tail catching the moonlight. Bearing more than a passing resemblance to Jungkook, swimming absolutely silently, Namjoon’s brain automatically checks off a mental list and stops him in his tracks. “Sungjin?”

“He's told you about me.”

Namjoon is still frozen where he sits, not knowing what to say. Has he just sold Jungkook out? Should he try to row away? No, that's stupid, he'd never make it onto shore. Maybe if he yells, the crew can help him before he gets drowned. 

“Don't,” Sungjin says, and he sounds so tired that Namjoon stops entirely. He follows Sungjin’s gaze on him and realizes the siren is staring at Jungkook’s necklace around Namjoon's neck. “Just… please don't. I need to talk to you.”

“About what?” Namjoon deflects, but dread is dawning in him, “is Jungkook okay?”

“Jungkook…. is fine,” the siren replies, and then he sighs. “Mostly. That's why I'm here to talk to you. A human.”

Namjoon isn't going to press the human hate thing, worry intensifying, “what's happened? Is Jungkook alright? I-”

“Jungkook’s fine,” Sungjin glares at Namjoon, and then he sighs again, “I need you to understand where I'm coming from. All my life, I've learned that humans bring destruction wherever they go, how they can't be trusted, and now the one person I would do anything to protect is dead set on leaving with them. Why?”

“I don't-”

“Haven't I done enough for him? Haven't I tried my best to understand him? Haven't I stuck my neck out for him enough-” Sungjin stops himself, closing his eyes, and takes a deep steadying breath before continuing. “I don't need him to be thankful, I don't care if he appreciates it or whatever, he's my little brother, it's my  _ job _ , I just-” he stops again, turning his gaze skyward, blinking angrily. Namjoon reaches a comforting arm out instinctively, but Sungjin just flinches away, and Namjoon curls his fingers back. He doesn't like being touched, right. 

“Sorry.”

Sungjin glares at him again, but it's without any focus, like he's angry at something that isn't necessarily Namjoon, it's just Namjoon who happens to be in front of him. His voice is rough when he speaks, “Just tell me where I failed him.”

Namjoon blinks in surprise. Jungkook’s never said anything against Sungjin. “I...don't know?”

“Bullshit,” Sungjin says venomously, “he's told you everything. More than he's told me.”

“He's never said anything bad about you-”

“Don't lie to me,” Sungjin’s teeth are bared, “Tell me how and where I failed my brother to the point that he was driven to talking to humans, what I did that was so unforgivable and hateful that he wants to leave our home behind, wants to leave  _ me _ behind so badly that he'd walk right into the maw of danger to do it. I'm owed that much. I may have been a terrible failure of a brother, but I have tried enough that I deserve to know.”

“It's not about you,” Namjoon says as gently as he can. Sungjin stares at him with wide, accusing eyes, and Namjoon repeats himself. “It's not about you at all. You haven't failed Jungkook. I mean, I hadn't even known him long when I realized he looked up to you a lot. He doesn't hate you.”

“He… doesn't?” The metaphorical wind looks like it's been taken out of Sungjin’s sails, and there's a hopelessness in his voice when he asks, “then why?”

“You'd have to ask him yourself,” Namjoon drums his fingers nervously against the boat, feels the rough scratches against his skin. “But I figure he realizes there's a whole world to see. He's just curious.”

“It's dangerous. Jungkook doesn't know how to live in a world like this. He's too naive, too trusting. It's going to eat him alive.”

“You can't protect him forever, Sungjin.”

“And you can?” Sungjin retorts. 

Namjoon pauses. As much as he wishes he could say yes, it isn't realistic to assume he can shield Jungkook from everything. “I can try my best. You have my word.”

Sungjin looks like he's swallowing something extremely bitter. “Tell me why he should choose you then.”

Namjoon blinks. “Is this what this is really about?”

“Just answer the question.” Sungjin narrows his eyes. Namjoon has the vague inkling that he's being tested, he just has no idea on what. 

“He shouldn't,” he replies truthfully. “Jungkook is incredibly important to me but I don't know if there's anything about me worth choosing, honestly. I wouldn't ever,  _ ever _ , force him to,” he looks directly at Sungjin, who looks very carefully impassive, “but it's about Jungkook’s choice isn't it? Whether he chooses to come with us or whether he chooses to stay here, regardless of what I would prefer, I'll respect his choice.”

Sungjin just stares at him for a moment before he lets out a bemused, humourless laugh. He smiles wryly at Namjoon, like he wishes Namjoon hadn't said it, and says, “correct answer.”

“Thanks?” 

Namjoon flinches back when Sungjin grips his forearm, and for a small, terrifying moment thinks he's about to be pulled into the water, but Sungjin just tightens his hold, and says, “Promise me you'll take care of him. Promise me you’ll do your best.”

“I will,” Namjoon says seriously, patting Sungjin’s arm, trying to drive the suddenly terrified look from the siren’s face, “I promise you. I'll do whatever I can to keep him happy and safe.”

“...Alright,” Sungjin breathes, and then unhooks a gold bracelet from his arm before affixing it to Namjoon’s wrist. “As a token of your promise. Don't break it.”

“I won't.”

“Good,” Sungjin says, and then smiles like he's headed to the gallows, “because I'm about to go do something very stupid. Take care, Namjoon. You might want to be ready to set sail by moonhigh. Your lives might depend on it.” And with that, the siren slips soundlessly back into the sea.


	13. thirteen

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

This definitely is the stupidest, least princely thing Sungjin has ever done, and probably will ever do; it’s next to making contact with a human and giving him jewelry as a token. His heart is still hammering in his chest from the conversation with Namjoon, but it’s no longer from anger or confusion. Now, his heart is racing both from exertion from how fast he’s swimming back to Aurum, and how damn sincere that human, that, that  _ Namjoon _ is. He chuckles wryly to himself, perhaps unsurprised that Jungkook would fall in love with him. 

When Aurum is in sight, Sungjin falters slightly. Okay, yes, he may be the crown prince but would that be, like, an abuse of power if he uses his status to try and coerce them to let Jungkook go? Does Jungkook count as a political prisoner considering he’s the second prince? 

No. Jungkook isn’t a political prisoner, or a prisoner, or even the second prince. First and foremost, Jungkook is Sungjin’s little brother, and he’s going to do whatever he can for his little brother, including defying royal decrees and breaking him out of jail. Hell, he was already on the edge of a precipice when he said that the humans didn’t need to be killed, who knows where this next little stunt is going to land him.

Yeah. This is going to be pretty fucking stupid.

Sungjin stares at Aurum, towards the little area where he knows they’re holding Jungkook. He knows there’s going to be guards stationed at the entrance of the jail cove, and they’re definitely not going to budge just because he’s the crown prince, considering Jungkook’s own status means very little anyways. He could try and cause a distraction, but would he have enough time to create one and then break Jungkook out? Would the guards even be fooled by one? He still would need to steal a key to unlock the cove they locked Jungkook in. There’s no use in trying to waste time by trying to deny that this isn’t a one siren job. 

He swims into Aurum, quick and silent through one of the side entrances when the guard is looking in the opposite direction. Sungjin’s first thought is to seek Jae, but he knows he can’t. Whatever consequences can land on Sungjin’s head would be amplified tenfold for him. He can’t do that to his best friend. Sungjin ducks behind a wall when some sirens swim past, and he thinks hard on who he could ask next.

He can’t ask any of his other cousins for much the same reasons, and even if he did, if even one of them turns him down, word might get out that he’s trying to bust Jungkook out of jail, and Sungjin can’t risk getting placed into confinement himself. As much as he hates to involve him, Sungjin really has one option left. 

Sungjin sneaks around the edges of Aurum until he reaches the guest cove, and he’s careful to avoid any sirens swimming in, out, and around the area. Luckily for him, most of the Argentum sirens are usually out and about during the daytime, and he beelines his way to a specific sleeping quarter, careful to dip into empty alcoves whenever he can feel the shift of water ahead of him. 

“Younghyun!” Sungjin’s voice nearly breaks in relief when he catches sight of the familiar silver hair. He’s, thankfully, alone in his sleeping alcove and Sungjin whispers-shout again, “Younghyun!”

The Argentum prince whips around, one hand placed against his chest. “Sungjin!” he whispers back, eyes darting over Sungjin’s shoulder. “What- What are you doing here?”

“I-I need your help,” Sungjin says, swimming into the room and to the farthest spot away from the entrance. He turns to the silver-haired siren, heart in his throat. “I need you to help me rescue Jungkook.”

Younghyun blinks. “You want my help?” he asks, clearly in disbelief. In that moment, Sungjin regrets each and every moment he was blunt with the friendly siren, regrets each of his rejections, regrets that he kept pushing Younghyun away, that maybe in this crucial time, Younghyun might just realize that he’s a jerk and deny him outright. 

(The tiny, tiny,  _ tiny  _ part of his brain that acknowledges Younghyun is his song-mate withers at the mere thought of being denied by Younghyun.)

“As a favour,” Sungjin says breathlessly, each passing moment that’s not being used to formulate an escape plan for Jungkook is a moment he can’t afford to lose. And he doesn’t know why being in Younghyun’s presence is causing him to lose his grip, or why he’s rambling. “Hells, this is too much to ask of a favour, but Younghyun, I need your help. I’m willing to do anything. I know you’re going to think it’s unfair of me once it’s done but, you wondered why I wouldn’t sing for you, right?” He’s dimly aware of Younghyun’s mouth dropping open, but he needs Younghyun on board to help.

Sungjin sings. It’s a song about heartbreak, because of course the first song that comes to mind is a song about heartbreak, about well-wishes to someone who became a stranger, bitter happiness and sarcastic goodbyes. It’s definitely not a song to serenade his song-mate, and maybe there’s a part of him that realizes that Younghyun deserved a better song, but when he makes eye contact with the siren, the clarity bright in his eyes, maybe, just maybe, Younghyun understands him.

Sungjin breaks off partway, his throat tight around the words and he can’t squeeze them out anymore, not when he’s so distracted, so anxious, but then Younghyun picks up where he left off, croons out the rest of the song in that impossibly versatile voice of his. Each note lands achingly perfect, and Sungjin can only blink as Younghyun finishes the song breathlessly. The silence between them is deafening, and Sungjin has no idea what to say next, what Younghyun is going to say, and his brain is full on panicking now and he does not like this feeling one bit-

“I- you- you’re my songmate?” Younghyun breaks off, eyes wide, and takes a few (heartrendingly long) moments to take a deep breath. “You are  _ so  _ unfair. Why didn’t you say- I like you so much, and you’ve been my song-mate this entire time-  _ Wow _ , this is a lot to process in a very short amount of time. But we need to go. I’m gonna kill you after we break Jungkook out. ”

Sungjin tilts his head. “But… You’ll help me?”

Younghyun laughs, and the glint of mischievousness is back in his eyes. “Oh, Sungjin, I was going to help you from the get-go but you simply did not let me get a word in edgewise. Though, that’s nothing new is it.” His voice is teasing, but Sungjin feels a pang of embarrassment anyways.

“Sorry,” Sungjin sheepishly mutters, one hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “And- And I’m sorry for rejecting your offer to stay longer in Aurum. I’m sorry.”  _ I’m sorry for everything. _

Younghyun smiles, although there’s a small hint of sadness there. “We can discuss all that later, but right now, I’m gonna help you,” he says. “So, what’s your plan?”

“I… Don’t have one,” he answers weakly. “Step one was getting help, and step two was something along the lines of distracting the guards, and then step three was busting Jungkook out, and step four was hiding in a cave never to be seen again.”

“That’s not a plan at all, firstly. Okay, revised step one is getting my help, and revised step two is you taking a deep breath and calming down.” Younghyun’s words sink into Sungjin, and he immediately takes a deep breath. “Alright, good. You’re no help to Jungkook if you’re panicking.”

“I just… I’m worried,” Sungjin laughs dryly, well-aware of how much of an understatement that is. “He’s my little brother, and I’m always there for him, and to not be able to just pluck him out of danger is absolutely not sinking in for me, even though the danger is him being put into confinement.” Sungjin shuts his eyes for a moment. “Younghyun, I’m going to break my little brother out of jail so he can leave with some humans, and it’s not a crazy dream. I’m helping my brother leave me, my little brother who I swore to protect for as long as I lived. With humans, and I’m going on his  _ word  _ because I want him to be happy. I just. Am I doing the right thing?” He hates the little part of him that still wants to keep Jungkook here, to keep Jungkook with  _ him _ , even though the rest of him knows that Jungkook would be happier with the humans, with Namjoon.

Sungjin startles when he feels Younghyun’s hand gently wrap around one wrist, and he snaps open his eyes to meet Younghyun’s soft, understanding gaze. “You know you can’t protect Jungkook forever,” he whispers. He tilts his head, pinning Sungjin with his startling sharp eyes. “You don’t need to ask me, Sungjin, you already know. It’s best for the both of you, isn’t it?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, if you always protect Jungkook, what time do you have for yourself?” Younghyun glances away, a shadow of regret crossing his face. “And when you do make time for yourself, perhaps Jungkook gets jealous, wonders why his brother no longer pays attention to him and it cycles and cycles. Sometimes there’s just too much love, and it ends up hurting both parties.”

Sungjin swallows thickly. “You seem very well-versed in this,” he comments. Younghyun chuckles, though there’s little humor in the sound.

“Perhaps I’ve found myself in a similar situation to Jungkook, once upon a time,” Younghyun says. “My sister and I were both hurt, and it took a lot of time to realize that for both of us to be happy, we had to let go of each other. I know it’s not quite the same, since I still have Hana with me, but I understand.”

Sungjin shakes his head, unable to stop the little huff of laughter that escapes him. “What?” Younghyun questions.

“It’s… You’re right,” Sungjin says. “For once, you are right about something.”

Younghyun puffs his cheeks, and the traitorous part of Sungjin’s brain immediately blares “cute!” He shuts that thought down immediately. “I’m always right,” Younghyun retorts, the familiar playfulness back in his voice. “Now, let’s bust Jungkook out of jail.”

The plan that they hash out is rather reckless, resting almost entirely on Younghyun’s abilities, but it’s the best they can do given their circumstances. As they peer around a wall, the confinement coves within sight, Younghyun slyly asks, “How about a kiss for good luck?”

Sungjin doesn’t turn around, trying to ignore how that makes him feel warm. “If this works, I’ll kiss you after,” he says instead.

“I hate that I know that’s the best deal I’m gonna get.” Younghyun sighs, soft and exaggerated. “Alright, ready?” Sungjin nods, and Younghyun swims out towards the guards. Sungjin covers his ears, just in case, and watches as Younghyun sneaks up to them, ducking behind the closest wall. Sungjin watches as Younghyun opens his mouth, and he knows that he’s singing a sleeping lullaby, hopefully powerful enough to knock the guards out for a decent amount of time. Hopefully since he’s a foreign siren, it would be harder for them to recollect who the culprit might even be, if they even remember hearing the song to begin with. He watches the guards intensely as their bodies start to slump slowly, and then their heads are lolling towards their chests, and they’re out for the count, sinking gently to the rock floor. Younghyun sings for a few moments longer before signaling to Sungjin that it’s safe to uncover his ears.

“How long will they be out?” Sungjin asks when he joins Younghyun in front of the confinement area.

“Dunno, few hours?” Younghyun says with a careless shrug. “I’m worried that someone might swim by to check on them, however, and I don’t know how fast I could stop them then.” He bends over and fishes something out of the sand. “Here’s the shell key.”

Sungjin nods slowly as he accepts the key. “Yeah, worst case scenario is General Sunmi and my parents showing up,”

“Ooh, don’t jinx it.” Younghyun shudders. “I’ll wait here and I’ll signal to let you know someone is coming.”

“What’s the signal?” Sungjin immediately is on edge by Younghyun’s secretive little grin.

“Oh, you’ll know,” Younghyun answers airily. “Now go!” Sungjin shoots Younghyun one more concerned look but he swims into the confinement cove. It’s empty, except for some shuffling movement at the end.

“Jungkook!” he whispers, the key pressing hard into his palm, and his heart racing fit to burst. “Kook!” He swims to Jungkook’s cell, and he sighs in relief when he hears Jungkook’s baffled reply of, “Sungjin? Is that you?”

“Yeah,” he says, rushing up to the bars. “Hey, Kook.” His relief is undercut by the dark glare Jungkook throws in his direction, and he put his hands up placatingly. “I’m here to help.” He takes a deep breath and quickly barrels over his brother, who starts to open his mouth to retort. “Jungkook, I’m so sorry I didn’t have your back. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions, I should have tried harder to hear you out instead of calling you crazy. I’m sorry… I’m sorry I didn’t protect you.” Sungjin uncurls his fist, the shell key flat on his palm -- a small spiral shell to fit into the lock.

Jungkook blinks at him. Sungjin looks his little brother up and down before saying, “You were going to break out, weren’t you.” He finally notices what was occupying his brother’s attention before he arrived -- a small packet.

Jungkook sheepishly laughs. “Coincidentally enough, the necklace Namjoon gave me had a shell pendant that was the perfect size,” he says. “But… You’re here.” There’s a soft note of awe and hopefulness in his voice.

Sungjin can only nod. “I’m here,” he agrees, and he slips the shell into the lock. There’s a click as the shell slots into place and he pulls open the bars. Jungkook swims out, eyes darting left and right suspiciously, but he relaxes when no one appears. 

“How’d you stop the guards?”

“I didn’t-- I had Younghyun help me.”

“Younghyun…?” Jungkook looks rightly bewildered, but Sungjin knows that they’re on limited time, and there is too much to unpack and explain.

“He knows,” he explains in a rush. “About… Me. Us.” Jungkook’s eyes widen in immediate understanding.

“Ohhh… Good job, Sungjin,” Jungkook says, a coy glint to his eyes. 

“Thanks, uh, you gotta go now. I don’t know how much time we have before someone comes to check on the guards.”

“Right, yeah... “ Jungkook shoves the packet into Sungjin’s hands. “I managed to convince Chanyeol to smuggle this to me earlier when he came to bring me some food.” A tiny smile. “He always was a ‘benefit of the doubt’ kind of siren.”

Sungjin unfolds the packet, and resting inside is his birth necklace: a simple gold chain with a beautiful crescent moon pendant. Jungkook picks up his necklace and loops it around Sungjin’s neck.

“I…” Jungkook laughs weakly. “I know I’m leaving most of my stuff behind, but I wanted you to have these specifically. And this as well.” He lifts his hand and unclips his earring before pressing it also into Sungjin’s palm. It’s one of Jungkook’s favorite earrings, a pearl stud shaped like a flower with a dangling diamond-shaped piece and a teardrop gem at the bottom, 

Sungjin takes a shaking breath. “Yeah,” he says. He reaches up and undoes a couple hair pieces and drops them in Jungkook’s hand. He follows it with one of his bracelets, biting back a secretive grin, knowing that it’s a part of a matching set, of which he gave the other one to Namjoon. He clips it around Jungkook’s wrist, who asks, “Are you sure?” It’s one of his oldest bracelets, a bit worn around the edges from constant wear, but the engraved half moon is still recognizable.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” And then he unclips his own birth necklace, a star shaped pendant, and affixes it around Jungkook’s neck. “There.” He oomphs when Jungkook tackles him in a tight hug, arms so tight around Sungjin that he barely manages to lift his own arms to hug his little brother back. “I’m going to miss you, Jungkookie.”

“M’gonna miss you so much, Sungjinnie,” Jungkook mumbles. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” They stay like that, the tiniest breath of relief and acceptance and understanding, before pulling away. Jungkook’s eyes are huge and sad, but there’s a confident set to his shoulders and jaw, and Sungjin knows he’s sure of his decision. 

They swim towards the entrance, Younghyun peering into the cove and lighting up when he spots them. “Hey there, kid,” he calls. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

Jungkook laughs as they reach the entrance. “You could say that,” he says. “Uh, thanks for helping me.”

“Anytime, Jungkook. Be careful out there, alright?”

“Of course.” Jungkook pulls Younghyun into a hug and whispers something into his ear that makes Younghyun laugh softly and nod. “Goodbye, Younghyun,” he says with a sincere smile.

“Bye, Jungkook.”

Sungjin’s throat tightens when he realizes this might just be the last time he’ll see Jungkook. Going by the bittersweet expression on Jungkook’s face, he’s thinking the same thing. 

“Thanks for believing in me,” Jungkook whispers finally, a slight tremble to his voice.

“Of course,” Sungjin replies softly. He bites back a sob when Jungkook throws himself at him, the hug even tighter than the one shared just moments earlier. “Jungkook… Live happily, alright?”

Jungkook pulls back and nods. “Live even happier, Sungjin.” Sungjin holds onto Jungkook for as long as he can, until their fingertips pull away as Jungkook swims off towards the far walls. Sungjin stares, fingers loosely curled, jaw clenched, a familiar feeling but to an unfamiliar emotion. Something uncurls in his chest as the last glimmers of Jungkook’s gold scales disappear into the gloom of the ocean, into a future of his own decisions. 

He startles when a hand lightly touches his wrist, and he turns to see Younghyun watching him, eyes gentle. “C’mon,” Younghyun says, shifting so he encircles Sungjin’s wrist entirely. 

“Where?”

“We can’t stay here ‘til the guards wake up, can we?” There’s the faintest hint of his familiar roguish smile and then he’s pulling Sungjin along. Sungjin feels like he’s not in his body, like his mind is a million miles away in the stars and his body is just going through the motions. He blinks, and the next thing he knows is he’s back in Younghyun’s room. He drifts in place for who knows how long, watching but not paying attention to Younghyun quietly moving around his room and rustling through his chests. At one point, he has both pieces of jewelry Jungkook gave Sungjin cradled in his hands, before he closes his fist around them and blocks them from view. Younghyun, very unusually, chooses to not speak and instead waits for Sungjin to break the delicate silence first.

“What now?” Sungjin asks, unable to hide the dullness from his voice.

Younghyun shrugs. “Now we wait for all hell to break loose,” he says casually. The level intonation of his delivery versus the absurd realization that sirens will find out Jungkook is gone is enough to make Sungjin huff in amusement. Younghyun smiles at the sound. It’s a nice smile. “How do you feel?” he asks.

Sungjin shrugs. “Sad,” he says. “A little lost. A little empty.” He pauses, contemplates on what else he feels when there’s a strange feeling blossoming in his chest. “A little… relieved, but why should I feel relieved? Jungkook’s gone.”

“And that’s just it,” teases Younghyun lightly. “He’s gone, he’s off to live his own life at his own pace. He won’t have to worry about your parents, and he doesn’t have to worry about worrying you.”

“It’s kinda my job to worry about him, though.”

“Is it really? As the older sibling, yes, there certainly is an obligation, but it’s not a job. It’s just you caring for them because you love them. But you also are your own person, and you have to care and love yourself as well, you can’t just continue being a self-proclaimed sibling martyr. It does neither of you good. It’s hard to remember your own individuality, but sometimes it’s what’s needed for your own separate happiness.”

Sungjin slants Younghyun a look. “Again, you seem very well-versed in this,” he says.

Younghyun smiles. “What can I say, I’m a siren of many experiences.” His smile shifts into something far more suggestive and, when Sungjin tries to glare him down, says, “you’re cute when you blush.”

Sungjin flounders helplessly, feeling himself just get more flustered. Before he can work up a proper retort, there’s a sound of distant shouting that pools into their otherwise quiet cove. Younghyun grins. “You think they’ve found out about the jailbreak?”

Sungjin hums. “How long do you think it’ll take until they find me here?”

“Not long. Hey, come here.”

“Huh?” Sungjin responds intelligently, but Younghyun has already started moving towards him, and before Sungjin can realize it, there’s one arm around his waist and the other at the back of his head and Younghyun’s hair is a cloud obscuring his view--

“Get off me!” Sungjin hisses in embarrassment.

“Nope.” Younghyun is nearly nose to nose with him, and Sungjin’s traitorous breath catches in his throat. “Also, you’re welcome.”

There’s barely a heartbeat before General Sunmi, his mother, and a whole group of sirens storm into Younghyun’s quarters. More instinctively than anything, Sungjin leaps away from Younghyun, and he can’t imagine how this looks to the outside party. 

Though maybe that’s the point.

“Oh!” his mother trills, one hand coming up to cover her mouth. Sungjin’s ears are burning and he pointedly refuses to make eye contact with anyone, and debates how appropriate it is to bury himself in the sand. Clearly his personal dignity has already taken a vacation.

Younghyun, however, who clearly has never felt shame in his life, asks innocently, “What’s going on?”

General Sunmi looks between the two of them, clearly searching for something, before she says, “Jungkook escaped.”

Sungjin whips his head up just as Younghyun gasps, “What?!”

“He escaped,” repeats his mother. “I hate to suspect you, Sungjin…”

“He’s been with me the whole time,” Younghyun says defensively. Sungjin just buries his head in his hands. He really thinks that he might pass away from embarrassment.

“How long?” Sunmi questions sharply, and Sungjin can tell she wants to accuse Younghyun of knowing, but there’s a line that can’t be crossed and it’s to accuse the royal of a different clan without concrete proof.

“I don’t know why anyone has to know.” Younghyun crosses his arms. “But if you must, he’s been here the whole day. One moment, everything was fine and dandy, and the next thing I knew, Sungjin was in my arms, in shambles about Jungkook, and it wouldn’t be very nice of me if I didn’t help… Comfort him.”

Sungjin fights the urge to smack Younghyun’s arm for the sly intonation of his words, but they’re each other’s alibis, and he can’t blow it. 

“So Jungkook escaped on his own then?” His mother says.

“He probably escaped hours ago,” Sunmi says, crossing her arms and drumming her fingers thoughtfully. “There’s no way we can feasibly catch up with him now. He and the humans are probably long gone.”

Sungjin bites back a sigh of relief.

“Well… There’s nothing we can do now,” his mother says. Her hard expression cracks for a moment, and Sungjin gets a glimpse of sadness in her eyes, before her queenly resolve returns. “No use in wasting our energy on a siren that’s no longer part of our clan.” The words hurt Sungjin to hear, and he’s sure it hurts his mother even more to say, but he stays quiet. 

Sunmi gestures for everyone to leave, and the soldiers all file out. Everyone dutifully exits and swims off, though his mother pauses at the entryway.

“Are you sure you didn’t know your brother escaped?” she asks quietly.

Sungjin nods. “I was here the whole time,” he answers, Jungkook’s jewelry pressing into the skin of his clenched palm that’s hidden from view. “With my… With Younghyun.” He bites back the words ‘song-mate,’ figures that’ll be a whole new clam to crack open on another day. His mother stares at him for a long, long moment, before she nods and takes her leave. Sungjin doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until a long exhale escapes him in surprise. Laughter bubbles at Younghyun’s lips, awestruck and melodic. They don’t speak for a few moments, reveling in the realization that not only did Jungkook escape unnoticed, no one else is any wiser.

The silence is broken, once again, by Younghyun. “So… Can I get my kiss now?”

Sungjin’s dignity has already been drowned today, and really there’s no use in keeping up a pretense now, so... “Why don’t you come get it yourself?”

He gets a glimpse of Younghyun’s beautiful smile.

And maybe, just maybe, Jungkook was right.

===

Jungkook bursts onto the beach, uncaring that he practically hurled himself bodily onto the unforgiving sands. He’s gasping for air, absolutely winded from the exertion of swimming non-stop until he reaches the island, and tears blur his vision. He’s not sure if he’s crying from stress or sadness or relief or pain, but he can feel rivulets run down his face as he drags himself from the waters that cling stubbornly to his tail. It’s like as if the ocean doesn’t want to let him go, but he has to go, he has to, and he throws himself forward.

“Jungkook!”

“Oh what the hell.”

“Hey!”

Jungkook can’t quite make out the three different voices, but he blinks the salt from his eyes, and Namjoon swims into clarity. “Namjoon,” he croaks weakly.

“Hey, hi, is everything okay? What happened?” Warm hands cup at his cheeks, and Jungkook is dimly aware that he’s being lifted. He hasn’t changed yet, can feel his tail flopping beneath him.

“I… Sorry I’m late,” Jungkook says instead, but Namjoon shakes his head. 

“It’s fine, we wouldn’t have left without you,” Namjoon comforts. “What happened?”

“They, uh, arrested me.”

“They  _ what _ ?” Jungkook now recognizes the voice to be Taehyung’s, and he finally cranes his head to look at who the other two crew members are. Jin grins down at him from where he’s supporting Jungkook’s upper half, and Taehyung is huffing beneath Jungkook’s heavy tail. “They arrested you?!”

“Yeah. Treason, I guess, for having contact with humans.” Jungkook’s heart twists as he remembers his mother insisting he was brainwashed, how General Sunmi’s usually warm but stern face shuttered into something colder, and how utterly lost Sungjin looked when they pulled him from their cove. “My brother and his song-mate helped me escape.”

Namjoon hums thoughtfully, but when Jungkook questions him, he just shakes his head. “I’ll tell you when we get on board,” he answers, pushing Jungkook’s hair away from his face. Jungkook’s attention is grabbed by something glinting off Namjoon’s wrist, but he doesn’t get to dwell on it as Jin and Taehyung carefully, albeit awkwardly, shuffle along the ramp to get him aboard Smelrado.

“Oh!” Jimin’s voice rings out in surprise, and the crewmate appears in his line of sight. “Jungkookie, you’re still a siren?”

Jungkook waves one hand weakly as they lower him on the floor. “It takes a little bit for me to turn human,” he says. “Don’t worry.”

“Are you hurt? Ah, it looks like you got some cuts on your hand, let me get some bandages…” Jimin’s voice fades away as he presumably rushes off to fetch bandages.

“Alright, Jungkook’s aboard, we can set sail now!” Yoongi calls from the deck above him. “Lift the anchor!”

“Aye!” Jungkook watches as Taehyung sprints off to the side and joins Hoseok at hefting the anchor from the water below. There’s a shift beneath Jungkook, a gentle rocking, and despite his exhaustion, there’s a thrill of excitement that rushes through him when he realizes that he’s about to leave his home once and for all.

A gentle thud draws Jungkook’s attention back, and he’s greeted by Jimin crouching by him, a small roll by his legs. “Jimin, I’ll be fine,” he reassures. “I can heal them myself, siren song and all that.”

Jimin nods, smiles, and proceeds to wrap Jungkook’s hands anyways. Jungkook watches as he meticulously dabs something that stings against the cuts before he gently wraps the few cuts with some thin cloth. In that moment, Jungkook already feels like he’s one of the crew, like he’s been with them forever and then some. As Jimin straightens, Jungkook feels a familiar pressure in his tail and warns Jimin with a hasty, “Close your eyes!” right before his scales glow blindingly bright. He can’t help but laugh at Jimin’s awestruck expression when the light fades and he’s sitting naked on the deck.

Namjoon hurries up to him, a familiar bundle in his arms, but when he deposits the clothes on Jungkook’s lap, they are new and unfamiliar. “These aren’t mine,” he says, puzzled. “Did you get them mixed up?”

Jimin laughs from next to him. “No, they’re for you,” he says. “Taehyung and Hoseok made them for you!”

“For me?”

“Yeah,” says Namjoon. “As a welcoming present.”

“As a welcome  _ home _ present, Joon, get it right,” Taehyung calls, and Jungkook’s heart soars at those words.

Namjoon chuckles. “Welcome home, Jungkook,” he says, and Jungkook thinks his heart is going to burst. He throws himself at Namjoon, uncaring that he’s still undressed, and hugs him tightly. He buries his face against Namjoon’s neck and stays there, reveling in the moment, in this moment where he’s here on a ship, with humans, with humans that throughout his whole life were told to be wicked and untrustful. He’s not that naive to believe all humans are good, but he feels especially lucky that the stars brought him some of the kindest ones possible. He feels Namjoon’s arms wrap around him gently and a quizzical hum that thrums through Jungkook’s body. “Is- Is everything alright?”

Jungkook nods. “Yeah,” he says, unable to keep the happiness from his voice. He pulls back from Namjoon, his face aching slightly from how wide he’s smiling. “I’m wonderful.” He hums in delight when Namjoon draws him into a quick little kiss, but they’re quick to jump apart when Jin calls, “Alright, no displays of affection where I can see!”

Jungkook just sticks up his middle finger, remembering the display of vulgar defiance taught to him by Taehyung on one of their first nights together. Jin blinks before letting out a loud cackle, and Jungkook breaks out into another wide smile.

“He’s not serious, right?” Jungkook whispers, just in case.

Namjoon shakes his head. “Not for a second.” 

The rest of the day is spent with a tour around the ship. Hoseok and Namjoon show him the strange wonder that is a stove, how the ship is maneuvered with giant swatches of cloth and a round object called a wheel, as well as the room he’ll be sharing with Namjoon. Inside, his bed is already made and covered in pillows, obvious gifts from Jimin and Taehyung, and Hoseok shows him a small chest that already contains a few more articles of clothing. 

“I’ll leave you two for now,” Hoseok says, giving Jungkook a little pat on the head. “I better go help Yoongi sail for a while before Jin inevitably leads us off course. You’d think either being a half-siren or a sailor for years would help be better at navigation, but alas.” He laughs before leaving the room, pulling the door closed behind him. For a moment, Jungkook and Namjoon stand there in silence before Jungkook decides to launch himself into his new bed.

The pillows are, as expected, very soft. The bed itself proves to be harder, and the wind rushes from Jungkook’s lungs. Namjoon laughs softly from somewhere behind him and scoots onto the bed with Jungkook. “Yeah, it looks comfy from afar, but it’s all a facade,” he says, amusement in his voice.

“This isn’t, though,” Jungkook says, his own voice muffled by the pillows. He rolls around before sitting back up, the cushions piling onto his lap. “This is all real, isn’t it?”

“Yup.” As Namjoon lifts his hand to cup Jungkook’s cheek, probably to draw him into another kiss, a gold glint grabs Jungkook’s attention and he catches Namjoon’s wrist with his hand.

Sungjin’s bracelet winks up at him from around Namjoon’s wrist.

“Oh.” Jungkook lifts his own wrist, Sungjin’s matching bracelet swaying slightly with the movement. “Sungjin?”

Namjoon shifts, adjusting so he’s holding Jungkook’s hand between his own. “He came to see me,” he says. “While you were in jail.”

“Did he threaten you with bodily harm?”

“Just for a moment, but he was far more worried about you than he really cared about me. He asked me about my intentions, about your choices, and had me promise to take care of you.” Namjoon adjusts the bracelet with one hand. “A token from him, to remember to keep my promise.”   
  


Jungkook runs his hand over Sungjin’s bracelet, warm from Namjoon’s skin, feeling all the slight dents and scratches from years of wear. There’s a familiar prickle at his eyes, and Jungkook bites back the tiniest of sobs. 

“You miss him already.” It’s not a question. It’s soft, understanding. Jungkook nods. 

“We’re both happier now,” Jungkook says, his heart still aching but the resounding truth quells the slight. He wipes at the few stray tears that make it from his eyes and smiles at Namjoon. “I’m happy.”

Namjoon leans forward and kisses Jungkook, and it feels just like coming home. “Me too.”


	14. fourteen

There’s definitely a lighter atmosphere now as Smelrado sails them home. Jungkook slots into the crew dynamic like he was always meant to belong there, and this makes Namjoon’s heart soar whenever he sees Jungkook helping Jimin with chores or just hassling Jin because he can.

Their makeshift rudder holds up well, and every couple days, either Seokjin or Jungkook would swim to check to make sure the rope holding it together was still tight and intact. Once in the water, Jungkook would turn back into a siren but thankfully returned to his human form once back aboard Smelrado. Namjoon isn’t particularly sure about how being on a boat counts as dry land, but apparently it counts.

A couple of weeks pass, and Namjoon once again finds himself in a card game with Jin, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook. Hoseok is at the wheel, and Yoongi is taking a nap in his bunk. Business as usual, and Namjoon accepts the cards dealt to him by Jimin’s versatile hands.

Jungkook, surprisingly, picks up the different card games with ease. He’s won a handful of games already, even with Jimin’s sleight of hands, and Namjoon is one hundred percent chalking that up to siren magic. Taehyung, unfortunately, has yet to win.

“What are we playing today?” he asks. Jimin sets the rest of the deck on the crate between them and answers, “Poker, and whoever loses the most games has to pay for our first meal back on land.”

Jin peers at his cards and says, “So, Taehyung then?”

“Have some faith in me,” Taehyung pleads.

“No, because it means I won’t have to pay.” Jin smiles beatifically, and Taehyung pinches the captain on the arm. “Just for that, I’m gonna pick the most expensive thing on the menu.” Jin sticks his tongue out childishly as he rubs at the reddening mark.

“If I lose, which I won’t!”

Jungkook pipes up, “I don’t have any money, can I be exempted from this?”

Jimin pauses. “You’ll owe us a meal then,” he says. “You can’t wiggle your way out of this, siren boy.” Jungkook rolls his eyes but sets his cards down and says, “I’m folding.”

“Coward.”

Jungkook doesn’t rise to the bait and instead asks, “So what are you guys going to do once we reach land?”

Jin sighs. “Ideally, I would like to find the nearest tavern and have a proper drink, but it’ll have to be repairing Smelrado.” He casts a sad glance towards the still broken mast. “Sorry old girl.”

“I’m gonna check into an overnight inn and have a proper shower,” Taehyung says, setting his cards down confidently, ready to turn them over. “There’s only so far I can get with a soapy rag.” He sighs dramatically. “It’s just not the same.”

Jimin eyes his cards and answers, “Sleep on a proper bed for once.” He sets his cards down and nods slightly.

“What’s wrong with our beds?” Jin asks, hurt. “Also I fold, this hand is garbage.”

“You know what else is garbage? These beds; it’s like sleeping on a rock, don’t deny.” 

“Listen, either we have money for supplies to live or we get proper beds.”

“Why not both?”

“Both,” Taehyung chimes in. “Both is good.”

Jin rolls his eyes. “Fine, we’ll get new beds too.” He’s met with cheers from Jimin and Taehyung, as well as Hoseok from the wheel. “You guys are getting spoiled.”

“What about you, Jungkook?” Jimin asks, happily ignoring Jin’s grumbling. “What’s the first thing you want to do?”

Jungkook just shrugs. “I guess I’ll go where Namjoon goes,” he says. Jungkook turns his attention onto Namjoon, head cocked to the side. “So, what  _ are _ you going to do?”

Namjoon fiddles with his cards. He’s been dealt a decent hand, but he doesn’t know if it’s that good. He can’t quite focus on the numbers and colors and suits, his mind already adrift. Should he go for it anyways? Maybe.

“I dunno,” Namjoon stares hard at the worn-out cards, corners soft and colors faded from being played with dozens upon dozens of times, “you think I should go hand in a formal resignation?”

“Up to you,” Seokjin shrugs, “there is something a little sexy about being presumed dead and living your best life.”

Maybe it’s time for a new adventure, one with Jungkook by his side instead of as his goal.

“I’m in,” Namjoon says finally, a newfound confidence brimming through him. “For the adventure, but also the game.” There’s a chorus of “oh!”s and they all turn their cards over. Taehyung immediately swears loudly but it’s drowned by Jin’s cackle.

Namjoon just stares at the cards in front of him, surprised that he won the round with a straight hand. Taehyung and Jimin both had three of a kind, with Jin and Jungkook having folded out. 

“I’ll win the next round, just you wait,” Taehyung says, sweeping the cards back into the deck and shuffling them with vigor.

“You could just pay for dinner,” Jin drawls. “Save us a lot of trouble.”

Namjoon doesn’t realize he’s leaning up against Jungkook until he feels a butterfly kiss against his temple. He grins to himself as he watches the four of them start to bicker about who’s going to win, with Jin pointing out Jimin’s hidden cards and then Jimin countering about siren magic rigging card games, and Jungkook retorting that they don’t even have playing cards underwater so just  _ how  _ would that work, Park Jimin?!

And Namjoon thinks maybe there’s a hopeful future for him after all.

===

“We’re almost back at port Awake,” Hoseok comments idly. Namjoon and Jungkook have joined Hoseok on the bridge after breakfast to help with some navigation. From there, they can see Taehyung in the crow’s nest, working on another stitching pattern, and Jin, fishing from the rails. Jungkook perks up at this, clearly delighted at the prospect of finally reaching land after sailing for what seems like forever.

Namjoon nods. “It’ll be maybe another week or two,” he says. “If the winds are favorable.”

“Still,” Jungkook says, bouncing in excitement. “Each day means we get a little bit closer!”

“Have you decided what you want to do when you get back to land?” Hoseok asks, directing the question towards Namjoon. He shrugs.

“I haven’t really settled on anything yet,” he admits. There’s a movement out of the corner of his eye that catches his attention, and his train of thought stops as he notices it’s Taehyung in the nest aggressively waving his half-finished shirt at them. “...What?”

“Don’t tell me he spotted something,” Hoseok says, just as confused. “There shouldn’t really be any ships this far out.” Exchanging a look, Namjoon and Jungkook leave the bridge just as Yoongi pops out from below the decks and Jimin leaves their sleeping quarters.

“What’s going on?” Jimin asks.

“There’s a ship over there,” Taehyung announces.

“Impossible,” Yoongi says, but Jin, still by the rails, is quick to interject with a, “No, he’s right.” The captain reels in his line, his eyes trained at something in the horizon. Namjoon squints, but he can’t see anything. Jungkook peers in the same direction and makes a sound of affirmation. 

“There’s definitely something there,” he tells Namjoon. “And… I think it might be heading our direction.”

“Friend or foe?” Jimin asks Taehyung, who only shakes his head.

“I can’t tell,” he answers. “But I think we’re about to find out.”

It doesn’t take long for the distant speck to become a ship heading unerringly in their direction. The air is tense, prickling at the back of Namjoon’s neck, as the strange ship sails towards them. It’s unfamiliar, as confirmed by Taehyung, but it looks too clean, too polished to be a pirate ship. It’s certainly not a government ship, as it lacks any flags to announce it as such, and Namjoon is stumped.

“It could be a private ship,” Jin suggests. “Though, if it is, then why would it approach us… Even if they needed supplies, it’d be too much of a gamble to approach another ship lest they be hostile.”

“Guess we’ll find out,” Yoongi grunts. It’s certainly not amiss to Namjoon that he’s lurking by the hidden floorboards, his foot tracing along the edge of one. Jungkook shuffles worriedly, unsettled by the thick tension, and Namjoon pulls him closer.

The ship draws alongside them, a fair bit bigger than Smelrado, and rope ladders are dropped down onto their ship. Jin affixes a pleasant smile on his face, ready to welcome aboard their mysterious arrivals as the first few make their way down the ladders. Their clothes are most definitely expensive, with vivid colors and clean cuts, unlike the torn and faded clothes that Namjoon has found himself familiarized to after several months of sea journeying. 

The person who reaches the deck first finally turns around, a warm amiable grin on his face, and Namjoon’s blood immediately runs cold.

“Long time no see, Namjoon!” greets Hyunshin, and Namjoon, in that moment, wishes he had a weapon of some sort. Not that he would kill Hyunshin then and there, no, but perhaps a grievous injury of sorts. Something to send him away. 

Jin turns to him, confusion clear on his face. “You know him?” he questions, but he doesn’t sound upset.

Namjoon nods, the barest twitch of his head. He tries to talk, tries to explain to Jin that this is the butler to the benefactor, to  _ Yang _ , but his tongue feels too big for his mouth and his throat feels too dry to even squeak a sound of warning. He doesn’t know what expression he’s making at the moment (sheer horrified panic, probably), but something seems to click in Jin’s eyes and he nods back.

“Allow me to introduce myself,” Hyunshin continues, delicately ignoring the thick tension. “My name is Park Hyunshin, and I am the butler to Namjoon’s benefactor, Yang.”

Namjoon has no idea what reaction Hyunshin expected, considering Jimin suddenly has his pistol out and Taehyung seems to have miracled a sword into his grasp. Hyunshin remains unruffled, and instead turns his attention back to his ship where a new figure is slowly making their way down the rope ladder. Namjoon has no doubt about who the new arrival is.

“Namjoon!” Yang cheers, paying zero mind to the fact that Jimin has now cocked his gun directly at him. “What a pleasant surprise!”

“Doubtful,” sneers Taehyung, but Yang doesn’t acknowledge the sailor, his eyes fixed solely on Namjoon.

Namjoon doesn’t realize he’s subconsciously stepped in front of Jungkook, trying to shield him from Yang, when he feels Jungkook tug slightly on the back of his shirt. “What’s going on?” Jungkook hisses, but Namjoon doesn’t get to answer when Yang starts talking again.

“We were getting worried about you,” Yang says, each word oily. “We haven’t heard from you in quite some time.”

“I did say it would take several months,” Namjoon finally manages to say. “There was no need to send a search party for me.”

“Oh, but I think we did,” Yang insists, and Namjoon feels a chill run down his spine at the humorless smile on Yang’s face. “Forgive me for being… Concerned, shall we say, about my little investment. I may have caught wind that some of my, well, personal information got leaked to some very unpleasant… women.”

Oh heavens. Captain Solar and the crew of  _ Destiny _ . 

“Oh, well, good on you for escaping in time,” Jin says sarcastically, his still sunny voice at odds with his blank grin. “It’s nigh impossible to flee from Captain Solar once she gets on your trail.”

“Yes, so I’ve heard, but nothing a few hired folks can’t fix.” Yang’s smile looks less like a smile now, shifting into something far more sinister. Namjoon feels bile rise in his throat at the veiled threat.

Jin takes a step forward, his fists clenched. “I know Solar,” he spits. “She and her crew won’t be stopped by a few hired mercenaries.”

“Hm, I suppose not, but it certainly does buy me time.” Yang takes a step forward as well, unperturbed by Jimin’s gun still leveled at his head. “Oh, put that silly thing down young man, I have cannons trained on your ship as we speak. One signal from me and I’ll blow your precious ship to smithereens.”

“Bet,” Jimin growls, his hand not moving a centimeter.

Yang shrugs. “Suit yourself Jimin,” he says, his sneer widening when Jimin makes a noise of shock. “I’ve done my research about this crew; it didn’t take long to find out who Namjoon hired: Captain Kim Jin and his faithful vessel the Smelrado, with a first mate and three crewmembers. However… I do not recall any information about a fourth member being a part of the crew.”

“We hired him just before we left,” Yoongi answers bluntly. “It seems money can’t buy you all the information.”

Yang cocks his head to the side. “Now, I don’t think that’s true, Min Yoongi,” he says. “I’ve done my fair share of, shall we say, adventuring? And I’ve yet to come across anyone who looks quite like that pretty siren you have there. Did you really not realize you still have gills?”

“He’s not a siren.” Namjoon interjects, desperately trying to keep the panic from his voice, even as Jungkook claps his hands across his throat.

“Namjoon, it’s very unbecoming to lie,” Yang chastises, and Namjoon shifts so Jungkook is almost entirely behind him. Jungkook’s hand clenches around the cloth of his shirt, and Namjoon isn’t going to let Yang rile them up any further. “A shame all your adventuring has corrupted your honesty.”

Namjoon straightens, a strange wave of ridiculous bravado surging through him. “And what do you know about adventuring?” he asks. “As far as I can tell, you use your money to get other people to do what you want! They do all the work and you get to sit back home and bask in their discoveries.”

“A sacrifice I am willing to make,” Yang says dismissively. Namjoon just gawks. “We all get what we want in the end, don’t we? You get your research and grants, and I get a siren.”

“You’re not getting anything!” snarls Hoseok, who surprises Namjoon because he didn’t hear the navigator joining them at all, too focused on trying to keep his heart rate from spiking to the stars.

Yang arches a brow. “Now is that so?” he asks before he lifts one hand and snaps his fingers. The next thing Namjoon knows, several masked people have slid down the rope ladders and are on deck, shiny cold guns and swords brandished towards him and the crew. Jimin’s hand wavers slightly, but his aim stays true. “I like you, Namjoon, I really do. I would hate to do this.”

“Kill us?” Taehyung asks, tilting his chin upwards. 

“No, not yet at least. Not until you tell me where the sirens are.” Yang’s maniacal grin widens as his hired mercenaries all step forward. Namjoon steps back from the one pointing a gun at his chest, the only one without a mask on, and he recognizes him as Yang’s gatekeeper from all those months ago.

Jungkook leans close, his voice the faintest of whispers that Namjoon barely catches his words. “I can take them.”

Namjoon shakes his head as unobtrusively as possible. Jungkook may be strong, but there’s no way he can take on all these mercenaries and their weapons. He eyes them warily as they spread out around them, and he realizes they’re being corralled together when his back bumps against Yoongi’s. Shit. 

Jimin still has his gun pointed defiantly at Yang, but there’s at least two more trained on him. Taehyung has yet to lower his blade, but Namjoon thinks their show of bravery feels terribly bleak in this moment. They’re outmanned and outgunned, and there’s no way to escape without some form of bodily harm. 

The dreadful thought returns, the thought that this is all because of Namjoon.

As if Yang could hear his thoughts, he starts speaking again. “Namjoon, this isn’t your fault at all,” he says with an oily placation. “No one has to get hurt. All you have to do is hand over that siren you’re hiding behind you.” A thin smile. “If you didn’t want to raise suspicion, you shouldn’t have tried to keep him out of my sight; that means you’re hiding something from me.”

“He’s the youngest of our crew,” Hoseok fires back. “Forgive us for the sin of protecting him from you.” 

“Honestly, it sounds like you’re just grasping for straws now,” Jimin says pleasantly. “Give it up, old man.”

“Just go,” Namjoon pleads. “Your adventure ends here. There’s nothing to find.”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Almost immediately, Yang turns a very impressive shade of maroon, his veiled politeness fracturing at Namjoon’s words. “There’s  _ always _ something to find,” he snarls. “ _ I  _ get what I want,  _ I  _ paid for it and I  _ will _ get it. You’re full of shit, Namjoon.” Yang flicks his wrist towards them. “Men, go grab that long-haired kid. Even if he isn’t a siren and is some other weird creature, I’m sure he’ll have some useful information. Dispatch the rest of them.”

Before Namjoon can shout, before Jimin can cock and fire his gun, before even the mercenaries can leap forward, a sharp melodic note pierces through the air and freezes them in their tracks. There’s a strange familiarity to it, even though Namjoon has never heard it before. Instinctively, Namjoon glances at Jungkook but the siren’s eyes are fixed on someone else.

Jin.

Yang’s eyes bulge. “Y-You?!” he snarls.

“Me,” Jin says mockingly. “Surprise!”

“But-! There was no information about you being a siren!”

“Guess money can’t buy you the best kept secrets.” Jin shrugs, unruffled as always. A small smirk curls at his lips. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

Yang bristles. “Get him!” he howls as he slaps his own hands over his ears, and the mercenaries all jump forward again at the command, only to stop when Jin starts singing again. This time, Namjoon finds himself still able to move on his own free will, but the mercenaries begin to look increasingly panicked. “What the fuck are you doing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Yang screams as the mercenaries start to jerkily step back.

“This- This isn’t us!” gasps one of the masked men. He lurches back, spine bending uncomfortably far back, and he wails in pain. Namjoon watches in horrified fascination as one by one, the mercenaries all move away from them, twisting and hobbling towards the rails. Jin watches stonily as they scream and plead for mercy, their weapons abandoned far behind them when Jin ripped their fingers away from grips and hilts.

“Please!” cries another masked mercenary.

Jin ends on a high note, shrill and taut, and the mercenaries’ screams are cut off as they launch themselves overboard and into the ocean with a loud splash.

Yang and Hyunshin, both with their hands clamped firmly over their own ears, cast a frightened look at Jin.

“Well?” Jin demands, his sarcastic politeness all but gone, replaced by something harsh and dangerous. Namjoon has never seen the captain so ruthless, so unforgiving. “If you know what’s good for you, you should throw yourself into the ocean as well!”

Yang doesn’t deign Jin with an answer, and instead sprints towards the rope ladders with Hyunshin hot on his heels. “Hoist me up!” he screams.

“No you don’t!” Jimin snarls, cocking his gun and firing a round. There’s a shriek of pain and Hyunshin goes down, Jimin’s aim impeccable as always. “Sir!” Hyunshin cries, blood already pooling around him from where he was shot in the back. “Sir!!”

Yang doesn’t spare his butler a glance as he launches himself onto a rope ladder. Jimin cocks and fires again, but ultimately misses as Yang is hauled back onto the ship by several hands. Jimin shoots one last time, but Yang’s ship is already pulling away from the Smelrado. Hyunshin lays unmoving on their deck and with a few unceremonious kicks from Hoseok, joins the mercenaries below with a heavy splash.

Yoongi barely manages to say, “We have to get the fuck out of here,” when Hoseok is already sprinting towards the ship’s wheel. 

“Just what in the hell was that?” Jungkook demands.

“Which part?” Namjoon asks despairingly, but Jungkook still has his sights on Jin. 

“Jin! That was a hypnotizing song! Or, like, a very rough version of one.” Jungkook makes a face. “That’s probably why they contorted like that.”

The dark shadow on Jin’s face disappears when he breaks out into a sheepish grin. “Oh, was it? I was kind of winging it.”

“You were  _ winging it _ ?” Yoongi and Jungkook ask simultaneously, Yoongi in disbelief and Jungkook in awe. “What would you have done if it didn’t work?” Yoongi demands.

“Probably just punched one of the guys to create chaos so you would have time to duck below deck and light the explosives,” Jin answers. 

“I cannot believe the siren song plan was the better of the two,” grumbles Yoongi. “You know Namjoon’s not a fighter like the rest of us.”

“I would have protected him,” Jungkook says earnestly, and Namjoon immediately feels a wave of guilt wash over him again. 

“Kook, I’m so sorry,” Namjoon says helplessly. “I never dreamed that Yang would set out to search for us himself. I’m so sorry I put you in so much danger.” His bracelet, the one Sungjin gave him, feels like a lead weight around his wrist.

Jungkook shakes his head. “None of us, especially you, would have known this would happen,” he says. “And, well, we’re fine! Right?”

Jimin, who has yet to speak up, finally breaks his silence with a blunt, “I wouldn’t say that just yet, kid.” His gaze is fixed at Yang’s ship, already quite a distance away from them. As Namjoon turns to follow Jimin’s gaze, the crewmember lets out a horrified gasp.

“Oh fuck!” Jimin’s scream is cut off by the deafening sound of a cannon, the sickening splinter of wood that sends them all careening off across the ship. Through the haze of smoke and gunpowder, from a distance, Namjoon can see more cannons are trained upon them. They are so fucked.

“New plan,” Seokjin yells, scrambling to his feet from where he was thrown against the splintered edge of the mast. “Get to the fucking lifeboat now! NOW!” His fleeing figure spurs the rest of them into motion, the instinctive action to follow their captain. There’s a thud as Hoseok hurls himself from the bridge and onto the deck, wheel abandoned, but the impact doesn’t phase him for a second. Namjoon grabs Jungkook by the hand and pulls him along, the distance to the other end of the deck seeming near insurmountable. The terror that was finally starting to wane is ramped up back with renewed fear. Another impact sends them both flying, landing harshly in a pile of limbs, their breathing ragged. Namjoon realizes that they’re both crying.

“Save yourself,” he says, repeating himself when Jungkook shakes his head violently. “Jungkook, save yourself. The sea, you can swim away, you can be safe-”

“Shut up.” Jungkook drags him up again, pulling him towards the lifeboat. “Shut up, no, I won’t leave you.”

Seokjin makes it to the boat first, and effortlessly pitches Jimin and Taehyung, who had been on his heels, inside. 

“How the hell are we gonna get out of here?” Hoseok clambers inside himself, but stares expectantly at Seokjin. Seokjin doesn’t answer right away, eyes darting around the lifeboat. There’s a very disconcerting red stain blooming on the side of his shirt. “Seokjin, they’re just going to pick us out of the water-”

“Just trust me,” Jin replies with a winning smile, and as he and Jungkook clamber in, Namjoon can see the wildfire alight in his eyes, even as he looks at the first mate. “Yoongi, get in. I have a plan.”

“I know,” Yoongi stares at Jin for a moment that they don’t have, his look steely and level, and he steps backwards, out of Jin’s reach. Namjoon feels his heart in his throat and he wants to cry out, to ask what the fuck Yoongi and Jin are doing, but all the words die on his tongue, bitter and frightened. “You first, Seokjin.”

Jin’s face falls, and he looks between the boat and Yoongi. There is something very, very wrong. “Fine, you win.”

“Seokjin-” Namjoon finally manages to choke out, but before any of them can react further, Jin waves goodbye with bloodied hands and a tearful smile. There’s the barest glint of a knife, and suddenly the five of them are plunging towards the water, the wind whistling past their ears and their beloved captain and first mate disappearing from sight.

“NO!” 

===

Seokjin turns as soon as he cuts the ropes, the knife slipping in his blood slicked fingers. His vision slips in and out of focus, trying futilely to train itself onto the enemy ship, and then there's a hand, soot stained and pale, closing around his, straightening their course, and Seokjin finds himself draped around the wheel. He lets out a humourless laugh.

“I said I wouldn’t ever leave you.” Yoongi tells him.

Seokjin smiles at him, beautiful and doomed, with nothing more than a half-whisper, with all he can manage, “Stubborn till th end.”

Yoongi smiles back, afraid but defiant, and Seokjin’s until the bitter, bitter end. They only have to look at each other to know. Yoongi’s hand tightens around his, gives Seokjin the strength to sing a final note, the full burst of anger and pain and sadness lodged in his heart. Behind them, the sea swells in response, driving Smeraldo like a harpoon straight into the hull of Yang’s vessel. There is a great splintering noise, the gunpowder stores in their vessel igniting, sending them both airborne with the force of it.

Yoongi doesn't recall ever hitting the water, but he finds himself sinking, Seokjin, unconscious, an arm’s length underneath him, trailing blood, pulled away by the sea he was promised to. Their necklaces are tangled, tethering them both together, catching in the eerie sea light. 

_ Until death do us part _ , Yoongi thinks, fierce even through the haze, reaching out for Seokjin, to grab him by the hand. Seokjin’s eyelids flutter in response, and he returns Yoongi’s grip weakly, pulling them closer together.  _ Until then, and not a moment before.  _

They kiss, and Seokjin’s grip seems to become stronger in Yoongi’s air-starved mind. They kiss, until sinking turns to swimming, until breathing no longer becomes necessary, until Seokjin’s humming fills his chest, and until they can do nothing but follow the song.

===

It takes all of Namjoon’s power to hold Jimin back, the crewmate screaming and crying and trying to batter Hoseok, who is preoccupied with trying to row the lifeboat and has his head turned away. “We- We have to go back!” Jimin wails, and Namjoon squeezes his arms tighter around Jimin. “We have to help them!”

An equally distraught Taehyung, held by Jungkook, snarls through his tears at Hoseok, “Why are you rowing away?!”

“Taehyung,” Jungkook tries, but Taehyung just shakes his head and repeats the question. 

Hoseok finally lifts his head, and both Taehyung and Jimin’s shouts quell the moment they see the tears streaming down Hoseok’s cheeks and dripping off his chin. “I’m not going to lead you guys to your deaths,” he says, his voice surprisingly steady. “I’m not letting their sacrifice be in vain.”

“It won’t be a sacrifice if we rescue them!” Jimin insists, struggling again in Namjoon’s hold. 

“Smelrado is gone,” Hoseok says softly. “Look.”

Namjoon doesn’t turn right away, even though the other three are quick to look. Taehyung gasps, wet and horrified, and Jimin starts crying again. Jungkook stays silent, but bright tears fall down his face, and Namjoon finally chances a look back.

Smelrado is crumpled against Yang’s ship, shattered wood and torn cloth, and starkly defiant as she glows orange and yellow. Yang’s ship is ablaze and shredded by the explosive power from Smelrado, and Namjoon can’t see if there are any lifeboats bobbing in the water. Black smoke coils like a wicked snake from the bodies of the two ships, a tendril connecting sky and sea, and the ocean doesn’t hesitate to swallow the ships.

“Maybe they survived,” Taehyung says, but even to Namjoon, his words sound hollow. Hoseok doesn’t answer, just continues rowing with silent tears still rolling down his face. Namjoon can feel all the fight leave Jimin in a defeated slump, and he gingerly loosens his grip. Jimin quietly turns in his arms and hides his face against Namjoon’s shoulder, and Namjoon gently pats Jimin’s back, feels the tears dampening the cloth of his shirt. His own shock pricks like a shard of ice in his heart.

They remain silent for hours, Jungkook wordlessly switching out with Hoseok after about half an hour and continuing to row effortlessly. Jimin and Taehyung huddle on opposite sides of Hoseok, their hands wrapped tightly in his, and Namjoon stares out at the open ocean, long after the splintered ships are no longer in sight. If he squints, he thinks he can see the faintest smudge of ash against the pale pristine blue sky, but perhaps it’s his mind playing tricks on him.

The sun begins to set when Hoseok finally speaks up. “We should… Eat,” he says, his voice hoarse. “Yoongi... Yoongi always made sure there was food in the hold of the lifeboat.”

Namjoon nods and looks down at their feet. There’s the dusty outline of a handle, and he grabs onto it and lifts. Inside are several rations of dried goods as well as a few jugs of water -- Namjoon prays help will arrive quickly. Jimin reaches down and pulls out one of the packs and begins to divide the dried meat inside between them. They lapse into another bout of silence as they bite into their rations. Jungkook quietly declines, saying he can swim and hunt some fish for himself so they don’t have to worry about feeding him.

“Should we keep rowing?” Jungkook asks as the first stars begin to appear in the gradient sky. “I can keep going…”

“No, let’s just…” Hoseok cuts off and squints at something. “Is… Is that a ship?”

“A ship? Out here?” Namjoon asks, absolutely confounded, but he looks in the same direction. Surely enough, he can just make out the masts and sails of a ship. “What on Earth…”

“Row towards them,” Hoseok instructs Jungkook, who nods in assent. “Tae, grab the flares, so they can spot us.”

“Right.” Taehyung nods and digs around in the storage before lifting a flare triumphantly. Namjoon fishes out his book of matches and hands it to Taehyung, who lights a match in one expert swipe, and carefully lights the end of the flare. He points it upwards, and it erupts towards the sky and explodes in a shower of bright red sparkles.

No sooner does their flare fizzle out, Namjoon can already see the ship is turning in their direction. Jimin brightens somewhat, alert at the hope of being saved, and Namjoon can’t help but think at least this is one good thing to come as soon as it does. 

With Jungkook’s renewed energy at the sign of rescue, they manage to meet the ship partway. An anchor is heard splashing from the other side just as a rope ladder is thrown to them.

Hoseok goes up first, then Taehyung, then Jimin, then Jungkook, and finally, Namjoon. Hands help pull him aboard, and his legs are already wobbly from being cramped aboard the small lifeboat for almost an entire day. He staggers for a moment before hands grab at his shoulders, steadying him, and he gets a look at their rescuers.

Sharp teeth smile back at him, and Namjoon is struck with a notion of familiarity. He does a double-take when another familiar figure strides up to him, the eye patch and nose quite hard to forget.

“Y-You,” Namjoon says. “You were at Sea Path…”

“Namjoon, this is Captain Lee Jaehwan,” Hoseok introduces, although there is unconcealed bafflement in his voice despite the familiarity between him and the captain. “He’s a close friend.”

“Welcome aboard,” Jaehwan says, arms spread wide. “To the vessel humbly known as VIXX: short for vision, voyage, value in excelsis.”

Namjoon is pretty sure that is not how acronyms work, but who is he to critique their rescuers. 

“How did you know we were here…?” Taehyung asks. 

“Captain Solar,” says one of the pirates simply, the tall one with the sandy hair.

“Captain Solar?” Jimin repeats. 

One of the pirates tsks. “Everyone, let’s go into the galley,” he says. “Wonshik and Taekwoon are probably done attaching your lifeboat to our ship, so we should get a move on back to port.”

“Better watch your back, cap,” says the one with the teeth. “Hakyeon’s gonna come for your position any day now.”

Jaehwan just smiles good-naturedly. “Hongbin, go steer,” he says instead, and he tries to swat at Hongbin’s neck when the crewmember sticks his tongue out at him in response. “Say, where are Jin and Yoongi?”

At the hush that falls, so does the pirate captain’s smile. There’s a long, silent moment, and then Jaehwan gestures for them to follow, heading off towards what Namjoon presumes is the galley. Jimin and Taehyung trail after him, an exhausted slump to their forms, and even Hoseok, who stands sturdier than an oak tree on most days, has a wilt to his branches as he follows.

A hand slips into Namjoon’s own, and he turns to see Jungkook watching him worriedly. “Are you alright?” he asks softly.

“No,” Namjoon says, quiet and truthful. He still can’t believe Yang bombed Smeraldo without a second thought, intent on killing everyone just to get his awful greasy hands on Jungkook. He still can’t believe that in just a few terrifying moments, Seokjin and Yoongi were lost among the rubble and salt water. Namjoon feels sick, thinks that if he just never accepted the offer, maybe Seokjin and Yoongi would still be sailing, that he would never have put Jungkook in such danger. But then he would never have met them. He would never have met Jungkook, would never have had the pleasure of their friendship, would have still been rotting away in some tiny office a thousand miles away, wondering if and when he’d live a fulfilling life. And as much as he wishes it had turned out any other way, he can’t bring himself to regret his adventure. Amidst his sorrow, he can only feel grateful for their company and the way they had taught him what it meant to live to the fullest.

The best thing the rest of them can do is to live on in their stead.

“I know,” Jungkook places a warm, reassuring hand on Namjoon’s shoulder, “We all know, and that’s why we have to be there for each other.” He gestures to where everyone has already entered the galley. “Shall we?”

Namjoon nods and allows himself to be led to the galley. Inside, the galley is much larger than Smelrado’s, and can comfortably fit all of them. Hoseok, Jimin, and Taehyung are all sitting at the table and they look up as they enter the room. They all look like hell, and even VIXX’s crew are somber. At the head of the table, Jaehwan wipes away a few tears.

“Come and sit,” says one of the pirates kindly -- Hakyeon, Namjoon’s brain supplies belatedly. “Tea?”

“Yes, please,” Namjoon says, scooting into a seat and Jungkook sitting next to him. Hakyeon bustles at the kettle for a moment before he sets down two steaming mugs of sweet-smelling tea in front of them. The smell calms Namjoon down some, and he gingerly blows on it before taking a sip. It tastes homely.

“Right,” Jaehwan, having composed himself, gives the crew of Smelrado a questioning look and asks. “So tell me your story.”

Namjoon isn’t surprised when everyone’s attention shifts to him, expectant. He bows his head slightly, gathering his still scattered thoughts, when he feels Jungkook squeeze his hand again. A gentle gesture of solace and solidarity. He squeezes back.

“I guess it all started with a letter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so before you say anything: yoonjin r fine,,,, we do have an epilogue for this story that will conclude everyone's story but for right now, we've wrapped up with namkook's story... pls don't throw any rocks at us. we will have it out as soon as we can as a chapter 15, but until then, we hope you enjoyed our story! 
> 
> this fic, this behemoth of a fic, listen, it wasn't even supposed to be longer than maybe 50-60k, and here we are 100k+ words later. do we regret it? a little, but mainly because of the daunting horror of having to edit this. this was a journey and a half for us, but we're super heckin' proud of it so thank you so much for reading, it rly means a lot ;w;
> 
> and, again, a whole lot of love and thanks to mod leaf and mod peach for hosting cupid's fic fest ^^ this was fun ~ when we weren't lamenting at each other about how fockin' h u g e our word count was getting lmao
> 
> kudos and comments are loved and adored <3
> 
> until next time !
> 
> find kas on twitter @seokjinsugar
> 
> stan day6, stream zombie and stream eaJ's pacman 
> 
> also stan sf9 and stream summer breeze yea giddy yup babyyy
> 
> also also stream your eyes tell & still with you bc jeon jungkook....bro. Bro.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated <3 
> 
> find kas on twitter at @seokjinsugar.
> 
> stream day6's zombie :}


End file.
